Another Day in Paradise
by shutterisland
Summary: "There is nothing to talk about Sev. James knew this day would come from the very start. We both took a chance on a doomed relationship and marriage. Second best is not the best. " "What the devil are you talking about Evans? What doomed marriage? "
1. Prologue

It was an ordinary day in Heaven when James Potter realized that his wife is in love with another man. Not any other man, because apparently Universe was crueler than one would expect, but one specific man. Severus Snape, the Death Eater. The realization hit him hard and unexpected. Lily was again sitting at vision fountain and looking at Harry and Severus and their daily lives. Harry, James understood, he loved his son and missed him dearly and wished he was alive and would be able to raise him himself. But Severus? Really? James had to admit, he did gain a lot of respect for the man, when he agreed to protect Harry, even though, it was James Potter's son, they were talking about. And Severus did endure a lot from both Voldemort and Dumbledore. But Lily was obsessed with the man! Day and night, she would watch him go to this meeting, that meeting, spy, lie, pretend, brew, teach. No , the man definitely kept himself busy! This particular time, Harry did another little mistake and Dursley family made Lily so mad, she decided to switch to Severus. Everything went from bad to worse after this.

Severus had some meeting with Voldemort again and again, he lied about some mission to find Harry, and of course got the generous dose of Cruciatus. This was all according to Lily, because James was just sitting around and reading a book, since neither of Marauders were in Heaven and it was rather boring, when one's wife is staring at a water all day long. Then the man, half-dead apparated to Hogwarts, where, of course there was noone to help him to the castle. After much effort, he got to his chambers, got out from underneath his pillow a small and old photograph of him and Lily and clutched it to is chest as he was shaking with aftereffects of the Unforgivable Curse. Lily, again, started crying, and as James looked at her once more, the realization hit him hard.

This was not a case of she liking him, being friendly with him, she is all he got argument, or they were neighbors, or he is protecting her son, crying. The girl was in LOVE with the greasy git!

He got up and went closer to the fountain.

"How long have you been in love with him?"

To her credit, she neither denied the fact, nor offered an explanation.

"Since we were fifteen."

"So this is not a new thing, because he protects our son." She shook her head and looked even more miserable. James hugged her, like he did back in a day, a friendly hug. She started whispering apologies to him.

"So, you weren't upset with him that day with the Mudblood incident, because he was your friend, but because he broke your heart."

A miserable nod.

"Lil, why do you look so miserable admitting this?"

"Wouldn't you be miserable, if you were in love with the fool?"

"I would be, but for entirely different reasons." That got a laugh out of her.

"Jamie, I am so sorry. I tried to stop this, tried to forget him. It does not work. It started all again, once we got here and I was able to see him again."

"Does the fool know?"

"No, of course not."

"Why didn't you tell him? He was moping around you all day long."

"I hoped he would notice, but that man is blind, I swear. And then he went into Dark Arts, and then he called me Mudblood. I don't know, after that I just decided that further I am from him, happier he will be. I do want to see him happy, I swear, I do. Looking at him and seeing how sad he is, and how lonely he is, it just breaks my heart."

"Lilyflower, that man gets up with your name on his lips and goes to sleep with your name on his lips and I don't even want to imagine what he sees in his dreams, because I might start haunting him after that."

Lily smiled, and said "Was it that obvious, Jamie?"

"I wish it was more obvious, because then I would not have done everything in my power to separate you two. I never thought you liked him back, Lil. Forgive me?You should have said something to us. We would have stopped if I knew his feelings were returned. Damn it! Sirius did tell me to stay away from you , forgive me for ruining your life."

"I ruined yours, Jamie."

"Then let's just forgive each other and see what is our Death Eater up to, huh?"

"Ex Death Eater, as if there is a difference."

"Alright, Ex-death Eater. Although, Albus does twist his arm around way too much, don't you think?"

"Oh don't get me started on that topic, Jamie, I won't stop."

"The old man can be quite manipulative, and he plays on the git's love for you. Maybe even too much."

So they started watching Severus together. Sometimes he would get too melodramatic for James' taste, all in tears over Lily and stuff, but generally, he was rather brave and stoic and made an excellent spy. They both decided that they will beat the living daylight out of him, once he is in Heaven for the way he treated Harry. Lily said that since she loves him, she gets priority in beating Severus, but Jamie is more than welcome to finish him off. They disagreed about the way Severus got rid of Remus. Lily was angry, because Remus was once more out on his own, unemployable.

"Lily, I love the man, but he can be so stupid at times!He is a dangerous beast at full moon, and he forgot! forgot! to take his Wolfsbane! What Voldemort could not do, my own friends almost accomplished! I think Snape did the right thing."

"And what is he supposed to do now?"

"Sirius's money is more than enough for both of them. He does not have to be in the middle of children and risk infecting them on daily basis, if he can't remember the simple task of drinking a potion. The times are turbulent and he is busy with other stuff. Once he can remember to protect himself from being labeled a murderer, he could return to teaching."

"I still think Sev was being vindictive. Because Remus was your friend. Remus has not done anything bad to him. He never once bullied him."

"No , that was all us, me and Padfoot. Well, maybe that traitor rat as well. I still can't believe that Peter sold us out and Severus Snape is protecting my son. Life is full of

surprises!"

"Not to me." Lily answered quietly. "Sev has a heart of gold. I always knew that. He just tries to hide it beneath his insecurities. Him and Remus could become friends, you know? We saw, Remus tried and tried. I just wish, he would stick around a bit more, because I know, they would be good friends, Remus can handle him,and once Sev considers someone a friend, he will be willing to sacrifice his life for them. He is very loyal. It's just he doesn't have too many friends."

"Lil, did you guys at least kiss?"

Lily shook her head. "But couple of times we held hands, when Slytherins and Gryffindors were not watching."

" I am so sorry, Lil."

"Don't be, I was in love with you when we got married, I would never do it otherwise. And I was very happy, you are a very good man, Jamie. It's just he is my first love, and I don't seem to be able to get over him."

"What do you see in him, anyway?He is ugly and depressed all the time."

"He is not ugly. He is not handsome in a way people think is handsome, or in other words, like you, but he has the most beautiful eyes and his smile, although rather rare, is worth the wait."

"So I am handsome! More than Snape. Well, Bloody Baron is more handsome than Snape, but I am handsome."

"That you are, you Prince Vanity! Haven't you seen how handsome our son is, it's because he looks like you."

"And yet you love the Lord of Underworld. But of course! It's like that Greek Myths book I read. He is Hades and you are Persephone."

"No, we definitely have to get the Marauders here, you are reading way too much recently."

* * *

><p>"James, why don't they come after his body? Now they know that he was on their side?"<p>

"They will Lil, don't worry."

"At least Harry knows what Sev did for the Order. "

"They must be busy, it's chaos there. They will come."

"They can't just leave his body there, can they?"

"No, no, it's our guys, they will come. Someone from Gryffindor will come."

"No, Jamie, I don't think they will come. After 17 years of pure hell.. What has the world become?"

"Maybe Harry will send someone."

Harry didn't send anyone that day. But someone did come. Tired, bloody and aged beyond his years, the blonde aristocrat of Slytherin House came after hours of searching.

"C'mon, Professor, I never quite knew on whose side you were, but I am not leaving you here. My father told me I can bury you on our property, where no Gryffindor Weasel can desecrate your grave."

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart." Lily said bitterly.

"You are a Gryffindor, Lil."

"Sad coincidence, nothing more. C'mon Jamie. I have seen enough. We have to prepare for Sev and Remi. I have to thank them both for looking after our son."

"Lil, would it be alright, if I thanked Severus? Harry is my son, too, you know."

"Sure. If you want. I don't want to make you.C'mon. Let's go meet them!"

Lily Evans never saw Harry's efforts to find her friend, she didn't see the white lilies on his grave, or the slow walk away from the grave of the young man realizing just how it feels to not be able to apologize to someone you wronged. After she and James saw Draco Malfoy carry Sev's body out, she decided that she should take a break from her watching her loved ones and go welcome them into Heaven. She also had absolutely no desire to see anymore Gryffindors boast about their bravery during the War. So when she did come back to Viewing Fountains again, it was long after the Last Battle and the life was returning back to normal. She never confronted anyone about abandoning the man who brought that War to an end, who had to live against his wishes for seventeen years in pure hell, she didn't even tell Severus himself anything about it. But after that day Lily never wore Gryffindor colors, nor she ever cheered for Gryffindor on Quidditch matches. Only James knew, that it wasn't because Severus was a Slytherin, it was because Draco was one. Lily did not forgive her own house for not coming after Sev's body after all he did for them.

**The story starts here..**


	2. Ch1 Remus

**Hey there! First off- if these characters were mine, this is how the book would end.**

**Note on characters: They died, went to Heaven (1998- first 4 chapters) came back to Earth (2005) as their 30 year old selves and are now the same age as Harry and his friends. The story continues on and if you want to know what year it is, just look for the kids' ages. 2005 + kid's age= chapter's year.**

**The characters do whatever they want.**

**Sirius is hyperactive, he can't help it, I can't help it. The man has just too much energy.**

**Severus tries to be nice with Marauder's if not for peace, than out of fear for Lily's anger. Sometimes it works, but sometimes he finds himself punching his Auror partner- Sirius Black. And being whole-heartedly punched back.**

**Lily.. She deserves a medal for keeping Marauders and Severus from Avada Kedavra-ing each other every other day. You will also get to see Severus Snape's tragic love story from her point of view. Not so tragic afterall.. And maybe she will be brave enough to not leave the first step to that emotional mess that calls himself Half-Blood Prince.**

**Remus refuses to be a developed character and have a flaw or two. I tried, believe me, he just refuses to cooperate. He wants to be that perfect friend, and nothing else.. And don't believe Severus's snarky remarks. He wants Remus's friendship just as much as Lily's love. But it's Remus, let's hope he has figured it out.**

**This went on longer than I wanted.. If you are still with me, dear reader, let's find out what is Severus up to after being bitten by Nagini, shall we?**

The last thing Severus Snape could remember was the giant hideous snake charging for him and Potter leaning over him. Watching him die. With those eyes. His jury, his constant reminder of days gone by and his mistakes- so many mistakes. He looked like his arrogant bully father in every way, why, oh why that boy had to inherit his mother's eyes? Wasn't his life unbearable hell as it was? Why was it necessary to remind him of Lily every potion class? Hell.. Speaking of hell.. Is this hell? Probably... Although the sky looks innocently blue and the sun shines normally.. We even got white feathery clouds. Strange...

Severus slowly got up from the ground and looked around. Allright, this was too much. His entire life was a great big joke for somebody upstairs- at least in death- he deserved some peace. Instead of this...

knew for sure that this was Hell now. He was standing in the middle of Hogwarts. But wait.. If this is Hogwarts, then where are his numerous torturers? With those unbearable stupidity in their eyes and happy laughter, and teenage hormones working their magic to make things even more unbearable. The entire yard was empty. Ever since his school days he never noticed how beatiful and serene this place could be, if every annoying student was suddenly removed. Grass was shining with greenness under the sun, and the trees lining up the stone corridors were all in bloom- this had to be May, Severus thought to himself.

Hold on. He is not alone. There are dark sillouettes in one of the corridors, right in the corner. And there was noise. Some kind of commotion was going on. the light breeze was bringing him bits and pieces of some conversation, no this wasn't conversation, it was more like a fight. Allright Severus, don't get your big nose into things that are none of your concern- he made himself to look away.

"You know, you are clearly underestimating my intelligence and it does not do justice to me or to you" he spoke quietly to an unknown audience.

This entire charade had a TRIAL written on it in a very obscene way. So he had to be tested.

What if he doesn't want to be tested?

Have you thought about the fact that I think I deserve rotting in hell? Did you see the possibility that I will not entertain you with the testing of my soul and instead just ask to give me the worst you have in store. Put me in hell by default- I am too tired of this theater. Severus did not move to any direction- not towards the commotion and not away from it. He kept standing in the middle of the yard, his black suit being in sharp contrast with the spring idyll that was around him.

They are fighting. That much he knew. No, not exactly fighting. Fighting involves two participating parties. This was one party of four dark clothed men eagerly smashing another one into the ground. Why didn't he at least shield himself or fight back? Is that too much to ask? At this point you have nothing to lose, man, fight back- Severus was speaking to the man on the ground, but only in his mind. Loudly he did not say a word.

Wait a minute.. It is hard to see someone if couple of boots are trying to smash that someone's skull, but he did see someone... from a lifetime ago.

"Oh you got to be KIDDING me!" Severus screamed into the sky.

Really?

How bad was the imagination here? Was this place run by that old crazy-man Dumbledore and his too-sweet - to be tolerated pranks? No, No, No- He is not going to be part of this charade.. What are they expecting him to do? To play the big bad savior of all things pathetic? He is never gonna fight back- the man is incapable of standing up for himself. These have-been Death Eaters will sooner get tired of their cruel joke than the man on the floor will stand up for something, anything. Spineless bastard...

He instinctevely felt for his want in his pocket- allright- no wand. Wandless magic? None to be used. So it came down to good ol' punches? Oh what did your pure-blood Slytherin young versions knew about about punches? You did not grow up with that rosey personality Tobias Snape. You did not have those pleasant neighbors who made it their purpose in life to see you covered in blood. To fight with Muggles one had to be physically gifted especially if there was always five to one ratio in those fights. With swift steps Severus was next to the men in cloaks in no time at all. First one was debilitated with a simple trick of choking the bastard from behind. He kept his arm wrapped around the Death -Eater's neck long enough for his body to go limp. That one will not bother us for a while now- he thought to himself. The others had taken notice of him- so he had to act quick- a well placed punch on a temple and the ratio came down to two to one. Oh this was so easy it was becoming almost fun. On the next two he spent a bit more time- almost enjoying the effect his punches were having on the idiots. A last kick for memories in the abdomen and we are .. done..

He had had some damage as well but the blood on his clothes was not his. The man on the ground could not boast like that.. Speaking of annoying spineless wolves..

"Hello Sev'rus, so happy to see you! - oh and that sheepish smile! The man was exceedingly getting on his nerves!

"Lupin, you idiot, get up from the floor" -

"I am afraid I can't - I think my leg's broken" Did this man look apologetic while talking about his broken appendages?

"Tell me which one and I can do you a favor and break the other one as well" - Severus muttered while helping Lupin to his feet- and practically carrying him out to the yard. The man continued grinning. So now we know Remus Lupin will smile in life , in death, with broken legs- this man cannot help himself. He knew if he said these word alound, the smile would become a laugh and today was not a day that he would hear Lupin laugh without making him realize that the Death Eaters were least of his troubles when it came to Severus Snape.

"Severus, if you could just help me sit up next to this tree. Thank you, this way I can lean on and have a small chat with you. Thank you" - Lupin was trying hard to not show just how much pain he was in.

"Lupin, can you save me the chat? After all, I think you owe me something- let's make it even by you not having a chat with me"

"Severus may ask you to call me Remus? And I am afraid the chat is going to happen" and there it was, another apologetic look. Was this man always sorry? He was practically wincing in pain while talking- what was this great message that had too be conveyed through all the pain Lupin had just endured?

"Alright, make it quick" he said sitting down next to battered werewolf. At least his clothes were not shabby now. Torn and bloody-yes, but new and decent looking.

"Severus as you have guessed - I am sure- this was a test for you - they are cleansing your soul-so to speak."

"There is no need for that and they didnt have to make you to do this- Severus was looking at Lupin surprised- he just went through all that hell- for him? But why? It was as if Lupin was using Legilimency.

"Severus noone made me do this- I chose the entire test myself- I had to set up an appropriate stage for my apology- yes, don't look at me like I am mad! I OWE you an apology.

"Lupin isn't it supposed to be the other way? I know you are a Gryffindor and you folks are a bit on a slow side, but still...?" - he was trying to sound detached and cool, pretty unsuccessfully- " Am I not supposed to do the apologizing?"

Lupin's blue eyes were too serious and too sad for him to continue the snark remarks. Even Severus Snape had his limits and this man had gotten to a fine line of almost crying. Severus did not want to push further.

"Severus I am a coward and I don't deserve anybody's forgiveness and definitely not yours- but I..I just HAVE to try- at least try- it has been eating me inside out- I had to stand up to Sirius and James- silly pranks or not- they hurt and you didn't deserve them. NOBODY deserves the life you had- and we didn't make it easier. We certainly didn't make it easier. We pushed you to the degree of no return and then pointed at you and said -well he was bad all along- we knew better! And all along I knew - I just knew- that if I was not in Gryffindor- I would have the same exact faith as you. Worse actually- because I would not have the guts to do what you did with the crappy cards you were dealt with. Thank you for everything you did for the Order and for Harry and for me. None of us ever thanked you for all the things you did-in our defense -our only defense argument- you never showed what you did- and we of course assumed that because it was you- you just had to be bad. Today's trial, this test I devised- it was done for me. What's couple of kicks and broken legs compared with the feeling I had when I saw you marching towards us? I knew that getting a verbal forgiveness from you would be an impossible task- so that way I would know that you at least are not as angry at me as to let me die- When you saw that it was me on the floor you didn't leave- I KNEW you would help me up even when you saw it was me being beaten. I don't know how, but I just KNEW! I never stood up for you an you.. you stood up for me!

"Just how stupid do you think I am Remus? "

"You are the cleverest man I know Severus. Why ?"

"I figured your little trick from the start, Remus, that's why!"

"You called me Remus"

"That's the worst comeback I have ever heard"

"Still.."

"Oh shut up, will you!"

"Only if you promise to call me Remus, you want chocolate? "

"Merlin , no! I am not one of your werewolf buddies"

"Take it- you will give it to somebody who needs it" with this the werewolf practically shoved a giant bar of chocolate in Severus's frock-coat's pocket.

"I assume this is gonna get harder as I go?"

"As I said- the cleverest wizard I know, Severus" Remus got up as none of the brutal beating ever happened. This was getting confusing..

Severus followed his example. "I better continue this journey, whatever the hell you call it Remus. Better get it over with"

"I am not supposed to do whatever I am going to do Severus, but please let me"

"What are you ..." Severus couldn't finish his sentence. His old enemy, the hated Lupin The Werewolf pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear and not letting him go-" Whatever happens next - just listen to your heart and you will pass, your heart Severus- not mind. And give the chocolate to the next guy. It's sort of a message.."

Severus was once again free of a hug and Remus had such a broad grin on his face that Severus could guess who the next guy was...


	3. Ch2 Sirius

**Hi again! I have got many more chapters to post. Please let me know what you like/don't like. This is still in Heaven, 1998. And thanks for sticking with the story, it gets better. ;) hopefully. Also, I would love your feedback and Thanks for reading!**

Upon reaching the Hogwarts gates Severus turned around and looked once more at Remus Lupin, now happily waving to him. The annoying Gryffindor would not stop if he didn't wave back. Severus waved back and kept walking.

"See you soon Severus!" - he could hear Remus shout "Good Luck!"

Somehow as hard as Severus tried, he was not very annoyed at insufferable Gryffindor. What has changed since he got here? Nothing and Everything. Remus still was a Marauder and he was a Death Eater. What did Remus Lupin do during last hour that changed Severus inside out? Nothing much. He was himself- the usual do-gooder and nosy Gryffindor that thought everybody's troubles were his own. But as Severus looked one more time to the direction of sandy-haired werewolf's direction and saw the man was now nonchalantly leaning on Hogwards' gate, hands in pockets, smiling at the world,he didn't mind that Remus was his first test. It could have been worse. Much worse. Remus didn't make the whole thing more difficult than it had to be. He wasn't sure if he passed or not and was there something to pass really? He has never seen Remus so flustered as he was when he was apologizing- the man kept talkng so he wouldn't break down. Severus recalled that when Remus stopped babbling the nonsense about apologies and such, something in him changed, he realized that would not be able to mockingly call him "Lupin" in a way that made werewolf miserable. The annoying Gryffindor had gained his given name. Was this feeling what was called forgiveness? Severus didn't know for sure. He has never forgiven anybody before, he didn't know how to.

Although he wouldn't object to Remus coming along to wherever his next stop was going to be. Somehow he had the feeling that if there was absolutely any way that Remus could in fact, tag along, he would have. Being a Marauder was forever and the man already apparently was breaking rules and giving him advice.

_"Follow your heart."_ Easy for you to say!

His heart died at Godric's Hollow long time ago.

* * *

><p>The surroundings had changed. Dark and dump. The screech of metal and soul-wrenching moans in the far. He could see only shapes in the the pale moonlight. The place smelled of cleaning solution, mold and hopelessness. His eyes adjusted a little. A narrow corridor and metal bars on both sides.<p>

"Give this to the next guy..."

Remus Lupin's smile- BLACK! Of course the arrogant arse had to choose Azkaban. The man had the firm belief that Severus belonged there more than anyone. He was going to give Severus the idea of being in the prison at the first chance! The next thing Severus saw - no felt -was the Dementor. Everything around him became so cold.. As if all the hope, all the happiness in the world just disappeared. Under the low light of the moon shining into the small window of the cell Severus saw the Dementor approach the lean figure on the floor.

The hell with his speech about wanting to watch Dementors kissing Black that he gave in Shrieking Shack.

This was UNWATCHABLE.

Black was about to lose the last shreds of humanity and become a hollow man-shell. Between him and Black, they didn't even have that many good memories and emotions as it is, Severus dryly noted, what was there to take? The Dementor must be starving, if it was left to their happy thoughts to feed it.

The door of the cell screeched and opened at the first try. Azkaban never needed any form of physical security anyway, that was just an extra measure. With such things as Dementors, who could really escape? He stepped in. Sirius Black was unconcious, laying on the cold floor, a Dementor hovering over him.

"Lily tugging my sleeve. Lily and me on a train to Howards. Lily and me in Potions class. Lily and me near the lake. Lily's laugh at my bad jokes. Lily and me at the movies back home. Lily throwing popcorn at me. Me carrying Lily's books. Lily dancing with me at the Yule Ball. Lily..

-_Expecto Patronum!_

The silver doe was enough for the Dementor to retreat. Did he just save Sirius Black? His childhood tormentor, his first and foremost enemy, a man without conciousness and a felon on top of everything? Well, scratch felon, we all know the man was innocent. Dumb and arrogant, but no Azkaban material. Severus kneeled next to the tattered mess of a man. Slap, second slap- Black opened his eyes.

"Where am? .. Who are? My head.. SNAPE?" Black's nonexisting brain was completely gone or so it seemed. He was slowly regaining his thoughts.

"You made it..." Black gave up on hope on getting up, laid back on the cold floor and left out a satisfied sigh.

"Won't you help me sit up, Snape? "

"No. Why?"

"Why not?" The madman in striped clothing was lying on the cold stones and laughing.

"Do. you. think. this. is. funny , Black? " Severus was ready to strangle the man with bare hands. He was so angry at the arrogant bully who was still calling the shots on his life!

"Actually, this is hillarious, if you think about it! Do you realize that you conjured a Patronus without a wand, Severus?" Black was suddenly more serious than he has ever seen the hated Gryffindor.

"Its no big deal" Neither of them believed the last statement.

It was a bloody big deal. Biggest there was.

Severus Snape of Slytherin just saved Sirius Black of Gryffindor.

Or was it the other way around?

"Here, Remus sent this to you, I think.. He got the giant chocolate bar out of his coat pocket and gave it to the felon on the floor.

"You think? Or you know? I wouldn't want to eat up somebody else's chocolate, you know?" Black was openly mocking him.

"He was cryptic about it. He said to give it to somebody who needs it. I think nobody needs chocolate more than you do Black. "

"Congratulations Sev'us" - Black said, through mouthfull of chocolate- "I tham vethy gthad"- It seemed that whenever Black was serious, he called him Severus, and when he joked, it was Snape of course. Well, at least no nicknames this time.

Severus was standing over Black now. "What on earth do you mean by congratualting me?" he said very slowly and accenuating every word.

" The candy was a message, Snape, Moony absolutely had to tell me how things went with you and him. His test was partly my idea!"

So he had passed Remus's test. Severus was happier to hear it than he cared to admit..

"Was this circus Remus's idea or Potter is the genius behind this suicidal plan?"

"Give me some credit Snape! I can think of a measly little tests for predictable liitle Slytherins as well"

"Why you... " he grabbed Blacks shirt, got him up from the floor and pinned the man to the nearest wall. The man was so weak that one punch would get him to his original condition.

"Let me go, I am already half-dead as it is, Severus"- Black was serious again and Severus couldn't help but listen to the man. Sirius Black begging for mercy.

The world was upside down today.

Black slid down and sat on the floor, leaning on the wall for support. It was getting lighter, the dark night was over. Severus sat next to him. He was no longer in prison clothes, instead he was in one of his regular aristocratic -strange colored suits. Only Black's pale skin and glittering grey eyes were indicative of the horror he just went through.

"Both James and Remus thought this test was too dangerous for me. They thought too much ugliness has passed between you and me to hope you will get to me on time" Black was almost whispering.

"Then why did you do it anyway, you crazy madman?" Severus whispered back.

"There were others, me included, that believed in you" Black was still whispering and smiling at Severus.

Others... Was it too much to hope that "others" would include Lily?

Severus knew that if he spoke, there would be tears. He wasn't going embarass himself in front of Sirius. This was it- this was the test- just to be able to talk to each other for 2 minutes without killing each other. There were not going to be apologies like Remus had. Black was not Remus. But in a way, he put so much trust in Severus, more than Remus did, more than he himself would...

" I got to give you this" Black took his Gryffindor scarf and wrapped around Severus's neck. "Please take it, I won't take no for an answer. Its a promise I made to somebody that couldn't wait until the end of your tests." He wrapped his arm around Severus's shoulder and said very quietly "This second part -is COMPLETELY my idea and you can thank me later for this" and he moved his hand across Severus's face.

From the mirror Black conjured out of thin air- a younger Severus was looking back. Roughly ten years younger, with better hair and better clothing. Severus noticed that Sirius himself looked around thirty as well.

"I am not as shallow as you are, Black."

"My friend, you have no idea how shallow you will be in the next test. I think you will like my gift very much." Black looked mischievous as always.

A little movement of the hand and Black and Severus were standing on the high mountain surronded by the grey sea. Wind was so strong, they had difficulty standing and hearing each other. Severus's new Gryffindor scarf was beating high in the air around his neck.

"Severus this is where I leave you. Listen to Moony's advice, please. We are all together in this." He patted Severus on shoulder. "Good luck"

Sirius Black and a sad smile. Those two things did not mix. But here, in this world, it seemed as if Sirius Black was rooting for him.


	4. Ch3 Lily and James

Severus Snape was dead. Definitely dead. But then why he felt so much more alive here, in this place? Heaven? Afterlife? What was this? Neither Remus nor Black really divulged in details. I guess you can call this afterlife. So far he had figured out this much: he had very limited power here. Marauders had much more power and they could design their own experiments and tests for him to pass but they weren't the ones controlling the entire process. And somehow they weren't as impossibly arrogant and cruel to him as they were in the past life. Both Remus and Black went out of their ways to help him. Both were more than gracious with their tests and even went as far as apologizing and even thanking him for some unknown things he had done for them. Both didn't ask for an apology in return. It should have been him doing all the apologizing. And there was so much to apologize for, to Remus and to Black and to countless and countless more people.

"I can't call Remus by his last name anymore" he noticed to himself, simply stating the fact.

Yet, neither of his old enemies asked for anything in return. Well, except those cleverly thought tricks. Getting him to do one thing, he thought he would never, ever do. Saving Black from a Dementor, standing up for Remus. His actions were not apologies, rather they were acts of "live and let live." He has seen so much cruelty, so much evil, no! correction, he, himself has done so much evil, has been so cruel...

He just couldn't do it anymore, even his shattered soul and dead heart had their limits. He didn't need to be a spy anymore, he wasn't a Death Eater anymore, and while he never thought of himself as a good man, Severus knew that he had done enough bad for one lifetime. Black's last "gift" as he called it.. Why would he need it anyway... Younger looking, arguably better looking, although, let's be honest, when have I been a good looking man? The Gryffindor went as far as even changing his regular black suit, into what could only be described as a grown-up-version of Slytherin uniform. Severus looked down his clothes again: long black coat, grey slacks, white shirt, grey v-neck sweater and look at that- he even remembered the green and silver tie! Really- an adult and refined version of House of Slytherin uniform. Plus an enourmous Gryffindor scarf, beating against the wind.

"Of course, Sirius Black, of all people should remember this outfit. His entire enormous and incredibly inbred family were Slytherins. Except him. Broke his pure-blood mother's heart right in the middle."

Severus smirked to himself remembering the rumours of how Sirius got disowned by his family for refusing to go along with their pureblood ideas and actions.

"If you really think about it, despite all his family and prestige and money, Sirius Black was very much an orphan who raised himself. He did a terrible job at it, of course, but then again, how many sixteen year-olds can do better? I for one. Allright, a very bad example. I became a Death Eater. And a very successful one too. So successful in fact, that I managed to get her killed"..

Her..

Sirius's fuss over his looks was of course for her. Lily Evans was his next test giver. Severus was not dumb. Anytime now, on this giant rock in the middle of a very grey and very angry looking sea, in the midst of these strong winds, Lily and her... her _husband_ would appear. Husband was thought/ said in his mind as he would say.. Well, as James Potter's place in the world. More hatred was reserved only for Voldemort and of course himself. Potter was everything you would expect in the enemy, no doubt about it and he hated the man with every fiber of his body, but..

"He didn't get Lily killed- you did!" Severus was yelling at himself. "He didn't call her that awful word, YOU did! He didn't join Voldemort, YOU DID!

Everything around him was becoming more and more foggy and he could now see only shapes. There wasn't much to see, anyway. Bare rocks and sea coming crashing onto them. And the wind, screaming and whistling some long lost names and deeds of his..

Two figures appeared in the fog and the fog was no more. James Potter standing in front of ..Voldemort.

Wands out. Dueling. Only Voldemort was in his human form, young an charismatic and not insane. And not immortal. Green and red sparks flying around, meeting each other, joining each other and disappearing into the thin fog, still lingering from before. But wait, he was dead. Voldemort could not kill him once again, could he?

"Even if he can, I just cannot pass this opportunity, not now. I don't care if Lily will see me casting Unforgivables. She chose another, anyway. I have absolutely nothing to prove to her and no way to impress her. So let this be the last thing I do in this or another life"

Severus never got Christmas gifts, but here, at this moment- he felt like this was a collective gift for all of his passed Christmases. He walked to their direction. What if James won and he didn't get to duel? Severus started running to the direction of duelists. Once there, he grabbed James' wand straight out of man's hands by force and kicked the man to the`side.

He stood in front of Tom Riddle, Voldemort, whoever or whatever it was..Wand in hand.

"Severus, old friend, glad you joined us"- that hated voice that he had to endure so many years.

"How could I leave all the fun to him?" he gestured towards James, who was getting on feet and coming for his wand.

"You idiot, run away to your wife, right now, you think you can stand up to him with your Hogwards spells?" he spat the words to general direction of James.

"Give me back my wand!" James sounded like he had equal hatred towards both Slytherins, even though one of them practically saved his life or soul, or whatever it was that was present here.

"Severus, are we dueling or you are going to continue talking with Mr. Potter?"

"One moment, please. Believe me, My Lord, I would not miss this chance for a world!"

" GO BACK TO YOUR WIFE, Potter! " Severus was practically screaming at the Gryffindor, who was trying to snatch his wand back. "Please just go, apparate away, and tell her I said hello"-he added pleadingly his wand still aimed at Voldemort.

"And since when are you fighting my battles, Snape?" Potter was trying to keep his voice quiet so only they could hear it.

"Since Lily married you"- Severus said evenly.

Severus has never cast that many dark spells, hexes and Unforgivables in a row before. Voldemort was, of course stronger, and one of his curses was going to get Severus, but for now, he had a chance to get back for his broken heart. If it meant being torn in pieces in the meanwhile, why it was too good of a bargain to pass!

In the corner of the eye, he saw Potter still standing by, and he send a simple expelliarmus, just to get him out of the way. Voldemort was looking more and more human and Severus was getting angry at his failing of either killing him or getting killed in the battle with a man that lured him with his speeches of power away from his dreams of life with Lily. With the power of pure hatred Severus plunged forward, knocked the man on the ground and started smashing his face into the ground so fast, the wand literally flew away from his hand.

"If I can't get you by magic, my knuckles will do just fine! I hear these are really in demand around here! He kept punching the young man lying on the floor. "This is for Lily, and Harry, and Albus, and Regulus, and his brother Sirius, and for Remus and even for this idiot here, and Draco and all the other children whose lives you ruined by making them your slaves, and for all the innocent people we killed in your name, for that kid- Digory, what did he do to you? And for.."

"Stop it, you are hurting him!" two hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him away from.. James?

Then who was..?

The delicate hands were still holding him from behind, not letting him move to the direction of Volde.. James Potter, turned into young Tom Riddle, and now again James...

"We get it Sev, you are very angry, can you please stop punching the air, so I can release you?"

And for the first time in his life, Severus Snape actually fainted.

When he opened his eyes, he realized he was laying on the ground and a pair of bright green and very worried eyes were staring into his.

"I am so sorry Sev, I didn't mean to startle you like 's just I have never seen you like that and you wouldn't stop. Poor James! He didn't anticipate this! All this test wanted to do is to see if you can live with the idea that James is my husband, that's all. And I keep telling everyone- I can vouch for you- your heart is the purest they will ever see!"

And she kissed him on both cheeks. Now there was no way he could stand up, his legs became traitorously wobbly.

"And look! Siri's scarf! He remembered! And you passed! Well, _I _didn't have any doubt, but James wanted to know. You understand.. "

Now she was leaning over, playing with his, no _Siri's_ scarf. Beating him gently with the ends of the scarf. Another kiss. This time on his temple. Playing with his hair.

"Sev I missed you so much! "

He wanted to say something back, so she would not think that he has lost his mind or speech. No words came out. He closed his mouth again.

" You must have been through so much today! And you are probably so tired. It's nearly over Sev. Just a bit more and you will be done. Another kiss. Now his forehead was the lucky winner of the kiss.

He just kept smiling at her and at James, standing a little further away, cleaning his clothes.

"Mate, you plan on standing up, or you are comfortable there on the rocks?" Screamed James from the distance.

"James, I think he might need some help."

"Coming, Lily- James came closer, gave his hand to Severus and smiled-"You know, after you just did to me, I think I should be the one on the ground. But, hey- it's your special day, Severus. You get to decide what you do.

"Its allright.. I will be up.. in couple of minutes...thanks.."Severus couldn't make his legs move. Lily's kisses completely debilitated him.

"It's allright James. Give us couple of more minutes."

"Whatever you guys want, I am here to serve"-and with this James Potter raised his two hands ceremoniously and went and stood further away, giving them space to talk.

"Sev, you know, this is getting to be a monologue, do you want to join our conversation? I mean, I can go on like this, but I have missed talking to you. Ever since.."

"Lily.. -his voice was hoarse and he was lost for words. All those long sentences that he had in his head, while begging for her forgiveness, all gone. "Lily.. I have to .. I have to apologize for so much.. I don't even know where to begin..

"Severus, I have been watching over you for the last seventeen years. I know what you have been doing, I know what you have been feeling. You don't need to say anything, dear. I know what's in here. "- and with that she put her hand on his pounding heart that was trying to escape his chest.

"Our fight that day, in front of everyone.. You have no idea how much I regretted my stupid, idiotic words, Lils..I would give anything to take them back!" Tears were running down from his eyes and he didn't care anymore. He had kept this in his heart for too long. He couldn't do it anymore.

"I know darling, I know.." She wiped his tears, smiled at him, through her own tear-filled eyes.

She looked so beautiful right now. She is your friend, her husband just helped you to pass through this test. You beat the hell out of him,and he didn't seem to mind it at all. Give him some respect- he tried to stop treacherous thoughts.

"Sev, darling, listen to me carefully, we are not going to have this conversation over and over. There were two people in that fight. And I am so sorry for not listening to you, for not being your friend, when you needed me the most. I had to fight for you harder and I didn't. I got scared, of you and Dark Magic and your horrible friends. And I am so so sorry for that. Some Gryffindor, huh? We'll have a deal- I'll forgive you only if you forgive me, allright? And you SWEAR that we are friends forever! "

She was still playing with his hair, smiling at him through tears which only made her eyes even more amazing.

"Always, Lils."

"Thank God for that smile! I was starting to think that those blasted Death Eaters and Albus Dumbledore made you forgot how to smile! And I have to beat you up for treating my Harry the way you did, Sev. I really have to."

"I am sorry Lil. I was terrible. And I deserve anything that comes to me for that."

"Well, I think at this point Harry doesn't think you were that bad. So we'll hold on that, for now. Let's see where is my long-suffering husband... James! come over here! We are done crying!"

"Hey you two. You were right! You have been crying, both of you." with this he looked at Severus. Severus gave him a look, that reminded him quickly of the ground and Severus on top of him, beating the devil out of him.

"Severus, I need to, wait.. I will start again.. I WANT to thank you for watching over my Harry and getting Voldemort vanished. I never thought that you and little Reg would be the two people that would have the most guts out of Hogwards. Shows how blind one can be. You don't have to shake my hand. But it would mean a lot to me, if you did."

And just like that Severus shook the Golden Boy's hand.

And just like that Lily hugged him so tightly, she almost choked him.

James laughed and apologized for his wife's murder attempt.

Lily threatened him with a hex and hugged Severus even tighter.

"Sev, unfortunately, you have to continue, but you are almost done. And we have a small surprise for you. Me and Sirius have spent the last 2 years looking up the unfortunate souls that met you while you were a .. you know.. "

"A Death Eater and a murderer, Lily. I know what terrible things I have done. You are too kind, as always"

"Well, anyway, we have gone to every one of them and apologized to them and talked to them about you and how you have changed and they all have forgiven you. All you have to do is to shake their hands" Lily was almost apologetic.

"Severus, it's still going to be extremely hard, Lily is sugarcoating it, I have talked to Sirius, he has other opinions about this"- James intervened.

"James, it's still easier than having to find them and talk to them, it will be faster and less trying on his soul"

"I just think he has right to know- the moment you touch them-you are going to feel the pain you inflicted upon them. But its important that you do shake their hands and apologize" James finished.

"Here's the list, darling- Lily looked as if SHE killed all those people. James was looking away as to not glance over the list that was so much longer than he would want to remember.

"Sev, you can do this. You have to do this. We will all be waiting for you on the other side of the trial. We will be rooting for you. Just do what James said.I asked them if I could come with you, but they told me no."

"Of course you did, Lily, of course you did." Severus smiled. "I will be going then"

From all the girls at Hogwards he could have fallen in love with, he just had to fall for the crazy (and very married now) Gryffindor. There were others, richer, more beautiful, more refined, more willing to be his girlfriends.. But none of them were Lily. None of them would try to tag along a dead Death Eater apologizing to his victims. He looked at the one-time Gryffindor's Golden Pair and gave them a small smile. They indeed looked good together.

"Good luck Severus." James shook his hand again.

Lily didn't say anything. She just hugged him. After all these years, they really didn't need words.

He knew the next trial would be long and a hard one. But there was a new spring to his walk, one that he hadn't had since he was a teenager.

There were a lot of people, a lot of innocent people that he had killed. No wonder he was Voldemort's most trusted servant, he bitterly thought to himself. All these people paid by their lives for that trust. Each one of them hurt like hell, when he shook their hands, each one hurt like hell when he apologized them through tears and sobs. Some comforted him, some hugged him, and all of them told him that he had to be a good man inside to have friends like Lily and Sirius. Lily, he understood, Lily always been like that. But Sirius? What possessed Black to do this enormous favor for him, even if Lily asked him. People do change in this place. Or maybe they just shine with their true goodness? He didn't know, but he did know one thing- between this favor and the new look Black gave him before meeting Lily, the Marauder was quickly going down on his list of "Most Hated People" and he also appeared on his list of "If I Wasn't Severus Snape, I Would Admit That I Like These People" list. Remus was already on this list. So was Albus Dumbledore,that impossible meddler. Regulus Black was on it. Malfoys, despite all their faults. Minerva was definitely on it, even though she was positively glowing after Quidditch matches when her spoiled brats won. And now Sirius Black? The list was getting too big. Lily of course was on a separate list. She was the lonely occupant of "I Am Ready to Die For Your Smile" list. Which put the two remaining Potters somewhere in a limbo. He didn't hate them, but he couldn't like them either. When you lose at Quidditch, you don't like the team who won. You just don't.

The last person he apologized was younger version of Albus Dumbledore. The impossible twinkle was in his eyes when he shook Severus's hand and smiled.

"Severus, do you notice anything strange?"

"What isn't strange in this place, Headmaster?"

"Isn't it about the time, you called me by name, my boy?"

"Once a Headmaster, always a Headmaster,sir"

"You know, from all my old students here, whom you may know, there is only one more person who just refuses to call me anything but Headmaster" Dumbledore was of course speaking in codes again. "Is everyone in Spinner's End this polite? Or is it just you two?" And there it was, another twinkle.

"Headmaster, I can't feel any pain coming from you" Severus was lost.

"You noticed! You see Severus, you were indulging an old man's last wish, it wasn't a murder.. " Dumbledore was looking into Severus's eyes, as if trying to read his mind. "It was mercy, my boy.. And mercy does not hurt."

Severus didn't know what to answer. To say he was sorry for what he did would not begin to describe how he felt about the entire ordeal. But he just couldn't refuse the old meddler, who now looked young and old all at the same time. He was a middle aged-man with eyes that belonged to very old and very wise wizard.

"Severus, I didn't bring up mercy for no reason. I need you to look into your heart again and find all the mercy you can manage to find. The next and last person you are going to see, will need all the mercy you can give him and Eileen also can't wait to see you. Now give me that scarf that is not yours and go. I will give this to Mr. Black, when Ms. Evans drags him and Mr. Potter to my office again. And do come and visit your old Headmaster when you are done with all this, otherwise I will send Ms. Evans after you as well."

"Headmaster, I think she goes by Mrs. Potter now."

"Once Ms. Evans, always Ms. Evans, my boy" the old-young man just couldn't let him to have the last word. He literally yanked the Gryffindor scarf off him and pushed him into his next and final challenge.

"And judging from the reception you got from her, the tides may be changing on the Mrs. Potter title"- Albus Dumbledore smiled to himself, when Severus was too far away to hear.

James Potter was a good boy who grew up to become a good man and Albus Dumbledore loved all his students. However, Severus Snape won his heart so completely and with such finality, the night he came to his office and begged for Lily's and her family's life, that Albus Dumbledore was ashamed to admit that he was wishing that his suspicions were correct and one of his Lost Boys would finally get the happiness he so deserved.


	5. Ch4 Golden Heart

How on Earth (or more accurately on Heaven) Severus ended up at the Yule Ball at Heavenly version of Hogwarts, he still could not comprehend. One minute he was telling everyone that it is complete and utter waste of time, next minute Regulus was pairing him up with one of his many friends, a nice-looking girl of late twenties. As if that was not enough, the second annoying Black (who can really top Sirius in being annoying?) was transforming his clothes into a formal dinner jacket and shoving him into one of the carriages.

"It is a beautiful winter evening, Severus, why don't you just come with us, we will dance, we will meet our old friends, it will be fun!"

" Dance." Severus made it sound like he didn't hear Regulus right.

"Yes! Dance! What's wrong with a little bit of dancing?"

"Nothing, as long as I am not the one doing it." The girl next to him looked at him strangely.. What was her name again? Something flowery.. Not Lily.. Violette. This was going to be long night. He stared out of the window.

"I promised those Gryffindors that I will drag you there if need be."

"Continue talking about dancing, and the chance might still present itself."

Alright, Severus had to agree, that the night had its redeeming qualities. Qualty. One and only Quality. As he and Regulus with the girls under their arms, approached the entrance, all he saw was Emerald Green. There was a Precious Gem in the middle of all the dancers- smiling, dancing, long, green silk dress and red hair flowing, swirling with the notes of the waltz. That was not a woman, Severus was finally sure of it! How could have he not realized this before? That was an Irish Goddess, who for reasons unknown to Severus decided to live among mortals. And noone seemed to notice!

"Mate, are you even listening?"

"Err.. You were saying?"

"Never mind.. Let's just go in, shall we? Or are you going to just stand there all night, Severus?"

"And look who graced us with his presence! " if Remus Lupin was a nice and talkative fellow before, Dumbledore's suspicious looking Butterbeer and Firewhiskey made him even more so.

"Hello Remus! Where is your, and I do mean it, better half?"

"Nymhadora is dancing with her cousin. It's some kind of competition, of course. You know those two. Umm.. Severus, why are you asking a question if you are not going to listen to the answer?" Then noticing the direction that Severus was looking, he winked at Regulus. "Right. Alright then. Regulus, could you introduce me to these beautiful ladies?"

"Ladies, this is Remus Lupin. He is very married. Remus, this is Violette and this is Rose, I met them in France. They were nice enough to take a pity on me and give us the honor to accompany us to the Ball. They haven't been in Hogwarts. Our Remus knows everything about everything, ladies, including all things Hogwarts. He is your man if you have any questions."

Remus gave Regulus a smile that only a man being introduced to two half- Veelas could give while trying to keep his emotions in check. He is truly a decent man, this Gryffindor, Regulus thought. He isn't at least making fool of himself. No, Nymphadora really did chose a wonderful husband. Even with Lucius included, Remus was his favourite brother-in-law. And here comes my brother Sirius, resident- fool of Hogwarts, Regulus thought to himself. It appeared that the man was actually dressed in a nice black dinner jacket with no weird gimmicks. Wait, I take it back, the jacket's lining was gold and red. Of course...

"Remus, I have to concede, Dora does take after our family's dancing side. She is not as hopeless, as I thought.'

"And who makes you chief expert on dancing, Sirius?" Dora shot back.

"You haven't heard? The old man who used to do it retired, so I took over!" and then finally noticing their company.'' Well, well, well. Ladies, please do not tell me that you came with these two losers. I won't believe you! Sirius Black at your service!" He kissed their hands in a very old-fashioned way. Regulus rolled his eyes. Will this man ever stop?

"Are you Regulus's brother? He talks so much about you!" Rose asked enthusiastically.

Sirius obviously was pleased about the fact that the girls knew about him.

"Well let's go in, shall we? Let me introduce you to some of our friends. C'mon Reg." With this he led Violette and Rose to a small group of one-time- Gryffindors talking to James and Lily, who just finished dancing.

"Professor. Professor Snape! Severus!" Tonks screamed the last word, once she, the said Professor, whom she still had hard time calling by his first name, and Remus were left alone.

At this point the annoying couple was standing on both of his sides, Severus noted. "What?" He shot back.

"It is rude to stare." Remus's grin was priceless.

"You did notice that your date is gone, didn't you?" Tonks continued.

"And you did notice that your date was a Veela?" Remus's turn to interrogate him.

"Err.. What are you talking about you two? What date? I don't have a date. Oh her.. She is a nice girl, but. Oh for Merlin's sake don't look at me like that Remus! So what she is a Veela?"

"So.. Nothing. I just wanted to make sure that you knew.. Considering you did not even glance at the poor girl's direction."

He didn't even bother to answer. " I am going to get a drink."

"You don' drink, Severus." They were like Weasley twins, but only more annoying, if that was even possible.

"I am starting now." deadly gaze on Mr. and Mrs. Lupin.

"You can invite her to dance, you know." Remus said casually.

"I don't dance."

"You do."

"Remus who knows better about the fact that I don't dance?"

"I do. The Yule Ball you attended as a student. Severus, your misery mainly lies with the fact that I am your classmate."

Dora was openly laughing at this point at Severus's misery. "Professor, just ask her to a dance, the world is not going to stop spinning if you do."

He was saved. Plain and simple. That interrogation would not end, if it wasn't for Lily. She left the company of the Gryffindors and walked over.

"Sev! You came! I am so happy to see you. And you look so handsome too!" She was holding his hands in hers.

"Lily, remind me if Severus can dance or not? Dora doesn't believe me." Remus, why are you doing this to me?Severus thought.

"Of course he does! We used to practice for Yule Ball together. C'mon, Sev! For old time sake? Besides, we lost Jamie in the glorious battlle of Veela charms." Lily practically dragged him to the dancefloor. "This is my favourite waltz!"

"Sometimes I feel so sorry for him." Remus said , as he and Tonks were watching the pair dance.

"That man was the only one in this entire room to not stare at Reggie's friends! Rem that says something!"

"To not notice a Veela! Then why would he not ask Lily to a dance? She asked him."

"Dragged him. To be exact. Why doesn't he drink again Remus?"

"Some sort of family-thing, according to Lily."

"They make a great pair, if you ask me. He becomes human around her. And he definitely knows how to dance! You can't learn that so fast!"

"How was it to have him as a Professor?"

"Have you had the feeling of wanting to choke him?"

"I know exactly what you mean."

"Imagine that- but all the time"

"So he has not changed." Remus chuckled.

Tonks was wrong about Earth. It did stop spinning. It seemed to have stopped entirely, and time had stopped, and all Severus was aware of was the fact that he was dancing with Lily. And Lily had matched her emerald eyes with her dress. And Severus was sure, that if they stopped this waltz, he would die. Even though he was dead already. But miracle of miracles, Lily asked him if he would like to dance the waltz after this one as well. Was this a prank? Remus and Dora could be easily persuaded by Sirius, he thought. But Lily? Not a chance! She would never agree. Even if this was a prank, he will take it.

" Lily, you will tell me if you get tired?"

"I will. It has only been what.. 3 dances?"

"I couldn't pay attention. I think so.. I don't want James get wrong ideas."

"He won't. He is too busy with the girls. I would not worry about him. To be honest I am a bit tired. But I loved this Sev! You have not forgotten even one little step!"

They left the dancers and Severus led Lily to the corner where Remus, Tonks and very intoxicated Sirius were standing.

"Where is everyone else?" Severus asked.

"They left already. We just wanted to wait for you two."

"What you mean- left? Ten minutes and everyone leaves? And how on Earth did this man get so drunk in this short period of time?"

"Not everyone- Reggie and James and the girls. And it has been more than two hours! Plenty of time for me to get drunk! " Sirius jumped into a conversation. "You two" he pointed at Severus ad Lily "You two- You dance! Really well! " He could hardly stand really well.

"Sirius, you are drunk. What do you mean two hours. Where is Potter?" Severus was definitely getting angry at absence of James Potter.

"Severus, listen to me." Remus put his hands on Severus's shoulders and looked at him carefully. "It has been more than two hours that you and Lily have been dancing. You two seemed to enjoy the waltzes so we decided not to interrupt. James and Regulus took Violette and Rose home"

"Did he forget that he has a wife to take home?" Severus was ready to choke the man!

"He was hoping that you would do him a favor."

"Is he mad?"

"Do you want to switch? Me and Dora will escort Lily home, and Sirius will be your problem."

"NO! NO! Take Sirius, me and Lily are going. "

Meanwhile, Lily stood next to Tonks and quietly asked "Dora, was it really more than two hours?"

"Two hours and fifteen minutes, the exact time. Tonks smiled.

"I didn't notice."

"You seemed to enjoy the company and the music."

"I really did."

They decided to walk instead of taking a carriage. They walked in silence a bit. Severus took off his dinner jacket and extended it to Lily.

"Its cold."

"Thanks Sev." she put it over her bare shoulders. It was cold without this jacket, she noticed.

"I want to beat up your husband."

"I don't think you can. He is quite athletic. And you shouldn't."

"He left with Violette girl. "

" Did you like her?"

"Hell no! It's just.. married men should not pull tricks like that."

"Sev, you are the same idealistic boy. Nothing's changed! Married men do things like that, married women dance two hours with their friends."

"I can go find him and drag him home to you Lil, just say the word. I don't care if he is athletic. Do you think I can't beat him up Muggle-style?"

"Madman, you will do no such thing! And yes, I think he is stronger than you. But it doesn't matter. I won't let you regress into childhood fights. Let's just walk home. It's an amazing night." She looked up to the starry night sky.

"It really is. Remember Astrology classes? Want to name constellations? " Somehow it was very easy to stop competing with Potter, when Lily told him to.

"Sure, I have been better at it anyway."

'You are thinking of Charms."

"No, I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Wait, neither of us was that good at it anyway. Sirius was. "

"I don't think he is in any condition to name anything tonight, if you get what I mean."

"He was not that drunk, Sev."

"He was plenty drunk."

"We love him anyway."

"We can't help ourselves."

She walked closer and took his arm.

"Lil if you get tired walking, let me know."

"And what are you gonna do? Carry me home?" she asked laughing.

"There is a good idea."

"No, I am fine. I just wanted to get closer to you, so people won't think I am stalking you." What if Sev really decided to do just that? You never know.

"You stalking me? You need glasses my friend."

"You know, Sev, I thought it was only 3 dances. "

"I did too. Time was not alright there. No matter what Remus says."

"Did you like it? Dancing, I mean."

"Naturally, Lils. You are very good."

" Violette was beautiful."

" Didn't notice."

"She is half-Veela, how can you not? All men cannot help but notice."

"I was looking somewhere else, I think."

"Every girl in that room wanted to switch you with their gasping-gaping husbands."

"EVERY Girl, Lil?" Severus asked playfully

"EVERY Girl, Sev!" Lily flashed him a smile.

Neither of them wanted to acknowledge what they said to each ther. They continued in silence.

"Sev?"

"Mmm.?"

"Sev, why did you have to have such a crappy life?You didn't deserve it! You didn't deserve any of the things that came your way."

"I deserved everything. For what I did. Lily.. Don't interrupt me. I know you have been avoiding this topic like fire, but it's there and we can't change it. I did the most terrible thing in the world. I.. I don't deserve to be speaking to you right now. I just.. I don't know how can you look at me everyday. I .. Lily.. I really didn't mean to.. "

"Sev stop torturing yourself! Please. It's all ancient history now. Everyone makes mistakes."

"My mistake cost you your life, Lily" he whispered. "I don't know how you have forgiven me."

"Sev, I forgave you the very day I died."

"Why?"

"Sev, I am sure by now you know you can see every corner of the Earth from here, right? Well, I was worried about my son, so I started looking on over our house, in desperate hope, that someone, anyone would find my little boy, who was starving in a house with his dead parents. What Voldemort didn't do, the neglect could easily accomplish. So, I was praying that someone would be kind enough, ...And someone did.."

"Lily.."

"He was not an angel. Far from it. A Death Eater with a heart of gold, found him first. You see, he was his mother's best friend, so he hid by the house, protected him, till Professor Dumbledore got there. He was so bad at feeding a child Sev, just awful, but he saved Harry. It took him three tries to heat up the formula the first time, and he was a wizard! I have never thought that I would see a Death Eater comforting a child. "

"I ... He would not stop crying"

" Sev, you try to cover it, but your golden heart shines through. I bet you didn't tell this to Albus, did you? Albus Dumbledore did not have to convince you to look after Harry, even though I don't have the heart to tell him so, but you chose to do so the moment you saw me dead, Sev! Even if he is just like his father."

"He is not."

"Sirius and Remus say he is exactly like his father. Copy of James!" Lily smiled proudly.

"Sirius and Remus are fools!" Severus protested.

"What do you mean?"

'Lily...Harry is exactly like you. Sure, he looks like Potter, but he is you all the way through. Believe me I tried to find Potter in him, but more I looked more I saw you. Do you think I could tolerate that boy for seven years if he was a copy of his father? "

"That's true!" Lily chuckled. "Sev, I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank You. You know that night.. You know, in Harry's 6th year.. I was watching him try to attack you. Call you names. Again and again. And you never attacked him back. Just kept deflecting his clumsy spells. We actually thought you might lose it, you know. Even Sirius said "Lily, I don't know how he is going to hold up, he is your friend and you know him better, but he didn't exactly have a nice night either, y'know?" James kept saying- "Son stop! Please just stop" over and over.

"Did you expect me attack a distressed 16 year old, who in addition had his mother's eyes?"

"Nonetheless, I want to apologize for Harry's behaviour. I am sure he regrets it. "

"Lily, please stop this nonsense. It is quite alright. Would you want him rather be nice and blow my cover? I could not be nice to him and he could not be nice to me. But we are both men and we'll live. And here we are. Potter residence. You are sure you are alright? No need to find Potter?

"No Sev, no need. He does not know what kind of gift he gave me me about Ginny. My Harry's girl."

"Why?"

"Severus, your questions! Why? Why! She is married to my boy, you know her."

"She has one big annoying family. They are all redheads. Molly and Arthur are not that bad."

"Her parents?"

"Yes."

"Severus!"

"What!"

"Tell me about Ginny."

"Lily, ask Remus, he is good at this sort of thing. I don't know.. She was a nice girl, followed Harry everywhere. They had a nice thing going. Still have. Last time I saw her she was fifteen. Between Voldemort, Lucius and Draco problems, Bellatrix, Aurors trying to kill me, Death- eaters trying to kill me, Albus driving me insane and insufferable excuses for students, I really did not have time to get to know the real Ginny Weasley. Never had a heart- to heart about difficulties of being Harry Potter's girlfriend."

"Alright, I see your point. Never have been good at these things. I will ask Remus and Dora. Thanks for trying though."

As Severus was leaving his jacket in hand, Lily called out.

"Sev! Thank you!"

"For what?" he turned around.

"Everything!"

"You are strange, Lily."

"Takes one to know one. Goodnight Sev!"

"Goodnight Lily." It was an amazing night.

Back at Heavenly Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was getting a report from his all-time star student- Remus J. Lupin.

"Remus, my boy, did you manage what I asked you?"

"Yes, Sir. James and Regulus took the French ladies home, so Severus could have an evening with Lily. Sirius is asleep, me and Nymphadora made sure of that."

"And you made sure that Severus does not know of this plan, of course?"

"Of course. I feel bad for James. After all he did, he is going to get the worst from Severus for leaving his wife alone. And Sir, I don't think it will ever work, he is completely oblivious of Lily's feelings for him. It's like he is blind."

"He is not blind, Remus, just very decent."

"At any rate, I think they had a rather pleasant evening."

"That's all we planned for, didn't we?"


	6. Ch5 Wonderwall1

**Hello people! How have you been doing? So I got a review saying that they can't wait for next chapters, and here it is! It is long, so I am thinking of dividing it, but there is no good place to do so. Will you bear with me and read this long chapter? I promise, there are couple of surprises there, you might like! And again, reviews are the best thing you can give me! Thanks for reading. **

**Wonderwall -a song by Oasis. This chapter and all following ones take place on Earth. This one is Earth, circa 2005. **

**I NEED TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING IN THIS CHAPTER THAT YOUNGER READERS NEED SOME EXPLANATION FOR. **

**DO NOT READ THE BOLD WRITING IF YOU ARE OLDER THAN 16! SPOILER ALERT!**

**My dear kiddies! The ones that are reading this story without their parent's permission. I know you are all grown up, and you are supersmart, and mom/dad don't understand you and they have no idea that you are all grown up. I know. Believe me, I have been there, have watched movies that were rated higher, read books that were to complicated for me to understand. Severus Snape did something in this chapter that is truly terrible. He did it, because someone had to do it. He feels terrible about it. He really does. But in his mind, it would be worse if he didn't do it. So there. There is absolutely nothing graphic or explicit. Very nice chapter, just one sentence that is grown up. **

**YOU CAN START READING FROM HERE!**

Harry Potter was lying in a bed and looking at the dark ceiling. Next to him Ginny was sound asleep. He saw The Dream again. Seventh time in one week. In a dream, he was in Ministry of Magic. It was all dark around, and noone else was there. He was in the Death Chamber. Dimly lit, he could see the Veil and hear the voices behind it. Only this time voices were familiar... Very familiar.. It was his Mum and Dad, Sirius, Lupin, calling him.. He woke up in cold in bed and started thinking.

Last time, he saw dreams this vivid, it was Second Wizarding War and it was of Voldemort's doing. Seven years ago. Time flew and he was an adult now, married with a child. He probably should not do what he was about to do.. It was a very bad idea, given that he was a Ministry Official. Auror, of all things.. He won't say anything to Ginny or to Ron and definitely to Hermione. They will all think he has lost his mind, fully and completely. Harry knew, that this dream, this particular, repeating dream had too much significance for him to not do something about it. So, a little over 3a.m at night, he found himself breaking into Ministry of Magic and risking possibly his good name, while doing so..

Here was the Death Chamber, here were the voices.. a cold chill went over Harry when he realized that he indeed was hearing his Mother's voice. And he thought all the horror was behind him after Second Wizarding War. What happenned next, was as unexpected as it was amazing. The Veil opened and out sprang Sirius Black, James Potter and Lily Potter, shortly followed by Remus and Tonks, and to everyone's apparent surprise.. Professor Snape.

"Harry, sweetheart, you heard our message in a dream! Let me have a look at you!" His mom claimed monopoly on Harry for good ten minutes before letting anyone else hug him. Then it was his Dad, and Sirius and Remus, even Tonks gave him a kiss on cheek. They were alive and they all were in their early thirties, only couple of years older than Harry. His mom was crying, of course, everyone else was laughing and congratulating each other at pulling the biggest Marauder prank of ages off. Except Remus, who was kneeling by Snape, lying on the floor and writhing in utter agony. "Lily.. Can you come here, please.. I don't know what is happening to Severus and he won't talk to me.." Remus had his hand on Snape's back, as to remind him in his pain, that he was not alone, that he had people around him.

"Oh, God, what is happening to him? And why is he here in a first place?" Harry saw his Mum run towards Snape and kneel by him as well. "Sev, talk to me! Its me, Lily. Can you describe what you feel? He is so pale Remi!" Snape was clutching his Mum's hand and his Mum was leaning in to hear the man's words which were on whispering level, since he was in too much pain to breathe, let alone speak. Tonks and Remus were kneeling by him as well. Harry watched his Dad and Sirius get close as well and study Snape.

"Severus wasn't supposed to be here in a first place, was he, Sirius?" Harry's Dad was actually looking concerned.

"No, I talked to him about the plan, but both he and Reggie said it was too dangerous to execute. They both said they won't participate."

"Then why is he here? and what exactly is happening to him?"

"I don't know, Prongs, I am not sure.."

"Paddy, you said you researched everything! You have no idea why that man can't breathe, he is in so much pain?"

" Jamie, I swear I have no idea why this fool is here or what is happening to him. I swear, I have nothing to do with it." Harry at first was in agreement with his father that when it came to some unlucky accident that struck Snape, Sirius had to be questioned, but the man looked innocent this time and concerned, surprisingly..

"Lil, what is he saying?" James asked.

"From what I hear, he says he knew that the plan would backfire, and that Regulus had his suspicions that the last person to cross the veil would be severely punished. And that he didn't want Remus to suffer for your and Sirius's idiocy. The last one was a quote, sorry Sirius! Remus was the last to cross the veil, so he jumped in to get Remus out of trouble"

Remus was the first to speak. Or whisper, to be exact. "Is there anything that we can do? To send him back or to stop the pain?"

"Apparently its not that simple. He will have to stay like this. He can't go back." Harry was surprised how his Mom could understand the convulsing man at all.

"One thing we can do then, is to not let him suffer on the floor, Harry, lead the way, you have guests tonight." With this, Remus lifted the trembling man in his arms and started walking towards the exit, closely followed by Lily and Tonks. Sirius and James followed Harry and filled him in details.

Detail #1 There was indeed Heaven and it is more perfect than anybody can imagine. And all of them were living there and Yes, even Severus.

Detail #2 They decided to come back at this great risk, because a group of Death Eaters, tired from going through the trials and soul cleansing, have escaped and have come back to Earth. Sirius found out about it and decided that it was their duty to not leave the children of Second Wizarding War alone with those monsters.

Detail #3 Severus Snape was the same annoying Slytherin sometimes, but apparently they have smoothed things over enough to be on very friendly terms.

Detail #4 Did his Dad know about Snape's .. Umm.. Well.. Mum?  
>"Yes, Harry, and not recently either. I think, the only person who didn't know about Severus's Umm- Well- as -you-put-it was Voldemort" James Potter was laughing.<p>

Once safely, home (which he told them was not very far away from Burrow and Ginny's family- no he did not want either 12 Grimmauld Place or Godric's Hollow, and yes both of them are looked after and ready to be used) Harry woke up Ginny and after much crying and shrieking from happiness, trying not to wake up little James, while trying to kiss him, and congratulating the couple on Ginny's second pregnancy, they settled around to find out what they can do about Professor Snape, who looked on the brink of death. Harry helped Remus to settle him in a spare bedroom and Lily did not leave his side for the rest of the night and well into morning. In the end, James had to forcefully put his wife to bed and promise that Remus was capable of looking after the man just fine.

The rest of the week was a busy one for everyone. First things first, they all at Sirius's insistence went to live at 12 Grimmauld Place. "It was bigger, had plenty of rooms for everyone and Ginny could have her rest and little James would not be awoken by the constant flow of guests"- quoting Sirius.  
>Harry and Ginny were managing the constant flow of guests, owls, reporters and such. Remus would not leave the Hogwards library and Ministry's archives even by force, determined to find out what can be done to stop Severus's torture that was far stronger than the Cruciatus curse. Sirius helped as much as he could by talking to everyone at Ministry of Magic and trying to find out what can be done. Harry and his Dad made sure that Lily takes some time off from living by Snape's bedside and convincing her that both Dora and Ginny can look after him at least for 3-4 hours so she could take a nap.<p>

Harry always heard that his Mum was a kind woman and everyone loved her, but he didn't realize just how much warmer and kinder she was than all of her descriptions. No wonder, Snape had been in love with her for most of his life. The woman was capable to melt even his stern Potions Professor's heart. Everyone was attended by her, everyone was hugged, everyone's problems were her own. Harry decided that if he could be half as nice to people as his mother was, he would be the kindest wizard in England.

And the way she took care of Professor Snape, was breaking Harry's heart. On one hand he loved his Dad and wanted his parents to stay together, but when he looked at semi-conscious Severus Snape lying in bed, drawing shallow breaths, shaking from pain that was tearing his muscles apart and his Mom, adjusting his blankets and pillows, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead, feeding him, changing his clothes and talking to him and even getting short answers from him, he sometimes secretly wished that Professor Snape was fully conscious to see the worry in her eyes, to see the sleepless nights his mother spent by his side.

And then Harry saw what none of the memories that Professor Snape left him showed or could have ever shown. In that moment, he regretted that he could never talk about it to Professor Snape or to his mother. It was not his moment and he was an intruder and as such, could not insist on more. It was a private moment and not his to share with Professor Snape.

He was at Grimmauld Place. Remus and Sirius were back from their respective missions and the three Marauders went to see Igor Karkaroff of all the was somewhere fixing Potter-Black-Prince wills, finances and such. Among other things,they found out that Severus Snape- Prince by his mother had one of the biggest inheritances in Britain left to him, along with a medieval castle somewhere in Scotland, once it was certain that he no longer was a Death Eater. His mother, the late Eileen Snape-Prince, who herself was excluded from her own father's will for marrying a muggle, made sure that he didn't find out about it when he was serving Voldemort, so "that awful man will not have more resources to wreak havoc". Tonks wanted to give her one-time Professor the surprise of fixing everything before his recovery. Snape knew about the inheritance apparently from talking to his mother after he was in Heaven and cared very little about the entire thing.

Harry was alone in the big house, along with his mother, who of course, was by Professor Snape's side. The torture that ran through every nerve the man had, had not gotten better, but it has been present for so long, that poor man's body did not have the strength to fight it anymore. He was asleep most of the time, and only in his sleep,it appeared that he was in some kind of peace.

Harry slowly opened the door to Snape's bedroom to ask his mom if she wanted some time off and that he could sit with her friend for couple of hours.

Apparently he was too quiet for Lily to notice the opened door. Professor Snape was asleep looking like a ghost of the man, Harry once knew and hated, before he found out about man's true allegiances. His mother.. His mother leaned over the sick man, brushed his hair from his face .. and kissed him on his lips! The moment was so tender and so private, that Harry just ran away from the door. Luckily, his mom didn't notice him. He could not of course let it show that he saw what even Severus Snape was not supposed to see, let alone anyone else. What did it mean? Lily Evans loved Severus Snape all along? Or was it a new thing, brought upon the man's newest brave deed? All Harry wanted to do, was go shake the man awake and tell him JUST WHAT HE MISSED!

**AHA! I decided to divide the chapter afterall. I am posting the rest, no worries there. it's just too long. Even I get tired from reading it. So the rest of this chapter is just a click away!**


	7. Ch6 Wonderwall2

**This is the continuation of the previous chapter, so read that one first. It won''t make sense otherwise. Thank you for all reviews. To answer the question- I guess part of me really did not like how both Severus and Lily had pretty harsh lives if you really think about it. Came from not so well-to-do-place, tried to fend for themselves against all odds and in the end both sacrificed themselves for greater cause, without a second thought. The non-existent author in me, wanted to do something nice for them. The story has a lot of action, no doubt about it, but it is not action-packed. I have read some really great ones here. **

**This is more about character interaction, character development, and second chances. A what-if look at an alternative turn that life can take in a magical universe J.K. Rowling created. I think you guys will start liking Severus and Lily, even if you are not a fan of that pairing. and if you are- Well this is for you, all the romantics out there!**

**See if I pulled it off in this chapter. This one was one of harder ones, because I got to make some sense here. You are going to love the next chapter. It's my favourite!**

**P.S. Thank you all my awesome reviewers! To answer the question- this chapter and all others following it take place on Earth. This one is Earth, circa 2005, (so was the previous one, as it is just one big one that I cut in half). **

Harry always knew that Remus Lupin was the greatest DADA instructor, he could have had, but he didn't know that the man would be so studious or so inventive or so determined. After seven days of being back on earth, the man as promised, found the cure for Professor Snape's condition. He looked through so many cross- references and obscure parchments, till he found out about a book, that had only one copy in existence, and that in Eastern Europe. A quick trip to Bulgary later, the Marauder's had Igor Karkaroff's copy of " Firebirds and Golden Apples." An ancient book that had a chapter on what to do with people who would cross the lines of Life and Death. A very complicated and secretive ritual later, the three Marauder's emerged form the room and told Lily and everyone else that they basically took the punishment that was given to Severus and divided it between all four of them and in doing so obliterated its magic. The curse had a major flaw in it- it didn't account the fact that somebody by their own will would ask for this punishment. A slight headache is all they got in return and nothing else.

"He is still not completely back, but he soon will be, given time and good care. He is still on the floor there, I say you guys take him back to have to go, it's full moon tonight, we need to be somewhere very important". James said and left, followed by Sirius and Remus.

Harry and Ron, carried Professor Snape back to bed, and their smiles told them that they both just wished they knew about this day, when the arrogant git would take thousand points from Gryffindor.

"Potter, where is your mother?" Snape's voice was so quiet and menace-free, it was almost unsettling. "I will get her for you, Sir"

"Lily, I need to ask you couple of questions."

"Severus, you are not in condition to have lengthy conversations."

"I feel like I am getting better, or so those three told me."

"Alright, go on. It's not like you will ever listen! " Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Tonks were speechless at Lily's bravery. To say something like that to Professor Snape and live to tell the tale! But Snape didn't even seem to mind.

"How did Remus knew what do to? I know it was Remus, the other two do not have the mental capability or the studiousness to read through that much stuff. So how, Lily?"

"He got a book from Igor Karkaroff. Sirius told me that his son has turned into vampire, imagine? He says one of the ex-Death Eaters decided to get back at Igor for his questionable loyalty during war. Before the Aurors got to him, he was infected. Now poor kid is being hunted down by half of the Balkans." Lily gave him the ancient book.  
>Snape looked at the book for a long time. Then he raised one of his eyebrows, looking at Lily. It was as if the others were not even in the room.<p>

"And Igor just gave this book to them?" Snape's eyebrow shot up in disbelief.

"So it appears."

"And where exactly is your husband and his friends at the present moment, Mrs. Potter?"

"They said it's full moon and they had somewhere to be. Somewhere important. Don't worry, Hermione brewed the Wolfsbane for Remus, as you instructed. And I would prefer to be called Lily, just in case, if you have not noticed."

"Mr Potter have I ever asked you for any favors? In fact, Have I asked any of you any favors?" Snape looked around and measured everyone in the room with a glance.

"No, You have not, Sir."

"Do you think I will be asking any favors in future, if given the choice?"

"I don't imagine you will, Sir."

"Very well. Do you think I am in enough good graces with you to ask one favor from you as a great Auror that I hear you are. Yes, your mother has been talking to me for the last one week without stop about you." He cast a shy smile to Lily's general direction.

"Of course , Sir. If I can help, I will" Harry was flustered by the rare compliment coming form a tight-lipped man. Snape was desperate, otherwise, he would have never asked for anything.

"Excellent, Potter. Please, can you locate Remus Lupin for me. As quickly as possible. But do not go there yourself and do not send people and do not, certainly, do not follow me! Any of you in this room. This is between us. Let's see if six Order of Phoenix Members can follow a simple order like this."

"Severus, is Remus in trouble? I am coming with you!" Tonks was on her feet.

"Sev, you are in no condition to go anywhere, especially to do something dangerous, tell us what to do and we will do it!" Lily.

Harry saw the famous Slytherin determination flash Professor Snape's eyes.

"Nymphadora, you did not trust me to the very end, until we both were dead and in Heaven. Albus Dumbledore told you all for hundreds of times to let me be, but did not get you even to consider the possibility that I might actually have a working plan. For once in your life, take a chance."

"And now you, Lily. I thought by this time, I would have earned your trust, but if you want to embarrass both you and me in front of your son and his friends, so be it. I can beg you to let me go on my knees"

"There is no need for that Severus, you can go. I am just worried about your health, not your judgement, right now. Good luck at whatever you are going to do." Lily sounded hurt.

"That is all I ask. Mr Potter, any luck on locating your father and his friends?"  
>"I think they are back in Bulgary, for some reason. Just follow the light when you Apparate."<p>

Harry watched the man closely. He was trying to understand, how the man came to conclusions that he came to and what exactly those conclusions told him to get up from bed, and get his weak and sick body all the way to Bulgary. The man got his cloak on, looked at Lily, caught her gaze and winked and smiled at her, as if "Everything will be alright, don't worry" This did not work as he got an extremely worried smile back.

Harry cast the light that would get Snape to Remus and the man apparated right away.

The night was the longest any of them had experienced for a very long time. They were all half asleep, half awake state and trying to convince each other and themselves that nothing bad had happened to Marauders and Snape.

It was at dawn, when the main door of 12 Grimmauld Place opened and in came James, half-carrying Severus Snape and Sirius and newly-back to human form Remus following them.

They were all so pale and they were all averting their eyes as if they were guilty of something so terrible, they could not even say what it was.

"James, Sev! Sirius!, Remi, darling, are you alright?" Lily was the first to jump to the door. Closely followed by Tonks.

"We are alright, Lily. Son, help me take Severus, to his bedroom" Harry helped his dad to steady Snape, who was more cooperating than ever. His eyes were completely blank, though.. Only when Lily came closer to check on him, he jerked away from her.

"Lily, please don't touch me. I don't deserve your friendship"

"Sev, how many times we have to go over the same thing?" "I am serious, Lily, please do not touch me."

"Jamie, what happened? Why are you all so disturbed? What does Severus mean?"

It was Remus, who spoke first. "Lily, I think it is best to give Severus some time right now. He will come around, I hope."

"Sirius, what has happened?" Lily knew, that Sirius was the least likely person to keep any kind of secret from her for long time.

"I am sorry, Lilyflower, not my secret to tell. Ask him, once he is better."

So it was that serious. " Sev, let me help you to bed."

The man jerked away from her touch so violently, he came crushing down on the floor, only to be helped up by father and son Potters. Sirius and Remus were looking at him with sadness in their eyes. "It's fine,Potter is doing just fine. I am fine, you stay there and don't come closer. I don't want to ruin you too."

"WHAT?"

"Lily. I. am. begging. you. Stay behind. I got this." James was pleading with her. Once the three men disappeared in Severus's bedroom, Lily looked questioningly at the remaining two Marauders. Remus and Sirius looked intent to discover new patterns in the rug underneath their feet. Finally, James and Harry were back.

"Lily, I say you go in and find out. These three are no help" Tonks was ever the Auror. "You are right Dora, I got to know what is happening to these four. And Severus is my best bet. Since these three have lost their speech" Still nothing. She has never seen the three friends so confused, lost and silent.

"Last call, I am going in.." still nothing. Lily opened the door to Severus's bedroom and asked tentatively.

"Sev, it's only me. May I come in?" No response. Some muffled sound. Lily proceeded in the dark room, with a candle burning above the fireplace.

A grown man, lying on his bed, facing the wall, his shoulders shaking. Sev was crying. Lily came closer, treating her friend like a wounded animal, that could flee if not handled properly.

"Sev, I am going to come closer. I don't want to scare you or anything. And I won't touch you if you don't want me to. I will just sit by you, if it is alright?"

Mumble, mumble. Lily knew that Severus was much more vocal when he was trying to throw somebody out, so she took it as an agreement and walked closer to the man in black. She was by his bed. Oh the hell with it, Lily thought to herself and sat on the bed. There was enough room for one person to sit, wasn't there? A huge bed. Severus was still crying, not even paying attention, that she was in the room.

"Sev?"

Mumble.

"Sev, you know it would be easier for you if you just talk to somebody."

Mumble. Mumble.

"Sev, I am not here to judge you, just tell me what happened?"

"Don't be quick to rush to conclusions, Lily. You don't know anything about tonight." At least, these were words and not just sounds, Lily concluded.

"Then tell me and see if it doesn't get better. I will not judge you, I promise. Anything you say to me tonight stays in this room. Promise."

No sound. He still was facing the wall. He wasn't crying anymore, small victory.

"Sev?"

"Mmm."

"Sev, please don't throw me out." With this she run her hand on his back.

"You know I won't"

"Sev, what happened tonight?"

"You really want to know?"

"I need to know so I can help you. This is not an idle curiosity, believe me."

"You promise you won't go away, if I tell you? Even if you think I am a terrible person?"

"I promise. You can't be a terrible person. I have known you since you were nine, Mister."

"I killed a man tonight."

Very long silence. Lily did not move. Neither did Severus. Her hand was on his back still, and she could feel him all tensed up. She had to say something, she knew that, otherwise the man would go insane.

"Was it an accident?" she knew it wasn't, but what do you say in this situation?

"No, it was as premeditated as these things come." Severus turned around to look at Lily's reaction and to see if she was still intent to not judge him. She had to know how terrible he could be. She would run away, for sure. But she didn't.

"Did you know about this before leaving tonight?"

"Yes"

"Was that had something to do with Remus? Were you trying to protect him? " this would actually make sense. Sev left to follow Remus.

"That man does not need protection. He is a werewolf, for god's sake! What he needs is a working brain."

Lily was an expert at this. The only way to get Severus Snape to talk is to get him so frustrated, that he spilled his opinions of the events. It was very much like handling a magical creature. It had its secrets.

"What did he do? What did those three do this time?"

"They promised Igor Karkaroff to mercy-kill his vampire son, so he won't suffer anymore and won't be hunted down by neighboring villagers. Remus promised it to get that old book for me. Although someone has to explain to me what it means to "mercy-kill," because I feel the same shitty way like before when Voldemort asked me to commit murders. He was just a boy, Lil!" He was covering his face with two hands.

"Oh god, Sev! Why are they so foolish?"

"Why indeed? And then the story poured out of Sev, through tears and sobs, as if the man could not stop himself.

"Lily, I just couldn't. It's a man's promise, I hope you understand.. Remus could not back up on his stupid promise. It's almost like an Unbreakable Vow. And can you imagine him harming someone? Can you imagine, what it would do to him? It would break him in half, Lily! And the other two are no better, both Black and Potter could not even look into the boy's direction. You can't kill someone, if you can't even look at them. Igor will not press any charges, so I wasn't concerned about their safety. I just could not live with the idea that Remus would give up his soul for me. I just could not. It's better me than him. I can do these things. Remus is too pure for this. You are too pure for this. That is why, I did not want you to touch me, I am dirty, I am a monster. You are too good for me, you are too kind.. I don't deserve you.." Tears were freely pouring out at this point and he didn't even bother to hide them from Lily.

Lily was lost in thought. She wished all of the Hogwarts was in the room with them, so she could show them, just why she loved this man back when they were fourteen. She still loved him, and she was afraid she would always love him. Sev was like a rough diamond. To an untrained eye, he was a just a dorky man with dark side, from which everyone was trully scared. Only she could see what kind of rarity he was, what inner shine he had, waiting to be discovered, polished and shown to the world.

She had been in love with him since they were in fourth year, she tried to remember. It was so long ago. It seemed as if she was in love with this broken man forever. She waited and waited for him to notice, to do something about it, but he got more and more involved in Dark Arts. She tried to pull him away, to show that he had to choose between the Dark arts and her love. She tried to fight for him, but they were all too young, and they were foolish and they had too many obstacles. Three of those obstacles were sitting in next room right now, trying to understand how and why the man, whose life they so effectively ruined back in a day, saved their souls.

This was the real Sev, this was the man , Lily loved ever since she met him that day in the playground. First it was just a friendly love, but then as they grew up, Lily realized that she thought about Sev, as girls would think about boyfriends, not just friends. But was she supposed to do? They were friends first, so she could not just go up to the guy and ask him out? He would just laugh at her! What was she supposed to say? "Somewhere between Transfiguration and Potions, I realized that I want to kiss you?" Or what about " You know how we used to laugh at Petunia and Vernon, snogging? Can we do that too, please?"' and her personal favourite- "Hey, Sev, you are a Slytherin and I am a Gryffindor, let's have kids so we can find out if they will be in Ravenclaw?"

So she never said anything, till it was too late and then Sev left and she married James, her friend, the boy that kept her from breaking apart after Sev called her Mudblood in front of the entire school. So much for Ravenclaw children. Maybe she should ask those questions now.

She started smiling at her thoughts, although the occasion for smiling was not this. Sev was still looking miserable and nothing she could say would make things better.

So Lily decided to do the next best thing. Or the stupidest. Depends on point of view. She leaned over and pressed her lips against his. Severus panicked. He tried to push her away with his hand. She took his hand in her own and pressed it against the bed. The second hand had the same fate. He tried to wiggle away, but Lily would not let him move. She could sense the internal struggle in the man, one part of him ready to reciprocate the kiss, the other screaming- that's a married woman on top of you!. Finally the second part won and Severus got up with such force, he almost threw her across the room.

"What the devil, do you think you are doing, Evans?" Whenever he was angry at her, he would completely neglect the fact that she was married and call her by her maiden name. Lily even loved that about Sev.

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like in your eternal pity towards me, you forgot that you are married." he was gathering his belongings at amazing speed. His wand was slashing the air and from all over the bedroom, clothing and books were flying into the trunks. Lily dodged couple of times, as rather big Potions Encyclopedias flew dangerously close to her. "No matter, I have a plan. I will leave in a moment. I will not say anything. You will follow me after, and get out of the room, once I am gone. You will tell your husband that I made a pass at you and you asked me to leave. Everybody wins, marriages are saved." he was shrinking the trunks, putting them in his pockets. He put his wand down, put the shrunk trunks in his coat pocket, wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. Even that little gesture has not changed since they were little, Lily thought to herself.

Lily was looking at her best friend and first love, leaving her life. And he was so composed, so much stronger than her.. well, except..

"Sev?"

"Mmm?"

"Your wand"

"What about it?"

"You are forgetting your wand" she gestured towards the wand - left on the nightstand.

"Oh, sorry, didn't notice that". He absentmindedly Accioed it to him. Not so composed after all. For some reason this minute detail gave Lily a lot of joy.

Severus got out of his bedroom, as composed as he could possibly be given the circumstances, trying not to look at Lily.

He walked with steady walk towards James Potter and shook his hand. "Potter, I just wanted to tell you that I value our friendship more than I can express with words."

He shook Sirius Black's hand and said "Sirius, just when I was getting used to your annoying habits.." He smiled. Black smiled back. They understood each other better than anybody suspected.

He approached Remus Lupin. The lost look in the man's eyes! Remus looked like he looked the day after the incident at Shrieking Shack, which is to say - not good at all. "Remus, please take care of yourself and don't get yourself in troubles you can't get out of on your own. Also, talk to Lily, get my address from her and come get your Wolfsbane before the transformation. I will be at Spinner's End, I am not going to that Prince castle. It's too medieval, big and dark, even for me." Severus was rambling, he realized. But Remus was a Gryffindor, one of the smart ones. He extended his hand and as Severus was going to shake it, he tricked the man and pulled the man into a hug. Severus didn't even think about protesting. Not today. "Goodbye Remus."

"No Goodbyes- We are giving you some time off. We will come get you, you know that, right?"

"Remus, really."

"I am not joking Severus! You are not leaving after today."

"Goodbye Remus."

"Its alright, Moony, Slytherins are a bit on a slow side. See you soon, Severus!" Black's words did not have the usual bite in them.

Once, Severus was gone, Lily took a deep breath and got out of the bedroom. Enough was enough.

"Lily what did you do? Snape's gone!" If somebody pointed out to Sirius Black that he was upset over this fact, he would probably punch them. It's better left unsaid, decided Lily.

"So?" James was looking at her as if she was seven.

"I kissed him."

"About the time!" Remus didn't realize that he was thinking aloud. He turned red and cast a tentative look towards James.

"No, I agree. This has been dragging on for too long, dear." Harry looked at his dad. He knew? Everyone knew?

"Honestly, I thought he would be the first to do something. But hey, you are the Gryffindor" And Sirius knew?

"What is the problem now?" Remus was the first, to start working on a plan.

"Now, I am married woman."

"Well, that's an easy fix. But then what else is going to be his excuse?" James was shaking his head. "I don't know Lil, that man lacks the basic social skills."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Then at Tonks who clearly knew what was going on. And then to Hermione and Ron. Things between Marauders and Severus and Lily were more complicated than they thought.

**So what do y'all think? Like it? Hate it? Saw it coming? **


	8. Ch7 Lily and Severus

Knock-knock-knock.

Lily got up and went for the door. Probably Remus. Who else would have the courage to come and visit her? To check upon the who spent most of her new-found- free life in bed or looking aimlessly out of window. Harry was confused and wanted to stay away from the entire trainwreck.

Ever since they got back to life, they have been nothing but trouble for her boy. If nothing else, the constant bickering between Sirius and Severus could drive anyone mad and wish that the entire company- Sirius, James, herself, Remus, Nymphadora and Severus, of course, were back among the dead. But Harry didn't seem to mind.

Until two weeks ago, when Severus Snape stormed off from his room in Grimmauld Place together with most of his belongings, and his own mother told everyone else that this was his way of dealing with being kissed. By her. Harry was still taking the news like a trooper so far, but then James just had to be the hero of the day and offer a divorce to her.

"That way if the good old snake has some bravery, he will do SOMETHING about it, without blaming his fear on my very existence. And truly, after all these years, even a coward like him had to do something about the state of things". After which he promptly got a fast divorce, and divided the property and left her their home at Godric's Hollow. He, himself went to live with Sirius and Remus at Grimmauld Place. James was trully sweet. As always.

"The boys need the third man to drink with. Now that Snape's gone" James had the simplest explanations to the world's hardest problems.

And all that time Harry had not said anything about the entire ordeal except at the very beginning- he pointed out, very quietly, almost to himself, that "Professor Snape is not a coward".

Lily had her doubts about "Professor Snape's" bravery. After all these years, after all his pushing her away and away and effectively into James Potter's hands, Lily finally gave up on the idea that her friend will ever make the first move. And that evening, when he was breaking down, she finally told herself "The hell with it, somebody ought to make the first move". And she did. James said that he thought it would never happen. He knew about the way things were. He was the one to pick up the pieces of her heart after Severus so masterfully broke it and marched over its pieces to Death Eaters.

But even James got tired of being the second choice and the last years of their life in Afterlife they were just good old friends who both laughed at the craziness of their love-triangle which consisted of a love-struck Ex-Death-Eater, a very cowardly Head Girl of Gryffindor and poor old Jamie who said he will stay with her until the "stupid git will make a move and will stop being so utterly miserable." Oh and let's not forget that she really enjoyed hearing James's stories of his amourous adventures. James was a handsome and interesting man and there was no reason why he shouldn't do whatever he pleases to, especially if his wife could not look at any other direction except his number one annoyance- Severus Snape. Ever since the said annoyance arrived in Afterlife. And then tagged along for a ride to Earth again.

And now here they were,

Harry, utterly confused and pretending that his mother and father did not exist. Sirius and James, making uncomfortable jokes whenever they visited, which was not often. Remus and Nymphadora, regularly showing up at her door and making sure that she was allright. And in all this time, there had been absolutely no sign of life from the said "Professor Snape."

"Remus, I am coming" - Lily screamed and went to open the door. "You know guys, I am perfectly capable of feeding myself, it's not that I am sick... " she started saying while she opened the door. And she stopped.

Severus laid at her feet. Badly beaten.

"What happened? What are you doing here?" Lily realized her hands were shaking as she helped him to the couch in the living room.

"This is your husband's idea of having a chat. And of course, because he is such a brave Gryffindor, he had to bring his entire gang along. " Severus was fuming, of course. The man was always angry at something. But today he had a reason.

"And then they decided that it will be best if they leave me at your doorstep, you know, as a culmination of this drama. But I would be eternally grateful if you just helped me floo myself back to my peace at Spinner's End. Which reminds me, how exactly did they know where to find me?"

Lily was all awhile performing every healing spell she could remember to stop bruises from becoming blue and to stop the cuts from bleeding. She was kneeling beside Severus, lying on a couch, and studying the man's bruises. This was not magic, this was physical beating, pure and simple. Marauders were always cruel to Severus back in a day, but this was pure saddism. He didn't deserve this.  
>"You told Remus to ask me for directions to get his Wolfsbane Severus, Remus asked me and I didn't think.."<p>

"You hardly do think these days, do you?" Severus 's anger finally found a target. But if anybody could bear those eyes boring holes in her soul right now, it was Lily. He had met his match.

" Lets get couple of things straight right now, Severus. I am not an unfortunate student of yours. This is my house and you wil not insult me in my own house! And I am not flooing you anywhere anytime soon! So you better start telling the story of your bruises from the beginning. And I will see that those three idiots get what is coming to them" Lily was almost done with the spells, the rest had to heal with time. For now, Severus wouldn't be able to do much and he might limp a bit, but otherwise he would live.

"Lily, when are you going to stop this nonsense of protecting me? I really dont need your protection. Never have. Just leave me alone. Please. " He closed his eyes with a expression on his face as if he was tired of being alive.

"Now wouldn't that be just jolly? Tell me what you said to get a beating like this?"

"Whatever I said, I fully deserve what I got. And I am sorry to shatter your illusions about a certain kind-hearted werewolf, he can throw a punch like nobody's business" Severus still was lying on a couch with his eyes closed and his hand resting on his forehead.

"What did you say Sev? Why did they come to Spinner's End?" Lily knew that all this had to do with her, of course. And she was hating the idea that Sev was in this condition because of her. And that he had to be BROUGHT to her like this. Like a prize or a gift. She didnt want any of this.

" I simply wondered if Potter offers his wife to everybody with such ease or is it to select few? And then Remus knocked me to the floor with one punch, and then the other two jumped in." Now his eyes were open and measuring every movement Lily would make, waitng for her reaction. A slap maybe, a punch? Tears? Never come back again?

"Why..." Liy could not say more. All her tears were choking any sentence that was going to come out.

"If you were my wife Lily, I would keep you a prisoner in your own marriage, I would make yours and my life miserable, but I would not give you up to another man this easily. Your husband is a fool of a man!"

Lily has not seen that much emotion in anybody's eyes, least of all in Severus's.

" He is not my husband anymore, Sev. We got a divorce.."

"Lily, I am so sorry.. I will talk to him. It's all my fault. So the blasted felon was right. I thought he was making things up. As always. They told me that I need to come and talk to you. When I refused, they made 's allright Lily, I don't want to get them in trouble. I think they were trying to help. You can never tell with those three."

Lily leaned in and kissed the battered fool that was lying on her couch. At least this time, he would not jolt out of the room as if she had the plague. She was smart enough to put the wards up. Severus didn't answer, but it least this time he didn't push her away from him. Slow progress.

"There is nothing to talk about Sev. James knew this day would come from the very start. We both took a chance on a doomed relationship and marriage. Second best is not the best. "

"What the devil are you talking about Evans? What doomed marriage? What second best?"

" Severus don't make Salazar Slytherin be ashamed of you. Think, man. Think"

She kissed him the second time. Again no response. No shove either.

"I personally need a cup of tea. Do you want some?" Lily got up from her knees and started to walk toward the kitchen to break the awkward silence between them.

She didn' t make it to the kitchen. It was either the pride of a Slytherin or that her friend's head finally started working after being hit by the three Marauders, Lily didn't know. All she knew was the fact that Severus jumped up from the couch, and ignoring his badly bruised leg was by her side in two strides. The kiss that followed was awkward. But neither of them cared. It would get better. They had every intention to work towards its improvement.

"Lily.. I .. I have never.."

"Don't worry love"

"It won't be.."

"Sev, I love you even more now, than ever before. It's an honor, really. Don't worry. Although, I thought.."

"What?"

"You were popular with Slytherin girls after we stopped being friends" She didn't want to say -joined the Death Eaters. He was already clutching on his Dark Mark as it is. No need to agitate the scared man any more.

"Yes. Well. No, not really.. I mean there was no substitute. It was either you or noone"

"If you don't shut up right now, I am going to start crying and this whole business will be ruined Severus. Now, do you want that?"

"No Lils, I don't"

"Okay, now lets see why are you covering your arm" She removed his hand from the Dark Mark. Things got less awkward after that.

Severus Snape could not compare what he was feeling right now with anything he has ever felt before. To compare complete happiness to the misery of his life before that would not be fair. So he was trying to understand what was happening inside him. Lily was in his arms. She was all his and he didn't have to stupefy her or use an Imperius Curse or anything like that. He would never do such a thing. Not him. Not to her. He wasn't that pathetic. She was in his arms by her free will, as he always imagined. She was so much more wonderful than his fantasies. How bad his dreams faired when compared with reality..

This is what it feels like to be in love with your best friend. How comfortable, how amazing. Lying in a bed with her. He was playing with her hair, till she lifted her had and looked into his eyes. Smiled and then suddenly started laughing.

"Welcome back Sev, I have definitely missed you!"

"What are you talking about Lils? I have been here all night."

"No! You haven't. The war hero, the obnoxiously rich heir of House of Prince and the Order of Merlin Recipient was here all night. You know, the old Severus. But right now, I just saw my best friend Sev in his eyes. The awkward boy from the broken home who introduced me to magic and who was so stupid, that he joined Death Eaters to impress me. Instead of asking me on a date. God, I missed that boy! "

She hugged him for a long time and would not let go, as if she was afraid that the young Severus was going to disappear again. He just stroked her hair. He would not leave her. Not ever. But she knew that already.

"So no way to impress you, no War Hero, no Order of Merlin, not being obnoxiously rich as you put it, none of that ever mattered?"

"Not to me. It mattered to you Sev. You never had to impress me. I loved you when you were poor I love you when you are rich and anything in between. Speaking of obnoxious amounts of money.. You wouldn't accidentally know how Remus Lupin inherited that much money from an uncle he never knew he had, Sev?"

"No idea." he looked suspiciously clueless.

"Always been such a bad liar." She teasingly hit him in a chest.

"Voldemort and Dumbledore would disagree with you Lil" He hit her back, very gently.

"You didn't spent your summers in Voldemort's or Dumbledore's house"

"I would hope not" Severus grinned. And added quietly "You know those summers saved my life,Lils"

"I know, love. And my parents still love you like the son they never had. Oh my god!" she excaimed. "Now it makes sense. Being in your arms. This is what she meant!"

"Lily, it's one of very few times, that I don't know what you are talking about." He looked at the redhead who was lying on top of him, hands under her chin.

"It was after James came over for dinner the first time. I was helping Mum with dishes. I asked her what she thinks of him. And she said Lily, sweetheart, just make sure you know the difference between feeling content and feeling happy. She had you in mind. Mum and Dad always had you in mind. They never did believe that I was over you. And they would always ask about you. Even when we were not talking. "

"I love Mr. and Mrs. Evans. They always rocked" Severus was even talking like a teenager!

"Sev, remember when we listened to music? " she remembered the old carefree days

"Lil, I would love to do that again. I haven't listened to music since.. you know.."

"Sev ! C'mon, why did you punish yourself like that?" Why did she knew the answer to her own question?

"It was one thing we had, and once you were gone, it just didn't make sense"

"Okay, my friend, I think I know just the song.." said Lily with a devious smile and with flick of her wand, the room was filled with loud, earth shattering sounds of Jimmy Page's guitar.

Suddenly it wasn't Lily Potter who stood up to Voldemort and Severus Snape who spied on Voldemort in the room, it was couple of ordinary teenagers who grew up in England in 70s and who used to listen to music during summers when they were back home, away from pure-blood wizarding world. Only now Mrs. Evans was not there to yell "Turn that music down, Lily, Severus, the entire block can hear you!"


	9. Ch8 Dreams

**Good Night everyone! It's too late for evening, and I am suffering from a severe case of insomnia, so I decided to bug you all, my dears. First, I want to thank you all for reading this and thank you for the reviews! i never thought reading something could make me so happy! **

The first thing Lily felt after falling asleep next to Severus, was Severus was holding her hand. It was almost dawn and Lily through sleep-filled eyes could see the man was wide awake and staring into nothingness.

"Sev? What time is it?" she mumbled.

"Go back to sleep, Lil. It's too early." His voice sounded harsh, and apologetic at the same time. He didn't let go of her hand, however, Lily noticed.

"Sev, why are you awake? " Lily was sleepy, and it was still too early too wake up, the room was full of early morning shadows, warning of the coming of the sun. "It's nothing, I will fall asleep again soon, I don't want to wake you up, too."

Right. If Lily could possibly fall asleep before, all hope was lost now. She raised herself up on one arm, "Sev, what's wrong? Why are you wide awake? "

"It's just a dream, that's all. Nothing much. Go back to sleep."

"What dream, Severus?"

No answer. "Severus, I am not going to disappear if you close your eyes, what dream?"

"A nightmare."

"That much I gathered, smartass, what dream?"

Still nothing. Clutched at her hand even stronger. Guessing game was just started, with Lily as the player.

"Sev, was it a war dream?" Lily held tight to Severus's hand.

"It always is" Severus sighed. "First or Second?" Severus didn't answer, he just held out his index finger in the air. First Wizarding War then..

Lily looked at Severus's trembling hand in her own, his dark eyes that were averting her own, pale, sweat covered face.. She just wrapped her arms around him and stayed like that, under the covers. He started shaking, clutching to her, like she was going to disappear into the night as a dream he could not quite remember in the morning.

"Sshh, love, quiet, now. I am here, I got you. I am here. Very much alive, see?" She kissed his cheek. Combed her fingers through his silky hair. He just kept sobbing into her shoulder. "Sev, I am here. Sev, c'mon. Stop this, please Sev...It's just a dream, love. Just a dream..Let's go back to sleep, now, alright? "

"Lily.." was all he managed to answer.

"How often do you have these nightmares?"

"Almost every night.. Ever since.. Ever.."

"Oh you poor thing.. oh you my poor foolish man.. Why haven't you ever said a word about this? Is it always me?"

"Sometimes it's Albus.. " She just kissed his brow. 'Sev, love, You have to let this guilt go, you have to stop blaming yourself for everything that is wrong!"

"I can't.."

"Sev, let's at least try. Calm yourself down. Why don't you breathe with me? If it doesn't work we'll get you a Dreamless Sleep Potion from now on."

"I won't take it."

"Alright, at least breathe with me? See, it's getting better, isn't it? And I am still here, alive and well"

"Lily, I see these dreams every night, I think you need to know this, before you decide..to stay with me.."

"Too late, love.. I have already decided!" Lily smiled at her friend's tear-filled eyes visible beneath wet eyelashes.

" When?"

"When I was fourteen."

The crying and shaking immediately resumed. Lily sighed and held Severus tighter, rocked him gently and whispered little nothings to him, till he finally fell asleep.

As Severus was still asleep in the morning, she left a note on a table- "Will be right back, went to get you some clothes that are not as grim" and left.

When Lily came back, Severus was nowhere to be found. She looked for him in the entire house, tried to floo him at Spinner's End, unsuccessfully, and then sat down by the fireplace and promptly began crying. This is how Remus and Sirius found her, when they came to check upon Hogwart's most awkward pair.

"Lily what happened, are you alright?" Remus started as they flooed in from 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Do I look alright, Rem?"

"What has he done now?"

"Disappeared."

Sirius became red from anger, "Alright, this is it. I am going to kill Snape. He does not deserve to live anymore. Let him go back to Regulus and read more books. That snake! And the nerve! "

"Sirius calm down, please. I am sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this."

It was Lily's turn to get angry-"Remus, stop explaining things away. What explanation can be here? He got his revenge or whatever it was that he was going after and he is gone. That's it. Oh, I am such a fool! "

"Lily, you love him and he loves you.."

"Remus, only half of that sentence is true, yes, in my idiotic naivity, I still love that fool, but he doesn't love me. He has stopped a long time ago, I think. Why would he leave otherwise?"

"Did he leave a note, maybe he got scared.."

"Scared of what? I am not making him do anything...Voldemort was not scary, all those Death Eaters were not scary, and he is scared of me? Surely I am not that scary.."

"No, you are not.."

"Sirius that was not a question!" Lily said laughing through tears.

Remus hugged Lily, without saying a word. Severus was a good guy, but he was such a git sometimes, he thought to himself. How can anyone make this amazing girl cry? He had been torturing this girl since they were at Hogwarts and nothing has changed. She was crying on his shoulder when she was fifteen, and she is crying on his shoulder when she is thirty. Before, when they were alive, then in Heaven, when they were all dead, and now again, when they are alive again. When Remus was young and foolish, he even thought that he could make her happy, happier than she would be with James or even Severus. But then when she cried on his shoulder the first time and kept asking him "Why can't he just see what he is doing to me?" he knew that Lily was a lost battle.

"Let's all go out, have a nice coffee break and figure out what might have happened" Remus as always was reasonable. "C'mon, Lil. Paddy, lead the way", as he began dragging Lily out into a sunshine. As Sirius was opening the door, he yelled..

"Umm... Lily.. There is someone to see you.."

Lily came to see Severus standing in a doorway, in a proper suit, holding the biggest bouqet of sunflowers she has ever seen. "What.. Where.. Why?..."Lily didn't know where to start."

Severus shyly gave her the flowers and said "I hope they are still you favourites..."

This was supposed to be a private moment, which it wasn't -"Severus, her favourites are lillies.." Sirius absolutely had to say this...He was standing next to Remus and watching the spectacle with a smile. Either Lily was going to kill the Slytherin git or marry him. Equal chances.

"Actually, Siri, he is right. It's James's idea that since my name is Lily. These are my all-time favourites, and he still remembers.. But then you never gave these to me when we were in Heaven..."

"I wasn't going to outdo James. And he would not take my hints! I kept telling him get her sunflowers, and he kept telling me "Who knows her better?" Have you been crying?" he added, worriedly.

"No, I have not" Lily wiped his eyes.

"Yes, you have!" He was looking at Remus now, for the whole story. Remus started giving him the universal sign of "Cut it out!" Severus Snape, stopping a questioning line, because someone told him to stop? The hell was not frozen over.

"Lily, what happened while I was out?"

"Wanna bet she is going to kill him or marry him?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Ssshh. Merlin, Sirius? Must you bet on everything?"

"One Galleon on she is hexing him in the next minute."

"Deal" Yes, Remus was a Prefect once, but he was also a Marauder! Mischief was in his blood. They continued watching Lily and Severus.

"Why did you leave?"

"I.. I went to get you these.. Lily, did you cry because you thought I left you?" Severus asked in horror.

"There was no note.."

"I wanted to write one, but I didn't know what to write. I wanted it to be a surprise." He turned to his childhood tormentors. "Must you watch?"

"YES!" two voices in unison. Severus sighed. He had other things to focus on.

"You wanted what to be a surprise?" Lily asked, sniffling.

"This." Severus got up on his knee and got a ring out of his pocket.

Sirius knew why none of them would ever have a chance with Lily, except Severus. The reason were these yellow flowers, which made Lily smile so happily. And also, the Slytherin Ex-Death Eater/ Ex-Spy who made her smile that way. And who went home,changed into formal clothing in order to propose.. And who was holding in his trembling hand a thousand-year old Prince family ring which ever so-slightly shifted its form and color to become the perfect ring for the Prince heir's bride.

"Lily, I am not good at this. I don't think I will ever be good at this. But I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time. You don't have to say yes, I would understand.. I am happy just to know you, let alone.. Even if you stay my friend, I will be happy.. I know that noone in their right mind would marry an Ex Death Eater. But I still have to ask. I mean, after yesterday, of course I have to ask. It's alright if you don't want to. But if you would, I would make my life's work to make you happy. I meant to ask you this one day, ever since I saw you on our playground. But I knew that you would say no, but I can't wait any longer. I just need to ask.." he would go on if Lily has not stopped him.

"Sev, are you quite done?"

Sirius whispered to Remus "Fifty-fifty chance."

"Eighty- twenty , she says yes." was the answer.

"It was the most terrible proposal in the world, wasn't it Lil?" He asked, still on one knee.

"I liked it." Lily was smiling as she kneeled down in front of Severus to be on the same level.

"So? What's the answer?"

"You didn't have to get me this ring, you know. It's much too expensive-looking. I would have said yes anyway."

"Really? You will marry me?" Severus exclaimed in absolute shock. Sirius thought that if Snape was to bet, he would pick Lily killing him, as well, leaving Remus in minority with his optimism.

"Of course I will marry you! Sev, you think you are the only one waiting for this day?" She jumped into his arms toppling him over and the two remained on the floor just lying down for a moment.

"Sirius pay up." Remus had the widest smile on his face.

"I am going to hex him, so he will not be too happy."

"Wait till Lily leaves his embrace, I don't want you to hit her, too."

"Of course."

"Sirius, I heard you! If you want to hex me, curse me, kill me, do it now! I am much too happy to care!"

"Get up from the floor, you idiot. Noone is hexing you." Sirius was laughing too. He had never seen Snape this happy. Or happy at all, actually. The man's grin was bigger than Remus's. Sirius helped Lily to her feet. Severus promptly followed. He was, apparently afraid of the promise.

"Lil, if you don't like the ring, I will get you another one right now, there is a shop nearby, I think.."

"No Sev, it's beautiful. I just don't think we need a ring to signify what we have, you know? I need you, not this ring. I know, you can afford it, but you really didn't have to."

Sirius decided to answer instead of Lily. "Severus, Lily will take the ring and will wear it, don't get her another one. It won't be nearly as fitting as this one."

"How do you know it won't be.." Severus muttered.

"Because Princes are not the only pure-bloods with a family ring that is thousand- year old, you git."

"Sev.. This is too much" Lily dropped the ring in shock from her hands.

"Lil, please.. It's nothing. It's just metal.. "

"What metal, Severus? Surely you know?" Sirius was teasing now Severus who was apparently not going to say anything about the ring's true nature.

"It's.. It's bloody alchemy.. It changes it's form, composition, it's stone's color with each owner, so they will have the perfect ring." Severus snapped back.

Remus was examining the ring now. "It's silver with emerald green diamond I think. Matches your eyes, Lil. I think you should take it." The last was more of an order.

"She doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to. We can give this away to the first stranger, Lil, I will get you another one, if you like, or we can skip the ring if you like. I don't care either way." Severus was desperate to make his proposal right.

Lily looked at her soon-to-be husband, all flustered and confused. She smiled at his confusion, asked "Sev, why didn't you tell me about the ring?"

"I was more worried about your answer, than some piece of metal. "

"And now the truth, Severus, my darling Slytherin." Lily leaned closer to Severus who was sitting next to her on the couch. Remus and Sirius were in the armchairs across them. Both laughing at the way Lily cornered Severus, with Gryffindor pride.

Severus swallowed. " I thought, if you were to know that this ring was in a family of pure-blooded self-righteous discriminating inbreds with superiority complex for thousand years, you would say no to their last heir." he smiled guiltily. "It's just it was my mother's. And she never wore it, because her father didn't approve of her choice. Can't say I blame him."

"So, Mrs. Snape approves this?" Lily always felt closeness to Sev's mom. She had to endure so much at Sev's father's hands. She felt sorry for her.

"Of course, Lilyflower. She loves you. She says I owe my soul to you. And I tend to agree with her"

"She did tell me this back in Heaven. Didn't they raise hell, when you went to the Prince castle to fetch this?"

"Actually, no. I showed the portraits your picture, and they didn't believe that you would marry me. I am too ugly and dark for you according to some of them."

Remus looked at Sirius and winked. "So you are not the only one with judgmental dead relatives, huh, Sirius?"

"Curse of the old families. They don't shut up."

"Well, I will have to come and have a talk with them about that, but I love this ring and I love their last heir." Lily kissed him on the cheek. Remus and Sirius are here, he will understand, I hope, she thought.

"It feels like I proposed to these two as well." Severus said with a half-smile.

"Severus, don't joke. I might have a heart attack."

"Shut up, Black."

"We come with her, you know. And one of these days I am going to hex you for you lacking basic social skills as James says!"

"I really didn't know she would think I left her! Honestly. Me? Leaving Lily? Can you even imagine that?"

"He is right, you know Lil?" Remus looked at Lily, who was holding Severus's hand without realising it.

"Okay, I want some tea! Lil, could I get a cup?"

"Sit down, Siri, I have forgotten my manners in all this craziness. Coming right up! Rem for you? Chocolate, tea? "

"Tea, please. Thanks."

Lily disappeared in the kitchen.

"She didn't ask you! Sucks to be a Slytherin." Sirius was teasing Snape, now.

"It's alright, she said yes."

"You can't stop smiling, even if you try?" Sirius was not letting Snape escape easily.

Severus thought for a moment. "No, I can't. The moment I realize what just happened, I start again." He said honestly.

"Congratulations, mate." Remus extended his hand.

"Thanks, Remus." Severus shook his hand.

"Yeah, Congrats, Severus. And sorry for the beating, yesterday." Sirius said.

"Don't worry. It opened my eyes. Finally. I needed it. Thanks Sirius." He shook Sirius's hand too. "Is James alright with this? I don't know how I am going to tell him this..It does not feel right.."

"It's alright Severus, it really is. All this was Jamie's idea. And I warned him many times at Hogwarts to leave Lily alone. He knew what was he getting himself into. He blames himself for your ruined life."

"No, no. He shouldn't. I will tell him myself. He shouldn't. It's my choices. I am responsible for them. He was..you all...but in the end, it wasn't you, it was I who made those choices."

Lily came in with trays floating after her. The promised tea had become a pretty big affair with all kind of food accompanying it. She, of course didn't forget Sirius's vanilla cake and Remus's chocolate cake. It was as if the woman was running a confection shop.

"Is this.. Is this mine? Severus started laughing uncontrollably, followed by Lily, who was laughing and wiping her tears.

Sirius looked at Severus's drink. It was a cup of cocoa with a cream heart on the surface. Very cute and romantic, but not very funny.

"What's the big joke?" he asked, "I will drink it, if it is so funny."

"No! Sirius, put it down." Severus almost got the cup out of Sirius's hands, but it was too late.

"What.. Wha.. "He spit out cinnamon syrup or something like that. The bloody drink was all cinnamon underneath, disguised as a cocoa. "What the hell was that? Lily, have you lost your mind? "

"Siri, drink some water. Just drink some water, it will wash your mouth. I am so sorry, hon!" She said, smiling at Sirius. She brought out two full cups of water. Gave Sirius a huge hug and a kiss on a cheek. Severus was just a tiny bit jealous. Even if it takes drinking gooey cinnamon, he preferred to keep all of Lily's kisses to himself. But he didn't say anything, Sirius did look miserable.

"I am so sorry. It's just a joke we played on Tuney, once, when Vernon came over for dinner." Lily said.

" We were younger than them of course, and generally regarded as freaks in the neighborhood. So, Tuney made Lily and me stay in her room, the whole evening." Severus added, quite happy with the fact.

"But of course that didn't happen. We sneaked out. Remember, Sev?"

"Wasn't it your idea to change the drink?"

"Yes! Cos you wanted to change her haircolor, but because I knew she would freak out like the last time, I convinced you to play a trick on Vernon instead. Never liked that man. He doesn't treat my sister well."

"He is not human, I think some of his ancestors had to be hogs."

"O god, stop it Sev! Anyway, we got to the kitchen, and there it was the mug of cocoa. And you remember how good was Severus at that stuff, when we were in school. So he turned the entire cup into cinnamon!"

"You had to see them, we sneaked on the stairs from second floor and we could see the whole thing, but they couldn't see us. I had to cover this one's mouth, she wouldn't stop laughing!" Severus gestured towards Lily, who was having hard time controlling her laughter even now.

"My mom had to come up with some sort of reasonable explanation.."

"Poor Mrs. Evans! How many lies that poor honest woman had to come up with because of the both of us!"

"Part of the reason, now the underage magic is forbidden and so strictly inforced, is this gentleman, next to me guys." Lily said, proud of the fact, actually.

"Well, I wanted to impress you, and that was all I could do!"

"Well, you impressed me, Tuney, Vernon, my mom and dad, the police, the entire neighborhood..all the time"

"You know, I was under impression that you guys didn't have too happy of a childhood.." Remus was looking at the best friends with a smile. Severus had to be a lot of fun to hang out during summer, judging from Lily's story.

"Well, I certainly didn't, but you know.. she made it all worthwhile.."

"He made me feel, as if I belonged to something, like I wasn't a freak at all. He always accepted me the way I was. I don't have to pretend around Sev. He grew up as part-muggle, part-wizard, so I could talk to him about anything. I still can."

"Well, it sounds like you guys enjoyed your summers. I had to go back to Grimmauld Place. Depressing thing it was, the holidays." Sirius remembered.

"I liked summers, I don't know about you, Lil. But I had you all to myself during summers. Without the entire school telling us how we don't fit together."

"Oh I know! The lectures! He is this, he is that.. I hated the lectures!"

Sirius looked at these two and had a sudden pang! of guilt, pierce his heart. What was it that made this relationship between these two people, everyone's business? They were two very modest, intelligent, kind and shy people who wanted to spend some time together. They never harmed anybody, never were public with their feelings. Even now, after being in love with one another for nearly three decades and finally being able to tell it to each other, they were sitting in front of him and Remus and entertaining them, instead of asking for some privacy. All they did, was their hands ever so lightly touched each other's from time to time. And in return, Hogwarts made this shy outcast of a boy into a self-hating monster and broke this kind girl's heart and made her marry a man, she never loved in a first place.

He knew, he could not stop going after Severus (that would be no fun), but maybe it was time to let him have Lily.


	10. Ch 9 At Spinner's End

The run down mill-town's streets had a rare treat this summer day: not one, but four wizards in their late twenties, were present in that small northern town, where once Bellatrix Lestrange was wondering if she and her sister were the first purebloods to ever visit this once-prosperous town, which now was but a ghost of the days gone by- days when Britain was leading the Industrial Revolution all the way to mid-sixties, when everyone who could leave the town, did so, leaving those who couldn't, to fend for themselves in the ghosttown full of rubbish, metal and brick. The town was seeing its third- pure-blood James Potter, and his son Harry, who was although half-blood, was even now, the most famous wizard in Britain, not that he really liked the fact all that much. For that matter, he didn't like being in this town either, but his Dad would not take no as an answer and was going to go ahead with his plan anyway. Remus said categorical no to the idea, and he also stopped very enthusiastic Sirius Black coming with them as well.

"Yes, James Potter and Sirius Black, those are the two people that Severus and Lily would want to be present at their wedding, for sure!"

James was going to find the couple anyway, so Harry decided that he at least would try to stop any insanity from going too far, or if James and Severus decided to kill each other right in front of the minister, he could at least drag his Dad away.

The other pair, were a wizard and a witch, who zigzagged the narrow, cobblestone alleyways in a fashion that gave everyone who saw them, an impression that these two were not here the first time in their lives.

Presently, after much wondering around and asking this young kid and that old man for directions, the father and son Potters found themselves on the street called Spinner's End, and almost got busted for spying on the newly married couple. They ducked into a narrow passage between tow brick houses. The man in black and the redhead young woman in green and silver victorian gothic dress got into one of the houses.

"Harry, I am going in."

"Dad, you promised!"

"I promised I won't disrupt the wedding, which we were late to, I think. I promised that they won't see me, and they won't, because I got this!"

"Dad! You brought your Invisibility Cloak with you? I am starting to regret returning it to you!"

"C'mon, Harry. Let's see how the old snake is treating my ex-wife."

"Oh no! I am not going to be part of this. And you are telling me that you are over mom?"

"I am son, I have been for some time. The woman is in love with that greasy git, and I have nothing against it. I had my try. Didn't work out. But she is my best friend and I will make sure that she is being treated well."

"Dad, Professor Snape would never mistreat a lady. Especially mom. Let's go them alone for one day, I am begging you."

"So you are not coming?"

"I will meet you in the local pub, the one that we just passed. Be quick and do not reveal yourself. It's their wedding day. For once in your life, leave the petty mischief behind."

"See you there, son. "James put the cloak on and Harry walked away, dearly hoping that his Dad would have some sense of decency and would not be a bully, he had the capacity to be.

James walked to the building, the pair just went in, and stood by the open window, able to see the entire small room, walls lined with books, while being invisible to everyone around.

Presently, Severus Snape walked from the kitchen, with two takeout boxes, and put them on a table in the living room.

"I still don't understand why we had to do this in secrecy. I think Harry and the others would like to be at your wedding, Lil."

"I couldn't risk another circus, Severus, James and Sirius on our wedding? That's a recipe for a disaster."

"But I promised you, that I will behave and I won't answer anything they say or do. You didn't need to worry."

"Sev, you promised and I trust would try to keep your promise to me. But James and Sirius.. They never even heard me to the end, when I would ask them to stop going after you back in Hogwarts. They just don't listen or don't care, but I am powerless to stop them. So no, I would love them to be here, but this is your and my day, and I think they all gave us enough obstacles as it is. I couldn't lose you once more to a silly and cruel prank, so James and Sirius would feel superior to you. And with you promising to not answer, that would be even more dangerous, because you would not even try to protect yourself, so absolutely no. And besides, can you imagine our purebloods in our playground or in this town in general?"

"No, actually, it's a bit hard to imagine Sirius Black or James Potter in this place. Maybe Remus would be fine. And Harry."

Outside, James Potter had to agree, that indeed, he never listened to Lily, when she begged him to stop torturing Snape. It was amazing, how easily, Snape listened to Lily and agreed to do whatever she asked him to. Severus was a proud man and he was as hotheaded as Sirius was, if not more, but somehow, Lily could stop him in the middle of his rage or insanity. The man obeyed Lily blindly. Well, at least, it was Lily, and not someone else. Her moral compass was needed when it came to Severus. He lost her from his life briefly and look what happened. Death Eater, murderer, spy, all wrapped in one. No Severus needed Lily. And the world in general needed Severus to have Lily in his life. And James hated to admit, but Lily needed Severus as well, she looked so happy around the fool, it was hard to watch. Near him, she was the old, carefree girl, that they knew in Hogwarts, she was not behaving like an adult, and she would laugh at his jokes (yes, apparently, Severus Snape had sense of humor), they would fight and bicker constantly, but only as a was as if those two had a secret language or something.

"We should have gone to Prince castle, if you wanted to see a library, the books there! They have everything!"

The redhead who was looking at the many-many books lining the walls, turned around and gave the man a dashing smile.

"But those are not your books, this is the collection I would love to see. This is who you are."

"And sorry about the mess, your friends tried to knock over couple of things here using me as their hitting object. Haven't have time to clean up since they came yesterday."

"Are you trying to impress me, Severus Snape?" Lily asked with an amuzed smile.

"No, it's just, I don't want to create an impression that I don't clean after myself. So, why can't we live in Prince Castle instead of Godric's Hollow?"

"Why can't we live in Godric's Hollow?"

"For one thing, because it belongs to your ex-husband, for another, it belongs to your I go on?"

Lily chuckled.

"Sev, Jamie gave it to me. If it will make you feel better, offer him to buy it from him. He lives at Grimmauld, you know that. They have made it into a complete bachelor den together with Sirius and Remus. "

"Well, Nymphadora is there."

"She is one the boys by now. Although we have to find girls for our bachelors, you know?"

"That shouldn't be so hard, it's Sirius Black and James we are talking about."

"I agree, they are quite handsome and interesting. We shouldn't have any problem."

"My castle is bigger and it has an amazing view." Severus was not giving up.

"Sev, do you want to know why we will never-ever be living there?"

"Never?"

"Never, Severus. We went there today, and I saw it, it is beautiful and very impressive and as long as we are married, you are not living there. Those times, that you told me you wake up, not remembering where you are, and what happened to you, those things are called seizures, Severus. I will drag you to St. Mungo's to find out more about those, but I think being on receiving end of Cruciatus curse for so long, might have been a contributing factor to it. You didn't have them in Heaven, but once we got back they returned as I understand. Now, as long as I am your wife, you are not going to live in a giant castle with stone floors, where you can fall down at any moment and hit your head. It may take me a quarter an hour to find where you are in that castle, and it maybe too late already. So, the short answer is no. Godric Hollow is where I feel at home and I will redecorate the whole thing, so you feel feel at home, too. Jamie does not have a problem with it, and if you do, just talk to the man. "

"I had them in Hogwarts too, you know. And I was fine."

"You were fine, because Albus and Minerva kept vigilant watch over you. Only here, I can find such a strange collection of books, I swear, Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, Shakespeare, Dickens, Milton. You do have an impressive.. Wait, what is this?"

Lily got out an old and yellow paperback in between handsome leather-bound wizarding books.

"It's nothing, Lily, just put it back. Come eat something."

"Oh, to the contrary, my friend, it is quite something." She smiled wistfully and opened the first page. " Romeo and Juliet."

"Lily, give that book to me at this moment." Severus got up and walked over. He looked quite anxious and maybe angry? James decided to stay a bit longer to see what would the Slytherin do next?

"To my best friend, with love, Lily." Lily finished reading.

"Lily, will you ever listen to me?" Severus tried to take the book away, but Lily was having none of that. She ducked away and opened the next page. Looked at it and then looked back at Severus.

"Sev, this book alone could have gotten you killed instantly, if a Death Eater ever saw it."

"My life was not all that dear to me when I made the changes."

"Did you change every word Juliet in this book to Lily, all the way through?" She looked through the tiny paperback and sighed "Of course you did."

"I know it looks funny to you.."

"No, it doesn't."

"And ridiculous.."

"Not ridiculous, either."

"I know, it is pathetic."

"Sev, stop talking and look at me. Do I look like I am laughing?"

"No.. You don't. "

"Then get me a pen, I need to correct something on this dedication."

Severus summoned a pen from a desk and gave it to Lily, who scribbled something on the first page and gave the book to Severus.

"Read it back to me."

Severus looked at her, as if she went bonkers, but complied, nonetheless.

"To my crazy Slytherin,to the love of my life, to my husband, to my best friend, with love, Lily." Severus closed the book, and put it in his suit's pocket

"We are taking that book with us to Godric's Hollow, Sev."

A nod.

"Sev, I didn't mean to make you cry."

Another nod.

"You know, when I gave you that book in fourth year, I was already in love with you."

"I never gave you anything back, Lilyflower." Severus was wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Only your life, nothing more." Lily came closer and wrapped her arms around his waist, Severus did the same. They were looking at each other's eyes now. James decided that from what he saw, these two would be just fine, if left started walking towards the pub, Harry was waiting for him there.

* * *

><p>"We lost so much time."<p>

"We will make it up, Lilyflower."

"You never called me that before."

"You weren't mine to call you Lilyflower."

"I was always yours, Sev. All you had to do was ask."

"You.. A girl like you.. I still can't believe my luck. "

"I am the lucky one, Sev. You didn't have to wait for me for so long, yet you did. Saw awful dreams, got crucioed and waited for me."

"If you even try, you can't possibly look more beautiful than now. The tears and smile.. Deadly combination to me."

"I don't like the effect I have on you, love. You don't ever refuse me anything. It's not right."

"I never dared to dream of time, when I would have the improbable luck of being in a position of not refusing anything to you."

"You are sure, you are not under Imperius?" Lily laughed with that laugh that made Severus absolutely helpless.  
>"I might be. This feeling of happiness was too much to be true. Look into my eyes, maybe I am."<p>

Lily did actually look into his eyes. All serious again, she kissed him shortly before saying.

"Sometimes when I look into your eyes, I can see your ten year old self. It's an amazing feeling, Sev. Can't describe it, but believe me, it's worth more than all those years that we didn't speak to each other."

Before Severus could say that he knew exactly what Lily meant, there were shouts in the street, and men were running towards the bar around the corner.

"Sev, what is happening?" Lily ran towards the window to see what was the commotion about.

"Lil, you know our townspeople. Too much alcohol, nothing to do."

"No, Sev. It's something more serious. C'mon. Let's see what has happened. Maybe we can stop it before it gets out of hand." Lily was out of door, Severus got his wand and ran after his new wife.

There was a brawl at the bar, but this was something that people were staring at. Must be something big. Severus caught up with Lily.

"Lily, go back, I will just see what is happening. Go back."

"Are you mad? I am not leaving you alone. Two wands are better than one."

"I don't think that will be necessary."

"Oh yeah? I wouldn't be so sure, Sev. I can distinctly see the red light of Expelliarmus."

"If this is something your husband or his buddy have something to do with. Lily. I swear, I will do what I should have done a long time ago."

"Sev. Stop running for a minute. Good. Look at me, love. Very good. Repeat after me. We got married today. I am your wife, Sev. You are my husband."

"I am your husband. You are my wife, Lil. Sorry. Old habit." He could not help but smile at realization again.

"And you promise me you will not hurt either Sirius or James. Now, give me a kiss."

"I promise. Maybe I am under Imperius. C'mon, Lil. If nothing else, we have much Obliviating to do."

At that exact moment two people were thrown out of the windows of the bar, nearly hitting Lily, if Severus was not quick enough to get her out of the flying body's way. . Lily took out his wand and shouted "Aresto Momentum.". Everything slowed down. They ran in and of course saw Sirius Black and James Potter and interestingly Harry in the middle of the brawl. Lily got Harry by hand and dragged him out of the bar. Severus took Sirius and James bu their coats and dragged them out as well. As they were leaving, he got out his wand out and shouted "Obliviate " erasing the memory of the three wizards breaking pure mayhem in the bar.

* * *

><p>Once safely back in his rooms, he started laughing at all shouting Lily did at the three Gryffindors, now sitting next to each other on the couch, heads down. This day could not get any better.<p>

"Sirius did you see something funny?" Lily was red with anger.

"He is laughing!" Sirius pointed to Severus, who indeed was laughing .

"He did not cast spells in the middle of busy bar and make all that damage. That was you."

"They started it! Honest. Lil. They started it."

"James, less you say today, better it is for everyone. Can you imagine the damage you did there. This is not posh London. These people cannot recover from something like that easily. That bar has been there since I was a child."

"How much I owe them? I will ask the barman." Ever the rich aristocrat. Severus smirked.

"Yes, you are going to walk in the bar and ask the man who has no clue how he just lost his business, how much you owe him."

"I will obliviate him afterwards. I am not stupid, Lily!"

"No, you are very sharp, James! And so is our Sirius, who I AM SURE! started this. Harry, you? You couldn't just stop these two? I mean what am I saying. I never was able to stop you, how Harry is different? Poor man, his family business.. Gone, because my idiotic friends decided to ruin one day I wanted to have to myself."

"Umm.. Lily. Don't worry about the bar. Focus on the task at hand." Severus tried to be tactful. She was so beautiful and just too good to be true.

"Severus. the task at hand is the bar destruction problem."

"Lil, I took care of that."

"You did?"

"As amazed as I was to see my teenage bullies ruin the family business of my childhood bully, the man does have family to feed. "

"Thank you, Sev. I didn't even notice. You didn't leave gold behind, did you?"

"Muggle money. Untraceble. No weird wizarding connections. Lil, I am a half-blood, you know. I used to live here just like you."

"I didn't forget that Sev. It's just these two have gotten me to a condition where I can't even think straight. Sirius, why would you do something this exposing?"

"Lil, they started it. I swear."

"Mom, it's true. They did. Our mistake was to come here."

"That is very correct, Harry. "

"We wanted to participate in your wedding, Lilyflower. Severus, did you obliviate them?"

"Of course. Drink less, Potter. You just remembered that you are one pure blood in the middle of Muggles? "

"That's not true. Sirius is a pure blood as well. "

Lily looked murderous at that point. She was as mad at James for even answering as she was at Sirius, who , in this particular case, didn't even utter a word.

"Say a word, either of you! And I am writing to Ministry about this."

Sirius silently reached to his Gryffindor tie and untied it. With an expression that reminded everyone of his animagus, he just handed it to Lily.

"What is this? Why are you giving a tie to me, Sirius?"

"It's for him. Not you." He nodded towards Severus.

"I am a Slytherin, Black. I thought you of all people would remember."

"Padfoot decided that since you are married to Lily now, you are an honorary Gryffindor. He followed us here, to give you his , one of Remus's. We still don't like you so much as to give our ties to you."

"That's alright James. Thank you Sirius." Lily suddenly realized that she had absolutely no desire to stay angry at these two. She handed the golden and red tie to Severus. He looked at it for some time, then looked at Sirius. Yes, he still looked like a lost dog. Severus sighed and untied his own tie. He tied the Gryffindor tie around his neck instead. "Only if Malfoy and others saw me today..." Folding his own tie , he got up and walking to Sirius, gave it to the only Gryffindor of the Ancient House of Black.

"This should quiet your mother's portrait down for some time."

After a second, Sirius Black was sitting between two Potters in a silver and green Slytherin tie.

'We still are going to fight, Snape. This does not change anything." Sirius said and Harry could swear, Sirius sounded hopeful.

"Of course not. Although I must say, Slytherin colors do look good on you."

"I would say the same about your own tie. But nothing looks good on you."

"The trick you pulled in Heaven to follow the Death Eaters to Earth. That was unmistakably Slytherin. Maybe there is more of Slytherin blood in your veins that you care to admit, Sirius."

"Maybe the whole quadruple spy-thing you pulled with Voldemort was a lot more Gryffindor than you will ever admit. "And then turning to James he asked" Do I have to give this tie to Remus? He won't want it, right? Even though I gave one of his ties to Snape?"

"No, Paddy, I don't think Remus would want his tie back or any other tie back. Just keep it. I am sure Severus wanted you to have it and not Remus."

"Slytherin ties will burn to ashes on Remus. He is more Gryffindor than Godric himself." Severus said standing in front of a mirror and looking at himself in a Gryffindor tie.

'I think, Severus should keep his tie to scare off his Slytherin buddies, such as Malfoy and friends. And you, Sirius can give your mom's portrait a surprise. " Said Lily, and winked at Harry. Both Sirius and Severus looked more reluctant to part with their new ties than they would ever admit.


	11. Ch 10 Dark Arts 1

Harry decided that flooing to Godric's Hollow would be more convenient, but for first impressions, one has to knock on a door. So he apparated to the street and walked towards the house. Right. He can definitely do this. He is just paying a visit to his mom, and well, definitely not stepdad. Harry laughed. Snape will have petrify himself, if he hears this. But they did just get married. Apparently, the moment the man realized he has a fighting chance with Lily, he got on his knee and proposed. That according to Remus and Sirius, who were there the whole time. The same day, they flew to their playground and got married, without noise, just the two of them and a minister who married them in a very low-key muggle wedding. Wizarding world was blasting with the news and rumors, but the two of them just got back and pretended that nothing happened. The whole time Remus, together with Tonks, Sirius and Harry's dad were going back and forth between Grimmauld Place and Godric's Hollow without anyone's permission, or so it seemed. To Harry's question if Professor Snape minded these intrusions,

Sirius answered dismissively,

"Oh, who is asking what he minds or not? The man is happy as a clam. Anyway, he has been in his lab the whole day, he realized that it's full moon soon and he had to brew the Wolfsbane, so we have been keeping your mom company."

"And .. He doesn't mind? The first couple of days after wedding he is in a lab and you are keeping his wife company?"

"We didn't ask, but I think he would at least try to throw us out if he did."

Harry realized that the newlyweds (Oh what a strange, creepy word that became, once Severus Snape got involved in the picture! Mom, couldn't you find anyone else to fall in love with. I mean ANYONE would be better, than this.) The two were arguing, or whatever it was they were talking about has raised their voices. Harry decided to delay the knock on the door and just see the two in their natural way. He looked in , swearing that if the man so much as contradicted his mom, that would be enough for him, to stupify him for a while. They were standing in the middle of a room, that was already decorated as Snape's office. Big pile of books in front of her, his mom was going through their titles, before levitating them onto the bookshelves. Dark Arts Books. He moved in his books and she is having problems with his Dark Arts fascination. Good for you, Mom!

"Severus, just look at these titles, where do you even get these books?"

"Lil, please don't be mad. They are from my old times."

"_Dark Arts: Concise History_." So far so good. We are starting from history. Once upon a time, a wizard wanted to kill everyone who breathed."

"Nothing like that, it's just a journey through History of Magic. Rather boring read."

"All right, what about this- "_1001 Potions for rise to power_." Really?"

"It has some good notes on some Potions. I was a Potions Master once, Lily."

"Okay, I like this one "_Unicorn: Usage in Dark Arts_." Now we are killing Unicorns for our ends?"

"Lily, I didn't kill any unicorns, I can assure you. The only time I even saw one, was in Heaven. "

"I remember. You looked like you just discovered magic all over again."

"I didn't do anything of such."

"Need I floo Sirius Black here, to have his account of the story?He rather enjoys telling says you looked like three-year-old at Magic-Circus."

"No, no! Don't"

"On to the next one. "_666: Just a number?_"

"Numerology. I think that was a gift. "

"Oh I can imagine to spy on you."

"I checked it out before I even put it in the house. Just a silly book."

"_Dark Arts, Medieval Curses_". Yep, we are not just using modern curses to wreak havoc. They are not quite enough! "_Dark Items and their use in Dark Arts._"

"Now that was actually a research on Voldemort. I had my suspicions. I just wanted to see what was possible to do."

"_Yours forever:Guide to Enslavement Magyck." _Severus, what an unfortunate title."_Zombies and other creatures of Dark_" Whom did you want to enslave?Some unfortunate girl from Death Eaters?" she said still holding the first book in hand.

"Don't remember."

"Oh Merlin. You even thought of using this on me?" She was laughing now.

"I was sixteen at a time. Stole it from Malfoy's. You were scary to ask out. And you hated my guts at the time."

"So after all this literature, I scared you? _I _was scarier that all this? I must tell you, I am pleased."

"If you want, I can take all this back. They don't need to be here."

"No, that's alright. I mean you have the scariest monster and dark creature, sleeping next to you, what are couple of books?"

"I didn't say you are a dark creature. Just intimidating to ask on a date."

"Yeah, because I could accidentally enslave you. Sev, you are complete bonkers!" She messed his hair with one hand and ran away.

He laughed to himself and ran after her.

Harry moved to another window to see that Snape tried to catch her, but now she was standing on a couch and beating him with a pillow while he was holding on to her waist. He easily lifted her off the couch by her waist, but she didn't cease beating him or laughing. He looked up at the pillow and it became hundreds of red rose petals that showered both of them with a red sight was absolutely beautiful, even though.. Well, the sight was beautiful, partly because Snape did something so unSnape-like.

"Sev, c'mon. Put me down, I have the rest of the books to put away."

They looked through couple of more books, till they found one that made all hell break loose.

"_The Evil Within" _this sounds like an adult-literature, Sev."Lily laughed.

" I didn't even know, I still had it. That's not a good book. Give that to me."

"What is it?"

"It's to find the necessary evil inside you to execute the worst deeds. After you are done reading it, you don't know who you hate more, yourself or the world?"

"Sounds like a Sunday afternoon read to me."

"Don't joke."

"Why don't you throw it away?"

"What if someone else finds it?"

"Then destroy it."

"I can't. It's a very old book. I can't just throw it into a fire. It's the only one left."

"So, you won't destroy what is undoubtedly evil book."

"I can't. Just leave it."

"Severus, why do you need this book?"

"I don't. I just can' throw it away."

"I will."

"You won't. Just leave it, Lil."

"Severus, I am not joking. It's either me or that book."

"You are being too dramatic."

"Burn that book, Severus. I cannot have it in this house."

"It's not going to do anything to you, just let it go. It's an old and valued book."

"This is dangerous ground you are on, Sev. Please, listen to me. "

"No, Lily. You listen to me. I told you, I have changed. You know I have changed. Stop treating my like a recovering alcoholic. I won't stray again."

"Whatever you say, Severus. I am done. Keep your book."

"You wouldn't say these things if it was Potter, I am sure."

"James does not own dark arts books. James wasn't a Death Eater. James didn't kill people in his free time, Severus. You want to know why I treat you like a recovering alcoholic? Because you are one! I have to be careful that your buddies don't take you back from me. Lucius has been visiting you ever since we got here. I am too scared."

"Lucius is a friend. One of few I had. When some people decided that they were too good for me."

"Ugh! Severus, you cannot be this thick! I know you can try to understand my point of view."

"I did. You think if you don't treat me like 6 year-old, I will start killing people. What is there to understand? Great opinion you have of me, Lily."

"You know what? Keep your damned book. Keep your dark arts artifacts, join the Death Eaters. Get them together, start burning villages and neighborhoods again. Only one thing. I WILL ALWAYS BE ON DUMBLEDORE'S SIDE! "

Lily left the room, slamming the door very loudly after her. Harry looked at Snape, who now looked like man who was completely lost. He walked around the room aimlessly, then sat down in an armchair and looked at the wretched book. He opened it and glanced at the first page. Then second, third. Harry was sure, the book was enchanted to hold the readers attention. Snape fell under its charms instantly. He needed back-up. He knew what was coming, he was an Auror, afterall. Snape was going to find all the evil he had in him. Mom was not safe. He sent his Patronus to his father, Sirius and Remus. They needed all the help, they could get.

"Harry, we came as soon as we saw your Patronus, what happened?"

"Snape got some Dark Arts book, he was reading it, I think he is under some kind of a spell."

"Why would he read a book like that? Surely, Severus knows the existence of enchanted books?" Asked Remus.

"I think he did in spite of Mom. They had an argument earlier."

"Already?They are married for less than a week!" James was shocked. "Those two are crazy!"

"She does not trust him. He got angry."

"Well, if you ask me, Lily is right. He got in a trouble again."

"Of course he did, Sirius. But that's because she provoked him. Believe me, Lily's nagging- pretty powerful."

"Dad!"

"What? She is your mom, but have you seen her angry? I don't know how Snape deals with her, but I would leave till she would calm down."

"Well, he clearly didn't leave." Harry felt that Snape would not leave just because Lily was angry with him. He loved her too much for that.

"And look what it got him into." James chuckled. "I know you love her very much, and we all do too, but she has some major temper issues!"

"She doesn't have temper issues dad!"

"With you she doesn't."

"You two! Stop! We have bigger problems at hand. How do we proceed?" Remus said, ever the voice of reason.

"Let's just get in. Talk to him, maybe Harry is wrong. He hasn't done anything yet."

"That's alright, soon it will change."

They tried to barge in, unexpectedly, but unfortunately, Severus Snape was a very dangerous and skilled wizard, when need be. He knocked James to the wall with a non-verbal spell, tossed Sirius to the couch, turned to Lily and smirked

"You just had to get backup, didn't you?"

She looked astonished.

"I have absolutely no idea, what you mean. What did you do, Severus? Why are they on the floor?"

Harry was immobilized on the floor, without flying across the room. Remus couldn't move either. Whatever the spell, it was Snape's own invention. It hurt to move a muscle. It hurt to blink fast. Harry's wand lay next to him and he helplessly looked at the wand just mere inches away. His Dad was in no better state. Sirius and Remus tried to get their wands but the pain quickly put them on the ground again. His mom was the only one still standing.

"Mom..He .. Spell. That book is Dark. He is under.."

"He is under spell. I see. Thank you, son. Severus, you do know that I will not forgive you for this easily, right?"

"What makes you think that I need your forgiveness?" he said in dangerous drawl. Harry swore that if his wand was his right now, Snape would get his first Avada Kedavra.

"Why did you call for back-up? Are you afraid, I will start killing people?"

"You dolt, I didn't ask anyone to come! I have no idea what are they doing here."

"You want to say that our fight and their presence are pure coincidence?"

"Severus, I have been sorting your books ever since I left you on your own. I did not ask them to come. I don't plan on asking for back-up after every fight with you."

The man was plotting something.

"Your wand, Lily."

"You won't dare."

"How well you know me." He tried to disarm her, but she blocked his spell. Another one. Blocked again. He tried spell after spell. All blocked. Harry looked up and smiled, although it hurt even to do just that. His mom was better than all four of them combined. She was a magnificent duelist.

"Commandable skills." Snape noted.

"No, Severus. I am not this good with everyone. I can predict your moves, that's all. And you are not trying all that hard."

"You want me to try?"

"No, I want you to snap out of this spell, but it looks like I am not going to have my wish."

"No, it looks like it. You got your wish now, Lily. You were right. I am too Dark, I was at risk to get back to my old ways. And I did go back. You can go back to Potter now. He was always the right choice for you."

"It's not about James or anyone else, Severus. It's between you and me."

"Is this the man that you chose over me? He is on the floor, Lily. I can let him free or I can keep him like this. This is the man that I could not beat. This man, on the floor, took away my one last chance at normal life. At happiness. Because he had to have that one girl that wasn't quite ready to jump into his bed."

"You can't be this blind, can you? Leave James out of this!"

"How can I leave James out of this, if this entire argument is about James? I couldn't compare to him then. I wasn't the Golden Boy of Gryffindor with whom any girl would love to go out."

"That was years ago!"

"You didn't even say goodbye to me, Lily. At our graduation. You didn't even say a bloody simple goodbye!" Severus was shouting now.

"You were going to join them right after! How could I say goodbye? How could I walk over you and everyone that wanted me dead and tell you goodbye? Maybe I should have wished good luck as well? On joining Voldemort?"

"Lily, do you want to guess what was my initiation assignment? C'mon, you are the brightest witch I have ever met, save that other know-it-all. Take a guess."

She just shook her head, eyes burning with anger.

"It was supposed to be you. And your precious golden boy. The plan was Potter would be killed by others, while I would get you. So I lied. I said I was over you. That Potter and his friends could use you, but to me you meant nothing anymore. Used goods, common filthy little whore. A filthy mudblood... Potter could have you or Black, or all of them, I didn't care. All you had to do was say goodbye. I denounced my very existence for you, and you didn't grace me with one word on graduation."

"Severus, I didn't need to know that." She was pale as a sheet now.

"I think you do. You know who persuaded them to leave you two alone? C'mon. Take a bloody guess!" He slammed his fist on a table in front of him.

"Lucius?"

"Yes! Your hated Lucius. The one that will take me back to Dark Side. Lucius changed the conversation into something else, when Crabbe was discussing what exactly he was going to do once he got you, and let me tell you, I had to use all of my patience to not tear him into shreds every time I saw that scum. The words he used, the plans he had for you.. I don't think I will ever forget them. Lucius stopped them all, and said Potter was a pure-blood and even if he was confused to date a mudblood, he would turn around. No need to bother with you two. "

"Why didn't you say anything? You wanted him dead, didn't you?"

"Because, my innocent Gryffindor, if Death Eaters see you care for something they will destroy it with twice the pleasure they would have otherwise. I had to show no emotion towards you, not good, not bad. Only indifference would save your life. I had to stand there hating everything about my pathetic existence and tell them in all seriousness, that I, Severus, did not care about you. Was goodbye such a hard thing to say?"

"Severus, please, listen to me. You were with those people.. I wanted to. I really did want to talk to you."

"No, Lily, you were too busy playing Head Boy and Head Girl in love to notice anything around you."

So he had noticed. She and James were getting very cozy that day. Partly because of sentiments of the day, partly because she was so mad at Severus and partly because James wanted to make sure that she has his protection as a pure blood, so none of the Slytherins would give her hard time. They held hands, hugged, kissed.

"I told you, you were with future Death Eaters."

"I would have left them, if you only looked at me. But you could not keep your hands off Potter for a second to do that. I joined the next day."|

"Because I didn't say goodbye to you?"

"Yes, Lily. Because you didn't say goodbye. I mean, no. Not only because of that. But it definitely made me more eager to join."

"Why?"

"Why? I don't because I didn't care what you thought about me anymore? Because I was better off with people who wanted me around and who respected me for who I was? I certainly didn't need to stay around you and watch how Potter was showing the entire world how he got the most amazing and beautiful girl Hogwarts had."

"It wasn't showing. We were young and in love."

"That doesn't explain his hands all over you on graduation."

"Something tells me you just wanted your hands to be all over me on graduation."

"What? No! I don't. I would never. Lily, don't you understand? You weren't something to show off for me. I didn't want everyone to be jealous of me because I got you, like some sort of expensive broom. That's something Gryffindors would do. Cheap display of emotion!"

"It wasn't cheap display of emotion! Just because you don't understand something, does not make it unacceptable."

"I don't understand something? What was there to understand? That your perfect boyfriend stuck his tongue down your throat every time he saw me in the vicinity?"

"Severus, you have got to calm down."

"Why? Why should I listen to what you say? You left me for him. For them. For precious clean Gryffindors with their fake-righteousness. Clean-cut and rich. And so right about everything. Never one mistake. Never alone, never independent. Travel in-packs, think in-packs, bully in-packs. Why? Because I am different from all of you. And if someone is different, he does not have the right to fall in love with their princess. Not rich enough. Not clean enough. Skeletons in closet, awful family, you see. Well, I am rich now, what you say, Lily? You haven't seen my vault at Gringotts. You should.''

"Do not dare to suggest that I can be impressed by anyone's Gringotts vault! I have seen your Dark Arts books. Quite impressive."

"Well, that's just it, isn't it? Dark Arts. What about those four? A traitor. A werewolf. Complete madman. An imbecile who couldn't keep you safe from his own friends. These were the people you trusted. Oh and Dumbledore, who never understood that you and I are not bloody chess figurines, for god's sake! Dark Arts? You want to talk about bad decisions, Lily? What is a bad decision? Say almost mauling a kid to death? Is that a bad decision? Sending a child to his Death? Bad decision? I'd say. What Sirius did to Harry's sense of lawlessness and disregard to any responsible advice, I can't even start to cover. And you think I am your problem? Trusting Peter Pettigrew over Remus. Now THAT is a bad decision, Lily."

"If you want to have this conversation, we can, Severus. Yes, I am worried about you. yes, we all made mistakes. But theirs were mistakes. Accidental. Yours was life-changing. Yours were soul destroying. You started hating people, Severus. You changed. It wasn't one thing, it was everything. I can't stand by and see you ruin your chances at re-entering heaven with me. I have to make sure you stay away from these things. I am not treating you like a child, because we know how it was for you to be a child. Your parents ruined your foundation, Sev. I have to pull out miracles to make you at least a little more well-adjusted. They damaged that boy, my best friend. And I have been trying to fix him ever since. It wasn't your looks or your means, that attracted bullies, you see. I wasn't much richer than you. In comparison with Sirius and James, we were both without means. They could see the damage, Sev. It was visible to them. So the picked their victim. I don't know why, Sev. Don't ask. I don't know why someone decides to humiliate a person in front of the girl he loves. I don't think I will ever understand that. I would never leave you for anyone, if you didn't change. You started being like now. I can see the same cloudy eyes, as before. It scares the lights out of me, Sev. I should have not left you with that book. I should have not behaved like a wife. Every time I start thinking like a girl, I get you in trouble. I have to think like your best friend, not your girl, be relentless, so I can save you from yourself, Sev. And you know what?If it is your soul or your love for me, I choose your soul. Last time you got back from that path, was when you saw you were to lose me. I am going to try it again, if anything works, it's that. I am not a shallow girl anymore. I don't need you to love me. You can call me mudblood, you can laugh at my birth, do your worst. I am not giving up on you. Your insecurities will not win. Tobias, Voldemort, Gryffindor bullies, Mulciber and the rest of jackals will not win!

She got her ring and threw it towards Severus. Looking extremely pale, he Accioed the ring to him, walked over Lily and slowly said, while extending his hand, palm up,

"Your wand, Lily."

"There. Happy?" She dropped her wand into his hand, willingly, without one hesitation. This was strange. They were playing some mind game, those two, Harry was sure. Presently, Severus lifted her easily, and put her on his shoulder, like some barbaric nomad, taking his loot, and left the room. Harry was sure, his mother was in control of situation, but it still didn't change the desire to throw Avada at Snape. What is this, Dark Ages?


	12. Ch 11 Dark Arts 2

He finally put her down. More specifically, unceremoniously tossed her on her own bed. The same bed they shared the night before.

"Stop this Death Eater act. It doesn't suit you."

"Now you dare to defy me? Is there no way to explain to you that your very life is in my hands, Evans?"

"You will call me Lily."

"I can call you anything I want, you insolent girl!"

"Lily. My name is Lily. Not Evans. Not insolent girl. Lily."

She said, sitting down more comfortably on her bed. He was still standing in front of her. Doing his best Scary Death Eater impression. Lily was supposed to be scared, she thought. Well, she wasn't. She felt sorry for this man, who reverted to his Death Eater days, the moment he had a scary, grown-up argument. but she wasn't scared.

She looked at him with a sad smile. He wasn't smiling back.

He got her ring out of his pocket and threw it to her.

"You will wear this. You are my wife. The topic is not open for discussion. "

She took the ring, beautiful as ever, and put it back on her finger.

He seemed to be surprised at the absence of her he decided to push his luck further.

"You will promise me to never so much as look at your previous husband with lustful eyes. He is only a friend from now on. You do not want to find out the repercussions of this one."

Lily almost blurted out that James was only a friend to her somewhere starting from Harry's first year at Hogwarts. When they were back in Heaven. Severus was never going to let that one go. Even now she could spot hurt in his eyes.

"Jamie is only a friend, I promise."

"You seem strangely cooperating."

"Do you want a rebellion, Severus?"

"No, but I am pleasantly surprised. Never thought Gryffindors might be so meek."

Lily smiled. Well, dear husband, let's see what else we are going to do? You just come closer, so I can get your wand.

"We are, when one is stopped by more powerful wizard."

"Do not mock me, Evans!"

"Lily."

"Don't mock me, Lily." He said more evenly. His eyes softened a bit, as he glanced to her direction. The plan was working. No, she was not going to crush Sev's vulnerable ego and she wasn't going to hurt him even a bit. She was going to get him back from enchantment, but she was going to reason with him and do it subtly.

"Sev, before you proceed, let my friends and son go. I beg you. "

"I won't"

"How about at least stop the curse from hurting them? Keep them immobilized if you must, but don't harm them."

"What will you give me in return?"

"Anything you want."

" One kiss. Right now. No protests."

"Deal."

Sev was a romantic. He looked absolutely humiliated by his lack of control of his own ask for a kiss from a girl who could not stand him! But he would take it. Any kiss is good enough if it's Lily. Lily chuckled.

"Sure. Go right ahead."

"What?" He was apparently waiting for the refusal. To be shot down, his ego was a gamble that unexpectedly, worked.

"Come closer. You need to be closer for don't blush so violently. You are supposed to be a scary wizard, not a fifteen year old in love."

"Silence!" He composed himself, but came closer to the bed. Lily, too moved closer.

"Severus, my friends."

"After."

"Absolutely no. Before. You are still a Slytherin."

"Right. Makes no difference." Flick of the wand made the soul-crushing screams disappear.

He moved closer and gave Lily a small kiss on lips. Almost not believing his luck. But Lily was not having any of it. She grabbed his tie and kept him close to her, as she continued the kiss. Her husband, the Death Eater, was utterly confused now. He moved away and whispered.

"You don't have to reciprocate. I will be content by you not shying away. Anything else is extra."

"Thank you for stopping hurting them."

"As long as you keep cooperating, they won't be can't move, but I don't plan harming them, not if you listen to me."

Lily was on top of this. She knew it now. She was going to get her husband back from the curse. And soon.

The kiss definitely affected Severus. That much was clear. He stood back again, his wand aimed at Lily again, who was sitting on her bed with the most peaceful expression on her face. Clearly mocking him.

"I am stronger than any of your friends. I am ruthless. I can annihilate you and everyone else you know. I lied, cheated, tortured, killed. You should be very afraid of me."

"I should be. And I am not. Severus, do you mind if I lie down? I am getting tired. And this bed is too comfortable."

"Stop defying me, you.. "Then thinking of something, he changed his tone. "Only for a price."

"And what will the price be?"

"Same as before."

Lily tried not to laugh, but couldn't stop herself before the chuckle escaped her throat. Way to go trying to not harm his ego. The man in black looked positively heart-broken, now.

"Never mind. Sit straight. Hands behind you." Lily felt a rope tie her hands. The battle was being lost because of her carelessness. Severus's heart was always hers to shatter, and she did it too many times. And still, this wizard loved her enough to put his heart to the test again and again.

"I am sorry, Sev. You can kiss me now."

" I don't need your charity." He sat down right in front of bed, leaning on a wall. Looking as heartbroken as the time, he accidentally saw her and Jamie kissing.

"It's not charity. C'mon. I want you to kiss me. Honest."

"Lily, please stop this." He put his wand down next to him and held his head in his hands. Lily wanted to comfort the man whose sadness was contagious to her, but could not do so with her hands behind her back.

"Sev, please untie me."

"Can't wait to run off to Potter?"

"I don't plan to run off anywhere."

"You know, I don't care anymore. Go right ahead. Run off with Potter or Black, see if I care. There used to be this wizard, Gilderoy Lockhart, really handsome waste of space. You should meet him. I think you will be a great pair. Your type exactly. No brains, all looks. He is in St. Mungo's right now. C'mon. I will take you there. You can be married tomorrow."

Lily didn't say anything. She just looked at the man crouched next to her bed. He was full of jealousy, self-doubt and it was up to her to somehow get him out of his personal hell. But Gilderoy Lockhart? Really? Was that his opinion of her?

"Severus, you know, even though I know you are under Dark Arts spell, it still hurts when you insinuate all these accusations."

He didn't even look at her as a response.

They sat in absolute silence for couple of hours. At least Severus kept his promise and didn't hurt Harry and the boys. What were they thinking now? They couldn't move yet, Lily was sure, otherwise, she would be free now. Instead she was lying on her bed with hands tied, like a hostage. Serves you right for marrying a Death Eater. Ex-Death Eater. Same difference. She could get Severus all riled up and get herself free, but he might hurt the others and Lily had to be careful. Noone was going to get hurt tonight. Presently, Lily was lying in a dark room unable to sleep. Severus was asleep on the floor by the bed. Having conflicted feelings about the whole hostage situation, he was afraid to leave her alone, knowing that she would find a way to escape. However, he was also sure that he was not going to be welcome near her, he decided to look after his hostage/love-of-his-life lying on the floor. Lily didn't protest at all when he got a pillow from the bed, just looked at him with that amused expression that clearly infuriated him. Sev was one of a kind Death Eater. Lily could not imagine Dolohov or Crouch, Crabbe, Goyle or any of the others taking a woman hostage and sleeping on the floor next to her. She tried to get herself free, but it was clear that he was reading her mind without even looking in her eyes, because he just shot in the dark.

"Lily, if you continue these little tricks, I cannot guarantee a peaceful night for your friends and your son. Don't test my , I have been thinking of taking you to Prince Castle and keeping you there as a hostage for the rest of your life. Do not tempt me."

"Severus, you have to try to fight your urge to become the Blue Beard, from that fairy tale."

"Alright, Lily, I did warn you."

The screams from the other room got Lily to reality rather quickly. She didn't try any more tricks after that. She would, if she was on her own, but her only son was in next room, and she couldn't risk his safety. She had to be careful.

Presently, Severus was seeing a nightmare again. He was murmuring something, thrashing against something.

"I am so sorry. I am so so very sorry. Can't... My damned mission... pointless.. sorry...

"Sev! Sev wake up! It's just a dream. Wake up. Sev! "

"Who? Wait.. Lily? " He mumbled "Nox" and looked around the room illuminated with his wand. "Sorry, if I woke you." He continued coldly. The curse was still working when he was awake, Lily realized. "Go back to sleep, Lily."

Nothing else was said for an hour or so, but neither of them were able to sleep.

"Sev, you know, you could come, lie next to me."

"No, thank you."

"Just for the night. You clearly are not comfortable on the floor."

"I have had worse nights. Don't trouble yourself."

"Sev, it's a big bed. Enough for both of us. Come sleep here. I promise, I won't touch you."

"How very amusing."

" You can even built a pillow fort like you used to, when we were ten."

" Again, I fail to register anything funny in this situation."

"C'mon Sev. Come, lie down. You can go back to your scary Death Eater routine in the morning. You need a good night's sleep as everyone else."

"You promise to not pull any tricks on me?"

"In case you haven't noticed, my moronic husband has tied my hands and disabled my wand. I can't pull off any tricks anytime soon."

"With you, one never knows."

"Just get your pillow and come lie down. You will be asleep in no time. It's very comfortable and warm."

He got up, grabbing his pillow, came to lie down next to Lily. Obviously uncomfortable , completely dressed, as one does when having a hostage and generally being Severus Snape, he lay in the bed, under covers and looked up into the darkness. It was that terrible dream, Lily was sure. Sev wasn't going to be asleep anytime soon.

"If I were to untie you, would you promise to not run away?"

"One way to find out." She didn't need his charity either. She wasn't going to beg.

"I will cast a spell that will alert me, the moment you get up from this bed and the moment you go for my wand."

"What if I harm you muggle-style?"

""It won't let you."

"You don't have to untie me."

"You cannot possibly be comfortable like that."

He untied her, of course and put the spells in place. It was much more comfortable not having one's hands tied behind one's back. She wanted to change into something more comfortable, but was too tired and decided that if Severus was going to sleep in a suit, she could do so in a dress. She almost fell asleep, before realizing, once again that her conflicted hostage-taker was not going to fall asleep anytime soon.

Lily moved over her space and was next to Severus in a mere second.

"What are you doing? Go back to your half! I will harm you, Lily if you don't go back. Let me go! Why is the damn spell not working? Lily, don't touch me, or I will hit back!"

"Sshh, Sev. Stop it. Just relax."She wrapped her arms around him, not letting him get out of the tight embrace." I don't plan to harm you, hence the spell's ineffectiveness. Relax. You still have me as a hostage. You are the big bad wolf here. I am very scared of you. Now close your eyes, and get some damn sleep, so I can sleep too. And you must be freezing! Your hands are cold."

"Let me go." Tried to get out of her embrace. Not very successfully.

"Sev, you have got to sleep tonight."

"Let me go. Please."

She was holding him in her arms and not letting him escape.

"I don't need your pity, Lily. If you don't release me right now, I will do it myself."

"I don't believe you, Sev. You will never harm me."

"You forgot that time with prophecy."

"Didn't forget, but forgave."

"I called you that word."

"Severus, I do not have the stamina for that conversation, please just try to sleep. You have too much energy."

"I called you that in front of everyone. Why did you take me back?"

"Say the word, Severus. Say the word and I will release you."

"What word? The one I called you?"

"Yes. Say it, and you are free to go."

"I.. Lily, just let me alone, please. Just go. I will let everyone go. Owl the Ministry and turn me in."

"Why can't you say that word, Sev?"

"Every time I hear it, I close my eyes and see your tear-filled eyes when I called you that. You were too proud to cry, but your eyes had tears that you weren't going to shed in front of everyone. I had to wait for twenty years to see your eyes again, Lily. "

"That's exactly why I forgave you, Sev. Because you truly regretted your mistake. What world we would be living, if we couldn't be forgiven for our mistakes?"

"I don't deserve you, Lil. Go to Potter, he is your handsome prince."

"You are my prince, Sev. My half-blood Prince." She was still holding him in her arms, running her fingers through his hair. He was still so tense.

"I am not good enough for you, Lil. I want you, but I don't deserve you. I made many mistakes, I am completely inexperienced in bed, I cannot possibly ever make a good father. I don't think I can ever be a loving husband and father. I mean, you, of all people, know, what I have seen as an example. Leave me, Lil. I wanted you for most of my life, it had become an obsession, Lil, but now, that I got you, I realize that I am in too deep. I don't deserve you. I cannot keep you. You will get tired of me, you will leave me, and then I will lose my ground again and then everyone will be in trouble. This way, we can stop this from happening."

Severus was crying now. The curse was gone. The book had lost. Sev was hers again.

"You will never lose me. I won't get tired. You are stuck with me, love."

"Are you going to hold me the whole night?"

"Yes, Sev. This night and every night. Now go to sleep, you must be tired. I for one, am exhausted. Are you still cold?"

"No, Lil. Thank you please cast a warming spell on those four? I don't want them sick."

"Give me my wand back. I have an idea." She grabbed her wand and jumped out of bed and soon was out of door. Reappearing a minute later, she jumped back into the bed and hugged Severus again.

"Done. I actually transformed the armchairs into beds and put them to sleep. I couldn't let them get up, because then noone will get one minute of sleep in this house, but they are fine now. Just sleeping. Promise me to not deal with Jamie and the guys on your own in the morning. I can't watch them hurt you."

"I did the same to you all. It's only fair."

"Maybe it's fair. Does not make it easier to see you hurt. Wait for me in the morning."

Of course Severus didn't wait for Lily. In fact he put a silencing charm on her bedroom, locked it and left for what was going to be a marvelous beating. He deserved this one. He hurt them and more horribly, he hurt Lily. He scared her, he was behaving awfully towards her and yet she forgave him again. He was married to the most amazing witch in the world, it was for sure. She held him in her arms, so he could sleep the night. He wondered if anyone would ever believe that being next to Lily made his insomnia to disappear. Years of spying and sleeping with one-eye open, the guilt of Lily's death, waiting for Voldemort to call him at moment's notice made it almost impossible to have a good night's sleep. Voldemort was defeated, Hogwarts was safe, but the dreams of Lily dead in Godric's Hollow, her lifeless body in his arms, those dreams stayed even in Heaven. And after a dream like that, how could he go back to sleep? He would get up and stare at the ceiling, read, or brew potions. That was two days ago. But two days ago he woke up to find Lily next to him in bed. As if this was not a miracle in its own, she proceeded to hold him till he went to sleep again and she was whispering such beautiful things to him, that he didn't mind the dream, if it was to follow with Lily holding him he was asleep before he knew it. At first he thought, it was because he was too tired after the day's events, but this night was the same again. Maybe he was tired again. They didn't talk about this, but it was obvious that Lily too realized that she had the power to calm him and put him to sleep just by being next to him. When he got up, she was still asleep and he would want nothing more than to lie next to her and watch her sleep, but he had to face the Gryffindors.

"C'mon gentlemen, let's get this over with."

Gryffindors did not disappoint. Hexed him and then when got tired of that just beat him muggle-style. He almost felt sorry for Immobilizing Harry. The boy was going to pull something heroic again, but when he almost passed out, he thought maybe Harry could stop these three. This went on for some time, before Lily managed to break the wards and get out from her bedroom. She stopped them, of course. She could not believe that they thought he would harm her. The Gryffindors just realized that they fell in a trap again. He wanted them to get even, and instead of apologizing, he went for getting beat up. Harry was free again, and of course the brat had to be all over him with worry. He even had the audacity to carry Severus to Lily's, well their, bedroom and laid in the bed. Gryffindors profusely apologized, after they cooled off and realized they had been masterfully manipulated into believing he harmed Lily. Lily, however, got mad at him and said that she asked him and he didn't listen to her. She walked out of the room and didn't come back. Severus was in too much pain to register everything that was taking place around him, but he knew that Lily was not around. Remus was next to him and he was casting spells to alleviate his pain.

He had potions for pain, potions for bruises, potions for sleep. It was getting ridiculous. He didn't realize that Severus would know that it was not his idea to get those potions? Remus was good with potions, but this had Lily written all over it. He caught Remus's hand in air, as the man was trying to force-feed him again with yet another potion.

"Remus, I won't take it, unless you tell me what's in it."

"Severus, I have no time for this. Just drink it."

"What is in this Potion?"

"Whatever it is, you need to take it. You lost way too much blood. We couldn't close your wounds. Lily says it's from that snakebite."

"It has mint in it, do you know why, Remus?"

"This is just ridiculous!"

" Fifteen points from Gryffindor for not knowing what you give to your patient."

Remus looked directly in Severus's eyes and emphasizing every word. "You are going to take every potion I give you or Lily will have my head. Is this clear to you, Severus?"

"She gives you the potions? Of course."He sighed. "Tell her I won't take anything more if she is not the one giving it to me."

"She won't. Me and Harry tried to reason with her, but I don't know which one of you is more stubborn. She won't hear me. Severus, please, take these potions."

"Sorry."

"Severus Snape just apologized to me, I must be dreaming."

"I will apologize to Lily, if you just get her in."

"Severus, I tried! I really did. I am responsible for you today. I am not letting you to get worse. How do you feel?Obviously, terrible. I mean does it feel worse or better? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes. Get Lily."

"Please focus on your healing. She will come around. I promise, she will. Are you cold?"

"It's from blood loss. It's alright."

"You are cold as ice. You are shaking. Wait. I'll cast a warming me get you an extra blanket. There you go. Is the light too bright? You won't take another potion?"

"No. Only from Lily."

Remus sat by Severus and read him some book Lily had given him to tried to focus on his voice to stay awake. His eyes were closing on their own. Next time he could open them, Remus was slapping him to wake him up.

"Severus! C'mon mate, don't die now. Alright I am telling Lily. "

"Don't. Remus, don't make her worry. I will take the potion, just don't make Lily worry."

Next time he could sense his surroundings, there was a hand on his it wasn't Lily, he was going to throw the person out. He reached for his wand, without opening his eyes. The latter took too much energy. She stopped him by putting her hand over his. He let the wand drop back on the bed. His hands were trembling anyway. Not much use with a wand now. The beating and Dark Arts spell was not a good combination.

"This is Blood-replenishing Potion. I asked them to make it mint-flavored, so it will be easier to take. I know you like it better than the flowery variety. Bruise-healing paste. Strengthening Solution, bit of Pomegranate won't kill you. Don't think about the blood part, just think it's pomegranate only. I have others as well, but let's start from Blood-replenishing one. I also got something for the pain, but it has beladonna in it, so I'll have to check if you can take it with calming draught. I had to repeat it to Remus couple of times to be careful to not poison you with things that counteract. I didn't trust others with more than one potion at a time. As you can remember Jamie was not exactly potions material."

"Beladonna cannot be taken with calming draught. But I would prefer something for pain over calming draught."

"Then I am tossing away the calming draught. Having Sirius around is like having a child around. I can't risk mix-up with potions. Jamie is no better, of course, but Sirius is like a child. I am babbling, am I not?"

"Will you stay with me the night?"

She didn't answer anything, just held his trembling hand in her own and gave it a squeeze. In the language of Lily Evans that was the best agreement there was.

He drank every potion Lily thought of giving him. He tolerated the bruise-healing paste. He tried to relax, because she told him to. Lily was holding his hand now, and thinking he was unconscious, whispering something. Severus tried to listen and did his absolute best to not show that he was not awake.

"Sev, love, please get better. I can't look at you like this. It just breaks my heart. You are so pale! I know, I know, you are always pale. Sev, Sirius and James destroyed that book, the Dark Arts one. That's why they are not coming in this room to see how you are doing. They are scared, that you will hex them for that. Sev, you scared me there. You looked so angry and your eyes did not have their regular shine to them. I thought, that's it, we lost you forever. Sev, sweetheart, why do you still doubt my love for you? If I didn't love you, why would I go through all this? I embarrassed my Harry, I left James all alone. I just realized that I can't live a lie anymore. I couldn't stay just friends with you. And you still think that I chose Jamie over you? Please don't go after Jamie so much. He is not an enemy. He left us alone a long time ago. Don't give him so much hard time. You don't have to compete for me. Yes, we fight. But that's alright. I won't leave you, just because we fight. We are adults, sweetheart. We will fight and we will make up. Tell you what. You get better soon and I will be very nice and proper with Lucius next time he visits. Just get better. I will even go to any number of his formal events that he talked about. Just get better, Sev."

Severus could not contain himself any longer. All his spy skills flew out of window, when it came to Lily.

"Will you wear one of those green dresses you wore back in Heaven?"

"Sev! You sneaky man! You were awake? Sure, I will wear anything you want. Just get better."


	13. Ch 12 Getting Old

**Okay, so here's the chapter I was talking about (about Black brothers). This is Sirius sitting in Grimmauld Place, in front of a fire and thinking. He does not do it often, because he gets depressed. The time and place is again, Earth, circa 2008. Everything about Regulus takes place in past tense, in Heaven. As you have figured out, Sirius and Regulus are on very friendly terms by now. Sirius misses his little brother sometimes more than he lets it show. **

**Guys, there are some surprises in the chapter, so if you see a name, that is familiar, just bear with me, by the time you will be done with the chapter, you will know all about the state of things. I promise! **

**Getting Old is a song by Hellogoodbye. Sirius is not old in this chapter, it's just he feels like he is getting old. He is around 32-33 here. It has been almost 3 years since the company has been back on Earth. **

Sirius Black was getting old. He was sitting by the fireplace and looking at his firewhiskey glass in his hand. The firewhiskey bottle next to him was quickly getting empty and he was thinking whether to fetch another one or not. Remus and Nymphadora were due to arrive anytime soon to stay the weekend at 12 Grimmauld Place from Hogwarts where he was teaching DADA. Dora and Remus usually divided their time between 12 Grimmauld place and they were back, Remus would go on and on about how he should not drink that much and look at him with sad eyes.

Upstairs, on the top floor, Luna and Cho were up to Spring Cleaning and were targeting his old bedroom which hasn't been used since.. forever. He could not look at the Gryffindor colors and not remember the stupid, petty rivalry that he had with the Slytherin, who had the bedroom facing his own. Regulus. Every time he would step in his old bedroom he would start thinking about the old days and all his mistakes and all those years in Azkaban.. It was best if the girls did the cleaning. Jamie offered to help as well, and the three of them were busy, taking down everything that made Sirius so sad, every time he would get in the room. The room was supposed to be his and Luna's once they were done and that way he would finally be out of the trap of old memories the room has become. His baby brother's bedroom of course was off limits. He could not go in and not feel the sting of guilt in his heart.

* * *

><p>When Voldemort was defeated, Regulus finally was free to come to Heaven. There he chose to stay in his eighteen year old self. The smartest and most serious eighteen-year old, Sirius has ever seen. Sirius knew, by this time, that both Reggie and Severus were on their side and the terrible fate they both had for those choices. To say that he felt like an arrogant and heartless bastard for the way he treated them would be a gross understatement. All he wanted to do now was to protect his little brother, like it was the old times before Hogwarts and the Sorting Hat that broke his home.<p>

Both Regulus and Sirius were Blacks of course, or as Jamie called them, proud misfits. So none of them would make the first move towards reconciliation. It came down to Lily again, to fix the situation. She devised a test and didn't tell anything to anybody about it. Even James didn't know anything about it. Sirius didn't know about the test. In Black brothers' eyes the whole thing was very real.

They found themselves standing in the middle of Hogwards Great Hall. One side of the Hall was covered by Slytherin colors and this is where Regulus stood. Behind him there were no wall, just pure and cold darkness. The other side of the Hall, where Sirius stood, was covered with Gryffindor flags and colors and instead of the wall, there was a sunny meadow that was leading to the afterlife and their houses. In the middle stood Lily, very solemn and serious. Sirius wondered if Lily knew that Reggie was afraid of dark and used to come to his bedroom at nights and sleep in Sirius's bed. He used to see nightmares and it seemed that the only way out of them was having his older brother in the same room. Sirius would protest and say that his bed was too small for two people, but in the end, he wasn't going to let his baby brother suffer through the night! Regulus was averting his eyes now.

"Regulus Arcturus Black, you have done a lot of honest and brave deeds, but you have also made a lot of mistakes in your life and caused much pain to those around you. For that you have been sentenced to a soul-cleansing ritual that will take place in the part of afterlife, commonly called Hell. It is not as bad as humans make it to be, but it is certainly not what we are used to here, in Heaven. You will stay there unless your soul is clean and ready to join your loved ones back there." Lily gestured towards the green meadow behind Sirius's back. "Are you ready to carry out your sentence?"

"I am" Regulus looked like he was asked if he likes tea.

Sirius looked at Reggie, looked at the darkness behind him, looked at Lily and took couple of slow steps towards his brother's side of the Hall. The snakes on the flags hissed at him.

Lily stopped him in his path. "Sirius what are you doing?" she looked afraid.

"What does it look like?" Sirius was so pale, Nearly Headless Nick would be jealous.

"Sirius you can't do this. It's terrible there"

"More reason for me to go." Sirius's grey eyes were burning with determination.

"You can't just leave us all and go, it might take forever."

"It does not matter, Lily, I have to do this. He is all I got. And I am all he's got. It will be me and him against the world, and we will win, Lily. We will be fine and we will be back soon." Sirius gently pushed Lily away and went and stood by Reggie's side. Reggie didn't say anything. He looked shell-shocked. He just held Sirius's hand. And that alone, made whatever was coming to Sirius in Hell, worthwhile.

"You two won't be back, because you are not going anywhere in the first place" Lily was all smiles and tears. "Siri do you think after all your brother went through, he would not be allowed in Heaven?"

"Then why all this?" Sirius looked at his hand still clutching Reggie's hand and realized that Lily just had broken through Black family stubbornness. They walked back and Reggie did not let go off his hand and Sirius was happy for that. He had his brother back like in old times. They only got separated when their mom and dad got out of 12 Grimmauld Place and greeted them and kissed and hugged Regulus to the brink of unconsciousness. The favorite son of House of Black was back.

Sirius was a little bit of jealous Severus Snape, who got such a brotherly hug from Reggie, that Sirius realized that when he was busy making Severus's life a living hell, the man was busy being Reggie's big brother. They would talk for hours now and Sirius had never seen Snape be that nice to anyone, save Lily Evans. But Sirius didn't mind that all that much. At least Snape had a partner in crime when it came to nasty Slytherin jokes that he would pull off on Sirus, James and Remus. He and Regulus were always on the same side, against the three Marauders, when they fought and hexed each other into the next week, all in good fun of course. Poor Lily, she would actually try and separate the fights, but most of the time, she would just give up and join the Slytherins, mostly to keep it even. Three vs. three.

Between hexing, fighting, joking, drowning each other in a lake that was the Heavenly twin of Hogwarts lake, reading aloud the books snatched out of Severus's hands, as Severus would try to get his books back, being smacked in the head by Lily, who was an EQUAL OPPORTUNITY HEAD SMACKER, annoying Remus and playing or let's be honest losing in Quidditch to James, they all became good friends.

Even the night visits resumed. Although now, that they were grown-up, Reggie would knock first, come in and sit in an armchair by the window. He would talk about random things, ask half-asleep Sirius's opinion about things, whine how he could not sleep and then he would promptly fall asleep on the armchair. Sirius would get up, take his brother in his arms and carry him to his bed (luckily, his bed was too big even for two people). He would cover him with the extra blanket he kept for just that occasion. In the mornings, Regulus would not even remember how he ended up in the Gryffindor room and would half-asleep go back to his bedroom. After the first nightly visit,

Sirius asked his mother if Regulus kept having his nightmares after they were pulled apart by their house-rivalries and later when Sirius ran away from home. Apparently he did.

"Did he come to you and Dad at night, when he couldn't sleep from being afraid to see nightmares?"

"No, Sirius, he did not,I don't believe he ever asked anybody'd help on the subject other than you."

"So you want to say, he has been having these dreams all this time?"

"I believe when he was at Hogwards, he was better, because he would share his room with the Prince boy and others. But I doubt that he ever told them anything about them. It was just helpful to have them in the room. But, when he was back home, yes , he kept having nightmares and they grew up as did Regulus. And you are the only one whose help he wants. Please don't make my son beg for it." "I won't, Mother" somehow his mother always forgot that Reg was Sirius's one and only baby brother. So ritual continued between Black brothers.

* * *

><p>And now Reggie was all alone back in Heaven, while Sirius and Co was on earth, chasing fugitive Death Eaters who returned from Afterlife, living their lives, falling in love and cleaning bedrooms.<p>

"Sir, we are taking your posters down, is that alright ?" Luna came in the room, dressed in jeans overalls and a white -t-shirt, and of course, because she was Luna, yellow rainboots indoors. "Of course it is love, sorry I am not much help"

"Don't worry, James and Cho are excellent at this thing. I hardly do anything myself. Just go easy on that bottle, Sir. Are you hungry?"

"No, I am fine, don't worry."

"The dinner will be ready in an hour, but I can make something for you now. You are not getting sick, are you?" Luna felt his forehead with her lips, just to be sure. Sirius,quiet for more than ten minutes was reason for concern.

"No, love, I am remembering old days."

"Reg, you would like Luna. Once we are back, you will see how amazing she is." Sirius was hoping that Regulus was watching him from the other side.

* * *

><p>Sirius remembered the Quidditch match, they all went to more than two years ago. Severus and Lily had just gotten together, and he and James were the only bachelors in the bunch. Professor, no Headmistress McGonnagal had extended them all an invitation to a Quidditch match that had Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Moony and Nyphadora, Severus and Lily, and Jamie and himself. It was a good company, loud and obnoxious at times, just the way Sirius liked it. Harry found Cho and Luna in the crowd and invited them to come and sit with them.<p>

And when Slytherin Seeker didn't calculate his movements and came crashing to their stand, Severus, once a Head of Slytherin, always a Head of Slytherin, caught the kid in midair. In meantime, Sirius, who was sitting next to Luna, tried to save Harry's little friend from inevitable crush. So he grabbed her and jumped to the right, just in case if Severus wasn't successful.

As she thanked him for saving her life, Sirius suddenly realized that she wasn't anymore Harry's little friend, but a beautiful and unique young woman, of Sirius's age. Sirus felt his cheeks burning, and his knees became suddenly very wobbly. He couldn't think straight to answer her questions. She was so fragile and so kind and needed Sirius' s protection, undoubtedly. He didn't leave Luna's sight the rest of the game. He didn't talk to anyone else and didn't see anyone else but those deep blue eyes.

Until, Severus took him to a side and told him that if he is playing one of his famous games with girls with Luna, he would make sure that Sirius regrets the day he was born. Sirius of course laughed and made fun of Severus, saying that Lily would find out about this.

"I am not a pervert like you, Black, she was my student, for Heaven's sake! It's just she is not to be played with, Black. Leave her alone, go find someone else, if you are not serious about her."

" Severus, I am serious about her." Snape always responded better to his given name.

"Oh." Snape gave him one of his eyebrow raises.

"Yes, Really. I think the first time in my life, I am serious about somebody."

"So what are you going to do about it"

"Nothing. I am sure she has a boyfriend or is married. She is Harry's friend, and probably thinks of me as his crazy uncle."

"I see, well, she is not married and she does not have a boyfriend. She was not very popular back in a day. Harry was her only friend. She can be at times, a bit eccentric and you are the same age now.."

"Doesn't matter Severus. You don't have anything to worry about."

As they were walking back to stands, Sirius became a bit curious..

"Why are you talking to me and not James? He is on full offensive with Cho! I am not even doing anything! "

"Miss Chang has not been truly interested in anybody as far as I can see through Legilimency, ever since Digory was killed. She tried, but she needs somebody who reminds him of that boy. I think Potter and her have just enough unsolved issues to make a good pair without me getting involved. And if I am wrong, then for once we will see Potter in distress over a lady."

" You dog! You are reading us! Well, actually I am hardly surprised. And why are you concerned about me and Luna?"

"Miss Lovegood is a bit more unique case and she needs someone who will take good care of her and from what I remember from our school days, you changed girls more often than socks. I won't allow you to make her into a conquest. Although I think you are not as hopeless as you would want the girls to believe."

" They weren't her. She is not a conquest. But anyway, you have no need to worry, _Professor Snape_. And stop snooping around in other people's minds." He gave Severus a tired smile.

"Whatever you say, Black."

They went back to the stands and everybody thought that Sirius was uncharacteristically quiet that evening. James talked all evening about Cho, and how much he liked her and how much he thinks she liked him, and how much they both liked Quidditch and on and on and on. Sirius was not listening and he was admiring Remus even more because the man still showed genuine interest in the conversation with Cho Jamie was retelling to Remus maybe the fifth time.

"Boys, I think I am going to call it an early night and go to bed" he said and got up. When he was out of the door, Remus caught up with him.

"Paddy, is there anything you wish to tell me?" The man resembled Dumbledore when he was probing people with his eyes.

"Nothing, Moony, I have no secrets from you"

"Alright then, its just if there is anything, my mouth is shut" Remus was locking his mouth with an invisible key and smiling at his very- much -in love friend.

"No, nothing, I am just tired that's all." he walked to his bedroom. Maybe he was getting sick or something. The stands were cold.

Remus looked in the direction of Sirius and could not help but smile. The man was so obviously in love and he had no idea! Sirius's other full-on crush had been Lily and ever since James expressed interest in her, both Remus and Sirius never showed any interest in any female at Hogwarts. Remus's next girl was Nymphadora and he was still amazed how a girl like that would find him worthy to marry. Remus counted his lucky stars that he didn't have to go through all the stuff Paddy was about to go through and now could not wait to be alone with his wonderful wife again. Oh right, Sirius. He was quite popular with the girls, but he never thought about them more than it was absolutely necessary to get them on dates and then promptly dump them. And now the man didn't know what to do other than sit and sulk. Something needed to be done, Remus thought and went to find Dora, hoping a girl would be better at this kind of thing. Hello darling, your cousin Black has been quiet all evening and that has given me reason to suspect that he is in love. Is there anything that we can do about it? Some potion he can take?

Sirius was not sure what kind of meddling Remus and Nymphadora did that night, but in the morning he had an owl post from none other than Severus Snape.

_Black,_

_In my wildest nightmares I would have not imagined that I would be writing this. But there are people that I care about too much to be able to say no to. Lily and I have invited Ms. Lovegood and Ms. Chang to a dinner and an evening on town. It would be more interesting for them to have a company of gentlemen around them, so if you and Potter have nothing to do (and let's be honest- you can bore Remus some other time, I am sure he would not mind) you are cordially invited to the said dinner. Please dress and behave like a gentleman that you are not._

_Severus Snape._

_P.S. Siri, don't listen to this fool. Just be yourself and she'll love you!_

_Lily._

"So.. Cousin, have any plans tonight? " how was it that Remus and his wife were getting the same meddling smiles on their faces more and more often?

"As a matter of fact I do, Nymphadora" she still didnt like her name!

"Sirius Black, I would have given you such a black eye for calling me that! But, not tonight, you have women to impress."

"C'mon, Sirus, get dressed, no way you are going to make the girls wait". Remus was intent to get James and Sirius out of the door by 7pm.

That is how, Sirius got to call Luna his wife and James was married to Cho. Everybody said that he got all grown-up after Luna walked into his life, as grown up as he could be. Well, of course he had to. He had that amazing girl to take care of and impress. He would go with her to hunt invisible creatures, he would find her lost clothing articles, keep her safe. And she would keep him from drinking too much, from doing too much reckless stuff and even would clean up his old bedrooms. Harry would always check on them and make sure they were both okay. Sirius found his godson's concerns so endearing.

And then the most amazing thing happened. They had a baby boy. And not only that, but Luna wanted to name him after Sirius's brother Regulus. Sirius had a feeling, that sometimes his wife could read his mind. Jamie had a boy too and he was so incredibly nice and named the kid Cedric. Both Harry and Cho had tears in their eyes, when he announced it. Soon after, Lily gave birth to a daughter too, and to everyone's shock and surprise, she was named after one time Head of Gryffindor, now the Headmistress of Hogwards, Minerva McGonnagal. Sirius was sure, the most shocked person was the said Headmistress. Either Lily had been convincing the proud father for months on end or Severus Snape liked and respected their professor a bit more than he showed. Or maybe he wasn't even aware of what was his daughter's name. The man was so happy with the fact that the kid looked the split image of Lily, he would easily not have noticed what's her name.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, the trio of the movers and shakers were busy cleaning up, and Sirius didn't want to disrupt them. He had to get himself together anyway, before Remus and Nymphadora would join them, if he didn't want to hear a lecture on alcohol and its effects on dogs and wizards alike. Yes, he was getting older. Sirius Black actually cared what other people thought of him.<p>

**Sooo.. What do you think? Happy, angry? Want to tear your computer screen into pieces? I just figured I am not going to leave Sirius and James bachelors forever, and those two Ravenclaws are their age by now, so why not try? Sirius and Luna.. I think there is just enough craziness for those two to compliment each other. I don't imagine someone normal to stay with Sirius for long time. James and Cho.. Well, I am not sure, what prompted this pairing, except James reminds me of Cedric a bit, you know? You know, all around good guy, heroic, good looking, and their love of Quidditch is certainly a plus, so it might work out. **

**And for my favourite characters.. Well you did get to hear about them just a bit, didn't you? You will definitely hear more about Regulus Black III and Minerva Snape-Evans. I have a feeling, you might like them too. Please review, I love your reviews. Who's your favourite character in this story, so far?**


	14. Ch13 Chess Game

**Hey! If you are wondering where is this story going? Honestly- Not anywhere in particular. Just like life. One day I was particularly bored and these characters just popped up in my head and decided to do whatever they want. This is Earth, sometime in 2008 and now they decided that World Quidditch Cup the is the place to be. **

Kingsley Shacklebolt made his way through the the tents of Quidditch fans set up in neat rows around the arena. People here were not working. There was a lot of firewhiskey being passed around, songs were being sang. French fans and Irish fans screaming over each other who will win all in good fun. Well, he would join them shortly, once the official Ministry business was dealt with. He found the tent Sirius and James were simultaneously describing by miracle. Because between the two of them, they completely lost the direction he was supposed to go. This was probably due to the fact that the seller of firewhiskey already knew them by name and regarded the two as his good friends for years to come. And this was before the game was anywhere near starting. Remus, Harry and Ron and all the ladies smiled apologetically and tried to stop at least one of them from speaking. But the very happy duo was intent that Minister found Severus as fast as he could. Hence the shouting over each other.

He approached the said tent, made his presence known and after a very grumpy "Come in!'" entered the tent. Everything inside was speaking highly of Lily Evans's decorating style who took her time to make even a temporary tent as homely as she could with impressive results, one might add. In the corner there was a baby crib with what Minister hoped dearly was some sort of charm to keep the baby girl from hearing the shouting in the room. There was a chess board in the middle of the room and Severus Snape and Lily Evans standing on the opposite sides of it. Minister smiled realizing that what he thought was a lover's quarrel was in fact a childish fight over a chess game. Of course, he should have known. He has heard that the two were old friends, who apparently had a lot of growing up to do. He would bet a hundred galleons that this fight involved Severus cheating and Lily noticing moved pieces.

"Lily, Severus" Minister said stepping in and trying very hard to not roar from laughter.

The two acknowledged him but did not move gazes from each other as if the other would cast a hex at the moment's notice. Lily had a small cloud over her head that was making snow only for her. And it seemed that the cloud followed her wherever she moved. She didn't look amused. Her red hair was quickly becoming wet. Severus had the entire set of chess pieces plotting and devising an attack on him. They looked very small but very determined bunch. Somehow Lily managed to turn Severus's own figures on him together with her own. Right now a group of black and white chess figures were trying to dig trenches around Severus black boots and were bringing makeshift catapults against their huge enemy.

"Allright out with it Shacklebolt- yes we are crazy. The both of us, happy? Now stop grinning. What brings you here?"

"This is certainly more amusing than anything that might happen during the game. What happened?" Kingsley left all hope that he would stay serious or official and started laughing.

"He was cheating minister! " Lily said not able to keep a straight face herself. "So I made the figures attack him."

"I was not! The knight was there the whole time, I did not move it"

"Severus, that knight was moved. Your figures move suspiciously too much without your consent, don't you think?"

"And how's that my fault? It's Sirius's chess set. You forgot ours!"

"No Sir, YOU forgot the chess set, while I packed everything else, while you played with Minerva the whole time! Anyway, stop moving pieces!And take this cloud off me- my hair is getting wet." Lily didn't mind Severus playing with Minnie and keeping her busy, but to say that she forgot the chess set.. How Slytherin! Which gave her an idea..

"Severus do you think this set is designed to give Slytherins an advantage? "

"That would explain Sirius 's claim that he lost every game to Regulus back in a day. That or that he is not half as bright as Regulus was."

"Promise me you will not say that to him. Ever since we got back, Siri has been missing his brother so much. Sev, just don't."

"Alright, promise. Now take these murderous chess figures off my back!"  
>The chess figures indeed looked murderous. Especially the two queens that were now jointly commanding the army against Severus. Kingsley smiled to himself thinking should he report these two to appropriate authorities for having too crazy of an atmosphere to raise a child into.<p>

Soon the murderous chess figures were calmed down and the cloud disappeared. Lily brought tea out and Kingsley decided to tell the two his proposition.

"Severus, I talked to the people at the Ministry and we think it would be a splendid idea if you would take over as the Head of Auror Office. What do you guys think?" Kingsley looked at Lily and Severus who looked at each other for a split second before both looking back at the Minister.

"Its Severus's decision, I support him in anything he wants to do" Lily said taking her cup back from the table.

"Of course, Lily" Kingsley liked this girl from the moment he met her. Harry was so much like his mother. Even though the said mother now was his age.

"Well if it is up to me, I categorically reject the offer."

"Severus, you didn't even think about it!" Kingsley was expecting that he would do some convincing, but not an outright no..

"There is nothing to think about, Shacklebolt" I like where I am, I enjoy being an Auror. I am not .. an ambitious type... " Now THERE was a lie! "Severus, you are wasting your talents! Have you thought about the fact that you are absolutely wasting your talents? You could head the Department of Mysteries, the Auror Office.. I don't know.. Minerva wants to retire as soon as we find her a good replacement. Maybe Hogwarts Headmaster. You were once.. You have absolutely no ambition?" Kingsley has thought about it longer than just a day, that much was clear. Lily closed her eyes for what about to come.. She could see it in her husband's eyes while the Minister was talking.

"Kingsley.. Have YOU ever thought that maybe I DREAMED about wasting my said talents? Did you ever consider that I don't want to do the entire Savior of the World bit. That I just want to go to work and come home and spent my day with Lily and my daughter and my friends? Didn't I do enough of that double-spy business as it is? Don't you ask too much, sometimes? And about the Hogwarts- the ABSOLUTELY BEST replacement for Minerva is right in front of her. She seems to agree on that part, but she says that the Ministry and the Board seem too .. apprehensive.. Even though I am ready to make an Unbreakable Vow that Remus will not harm anybody as a Headmaster just the same way he hasn't harmed anyone all this time."

"You seem quite decided on those points, Severus.."

"Yes, Quite. You can ask Harry. He seems a great candidate for your proposition."

"He is also one of my choices. I had to have other choices, just in case if my conversation with you went exactly in a way it went". Kinglsey prepared to leave.

"Minister we thank you for your consideration and please stay for another cup of tea" Lily said. She was so sweet she was almost making Severus look hospitable. "Thank you, both of you, but I must go, I don't want to miss the start of the game. You know with all the announcements and all.." Kinsglsey Shacklebolt smiled,shook their hands and left the two to their interrupted game of chess.

"My hair is all wet because of you!"

"You look beautiful..."

"Only you can find me beautiful, Sev, when I look like this. Oh well, it 'll dry." Lily couldn't stay mad at the man for too long no matter how hard she tried.

"Do you remember where were we Sev?"

"Ask the figures, they seem awfully fond of you!"

After couple of moves..

" You seem awfully fond of their owner, Sev"

"What, Sirius? How can anybody be fond of that arrogant man? I don't understand how Luna seems to like him enough to have children with the man." "Not children, a child so far. But hopefully little Regulus will have brothers and sisters soon." Lily seemed to turn every conversation into a sappy mush in Severus's opinion.

"The only wise thing that man ever did was naming the child after Regulus." "See, you like all of them!" Lily was so happy to prove Severus wrong. "And with all said and done, you just want to work with Sirius and hence you will never take any other job ever offered."

"Lil, our finances are good enough for me to choose anything I want to do and I do like my present engagement.."

"In other words, your pure-blood Slytherin ancestors left you enough money for you and generations of our offspring to do whatever their heart desires. And your heart at the present moment desires to keep Sirius Black, a GRYFFINDOR, out of trouble."

"Precisely. And you have no idea what the man is capable of getting himself into. Half of my worries in the field are not the criminals, but him."

" Harry said you are the only one that is capable of working with him. He gets along with James of course, but together they become too unpredictable,so that option is out of window."

"He is not that bad, Lils, especially when he does not talk. Your move."

"SEVERUS SNAPE, YOU ARROGANT ARSE, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Sirius Black's voice was heard sooner than he was in the tent. No knock, nothing. Of course.

"Black, you are drunk! Not surprising. Don't you have a match to watch?" Severus said not getting up. "Hey Lily, sorry for the intrusion, but this fool just turned down, I think, three propositions in a row according to Kingsley."

"I am so sorry Lil, Severus" Remus appeared in the door completely out of breath. "I tried to stop him, but he just ran when he heard Minister talk to us" Remus was as ever trying to protect the world from Sirius Black and vice versa. Lily walked over and hugged the werewolf. And the idiots at the ministry were afraid of this kind-hearted man?

"Why is he more agitated than the usual?" Severus was talking to Remus and ignoring Sirius, well knowing that the act in itself was guaranteed to drive the man mad.

"Kingsley said you turned down his offer to be the Head of Auror Office. He thinks it's because of him" Remus was holding on Sirius and practically keeping him from charging at Severus.

"Why the hell, you talk like I am not in a room or like I am a child? And why the HELL did you turn down Kingsley's offer? Working with me surely cannot be THAT joyous?" Sirius was still trying to tackle Severus. Remus was still holding him back. Lily realized that absolutely nothing had changed since they were in Hogwards.

"Black, You are, as always, assuming that everything on Earth revolves around you. I have news for you- it doesn't. My decision is final and it is mine. Not yours to make. So if you were hoping change of partners, you will soon have to talk to Potter about it." Severus knew the last bit would shut Sirius up.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Harry, he is I believe being offered the position starting next year as we speak." Remus added.

"I see. Well, Harry is an excellent choice as well." Sirius was still suspicious.

"Siri, he is always busy as it is, and I am not even going to start on how dangerous the whole thing is. But with the new office, I would raise my child alone, and I don't think that would be good for my Minnie. To not see her Dad days on end. Besides, considering Sev's past, he and I have decided that he will try to steer clear of higher up offices. You two work well together, Slytherin and Gryffindor balance each other, you know?"

Sirius seemed to believe Lily's words. He cooled down enough for Remus to finally release him. "So what you two are up to?" Sirius looked around completely forgetting how angry he was a minute ago.

Lily looked at her friend. He was truly exceptional, Sirius. He went through so much horror and managed to preserve the child in him so well. Maybe that's what kept him going. His family quarrels, First Wizarding War, his baby brother's death, twelve years of Azkaban, Second Wizarding War, his untimely death, and here he was, his clear gray eyes, full of childish curiosity, his anger completely gone, energy bursting out of him. He is a big child, Lily thought to herself, poor man never had the chance to grow up. That's alright, Sirius. Don't grow up. Growing up is not half as fun as it is drummed up to be. Stay as you are, and as long as James, Remus and I are around, you won't need to grow up. We'll take care of grown up stuff. Like getting along with people you don't like. Like realizing that your friend just turned down a great offer because of you and then lied about it right to your face. Like keeping you from punching the hell out of the said friend as a form of a thank you in a language of Sirius Black. I even managed to get my Sev to understand the unique way to handle you. He doesn't mind. He genuily likes you. He doesn't show it, of course. You gave him too much hard time back in a day. You still do, and he gives back just the same, but I think that's the way you two deal with things. He doesn't do the same tricks with Remus, of course. Sev worships Remus. He will die sooner than admit to it, but he absolutely worships the man. But then we all do.

"Lily what are you thinking?" the three men were looking at her puzzled.

"Nothing. About how much you have not changed since Hogwards."

"Nonsense" Severus.

"We have changed plenty" Sirius.

"You haven't changed either" Remus.

"Hey, Lookie here! Lily is so beating you here!" Sirius exclaimed looking at the chess board. " Move your knight if you want to save it."

"I do. But where? She's got me cornered. This knight always get in these impossible situations. Not the other, the other's fine."

"Threaten her with the bishop. That ought to take care of it." "Siri! Stop helping him, or Remus come here and be on my side!"

"Eh? Oh sorry Lily, I will take him away. I was just looking at your daughter. Minerva looks so peaceful, asleep, and your charm seems working, she does not seem to hear any of your screams. Sorry, I didnt get to see these moments with Teddy and I do seem to miss them.C'mon Padfoot. Let's leave these two be"

"Alright, me and Luna are saving you two seats next to us!"

"No, Sirius, Luna is saving us seats, you are here helping me at chess. But thanks anyway. We will be there shortly, just as soon as Minnie is awake."

Remus practically removed Sirius by force from the tent only to re-appear in the doorframe a second later alone to whisper "Thank You Severus!" and disappear again.

"I was just going to bet that Remus was coming back, Lil"

"That's Remi. Of course he was coming back. Check and mate!"

" Well, that was certainly a good game, despite many interruptions"


	15. Ch14 Fairy Tale

**Okay, so this chapter is one of my personal favorites. **

" Daddy, Dad, Daddy! "

"What is it sweetheart? " - a tall man in black suit appeared in the door of the child's room.

The room itsself was an interesting representation of six-year-old's interests and her parents absolute devotion to her. There were pictures of magical creatures all over the walls moving, changing their shapes, a big potions set was set on a table with carefully selected ingredients that would not yield any dangerous results- that was the first requirement. Books- muggle and magical- were lining one of the walls comletely- any new book that was in the bookstores of London had to be here as well- Dad made sure of that. The closet was full of finds she and her mom got on their Saturday shopping trips, Dad did not like shopping, so Mum always picked up something elegant (AND silver, green and black colored- Minnie had to add) for him on shopping trips. All in all the room was rather neat- all the toys were in their places, books cleaned up, broom in the corner- Mum's daily inspection had approved it.

"I just said good night to you, didn't I and Mum said goodnight to you as well?"

"You did, but.."

"But? Minnie it's almost ten, you got to go to sleep... You .. You are not afraid of anything, are you? "

"No, no I am all grown- I am not afraid of monsters anymore" Severus hardly suppressed a smile. His girl was becoming a split image of Lily with all the possible side effects attached to the fact- red hair, green magical eyes that commanded him so easily... stubborness and that impossible bravery..

" I will repeat again- any mosters that come after you have to pass by me- sweetheart- Believe me I will put up quite a fight to protect my little girl and so will are completey safe."

"Could You please tell me a story Dad? If you are not too tired?" Mum told Minnie that Dad was working in Ministry as an Auror and he was tired sometimes after work and was not to be disturbed.

"But Mum, Reggie told me that we Dad's grandpa and mum were these rich people and they left him loads of money and that CASTLE! Mum! I don't want him to work, I want to play with him and he is always tired! All the time!He doesn't have to work!

" Minnie, some people work to help others, not for money. Dad's a brilliant Auror , so does Uncle Siri and Uncle James and Harry (Harry was her half-brother- from when her Mum was married to Uncle James- long time ago, before they came back from being dead- a very complicated story- Minnie didn't understand all of it- neither did Reggie- all she knew- that Mum and Dad were married now and Uncle James was married to Aunt Cho. And everybody was happy with the way things were. And everybody was making fun of Dad and Mum for being _hopelessly_ in love with each other ._ Hopelessly_- Uncle Siri's exact words she didn't know what he meant exactly- she even asked Reggie and Albie.) "They all work because Ministry needs them. Even I try to help them with special projects from time to time. But mostly I am HAPPY to devote all my time and energy to my little princess!"

"A story , eh? " When was there an instance when he could refuse these green eyes? Or those of her mother's? Severus sighed and sat down in the armchair next to the bed

"Yes! A princess story!" redhead proclaimed remembering her mother calling her a princess. She also noticed her dad loosening his silver and green! tie. There was definitely a story coming!

"A princess story... Well, I suppose I know at least one story like that... Very well...

Not long time ago and not very far away from here, there lived a beautiful and kind princess. She lived with her mother and father and older sister. She didn't know that she was a princess until she met a young prince who recognized that she was a princess and told her so."

"Was he brave and handsome? Dad?"

"No, not really, Minnie, he was rather less- than- ordinary looking boy with more problems than usual people with dark side to him, but as it happens in fairy tales, the kind and beautiful princess saw something in him worth saving and became his friend. So they became very good friends for a while"

"Like me and Reggie?"

"Who is Reggie?" the tall man's eyebrow arched and there was a scary-looking smirk on his face- whoever was this Reggie- he was not in luck.

"Reggie, Uncle Sirius's and Aunt Luna's son! REGGIE!"

"oh, THAT Reggie.. Oh, allright" -he will need to talk to Lily about this Reggie business. Although the kid was allright, as surprising as it is, being Sirius's son and all. He was smart and polite- complete opposite of Sirius- as he pointed out to his Auror partner all the time.

"Well, I suppose, like you and Reggie. They soon were on their way to the big school where they were supposed to study for next seven years. The Princess was very popular and she soon made many more friends. This became a problem for the prince, because he was not very friendly and the only friend he wanted was the beautiful princess. So he started to act jealous and impolite and generally like a git. It didn't help that nobody liked him except the princess that stuck around because she was incredibly brave and kind and always gave people second and third and many more chances.

Life was not kind to the prince and he did not try to fight his situation. He didn't try to change, to become kind or friendly. He just became more and more lonely and angry and sad. One time, some boys decided to play a rather nasty trick on him. He usually deserved eveything that was coming to him because he would give them back just the same trick. But this time it was different.. The princess saw him helpless and rescued him. And he didn't thank her..

"Why Daddy? Why didn't he thank her?

Severus sighed heavily.. Why indeed?

" I think because he didn't want to appear weak and embarassed, not in front of HER. He always wanted to impress her and now.. he was helpless and weak. So instead he did the STUPIDEST thing he could do... He.. he.. called her a very bad name... a very very bad name...

" What did he call her Dad? " wow what a story.. nothing like in books..

"I can't repeat that word sweetie, never ever. And you should not know that word anyway. "

"Do you know that word?" the little girl's eyes were full of curiosity.

"Minnie you have no idea what I would give to not know that word" - her Dad suddenly sounded so sad...

"Well, anyway. After the stupid thing that the prince did, the princess of course stopped being friends with him. His heart was broken, he was sleepwalking through life, he did not know what to do with himself. He tried to apologize to princess, but she was too hurt to hear see what kind of bad things his broken soul was capable of.. To mend his soul if not for his sake then for the sake of all the people that broken soul was going to hurt. The prince, as I said had some dark side to him that usually was kept in check by the presence of princess in his life. As long as she was his friend he would never become bad person, he would always fight back and win over his dark side. She was his secret weapon."

"Dad, but now the princess was gone!" Minnie was afraid for the prince.

" Yes my darling, she was gone, So he went to this very powerful and very evil wizard and asked him to destroy his broken heart completely- so it would not hurt anymore and remind him of the princess. He joined the bad wizard's army, became one of the wizard's most trusted soldiers. And then the most awful thing happened ..

"What happened ?" this story was so far very sad.. Minnie thought to herself. And her dad was really sad while telling it..

The dark wizard stole the princess and all her friends so the prince went to save her and all the others. His life was not worth living once she was gone and he helped the evil wizard to become so powerful, so now he had to help the princess and her friends whatever it took. So he decided to pretend to be on bad wizard's side and steal all his secrets and give it to the good wizards so they would be able to have a chance to defeat him. The prince met a great young wizard on his way and gave all the evil wizard's dark bad secrets to this young brave wizard and helped him defeat the evil wizard. The evil wizard was defeated and everything went to normal again and people were happy and safe again...

" Daddy what happened to the prince and the princess?" her dad was not going to end this story without telling her what happened to the beautiful and kind princess and the unlucky prince.. she felt so sorry for the prince..

" Well, what happened next was almost a miracle- the princess learnt about all the danger the prince put himself in and decided to forgive him and give him another chance, remember how I said that the princess used to give people many many chances? So she did and so did her friends. They all forgave the prince and he was so happy to be forgiven.. The princess saved him again and this time he could not thank her enough.

"Did they get married and lived happily ever after Dad?"

"Well I suppose they did.. Sometimes they were very tired after work but they were always happy... And they also had a beautiful little girl who permanently took prince's dark side away...

"That was a great fairy tale Dad, thank you very much!"

"Always at your service, Princess Minnie. NOW we go to sleep? "

"Dad could I sleep with you and Mom? "

"Well, why not sweetheart?"

With he took the little and very sleepy girl in his arms and slowly walked towards his bedroom. The beautiful princess was sitting in front of the mirror and brushing her long red hair... "Sev, she got a story out of you and she got you to agree to sleeping with us as well? you can't say no at all? "

"No princess, you know I can't " his girl was fast asleep in his arms now. "Just open up the bed" he whispered.

" Do you think she is afraid of something? I talked to her about monsters the other day again- she just has overactive imagination" -Lily was making bed and whispering all at the same time.

"I don't know, Lils- she said she is not afraid and I didn't want to interrogate her"

After they put their little girl to bed,and left the door open just in case- they went to watch TV and talk about their days. They were no ordinary witch and wizard- muggle-born and half-blood - they could not just say no to a quiet evening in front of TV , even though this was not something Grimmauld Place had (Arthur Weasley however has had grilled both of them many times about TV). Sev sitting on a couch, Lily's head on his shoulder - his fingers playing with her long red locks. A lifetime of sadness and regret was too little of a payment for such prize as these quiet evenings.

"Why does she say Reggie's name every other sentence Lils?"

" Stop it with your suspicions- Sev- Its unbecoming of you"

" We need to look into this Regulus Black person more closely- any offspring of Sirius needs to be screened closely.. "

Lily was laughing and closing her mouth to not wake up her daughter in next room.

" You work with Sirius every day! You trust him with your life, he is your partner- and still no trust in son? And you know who Reggie reminds me of? "

"His arrogant Dad?"

"No silly- You! " He doesn't have his dad's adventurous spirit and the knack to get in trouble- Sirius never really grew up! Reggie is more grown up now than his dad. He reminds me of you! He is a quiet and smart boy if a little too shy. And he follows our girl like a small puppy.

"If he so much as thinks of hurting my girl- he will become a small puppy!" Severus himself could not help but smile. "Allright, allright, I won't say anything"

"So I am your secret weapon, Sev? "

"Did you stand there and listen to the entire story? " He had an amuzed smile on him.

"Well technically I know most of it" She smiled back and gave him a short but very sweet kiss and put her head back on his shoulder.

"Unbelievable..."


	16. Ch15 Everything will be allright1

It all started with James injuring himself while playing Quidditch with the kids. He was being nice to all the girls and took upon himself to take all the children out to play Quidditch. The girls were very appreciative, and Severus only rolled his eyes once, when heard of the plan. If he wants to show off, he can do that,at least he and Lily will get a day off and Minerva will spend a day playing Quidditch. "It's not like we ever do that with her" said Lily and it was decided.

Cho and Luna decided to dedicate the day to reconnectng with all the girls and took Hermione and Ginny out for lunch. Harry and Ron went somewhere to, most likely get in trouble, and Sirius after nagging for a good 1 hour, got himself an invitation as a third wheel to Severus's and Lily's night out.

"C'mon, old man, it's not like I am gonna bite you two!"

"Black, need I explain to you that when you say a romantic evening with one's wife, you try to not involve dogs into the picture?"  
>"I am not going to come as Padfoot! I promise! Unless.. "<p>

"You are not going to follow us, are you?"

"Do you give me a choice?"

"Do I give you a choice? Yes, there is a choice, staying in 12 Grimmauld place and having a quiet evening with one's thoughts or books is a choice. But then again.. We are talking about.. You." Severus specially accented the last word.

But to no avail.  
>"I am gonna get bored and nothing good happens after I get bored."<p>

"Can't you annoy Remus today?"

"No, it's full moon tomorrow, he is spending the day resting and Tonks is visiting him at Hogwards."

"I see. So you do have some shame and decency afterall." Severus, had dropped in on Remus earlier to give him the Wolfsbane, and reminded himself to do it again tomorrow, as well. James and Sirius were going to go and spend the night with the Werewolf so he wouldn't be bored, but when it came to Remus's potion, Severus preferred to do things himself. It was too important to leave it to the likes of Black and Potter.

"What you two are talking about?" Lily got out of the kitchen, where she was making Black's favourite dessert. The scent of vanilla was in the air. No wonder the man was always a guest.

"I want to tag along with you two and Severus doesn't want I don't want to be all alone in that old house again." Sirius was incredibly good at playing with Lily's pity.

"Severus, why do you not want to him to come? We will have great time together! And Sirius will get to see how Muggles live! Siri, you are more than welcome to come, in fact, I insist that you come!" Lily said and went back to the kitchen to her cake.

Sirius turned around with a grin that would make Severus furious in old days, but even he could not help but laugh. This man was like a small child, really. A very restless and manipulative child at that, too. He got what he wanted. Severus's planned romantic evening at movies, a nice dinner in Paris and a stroll in a Hyde Park, somehow changed into a craziness of babysitting Sirius. No Paris, then. The French hadn't done anything bad recently to deserve such a punishment.

"Allright, Sirius, you are welcome to come and spend the evening with me and Lily" Severus said as if embracing his faith.

"Will we go to movies? What are we going to see? " A child.

All in all the evening was not that bad. Even Severus had to admit, Sirius had his charms. They walked in evening London, arm-in arm, Lily in the middle, one arm in Sirius's arm and another in Severus's. They ate ice-cream, although it was a bit cold for it already, and he did warn Sirius to not eat four cones in a row.

"But I want to try to see how vanilla and raspberry and chocolate and pineapple taste all together" the ice- cream girl was, of course, charmed. It would not be her to nurse Sirius, if he got sick, it would be Luna.

They went to see a movie, it was about hobbits, and wizards and a ring, and they got most of these things wrong. Sirius, of course had to point these things out loudly. He was sitting in between Severus and Lily, a cola drink in his hand. Severus was holding his popcorn, Lily was holding his many candy bars. Even Minerva, who was eight, never behaved like this.

Being pure-blooded among wizards was an advantage, for sure, no matter what Harry and his friends said. Sirius, himself, didn't care about titles, but he knew that Lily, a- muggle-born and Sev- a half-blood, would agree. At least from their experiences of not fitting in. Being from family named Black, definitely had its advantages as well. For one, you had as much money as let's say Malfoys or Princes. But in a West End London movie theatre, the magic was spilling out of Sirius and "not fitting in" would not even begin to describe how he was looked upon by the other patrons. So, Sev and Lily, sat him in between them, got him a drink, as much candy, as Sev could carry and two big bags of popcorn. They gave murderous glances to everyone who stared at him and Sev even said something to some guy and his friends, who started laughing, when Sirius pointed out that elves did not look like that. Sirus didn't hear what Sev said, but the company shut up and left them alone. Sirius wanted to show them that being rude had its consequences, but Lily clutched his hand and whispered

"Please, Siri, not here." so Sirius let it to Sev to smooth things over.

The movie was not accurate, but it looked great. Candy was delicious, the cola drink, as they called it, was strangely amazing, and the popcorn was worth the trip on its own. Sirius liked the evening and was wishing that he was a little bit of Muggle too. At least he had the best connections to Muggle world. Sev and Lily were nice and patient and they took their time to explain anything an everything that Sirius found new to him, they got him the best treats and Sirius almost felt a bit guilty for effectively ruining their romantic evening.

"I am sorry Lil, it wasn't as romantic, as Severus had planned, but thank you both for a great evening"

"Nonsense Siri, I loved every minute of it and we should do this more often."

"We should thank Potter for his sacrifice for this evening, I am sure that he is deaf by now, from all the screaming.." Severus added. The evening indeed was a pleasant one.

They had no idea that by that time James had been injured while catching Albie in mid air. Everybody was fine, but he couldn't accompany Remus on full moon Sirius told them, when they stopped by 12 Grimmauld Place to pick up Minerva who was chatting about Quidditch nonstop. They all decided that Sirius had to stay to make him drink SkeleGrow, because none of the girls had the physical stamina to argue with ex- Qudditch player and after losing on argument of "But it tastes nasty"- just pour the liquid into the man's throat by force.

Which left Severus to fill in on Werewolf business. After a long discussion of how Severus didn't have to come and why Remus could manage on his own, thanks to Wolfsbane, and etc, just got tired of arguing with the man and set down in DADA teacher's rooms to wait until the full moon would take him out of his misery of listening to the man apologize and thank him nonstop.

Once it was sufficiently dark, they made their way out of Hogwards and into the Forbidden Forest. Whenever it was his turn to stay with Remus for the full moon, Severus would just play with him like one would play with a huge but extremely friendly dog. Of course, the night at Shrieking Shack was a difficult memory to shake off, but Severus really did not mind this now. Getting to know Remus proved to him that the man had absolutely nothing to do with the plan. It was that idiot Black and his twisted sense of humor that brought upon the events of Shrieking Shack. Remus needed company and Severus over the years came to appreciate anybody that would be willingly spend time with a Death Eater. Ex-Death Eater. Whatever. People still looked at him like he was a strange beast from strange lands and best left alone. They looked at Lily as if she was insane to marry such a beast. He still had his Dark Mark on his left arm and would only wear t-shirts when he was alone with Lily. Even Minerva, his own daughter, never got to see the remnants of his shameful past.

But Remus didn't care. He was running after the ball like a puppy, and using all the energy that usually werewolves save for more gruesome tasks.

In the distance, Severus heard another werewolf, howl at the moon. And another one. There was a pack nearby. Remus heard them too, or smelled them . Whatever the way it was, that Remus found out about the pack, he was running towards it, leaving Severus behind. But why? Remus was never one for packs. And for leaving friends behind? Now that was not like Remus. Severus saw the dark shadows of at least seven werewolves. This was, as he understood, the pack that was trying so actively to recruit Remus. They even came to Grimmauld Place once, in their human form of course. They waited for Remus and told them that the next time they meet each other Remus better have decided to join them. They needed as many wizard-werewolves as they could get, to do the their dirty work for them.

After which, Severus, who had been observing the whole exchange to take place from the window, came down and had a little chat with them as well. You see, unlike Remus, he had a very nasty side to him, when he wanted and everyone who knew him was sure, that he was not above an occasional murder if need be. So he told the dirty dogs that if they want to first-hand experience what can a good wizard do, they should not waste time with Remus. He himself would be more than happy to show them couple of Unforgivables. The werewolves wanted to argue, but one of the wizard-werewolves they had with them, took the alpha aside and quietly explained with just whom they were dealing with. They left sooner than Severus could say,

"Goddamn you Lupin, when are you going to stand up for yourself."

Neither of them said anything to Tonks or Lily, but Sirius, James and Severus took turns to stay with Remus during full moon when he could not perform spells.

And now, the pack was unlucky enough to stumble upon Moony, when it was Severus who was spending the night with the wolf.

Moony kept running towards the pack and away from Severus. Hopefully the Slytherin would not understand quickly enough what was his plan. The plan was simple really- get away from Severus, so he, too, would not be killed. This way only he, Moony, would be the victim of these murderers. To join them, and start wreaking havoc like they do? Never!

He charged against the werewolves, trying to make as much damage as he could before going down. He was too late, Severus had realized what was going on and simply flew right in the middle of the action. Damn Slytherin wit! He would be bitten at least, killed more likely. Moony knew what was on the other side of Death and it was actually quite nice and welcoming. They were all once there. But he would be damned if he would be the reason for Sev's and Lily's temporary separation and for Minnie to grow up without a father. Damn the man! He was not going to leave!

Moony tried to take on as many werewolves as he could, but they were too many and they were quite strong. And then they became less and less in numbers. Through darkness and all the mud and werewolf fur and sharp teeth and hate-filled crazed eyes, he saw, finally SAW, what all those werewolves were afraid of. Whom they were so afraid of. Why was everyone in wizarding community a little bit afraid of his friend and Lily's husband, the shy and sharp-tongued Slytherin,

Severus Snape, the Death Eater. The Best there ever was.

Dressed in black, his black cloak billowing in the wind under the full moonlight, standing straight and relaxed, wand pointed towards group of werewolves, Sectumsempras flying from the end of it, Severus looked .. well .. scary. He looked like a man that had quite an experience with wreaking terror in hearts of people.

Once he was tired of Sectumsempras, he switched to a FiendFyre, as if the whole thing was a great big joke for him, and the werewolf pack too little of a trouble to get the big guns out. A difficult curse to control, Moony was not a DADA instructor for nothing, but in Severus's hands a giant fire-snake not only was deadly, but it was also laughing at its victims.

Moony, closed his eyes and thanked the skies that Severus Snape was his friend and not the enemy. He also prayed that he never sees his friend like this again. Ever.

Just when he was done thinking that because of him, Severus will have quite explaining to do to both Ministry and Lily, one of the younger werewolves, gathering all the strength he had left, jumped at Moony and tried to go for the jugular. He felt his conciousness slowly fleeting away and could only hear what sounded like Sectumsempra, cast to their general direction. It hit the both of them, Moony realized, but he didnt care anymore. The last damned werewolf was off him and Severus was running to his direction.

Everything would be allright.

* * *

><p>Lily was reading lying on a couch, Minnie was asleep in her room. Lily was not going to go to sleep till Severus came home. She never did. She couldn't go to sleep before she saw her friend come home, tired and hungry and still smiling at her with that gorgeous smile of his that was reserved only for her. She would run towards him, jump into his arms, almost knocking him down. He would give her the most passionate kiss as if his entire day was spent only waiting for that moment. Her day was sure spent like that. They were married already 9 years and still so in love with each other as they were back in school. Only now they were married and Lily didn't have to explain why she was in love with "that Slytherin git- future Death Eater" and why Sev loved " a filthy mudblood." Their only present worry was to not show too much passion in front of Minnie. They both agreed that while having parents who loved each other so deeply was a good thing, no child has to be subjected to the sight of her mother and father devouring each other in front of TV late at nights. Lily was smiling at her thoughts, when somebody started banging loudly on the door. Possibly by foot.<p>

She got her wand and approached the door. "Lily, its me! Open the door right now!" Severus never screamed like that before.

Scared and confused, Lily opened the door and prepared for the worst- even if it was an enemy, he had Sev's voice so it had to be checked out. And beside, anybody that passed all the protecting shields of the house, had to be a friend.

It was Severus, no Polyjuice Potion could replicate his eyes. He looked scared, confused, and he was shaking. He was carrying ... A WEREWOLF in his arms. Soaked in blood and covered with cuts.

"Is that... Is that...?" Lily realized that she has never seen Remus in his werewolf form before.

"Out of the way, Lily, he is really heavy. Open the door to one of the spare bedroom. I don't care which one. Pick a favourite".

She opened up the bed.

"He is heavy! " Severus was trying to catch his breath after he put Remus- Moony on the bed. "Allright, first line of business, make sure Minerva does not see any of this, second, help me with the healing spells and get every healing potion you see in my room!"

Lily ran towards Sev's office and got all the potions she thought might be useful. Ran back to the bedroom, where badly shaken Severus was casting Vulnera Sanentur, again and again. His hands were trembling, his voice - rasp, and the cuts...

"Sev, is this Sectumsempra?" That was Sev's signature spell back in a day.

"Yes Lily, it is." Sev said so quietly, she almost did not hear him. He opened his mouth again to say something but Lily interrupted.

"Sev, focus on his healing, we can talk later. Do you need any of these potions?"

"No Lily, I think for now, he is recovering just fine, we will give them to him, once he is back in his human form". Severus answered, when in fact all he wanted to say was -THANK YOU ! THANK YOU FOR TRUSTING ME! THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME THE BENEFIT OF DOUBT AND NOT JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! THIS IS WHY I LOVE YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF, LILY EVANS." He didnt say these things, because she might think that he finally lost his mind.

After they were done, they cleaned up the bed, laid Remus-Moony back into the clean and fluffy bed and covered him by a warm comforter. Severus dimmed the lights, started fire, while Lily closed the shades against the rising sun and brought water and chocolate to put beside the bed, when Remus was back in his human form. Lily held him in her arms and soothingly talked to him, as he transformed back. Severus was shocked and proud of Lily's bravery. He was absolutely sure, that the man has never seen such kindness before. He never let Tonks come close during full moon, because he was too scared of harming her, and Tonks decided to respect her husband's wishes. Lily? Since when Lily Evans stopped from doing something like this out of respect for anybody's wishes? She was holding a grown werewolf in her arms! Just in case, Severus kept his wand in his hand and ready. Soon Moony was gone and Remus was back to his normal form, although he looked very pale and had multiple cuts and scars on him. Lily had a newfound respect for the man's pain tolerance. To go through that nightmare every full moon and keep his good spirits, his kindness, his big heart and never become bitter and tired with life. Lily felt as if Remus's difficulties in life tried to squash his soul but failing at that they instead polished his soul to make it pure was asleep now,so Sev and Lily sat on the floor, reclining against the giant bed, near Remus's feet.

Only then Sev told her in quiet whisper what happened and how, he got so scared that Remus was gone, he missed and accidentally, in his panic he hit both werewolves at the same time with Sectumsempra. How he carried Remus back and Apparated them to their house as fast as he could and cursed himself for the idiotic spell's strength.

"I have never seen you this distressed, Sev"

"Lily, I hurt Remus tonight. And pretty badly too." he gestured towards the man who was drawing shallow breaths in the bed. "I am too good at Dark Spells. I am too good at hurting people. I shouldn't be so good at these things. I disabled eight werewolves tonight, Lily, and I don't have even a scratch on me. It comes naturally to me. I shouldn't be this good at hurting people" he repeated.

"Sev, you were trying to save him."

"By the amount of the blood he lost, it certainly does not look like it."  
>"Things aren't the way they seem, Sev, especially with you.<p>

They were quiet for a while.

"Lil, I haven't told you this... Remember my Boggart? "

"Yes I do." Lily didnt continue. Both her and Remus, she was sure, remembered that day in DADA classroom. Tobias Snape was a very scary man.

"Well, it has changed after years."

"Oh yeah, into what?"

"Me."

Lily felt two tears leaving her eyes, as he put her arm around Sev's waist and put her head on his shoulder.

"It was Harry's third year, this fool brought out the Boggart Cabinet and I went to give him his potion and next thing I knew.. There was the other me, staring back at me."

"So what did you do to get rid of him?"

"Nothing.. Remus ran and stood between the both of us and made it turn into a full moon. We never spoke about it again."

The dark room was quiet again. Only the fire in the fireplace was making creaking sounds and Remus was shuffling in bed trying to find a position in his sleep that didn't hurt as much.

"Did you ever looked into the Mirror Erised, Sev?" Lily whispered again.

"No Lil, I did not. I was too scared of what I would see there. But not anymore."  
>" Why were you scared?"<p>

"That it was completely unattainable, of course. This" Severus gestured around him. "You and me. And Minerva. And this fool here, and the others. There would be one difference,though.. My left arm would be clean. What would you see, Lil?"

"The same Sev. The very same. Except the arm. It's part of you, your past and I don't want to erase it."

"You want to know what I would see in the Mirror? That you two stop feeling sorry for yourselves and give me chocolate instead" Remus as always, came to the rescue mumbling in his half asleep/half awake state.

**This is part 1. I will post the second part soon. You like it, don't like it? I am rather fond of my annoying Sirius. He is having his second childhood I think at the expense of these two. But he is impossible to not love.**


	17. Ch16 Everything will be allright2

Remus Lupin opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room lying in a fluffy bed. His entire body ached, and he realized that most of it was covered in bandages or treated with potions. He had a nasty little headache that was promising to split his head in half as well. The day after transformation. It seemed like this one was particularly hard. And he was in somebody else's bed. Very comfortable too. The smell of chocolate in the air, fire crackling in the fireplace. These were signs of somebody really looking after him, like noone had ever done before. The boys were alright, mind you, Jamie and Sirius and even Severus were welcome company at full moon, but they usually waited until he transformed back before getting him back to Hogwarts nowadays.  
>Severus.. Yes, it was Severus who came to Hogwarts yesterday. Remus was trying to make himself remember last night' events. The werewolf pack and Severus and his Sectumsempras..So, he was alright, if he brought Remus to his home and got him all bandaged up. Remus smiled at the memory of Lily holding him as he transformed back to his human form. That girl was an extraordinary witch! He was ready to bet his life that chocolate filled room was her idea as well. Severus saved his life yesterday and Lily gave him the best morning after transformation. He wasn't sure to whom he was more grateful. He could definitely get used to this. On the nightstand next to bed, there was a huge paper bag of choice of chocolates, there was a bowl full of white, milk and dark chocolates in all kinds of shiny wrappings and as if it wasn't enough, Remus saw a mug full of chocolate drink that was charmed to not get cold.<p>

"Well, Mr. Mug, you will be my first victim. I am a very dangerous werewolf when it comes to chocolate. " Remus laughed at the idea that he had regressed to talking to inanimate objects, but since he was being treated and spoiled like a child, he might as well act the part, right?

He was lying in his bed, propped on a pillow and sipping his chocolate drink and thinking whether he should call Severus or Lily, when the door slowly opened.. Just a little. Two green eyes were observing him. The split image of a certain witch when she was in school. Remus smiled, to himself and to the little girl to make her more comfortable. The kid looked as if she was breaking in. She was clutching to a book in her hand, no shoes, colorful striped socks and a dress that looked like a princess dress.

"Uncle Remus, are you awake?" she whispered, coming in and silently closing the door. Remus was sure that this was breaking rules at its best. Most likely Severus and Lily told her not to do what she just did.

"I am, sweetheart, come in. Want some candy? All I got is chocolate, but the best of the best. Muggle and Magical. Your Mum certainly knows her chocolate."  
>"Actually.. Mum sent Dad to get them, and he got all he saw, I think. There is one more huge bag in the kitchen. But Mum told me to pace myself. " "Mum's not here, now is she?" Remus had a trademark Marauder smile on him. "C'mon get this one, it looks odd" he found a white triangular bar and gave it to the redhead without shoes.<p>

"Thank you. Uncle Remus..Are you alright?"

"Yes I am just fine, Minnie. Why?"

"You look hurt. And Dad gave me a whole a speech on how I cannot disturb you."

"It's just scratches, don't worry. Your Dad worries too much."

"Uncle Remus?.." The girl looked scared? Confused? Remus didn't know what to do to make her comfortable. The kid was not her usual cheerful self.

"What is it sweetheart? You can tell me anything you want, you know that, right?"

"Actually, I have a question. Uncle-Remus-are-you-a-werewolf?"

WOW. Remus certainly did not expect THAT! WOW. Think, think, think. What to say? No wonder she is scared. Where is the damned Slytherin, when you need one?. O Lily, why are you not talking to your daughter about these things? She is going to be terrified of my answer. Will not sleep at nights. Lie? No, no lies. The kid knows the answer already, no, she will think that werewolves lie as well in addition to being dangerous murderous monsters.

Remus looked to the ceiling, swallowed hard and tried to push tears away as best as he could. From all the conversations about his lycanthropy this one had to take the cake for being the most difficult one.

"It's.. It's okay if you are.."

This kid was going to kill him with her kindness, Remus was sure of it, now. It's okay if you are.. How many times had he hoped to get those words out of people? People who were much smarter, much older than this eight-year old without shoes and still they didn't manage to say what this kid said. He had to say something back, it was embarrassing that a 38 year old man was not talking and an 8-year old kid was doing all the talking. Say something reassuring or just something at all...

"I just have this book on werewolves, but I don't think it's very accurate" So that was the mysterious book she brought in with her. Well, Severus, you should be proud of your offspring. It took you much longer to realize what your daughter figured out at eight. But, this universal acceptance of his disease and curse- that was not Severus, that was all Lily. So this is what you get if you mix Slytherin wit an Gryffindor bravery. Not bad. Not bad at all.

"If you want to ask any questions, Minnie, I will be happy to oblige. You are not afraid of me, are you sweetheart?'

"No, Uncle Remus. So what that you are a werewolf? You are still my favorite Uncle." and as if to demonstrate how she is not afraid of Remus, the little girl came and sat on the edge of his bed. Remus moved away to leave her enough room to be comfortable.

"Besides, I am going to be in Gryffindor, just like Harry! And he is not afraid of anything!" the little girl flashed him a defiant smile.

"Minnie, I am afraid the news are not very good, when it comes to your sorting.." Remus mischievously smiled. "I don't think you are going to be sorted into Gryffindor, if you ask me and believe me, noone hurts more from it than I. As the present Head of Gryffindor, I think you would be an excellent addition to both Gryffindor House and its Quidditch team."

"Why do you think I will not be in Gryffindor, Uncle Remus? I am brave!"

"Yes sweetheart, you are the bravest witch I have ever seen. But you are much too smart for Gryffindor"

"Too smart? Then where? Slytherin as Dad?"

"Nope, too smart, again. Your Dad figured out about me being a werewolf when he was almost twice your age."

"Than where?"

"Ravenclaw"

"Ravenclaw? But that's for the smartest kids! James told me."

"Well, I think you will be the brightest of them all. Just promise one thing- go easy on my Quidditch team.."

"You think I will be on Quidditch team?" Now Remus recognized the usual spark and curiosity in the girls eyes. No, she was not afraid of him.

"With your flying? Of course! Uncle Jamie tells me how good you are at that game all the time. And Harry, he thinks that he has not seen anybody that good at catching the Snitch."

"Wow, Uncle Remus! I hope I do make the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and then I will beat Gryffindors!"

"Minnie! I just asked you to go easy on my team! This is how you help out your friends?" Remus hoped the kid realized that he was just pulling her leg.

"Oh. Sorry, Uncle Remus. I will"

"Nonsense sweetheart, you give them hell. I was just joking. If they are not good enough for you, then they will lose! And I want to thank you for being your favorite Uncle, even though I am a werewolf. It means a lot to me coming from a young lady like yourself!"

"Of course! I won't tell anyone. So what you are a werewolf. My Dad used to be a spy! He is still my Dad."

"Minnie, sweetheart, I would like to talk to you about it. Just between you and me. Don't tell Mum and Dad, alright?"

"Alright, Uncle Remus."

" When you will go to Hogwarts, you will meet a lot of new people. Your Dad is a very famous wizard, sweetie, and people know of him. They don't know him as me and you know him, but they have heard of him. They will talk, the kids always talk. Most of the things you are going to hear are half-truths, there is just enough truth to it to make you believe in the accompanying lies. I want you to promise me that when you hear these things, you will come straight to my office or my quarters and you will talk to me , alright?"

"Alright."

"And you will also promise me that you will not get upset with all the lies the kids might say and you will not hex them, alright? Promise?"

"Promise."

"Sweetheart, your Dad is the bravest man I have ever met. He was a spy for our side, when that awful man called Voldemort wanted to take over the world. He risked his life daily to protect Harry and all the other kids at Hogwarts, but most of them didn't even believe that he was on our side."

"Why didn't they believe that he was on good side, Uncle Remus?"

"He was a very good spy, so he had us all fooled, even myself. Only your Mum knew that he was good all along. People don't know the real him, they don't know how brave he is, how kind and smart he is. So, when you do hear people telling lies about the past just ignore them, alright? Noone knows your Dad better than you , Minnie, don't let people get to you. Alright then, let's see what that book of yours says about me." Remus changed the subject to push the memories of War away.

"I made marks on the pages, where it is in my opinion a total lie."

"Typical Ravenclaw."

"Minnie! Where are you? Minerva! I am talking to you. I don't like raising my voice, young lady. And I like playing hide-and-seek even less."

Remus saw the redhead freeze where she sat. She cast a scared look at Remus. He smiled at her and whispered "They told you not to come in, huh?"

The girl shook her head.

"Dad will be upset if he finds out I asked you about werewolves, Uncle Remus!"

"No worries, sweetie. I will talk to him. He won't be upset. I promise."

"Do we have to tell him?"

"Of course, Minnie."

"Alright." She sighed.

"Severus, in here. Your daughter and I were reading a book."

Severus opened the door. "Young lady how many times your mother and I asked you to not disturb Uncle Remus?" Then he noticed the book in Minnie's hand. Voice completely changed, very serious and quiet now, he just uttered.

"Minerva, I would like to talk to Remus alone, if you can give us a minute. Go to kitchen, Mum is there, I will join you shortly."

"Severus, it's fine, she can stay here. We were discussing werewolves. In fact I rather enjoyed the conversation and the chocolate, I will thank Lily for her extra care."

"Minerva. Go to the kitchen. Now."

"Bye Uncle Remus" the girl cast a worried look at Remus, as her partner in crime. Hopefully, Uncle Remus can explain to Dad that I was just curious, she thought to herself. Otherwise there was going to be a long talk about how disappointed her Mum and Dad were in her.

"Bye sweetheart, you can come back, once your Dad is done." The kid closed the door behind her.

Severus was looking at his boots. The man was dressed in one of his black suits even in his own house.

"Remus, I am so so sorry for my daughter's curiosity. I am sure she did not mean any harm. She usually is much smarter and much kinder than this. I will talk to her, she won't say a word to anybody, I promise."

"Severus, sit down. And you know you can actually look at me instead of staring at the floor. No, seriously, sit down!"

Severus sat in the armchair next to the fireplace and looked at Remus.

"Remus, dear, I am so sorry. Minerva can be so stubborn sometimes. She told me she asked you about your condition? Are you alright?" Lily flew in from kitchen a extremely worried look in her face.

"Will you two just calm down for a moment and let me talk?"

"We are listening, Remi" Lily sat next to her husband, who was again examining the floor.

"I have to congratulate you on raising a normal, curious and a kind child. I did not expect it from Severus, but he is actually a decent father. " Remus could not supress his laugh any longer. "Oh for god's sake stop being so miserable! I am Minnie's favorite Uncle, and I am damn proud of it! Even if I am a werewolf- quoting your daughter!"

"She said that? she knows?" concerned parents inquired.

"Yes, yes, she knows, alright! She promised to not tell anyone, without any of you asking. We had a pleasant conversation about Ravenclaw House and for once in my life, I was not looked upon with pity or fear. Just insatiable curiosity. Don't ruin your daughter's curiosity with rules, please. Now, to more serious matters, Severus, has the Ministry contacted you? About this night's events? "

"Harry stopped by, he has been working since morning, trying to smooth things over. His line of defense is it was a werewolf attack, pure and simple. Eight on two. And it wasn't your fault that you two won. It was a self-defense, it was not your fault that you two are more powerful than those cowards!" Lily's bright green eyes were full of anger.

"Severus, are you alright? You are not going to be in trouble, are you?" Remus knew that the werewolf attack could shield Severus from severe repercussions, however, the damage that was done, might be too big for Severus to dodge it completely. "I am sorry, to ask you this question, I am just concerned. You didn't cast any Unforgivables, did you? "

" Remus, it is so typical for you to lie there dodging sure death and worry about others. No, I didn't cast any Unforgivables."

One thing Sirius Black was unsurpassed in was making an entrance. It was James who came first through the Floo network, and then Sirius. As both of them went to the bedroom Remus was lying in bed, James, still limping,a cane in his hand, went straight to Remus. "Remus, what happened? Severus said he cast Sectumsempra at you? Where you attacked? What happened this night?"

Before Remus could open his mouth to tell what happened, Sirius walked straight to Severus and punched him in a chest, just below the sternum. Severus, folded in half, fell on the floor and started gasping for air. He had been tortured by magic before many times, but this was a little trick, Black picked up at Azkaban, he was sure.

"Sirius, will you ever think before acting? James can you please restrain him for a minute?"

"Sirius, stop it! Stop fighting me, I am not letting you move!" James had hugged Sirius from behind, his hands on Sirius's arms, to not let him move. Sirius could not move, not for the lack of trying, of course. He was trying to wiggle out of James's hands. Seeing that he can't, he decided to resort to words.

"You Slytherin bastard, you almost killed my friend! Your friend! For God's sake, I thought you valued his friendship! Forget mine, if you don't like me, that's fine, but Remi? I thought you actually liked Remus's friendship!And mind you I am not screaming, because of Minnie. If she wasn't at home, believe me your faith would be much different!"

Remus looked at Lily, crouching next to her husband, as Severus was trying to breathe.

"Sirius will you stop for a moment, please?" Everybody in the room was looking at him now. " Severus was trying to protect me from that pack that was following me. He just missed because there was a werewolf on top of me going for the jugular. If it was not for him, I would be done. Also, Severus, you did not have to apologize to me non-stop all the way to here and then whenever Lily would leave the room. I know it was an accident. I was there."

Severus looked at him from the floor, shocked. "Yes, I heard you Severus"

James let Sirius free, who had such a guilty expression on his face, Remus almost let his smile show.

" A werewolf pack has been following you? Does Nymphadora know this? Or is this a secret that you four kept to yourself?" Lily looked at all four of her ex-classmates.

"Err. It was kind of a secret." Remus was the one to answer.

"Well, not anymore! She is going to be here any minute, and once she is done worrying over you, I am telling it to her. She needs to know. And besides, women are not going to faint from fear if they see you as Moony, you know? You are not that scary!" Lily finally got it off her chest. It bothered her greatly, that Remus was ashamed of his wife seeing him transformed. He could use the comfort of having a girl around during those nights.

It was Sirius's turn to apologize. But he wasn't good at apologizing. He never have been. How many times already, Severus got almost killed by his own hands. Sometimes he was even amazed at himself at how much of a bastard he could be. He helped Severus to sit up and looking at the floor, asked quietly,

"Severus, could you please hit me back, so we could be even?"  
>"Black, you are crazier than I thought."<br>"Please."  
>"No!"<br>"I didn't think.."  
>"You never do"<br>"Just punch me back"  
>"Absolutely, no! If you are feeling guilty, it's your bloody fault"<br>"C'mon! I am sure you always wanted to back in school, when you were spending your days sulking"  
>"Black, make no mistake. Nothing has changed since school. I am trying very hard to not take your offer"<br>"Then take the offer! I don't mind. Don't be afraid, I won't hit you back"  
>"Your ego is going to swallow you whole, Black. I am not afraid. At least not of you!"<br>"Then who?"  
>"Why is it whenever you are around, I am starting to get a headache?"<br>"From too much excitement, Snape, you are too happy to see me."  
>"That must be it."<br>"Hit me back."  
>"No"<br>"Why."  
>"Lily won't approve."<br>"You are afraid of your wife?"  
>"You are not afraid of my wife?"<br>"I hit you, didn't I?"  
>"That you did. You knocked the wind out of me"<br>"I can show you how I did it, if you want. You can hit me like that"  
>"Lunatic."<p>

Finally Lily had enough of it. Sitting next to Severus on the floor, she just extended her hand and smacked Sirius on the head. "There, happy? Consider yourself even! Now stop your pointless arguments that can go on forever! Remus needs some rest, especially from you two. If one of you continues this back-and forth-banter, both of you will find yourselves in living room. Is that clear?

"Clear."

"Crystal."


	18. Ch17 Monster

**So I wrote this chapter and I don't like it all that much, but there is a scene or two that is worth keeping, so I figured, eh, I will post it. And then I will post a chapter that I do like. The trial is as Lily will mention, is an open-close case, it's just the Ministry has to hear Remus's testimony that the attackers were the said werewolves, as to show that Severus was just defending him. The little trouble is, Remus is not comfortable talking about lycanthropy. But, of course, what can possibly go wrong, if Sirius Black is present at the trial with only James Potter to keep him in check?**

"Witness, please introduce yourself to the court.

"Remus J. Lupin, sir." The blue eyes still amber in them, the remnants of the full moon.  
>"And what you do, Mr. Lupin?"<br>"I work at Hogwarts. I am Defense Against Dark Arts Professor, sir."

" Mr. Lupin tell the court, are you a werewolf?"  
>'Yes, sir." Remus was so quiet now, Sirius and James could not hear him, almost.<br>"I am sorry Mr. Lupin, we can't hear you."  
>"I said, Yes Sir,." this was louder but not by very much. He was averting his eyes and looking down.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why do they do this?" Sirius asked in general direction.<br>"There was an attack, they have to sort it out. They left eight werewolves on the verge of death."

"Snape did, Remus didn't do anything!"  
>"Sirius he has to do it."<br>"I know, I bloody know!" he was clenching his fists, making knuckles white.

* * *

><p>On the stand, Remus was explaining what happened and why Severus had to defend him the night of the attack.<p>

"Mr. Lupin, when did you become a werewolf?"  
>"Nine.. I was nine."<br>"And you survived the attack? That's very rare."  
>"Well, they said I was lucky.. Very lucky.. I turned into a werewolf. Lucky.." there was such bitterness in his voice, Lily felt her eyes welled-up. She glanced at the boys. They were not taking this public admission of Remus's lycanthropy very easily.<p>

"Mr. Lupin, you are going on tangential"

"Sorry, sir. I didn't notice. "

Remus was probably the most soft-spoken and cooperating witness the Ministry officials have seen. Sev's testimony was the complete opposite to this, Lily thought to herself. He looked at the quesioner's eyes, with a signature sneer and said yes or no, when he could. Clarifications were given in such sarcastic tone, people started laughing at the court.

"Did you want to use the Killing Curse?"

"If I wanted, I would have. It wasn't from lack of experience." A sneer.

"Were you defending Lupin?"

"No, I just had a sudden itch to use my own curse. I was bored."

"No jokes, Mr. Snape."

"Do I look like I have a sense of humor?" A snort. He cast a quick glance towards Lily, who in turn thought if this stubborn man continues his charade, the easy open-close case might become a headache.

"Sorry to interrupt, but would Mr. Snape agree to testify after drinking Veritaserum?" Asked a toad-looking woman dressed in pink. Dolores Umbridge. Lily closed her eyes, knowing that Severus had a special hatred towards the woman and likely to retort anything the woman said. Be it drinking Veritaserum, or saving puppies or house-elves.

"Ah, I forgot, how much Ms. Umbridge loves the use of Veritaserum. How... predictable."Severus said with a mix of sarcasm and boredom, a mix that he mastered even back in Hogwarts . Lily could not help but laugh wordlessly, when he saw her husbands eyes on her. He was actually happy that he made her laugh?

"God help you, Severus, you will end yourself in Azkaban today, if you continue like this." Lily said quietly to herself.

"Lil, Snape is a smart wizard, don't worry. He knows what he is doing." Whispered Tonks.

"I hope so, Dora. I hope so."

Back on the stand, Severus said,

"I don't have anything against Veritaserum, but I assure you, nothing will change in my testimony. I might be more frank on what I think about Mr. Greyback's unhealthy habit to infect children with Lycantrophy, but nothing else."

"So is this why you interfered?"

"No, I was leveling the playing field."

"What do you mean?"

"Eight on one is hardly fair." Severus actually took out a book, as if he was going to read it while being on a stand. Lily decided that once they were home, she was going to give him a good tongue-lashing for testing his luck so much. Was this man trying to make more enemies?

Remus was not like Sev. He was ashamed, he was scared and he didn't want to be here. He was intervening his fingers into one another, he was very pale and was intent to not meet anyone's eyes. Tonks was sitting next to Lily. Lily's main concern was to keep Tonks from attacking someone.

"Do you remember how you got bitten, Mr Lupin?"  
>"I .. I don't remember much.. I was young. There was pain, a lot of it. And then I was bloody all over."<br>"Do you remember your attacker, Sir?"  
>"Yes, of course. Fenrir Greyback." Sirius looked at Greyback, who was showing his teeth, grinning.<p>

"Can you show him in this crowd?"

Remus looked pained but nonetheless pointed towards Greyback, who looked like he was actually proud of the fact. Remus's hand was shaking, he looked like he was nine again.. He ran his fingers through his sandy hair, with just a bit of silver. He sighed and hung his head again. James and Sirius frowned.

"Can you describe what it was to live as a Dark Creature?"

"He likes it! Don't you? The strength, the agility, the power and hunger of the animal, the ability to break anyone's spine in half? You got to love it!" Greyback laughed hysterically. Remus was shaking either from fear or anger, Lily couldn't understand.

"Silence, Mr Greyback!"

"He is still scared of me! This is funny! A grown wizard, afraid of me!"

Remus took his head in his hands. "Sir.. Could you please ask him to stop? If it is possible?"

"If anyone makes a remark again, you will be escorted out of this room, is that clear?" Remus had done impossible, even the faceless ministry officials empathized him.

"Thank you, sir." A shy smile was on Remus's lips.

* * *

><p>"Oh for Merlin's sake! You all are more Dark Creatures than him!"<p>

"Sirius stop this! "

"Prongs, they are torturing the guy! Just look at him! Why he has to be humiliated like this?"

"Alright, this is it! Sirius, we are taking a break" James as much as removed Sirius out by force. As James was dragging him away from the courtroom, Sirius heard just bits and pieces of what it is to be a Dark Creature.

* * *

><p>The trial ended soon after. The werewolves were given a warning, Greyback was being taken to Azkaban, for crimes and offenses he committed elsewhere. When he was passing Sirius and James, he snorted loudly and looked at them an ugly smile playing on his face. "Your little wolf is still afraid of me!"<p>

Sirius did not remember what happened next. His hand went towards his wand and it was as if he was watching himself from aside. He charged after Greyback, who, seeing the man run at him down the Ministry corridors, used his enormous strength to get away from the guards that were holding him.

Greyback did not have his wand with him,as it was confiscated and on another day, Sirius would consider it unfair to attack a defenseless man. But today was not that day. Today he was standing up for the nine year old boy, who got turned into a werewolf one night. Today he was taking back all those nights that Remus spent in Shrieking Shack, begging them to chain him up so he won't hurt anyone.

Dark Creature? Dark Creatures did not ask you to bring his homework so he can catch up after full moon, they don't spent all their resources on Wolfsbane, so they won't hurt anyone. Life is funny, really, Sirius thought, as he ran after Greyback, throwing curse after curse at him. When Moony was alone, without friends, without love, without job, he couldn't get Wolfsbane even with all his money. Now, when he was well-off thanks to mysterious uncle ( Sirius was sure it was either James or Severus, he didn't dare to do such thing, Remus would kill him, if he found out) he had his friends and he had a loving wife, now, when the situation was not as dire as before, Severus would brew the potion every month and deliver it to him himself. Why couldn't he do it, when Sirius was in Azkaban and James was dead? Why, Severus, why you didn't have mercy on my friend? You knew his affliction, and he wasn't the one who tormented you in school. He never did anything to you. It was me and James, we were the bastards who made Remus your enemy. Why did Remus have to go through hell-on earth for twelve years?

It was as if the time froze. James was screaming something, trying to pull him away. James hands were all over him, trying to take his wand away, trying to stop him or at least to keep him from running after Greyback.

He saw Harry run after him, and join James's futile efforts to stop him. Severus left Lily's embrace and ran towards the scuffle as well. Remus was still with Tonks, recovering from humiliation that was this trial. Both Severus and Lupin were set free, but at what cost? Remus came close to crying on the stand. Sirius wished that Remus could see Greyback on the floor, writhing in pain. It's hard to stand up to grown wizards, isn't it? Biting nine-year olds is much easier, of course. James and Harry were on top of him now. Harry took away his wand, James was holding his hands behind his back.

Severus passed him by and now ever so cool was talking to the guards who re-captured Greyback.

"Gentlemen, Mr. Black does not have to do your job for you. If it wasn't for him, your prisoner could have escaped."

"Sorry, sir" the young men were Slytherins once.

"That's alright, just be careful. This man takes pleasure from injuring others."

Severus came back to the Gryffindors. "Potter, technically, you are assaulting my partner, here."

"Snape, shut up, I don't have time for you too. One madman at a time!"

"Where is Remus?"

"Still with Tonks. Severus, be careful what you say. He went through Hell today."

"Really, Potter? Could have fooled me." Then he crouched next to Sirius, who was still being held on the floor by James for good measure, until Greyback was safe distance away. " Sirius... Not very wise. Not wise at all."

"Sod off, Snape! I don't claim to be wise! That bastard deserved much more than I did. It's a miracle I didn't kill him! "

"Yes of course. Feeling incredibly noble aren't we? I am sure Remus would welcome the news that you have been taken to Azkaban for revenging him and killing Greyback. I can imagine his happiness at the news."

" I get the point. Thank you for smoothing things over with the guards. Now sod off!

"Next time, ask me, I can teach you a Dark Curse or two. Much more effective."

Three pairs of astonished eyes looked at Severus in an instant. Father and son Potters and Sirius were trying to figure out if Severus was serious.

"I don't like werewolves all that much, that's all" He said and turned around to go back to Lily, who was by this time, by Remus's side.

"Could have fooled me." James uttered slowly and let go of Sirius's hands.

Severus walked over to Remus, Tonks and Lily. Remus was sitting on a bench next to the wall outside the courtroom. Tonks was holding his hand. Lily was on one knee, talking to her cllassmate and telling him that he did great and thanking him for Sev's freedom.

"Remi, we all are lucky, you survived. Never ever doubt it. Me, Dora, everyone, we all are incredibly lucky that you survived the attack allright? So, when you ever doubt it, just look how many lives wouldn't be complete without you. What would we do without our favourite werewolf, huh? You are my girl's favourite uncle remember? "

"I know! Severus Snape's daughter likes me!" Remus smiled. Lily and Tonks looked at each other. Small victories, this is how wars are won.

"Sorry to interrupt, we should get going, before Sirius has re-opened the circus."

"Sev, is he alright?" Lily didn't know which Marauder to keep track of today. Her crazy, damaged friends. And in all that craziness, the only person whom she was completely ignoring was Sev, perhaps the most damaged boy she knew.

"He is fine, Potter and Harry kept him from killing the bastard."

" No need. I gotta go tell him to not do such thing. He got his judgement, just leave him to his own." Remus shook his head.

"Black has stopped. When I left he was just resting on the floor, aided by Potter. We really need to get going. Surely, this is not the most pleasant place to stay?"

"Of course, Severus. Dora, could you help me? Lil, it's fine,don't worry I am fine. I am so sorry Severus! I regret ever agreeing to let you stay with me and dragging you to Forbidden Forest. All this is my fault."

"That makes one of us."

"What do you mean? You don't regret that fight and all that blood? It could have been all prevented. And you wouldn't need to curse those werewolves."

"No, Remus. I don't regret it. Given the opportunity I would do it again. And this time I would take my time with Fenrir."

Apparently this was the last straw that Remus's nerves could take. Tears started running down his face,but stranger than that, he was smiling through his tears. He came up to Severus and hugged him, really tight. Severus didn't know what to do. He looked at Lily for a clue. Both Tonks and Lily whispered to him "Sshh" , so he decided that either they have all gone crazy or there is some point to the advice. Better take it, it's not like he had an alternative.

" Remus, when are you going to be done?" thankfully Remus didn't want him to reciprocate hug. Severus did not hug blokes! Come to think of it, Severus hugged only two people in his life- Lily and their daughter. Well, and apparently, Remus.

"Almost done."

"Almost?"

"Alright, I am done. He is right you know?" Remus was wiping his tears.

"Who is?"

"Fenrir. I am still afraid of him. Just like I was when I was nine."

"Look into Potter's memory. See what your felon friend did to him a bit earlier. It might help."

"Thank you, Severus. But I am not going to. I will try to keep the little human that is still in me. I don't want this disease get better of me. I don't want revenge."

"So, how is it? The life of a Dark Creature, Mr. Lupin?"

"Very amusing, Severus. C'mon girls, let's go get Sirius out of Ministry before he gets himself arrested."

"Umm, Rem, I have something to tell you. Teddy is going to come any minute now. Ron and Hermione were going to pick him up from Hogwarts."

"Dora! Why does he have to see me like this? Why didn't you ask me?"

"For this very reason. Remus, he was worried, I was not going to keep him away."

"Dora, as if this could not get anymore embarrassing.."

"He is our son and he is worried about you, so yes he was coming with or without your permission. Remus, if you want him to get over his firm belief that we abandoned him, you have to show him your vulnerable side too. He is a smart boy and I don't think you fool him by never ever talking about your problem with him."

"She is right, Remus. You know she is right." Lily understood what Remus was going through, she had the same conversation with her own husband, about his Death Eater days.

"Dora, Lily, teenage years are hard enough already, without being constantly reminded that your own father is a terrible.."

"Let him decide, what his father is, alright.?" Lily agreed with Dora on this as well.

In the end of the corridor, three more figures appeared next to Sirius, James and Harry. The shorter figure, a blonde teenager in a Gryffindor uniform, said a quick hello to the three men and after Harry pointed to the direction of Remus and the company, walking towards them, he bolted out towards them.  
>The boy ran and jumped into Remus's arms. Severus and Lily had a moment of dejavu, as the boy reminded them of their Prefect classmate. Most likely this one gets all Outstandings on every subject as well.<p>

"Dad, you allright?"

" I am now, son."

"You look sick. I was worried, you know... When Harry took over DADA.."

"It's nothing, you should have not left your studies for this, Teddy. I am fine. Sorry for making you worry. It's nothing serious."

"Nothing serious? Eight werewolves attack you and it's nothing serious? Are you hurt? Mom said that you were hurt, but that you will soon recover." He left Remus's arms to inspect him.

"I was just a bit, but I feel better. I have had the best caregivers."

"Yeah, that I heard. Thanks Uncle Severus. I appreciate everything you did for my dad."

"That was no problem, Ted, your father started it by trying to take on eight of them alone, so they would not harm me."

"Is that true dad?" The boy had every hope in his eyes that it was.

"Severus is just exaggerating. C'mon whom do you believe? Past Prefect of Hogwarts, a Gryffindor or a Slytherin that got into every trouble imaginable while growing up?"

"Sorry Dad, I believe Uncle Severus more in this case. Sorry."

"What do they teach you in your school nowadays, huh? No House loyalty? I am the Head of your House, if nothing else!"

"I wish I was a werewolf too, so I could come with you. Then you wouldn't be alone."

"WHAT did you just said?"

"I said I wish I was."

"Do not finish that sentence! Take it back, son. Say that you were just joking. Please."

"Dad, what's the big deal?"

"The BIG DEAL? The big deal is that you are going to stop talking nonsense and you are going to apologize for scaring me more than all the events that have happened in my life prior to this moment combined."

"I just.."

"Take it back, son. Please. I am begging you. Say that you will never ever think about it again and you will always think about werewolves as the monsters that they are and you will stay away from them."

"Dad, c'mon.."

"Teddy, please.."

"If that's what you want.."

"Yes, son, that's exactly what I want!"

"Okay!" The kid rolled his eyes. "Werewolves are monsters and I will stay away from them. Happy?"

"Ecstatic!"

Remus hugged the boy again, and kissed his cheeks, hoping that the kid would not be embarrassed by that too much. Growing up, he didn't have this luxury. His parents were loving and attentive, but after the attack, they were just too scared of their son. They were happy that he became Dumbledore's problem most of the year. There weren't any hugs in his life after he got bitten. And Remus loved hugs! Dora knew this and would hug him and hold him in her arms for hours. She knew that there was time, when for him it was so hard to get them. He was so appreciative of anyone who would not be afraid of him enough to allow physical contact. But his boy didn't seemed to mind at all. Maybe Remus was lucky to have survived the werewolf attack afterall.


	19. Ch18 Two Ravenclaws

**Hello my dear readers. I haven't written to you in a while now, huh? I had this chapter, i was just busy with life, doing some real interesting stuff. But as I say, i convince myself that I am good at multitasking. **

**This particular afternoon takes place in Fall of 2016. I guess i have nothing else to add, except I think you might like this one. I sincerely hope you do! Please review, ask any question you might have, anything!**

The warm autumn sun was shinng down the colorful british countryside making it harder to see the little eleven year old boy sitting on the window pane of Astronomy Tower reading a book. He glanced over the little crowd gathered down there, underneath th tower, figuring out how the most tactfully get him down and out of his misery. Headmistress McGonnagal looking up, half-amused, half- worried. Minnie, clutching to Aunt Lily and looking up to him.

"Now, you are not busy with your Quidditch buddies. Well, I am gonna live here and never come down!" he thought to himself and looked over to his Dad and his Auror partner (better known as Uncle Sev amongst boy's friends). His Mum was not here, thankfully. Most likely Minnie has risen the alarm telling the whole situation to her Mum, who , in turn has gotten the two Aurors from work (they weren't looking too happy about the fact, either). And they have decided that the situation was not too serious to not handle by themselves. Mum would just worry for no reason or come up with some unreasonable solution. Unreasonable to everybody, but not to her son who had all of his Mum's excentricity and none of his Dad's charisma.

"Sirius if you don't mind , I can go up and talk to Reggie" Volunteered Severus, looking at Minnie, hiding behind Lily and glancing over their general direction with a look of a one very guilty Quidditch player.

" I think I can handle conversations with my son, Snape, thank you for concern, though" - Sirius used his last name, when he was angry, Severus knew that much.

"My son has to have a little chat about how this drama is too adult for him and he has to focus on his homework and writing home instead."

"He is clearly distressed, Black, maybe you should leave the homework and letters home to a better time.." Severus tried sound tactful but firm. Clearly the kid had bigger problems. He gave a little hald-smirk, half smile to the little red-haired Ravenclaw in Quidditch uniform, still hiding behind her mother.

"Nonsense. If he wants to play Qudditch, I will tell him that he can play with Harry or James, no worry there. I was eleven once too, remember?"

" I would rather forget you being eleven" - shot back Severus. Sirius knew his partner was joking, but still he fully realized that he was not the most pleasant eleven-year old Hogwarts had. Or twelve year old for that matter.. Or fifteen..

"For you to know what your son is going through you had to have some kind of girls problem at school. Or be unpopular for a second. Or to not fit. Or to not be bully yourself. All these things are unfortunately beyond your grasp, my friend. This is why I would rather talk to him. Not that this was my plan for the day. I would much rather fight dark wizards instead, thank you very much" Severus knew a thing or two about not fitting in, that's for sure. Sirius thought about this proposition. Maybe Severus was right. Luna will prefer it better, she always says he expects too much form Reggie, anyway.

"Okay, fine- go, but I am coming too, just to make sure you are not making everything worse than it is already." And he ran up the stairs. In the corner of his eye, he saw Snape fly up to the window. Did he realize that he was not using a broom?

"Show-off" chuckled Sirius. "He can't help it,not when Lily is around"

"Wow, Uncle Sev, I have never seen you do that! Where's your broom, how can you fly broomless?" the boy's grey eyes were wide with amazement and admiration.

"Hello Reggie, how are you? That flying thing is too long of a story to go into today, and I only do that when I need to be somewhere fast. Is that book interesting?

"It's okay, its better than being down there in a schoolyard" - for somebody that presumably was enjoying his day, the kid looked at the Quidditch player way too often. In fact he split his attention between Minnie and her Dad equally.

"Reg, you are a smart boy, smarter than your Dad for sure (this sentence was for his partner, who was hiding behind the door, not visible to his son, but definetely visible to Severus) So i will go straight to my point. What did Minnie do this time to get you here, reading alone in a dark Tower and skipping classes?"

"Nothing,she is not in trouble,is she?" - now this was noble, wasn't it? Severus couldn't help to smile.

"That remains to be seen, I will have a little chat with her, after I am done with you, I know that her being selected to Quidditch team did not agree with you well. Did you want to be on the team, too?"

"No, Uncle Sev, I am not good at flying and I have no interest in Quidditch" Reggie was more like Luna than Sirius, although he looked the split image of his Dad, when he was an arrogant Griffyndor, determined to make Severus's life hell. He was more into reading than sports, a quiet and smart boy, if a bit eccentric.

"Than what is it? I don't know many eleven year olds, who spend their time in a quiet solitude rather than running around and getting in trouble- well except myself" Severus added quietly. Sirius, looked down, realizing why Sev was actually better at this counseling thing. It was not as fun to look at misfits and their hard lives, when one of them was his own son and the other one his friend and partner, a man whom he trusted with his life.

" Well, uh, well.. Severus, was crouched next to the boy, made himself more comfortable and sat on the window pane, next to the boy. The conversation was going to be a long one. " Minnie is my best friend at Hogwarts, and if she hangs out with Quidditch teams, she won't want to hang out with a nerd like me" The boy said the sentence so quickly, it was obvious, this was not a new thought. "So i decided to leave her alone, so she can have all the time to do so" Reggie was staring at his book, as if he just found out about its existence.

Severus looked at the kid and he wanted to punch something invisible, something that had folllowed him all of his childhood as well.

"Reggie , you know that Aunt Lily and I went to school together, right?" "Yes, I do, and Dad, and Uncle Remus, and Uncle James..

"Yes, we all did, although Aunt Lily was the only friend I had. No, Reggie, I wasn't exactly the most popular boy in Hogwarts, as strange as it sounds." Sirius loved how Severus's humor did not spare even Severus himself.

"You weren't? But..You are so cool, and you are Auror, and .. and you can fly without a broom and you know everything and.. and you know every spell." Reggie was lost. How can Uncle Sev not be cool?

"No Reg, I wasn't and Aunt Lily, to my misfortune was as beautiful back then as she is now, and she was the most popular witch Hogwarts had. And still we were friends, although I lost her as my friend for a short time, you know?" ( short time- Severus- only seventeen years until you got to Heaven and got her forgiveness and another seven and a trip back to Earth until she and you got together- short time indeed! Sirius thought to himself).

"What did you do? " the boy forgot his troubles for a moment, or so it seemed.

"Okay this I have to hear!" Sirius was smiling and getting ready to rescue Sev from the grave he was digging himself into.

" I got scared that I would lose her as a friend to your father and Uncles James and Remus, until I stopped being her friend and left her alone without a friend. She had to find other friends and she found them in Sirius, Remus and James. They didn't steal her from me, I was the one who gave my best friend away, you see?" No Sev was smooth. "Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin" Sirius chuckled again. He was having too much good time for a man whose only son was shunning away from the bright lovely world and becoming a monk at tender age of eleven.  
>Severus looked at the boy who was all ears now. "And you thought you are the only man with these problems buddy?"<p>

"Well, I thought.. " Reggie realized that Uncle Severus knew much more than he pretended to. And he wasn't just another adult. "Uncle Sev what do I do then?"

"Well, Reggie, I have an eleven year-old Quidditch player down there, all in tears, refusing to talk to me or her mom about so much as what position she is playing, waiting to share her day with you. As jealous as we are of you for her undivided attention, we both think that it would be much more fun if you went down and spent your afternoon with my little girl instead of here in this dark room. I couldnt believe it myself either, but my wife tells me that even the most beautiful and popular redheads need their good friends.

"Even if the friends are nerds and are not good at sports and are not popular?" Reggie wanted to make sure.

"Apparently so, Reg" Severus ruffled boy's hair. This was the conversation that would save so many mistakes in his life, he thought to himself. Reggie's question took him back from going down not- so -pleasant memory lane.

Reggie just had to ask the next question. Everyone was talking about their DADA professor, that is Uncle Remus. The upper years were saying that he is a werewolf. Not that it mattered, because everyone loved him at Hogwards. Even the Slytherins, even though he was the Head of Gryffindor. But Reggie, a Ravenclaw, had to know for sure, and not believe hearsay. And Uncle Sev, sitting next to him on the window pane and dangling his feet in the air in very unadult fashion, looked like the perfect candidate to ask without getting in trouble with his dad. He has asked his friends, but noone knew for sure, except Minnie, who looked very suspicious, when she mumbled that it doesn't matter, because he is their Uncle Remus and he is the best professor they have. She knew something..

"Uncle Sev do you know Uncle Remus is a werewolf? "

Sirius winced- this was not a conversation Reggie was supposed to have with Severus. "Say something human, say something normal, Snape, please"- Sirius was regretting for not having this talk with his son earlier.

"Yes I do." Severus's voice was matter-of factly " "And I would rather turn werewolf myself than to lose Uncle Remus's friendship."

"Yeah,me too, Uncle Sev"

Sirius didn't realize that he was holding his breath. His eyes flickered and a part of him wished that he wasn't such a terrible bully back in a day. Was the descendant of the most noble and ancient House of Black jealous of Remi and his furry little problem? Nah..

"C'mon Reggie, we gotta go find out what position Minerva is playing, don't we?"

"Can we fly down there?"

"Sure, if you want. Hold on tight, we'll see who is cooler,huh?" Severus hugged the boy and plunged into the air, did a circle or two.. Landed down with one very happy and screaming first-year Ravenclaw boy running towards his girls. Minnie was now standing next to her mother completely amazed at what he just witnessed. Her Dad can fly WITHOUT A BROOM! And Reggie got to fly with him!

"Did you see that? Minnie I wasn't even scared!"

"Wow, Reggie, that was the scariest thing I have seen! Wow! "

"Your uniform looks great"

"Will you come cheer for me, when Ravenclaw plays?"

"Of course, I will. Our house will win, now that they have got you in a team."

"I don't know, Reg, Gryffindor has James and Slytherin has Albie, and many more better players" "No, no, we are the only ones that has a girl Seeker! You have to show them all!"

"Sev, she is the Seeker" Lily overheard the kids' conversation as the two walked back to Hogwards schoolyard, completely, forgetting all the adults. McGonnagal bid them farewell and followed her students.

"I hate Quidditch. The worst game ever" Severus sneered taking Lily's arm.

"Since when do you hate Quidditch?" Sirius was back from Astronomy Tower, and was watching his son take some very dangerous looking flying lessons from little Minnie far in Hogwards yard.

"Since my girl started playing it" Severus looked pretty miserable. Sirius winked at Lily and they both smiled as they braced themselves for future Quidditch matches. Severus was not likely miss any of those.

"C'mon you two, I gotta tell Remi something!" Sirius looked positevely mischievous.

"You won't!" "You can't"

"I can and I will!"

"What is it Sirius?"

"Your Sev would rather become a werewolf than lose Moony's friendship- and that's a direct quote! "

"Well, that's not that hard to arrange. All we have to do is ask Remus".

Lily could not help but feel sorry for Sev. Sev was not comfotable with his feelings being out there in open, and it seems like he let it slipped that he is not THAT annoyed with Maradeurs' friendship as he appears to be.

Lily gave a quick kiss on Sev's cheek,as three of them walked away from Hogwards gates, making him bright red.


	20. Ch19 Azkaban

**Two days before Christmas, 2018**

The snow was falling from the morning and the Christmas spirit was almost visible in the air of old city. Londoners were running around, with last-minute gifts clutched in their hands, covered in white flakes, running towards the friendly lights of their flats. It was almost tea-time and Remus Lupin, quickened his step to get to the Ministry before they too, would go home. Pre-holiday cheer did not spare wizards and muggles alike. Two-days to Christmas.

It was freezing and Remus's coat, although thick and warm, was no match to holiday snowstorm. He put his gloved hands in his pockets and restrained himself from warming himself with a heating spell in the middle of busy street. Even if he would freeze in the process, he was determined that his mission was more important than one frozen werewolf. It sounded awfully Dickensian and Severus would be the first to point the cliches out, but Severus's own daughter needed a Christmas miracle, so cliche or not, Remus Lupin was a man on a mission.

* * *

><p>It all started in the end of classes at Hogwarts, when one day, Severus appeared in his quarters at Hogwarts. The man who taught Potions for longer than he would like to remember was once again at Hogwarts, if only as a guest. Never one for long preludes, Severus jumped to the point right away. He was needed for a mission, super-secret mission. Sirius must not know. Lily definitely must not know. Noone but very limited amount of people at Ministry know this. No, Harry does not know. In fact talking to Remus right now is breach of protocol, but he needs someone whom he trusts completely.<p>

"Thank you Severus, for the trust you place upon me. I will try to live up to high expectations. How can I be of any help?"

Severus had to go undercover to Azkaban. Draco's false imprisonment in addition to strong suspicions of break-out plans being plotted in Azkaban , had to be investigated from within. Draco Malfoy was innocent and effectively framed and now rotting in Azkaban. Severus could not let it happen.

Remus listened Severus ramble on and on. Then he put a silencing charm on his quarters. And then he raised his voice, perhaps the first time in his life, on Severus. In fact, he was screaming. He screamed that Severus was insane, that he was stupid, that, he didn't love Lily and thus, didn't deserve her, that Minerva needed a normal father and not a madman as her Dad, that maybe Sirius's craziness was rubbing off the other Auror, that Lily should have stayed married to James, because James wold never willingly commit himself to Azkaban, that Lily will marry another once Severus is out of picture.

He sat down on the floor,looking at Severus who was looking at him with an amused smile.

"Remus Lupin, do you even have a bad bone in your body?"

"Don't talk to me Severus, I am in no mood right now."

"You know, Remus, people usually are grey, not black and white, as Sirius points out from time to time. But, not you. You are pure white and you are such a Gryffindor, it's almost nauseating." Severus sat next to him, on the floor "I have a favor to ask Remus."

"I won't help you."

"We both know you will, so let's get to the point."

"Severus, is there any way I might convince you to stop this madness?"

"No, Remus, there isn't. But thank you very much for trying. It means a lot to me." Severus's eyes had a twinkle, Remus had not seen before. In the end, Remus agreed to be Severus's Secret Keeper and take his memories for keeping safe. That way once and if Severus was back from Azkaban, he could have them back and they would not be taken away by Dementors, who apparently were back in Azkaban. So much for less cruelty in Prisons.

"Severus, have you taken care of Lily's finances?"

"Our finances are shared, she won't have any problems, if I am out of picture. Prince castle is in Minerva's name already, I have taken care of that as well. Your wolfsbane.."

"Don't worry about my wolfsbane. You have bigger things to think about."

"Here is the recipe in greatest detail Remus. Listen to me! Yes, I have bigger things to worry about, but I am not leaving before I am sure this is taken care of. Take this paper, right now! " Once Remus obliged, Severus continued. "Give it to Ms. Granger. I mean Mrs. Weasley. Heck, Hermione! She will be your best bet at this. Or Lily, she is not bad either, but I would rather have Hermione do it. Lily will be in stress and in no shape to carry out these instructions. And they have to be carried out meticulously, Remus! I have enough supplies in my lab to last you a year, after which I would recommend to contact my supplier and get them yourself. Don't buy the ready potion, I know you will be tempted to not bother Hermione, but the commercial variety is too crudely made, you are not used to it. These instructions have been made through years of research on you. The specifications are for you only. "

They sat there on the floor, and Remus said "You are such a fool, Sev!" and Severus didn't say anything back.

"Please take care of Lily, Remus. And make sure Minnie has a father figure in you."

"Don't worry Severus, just finish your stupid mission before the year is over. And Severus? Lily won't marry another, if I know her."

Alright, maybe Remus was shocked at what happened next, but he tried not to show it. Severus hugged him! On his own, for a mere second, but Severus Snape hugged him on his own accord! Of course, then he got so embarassed about it, he ran out of Remus's quarters, leaving Remus shocked, smiling and very angry at the crazy Slytherin, who was about to go to Azkaban leaving his wife and daughter behind, to not say anything about his friends.

That was in May.

* * *

><p>Remus didn't say anything when Severus was captured and tried, very publicly, humiliated in front of Lily.<p>

He didn't say anything when she somehow broke through security and Azkaban jailers, to wrap her arms around Severus and kiss him the last time. Severus' hands were tied behind him and he couldn't return the gesture, but Remus saw that he first tried to say something to Lily and keep the appearances, then he tried to stop her, but she kept kissing him on lips, on cheeks, on neck, and then Sev just caved in and losing his stoicism, kissed her back as if his very life depended on that one kiss. Remus looked at them, Severus in his usual strict, black suit, jet black hair and Lily, in a long black and green silk dress, long, red hair flowing down her back. Someone told him he must take her back, but he couldn't go and separate those two. Remus knew, someone ought to, but he just couldn't.

"James, take Lily away." Remus asked, voice full of emotion.

James just shook his head.

"Harry, take your mother away, they have to take Snape to Azkaban." Remus tried again. The Boy-who Lived just looked at him with a shiny eyes.

"Remus, why don't you do it?"

"I can't."

"I am the biggest bastard of you all, and Snape hated my guts the most, so let's give him a reason. " Sirius Black said too loudly and moved into the crowd of jailers who were trying to separate the star-crossed lovers. He came closer to the pair, and said again, almost screaming

"Allright, you two, that's enough. He will get in trouble, if you keep him here too long, Lilyflower. C'mon, I don't want to force you.."

He just took Lily by the waist and easily separated her from Severus, who was by this time,was covered in tears, his and Lily's."

"Let me go, Sirius, let me go! Sev, I will get you out, I promise! Sev, I love you, please take care of yourself! Sirius, stop. Stop this! Sev! I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes. " She was screaming now, because Sirius was half-dragging, half-carrying her away.

"Lily, if the right person comes along, marry him. Minerva needs a father. Lilyflower, don't wait for me. Just don't sell yourself short. Find someone who loves you as much I do, Lil and marry him. You are an amazing woman, dear, thank you for all these years. Thank you for our daughter. Thank you for loving me."

"What the hell are you talking about, Sev? I am not leaving you! You are coming back, listen to me, Severus!"

"I will always love you, Lily Evans."

That was Lily's undoing. She just collapsed in Sirius's arms, unable to move, sobbing.

"Will you just shut up, you bastard? Or are you trying to kill her here?" Sirius, shouted to Severus, who in turn turned to his captors to say

"What the devil are you gaping at, you stupid idiots. Are you trying to give me time to escape? Take me to Azkaban, or I will show you what a good Death Eater is capable of."

Remus didn't say anything, when Lily stayed in bed for two weeks, after Severus was taken to Azkaban.

Harry came over, took his half-sister to his house. Remus said that he made daily visits anyway and he would look after her, but Harry was adamant.

"Remus, you take care of mom. She needs all your attention and you are the only one that can deal with her right now. I can't watch her suffer like this. She cries non-stop. Minerva will stay with us. The kids will keep her company, Ted is older than her, they don't have too much in common."

"Harry, I just don't think Severus is guilty, he should be back soon."

"I wouldn't know anything about it, Remus. I looked into the case, it says, he was trying to get back to old days of Death Eaters. I don't know, that sound too crazy. At any rate, I once grossly misjudged the man, so this time around, I am giving him the benefit of doubt. Besides, Sirius and Dad are on mission to prove his innocence, so I hope that works soon, because mom is gonna lose her mind soon, if she continues like this. Please make her eat something."

"Nymphadora is on that mission today, she said that she is not leaving till Lily has eaten."

Dora was a determined girl, of course. But Lily did not eat that day. Remus held her in his arms all night, as she cried, red hair a mess, cheeks all wet from tears.

"Remi, I can't go on without him. I can't leave him like that in that Hell."

"Lil, he is a strong guy, he will 'll be back soon."

"No, Rem, he won't survive it. He is not that strong. Everybody thinks he is , but he isn't. I want to go to Azkaban, too. He needs me there. Remus, why can't I go with him?'

"Lil, now you are talking like a madwoman! Come back to reality. What Azkaban? You have a child to look after!"

"Rem, he won't eat. I don't imagine they feed them there all too well, anyway. But he will become even thinner. Do you know how much I try to get him to eat? And he can't sleep at nights, if I am not next to him. He sees all these nightmares. I hold him till he gets back to sleep. Now he is all alone."

"Lil, I apologize for reminding you, but Severus has been alone before, you know, after school. He'll manage."

"Not by choice, Remus! Rem, he is more fragile than he seems. What if he can't get away from Dementors? What if he forgets me and our daughter or he comes back, but he does not recognize me? I can't lose him. Not after all we went through!"

"Lil, that man has loved you since he saw you the first time, as I understand, I don't think Dementors can change that.. You just wait for him and stay faithful to him."

"That's not necessary, Remus, I would never leave him. He is my soul, my heart is his. It was always his, even when he was such an idiot he wouldn't see what was right in front of him. I would never do what I did to poor Jamie again to anyone. I will never convince myself that I can love someone else. I can't love anyone else. He is my everything, Remi, and now he is in Azkaban." More tears followed. "Remus, listen, what if I bribe the guards of Azkaban? You know how loaded Sev is. All that Prince money, I can bribe the entire prison, the entire Ministry! There is no price high enough for his freedom. I will do whatever it takes to get him out, Rem. Let's find someone inside. I can seduce them, I can bribe them, I can stun them and then I'll kidnap him from his cell, whatever it takes, I will do!" Lily's bright emerald eyes were gleaming with tears and determination. Better save this memory and show it to Severus later, Remus thought to himself.

"Lily, I respect you too much to forcefeed you Dreamless Sleep potion, but if you continue this nonsense, you will leave me no choice.'

"I refuse to think that he is guilty! Sirius can shout obscenities at him all he wants, it's not true. He cannot be guilty, Rem."

"I didn't say he was.."

"Rem, my Sev has a golden heart, he is too gentle for the crimes they accuse him of doing. He couldn't do them. Do you know he sees Albus in his dreams till now?Headmaster told him he is forgiven, but Severus still does not forgive himself, even though he just did what Headmaster asked him to do! He wakes up in pure terror from those dreams. He sees me dead, almost every night, and it takes me an hour or so to convince him, that I have forgiven him."

Remus smiled at this. Leave it to Lily to call Severus Snape a gentle soul. Yes, Gryffindors would definitely argue with that one!

"He is all alone with all the Death-Eaters Rem, and he doesn't have his wand! They destroyed his wand!"

Remus almost blurted out that he had Severus's wand in his possession and he performed "Priori Incantatem"on it to find out that Sev's last spells were all protection charms on Lily before he went to his trial.

Remus managed to get Lily out of her bed and stop her tears, even if it took him two weeks straight to accomplish that goal. He tried to not mention Severus too much in conversations, because Lily would start crying again, but then realized that Lily did not stop thinking about the man for one moment, so he started talking about Severus again. After a month or so, she started crying much less, and even got out of house once in a while. James and Sirius came over every weekend and took her out to eat or for a coffee.

Then autumn came and Remus had to go back to teaching and making sure that Minnie's life was not a living hell at Hogwarts. Children were cruel and it stung that the cruelest were the Gryffindors with their self-righteousness. Was he like that too, once? Remus wondered. People are not black and white, as Severus said. Sometimes they are white or black, mostly they are grey and sometimes, not very often they look like one thing and then turn around to reveal something else entirely. He would look at the Hogwarts yard at the breaks and sometimes his imagination would make up shapes of bygone days: the thin, pale Slytherin boy, following the vivacious redhead with emerald eyes everywhere, the three Gryffindors, determined to make the world a better place by making the pale boy's life a living hell, the fourth Gryffindor, silently watching how they became crueler and crueler, until, he didn't know who was the most evil?

Perhaps it was the Slytherin boy, because he loved the redhead girl and it seemed that she loved him back. Perhaps it were the three Gryffindors who really didn't know when to stop and crossed that thin line, after which noone could be worse that themselves, and perhaps it was the fourth Gryffindor, who knew well that what was happening was wrong and cruel, and still did nothing to stop it, before it was too late.

On those days he would go to Minerva's office ask her to look over Gryffindors and go to Godric Hollow. There he would sit with Lily and talk about Severus, or work on his escape with Sirius. He knew that the escape was impossible, because Severus had a job to do, but he could see that it was helping Lily and Sirius to cope with the grief, so he would indulge them. Sirius.. Sirius had the most amazing reaction to Severus's arrest. He cursed the man during his trial, loud and publicly and then took leave of absence from Ministry and stopped responding to Ministry calls altogether, and started finding this and that loophole to get Severus out, not excluding plotting a break in to Azkaban, as James told Remus. James also told Remus that Ministry tried to couple Sirius with someone else from Auror department but Sirius beat the guy up, so badly, Harry stopped trying. James himself volunteered to work with Sirius, but the man just looked at him, until James said that he was trying to help and will not bring up the issue again.

* * *

><p>But now it was Christmas and Remus cared very little about the Ministry mission, about Azkaban or anything else. Lily was not going to be alone on Christmas and Remus could not think of any better present for Minerva than to get her dad out of Azkaban. He stepped in to the great hall of Ministry and found the first person that looked like Ministry official.<p>

"Madame, Please could you take me to the Minister himself?"

"Do you have an appointment Sir, he is rather busy, from what I hear."

"Madame, I am very serious about what I am about to say. I will see the Minister one way or another today, I just don't want to cause any more trouble if I can avoid it."

"Wait.. Aren't you Remus Lupin, the War Hero?"

"Thank you Madame, Yes I am, but I'd rather forget the War during this holiday season, wouldn't you agree?"

"Very well, Mr. Lupin, follow me, but his secretary is your own problem."

Secretary was no problem at all, because Remus barged in and opened Kingsley's door by foot (that was rather impolite, but Remus was trying to make a point).

Kingsley knew about the mission, but he wasn't aware that it had been that long. Or as it turned out, Severus had managed to get information out and the Death Eater break-out had been prevented. So why was he still in? It appeared as if it was convenient to forget about him for the time being and fish out more secrets out of Azkaban.

"Kingsley, we have been friendly all these years. Please do not make me ruin our friendship or release Sirius Black on you. I will get Severus out one way or another. I would rather take the less public route."

Apparently he looked serious enough, because he found himself in front of Azkaban cell in the next hour. Kingsley opened the cell door himself and Remus got in and crouched by the man on the floor. Severus never looked that pale and thin before. He was in striped and tattered prison garments that could not possibly keep him warm. He had an unkempt beard and his usually silky hair was dirty and overgrown. his body was covered in bruises and wounds, old and new, some still having blood on them. His mind was in haze and his eyes could not register that it was a friend in front of him.

"Severus, Sev, look at me. Sev it's me. C'mon I am taking you home, now. Lily has waited enough."

"Do not touch me." Severus flinched away, as if Remus was going to burn him.

"Sev, it's me. Remus. C'mon. I am not going to harm you."

"Lupin, leave me alone, go join Black and Potter"

"Remus, he has no recollection of you as a friend. All he remembers is bad memories." Kingsley explained.

"I know that. But it doesn't make this easier. Severus, I am going to lift you up, now. Please don't fight me."

"I couldn't fight you, even if I wanted to, Lupin, I am not up to it physically and my wand is destroyed."

"C'mon, enough chitchat. We are leaving." Remus wrapped his coat around the broken man, carefully lifted him in his arms easily, partially due to full moon which was a week away and partially because Azkaban had made Snape to become even thinner than he was already. They went to ministry safehouse first, where Severus gave away his last memories away and signed documents over and over. Remus sent a note to Tonks, letting her know that he will be unavailable for the next two days, prepared a bath and sent one of the younger officials for food and clothes. He wasn't sure he could get Severus to his original condition, but he would make sure that Lily would not start crying when she finally saw her husband. Soon the official stuff was done, and the Ministry officials were on their way out. Kingsley turned around.

"Remus, let Lily know I am sincerely sorry for this."

"Alright, I will."

"Remus, please don't be mad at me."

"Alright."

"Remus, he agreed to this. He is a brave man, even if he denies it."

"Alright."

"You are a good friend Remus. Sorry for this."

"Kinglsey, I apologize for my behaviour, and I hope with time I will get back to the time when I respected the Ministry, but right now, I am looking at a tortured man who used to be Severus Snape and I don't find in me too much desire to talk to any one of you. So, if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to my friend, who can hardly even recollect me."

"You are my friend?" Severus, asked, when they were alone.

"Yes, Sev, I am. And I am feeding you no matter what you say or do. Then, we'll try to get some of your memories back."

"I trusted you, a Marauder, with my memories?"

"That you did, Severus. I also have your wand." Severus didn't put up too much fight with the feeding business, but said he will take the bath himself, friend or not. They didn't talk much, at least not untill Severus got out of bathroom, in a bathrobe and leaned on the wall, unable to walk anymore. Remus ran over and tried to scoop him in his arms, only to be stopped by Severus.

"Lupin, don't do that. Just help me to bed, if you can. "

"Sev, you can't walk, I want to help you. You asked me for this. I am your secret-keeper, afterall. "

"You are my secret-keeper?"

"Sev, how much do you remember?" Remus helped him to bed and covered him with heavy blanket."Thirsty? Hungry? Let me know if you need anything."

"Just a bit of water, please. Lupin, why are you doing this?"

"Because you are my friend and I want to help you. Because you did something incredibly stupid and brave and I want to make sure Lily does not faint when she sees you."

"This is already the second time you mentioned Lily. Why should she care how I am or how I look?"

"Severus, Lily is your wife, the mother of your child, of course she would care!"

"Lupin, you were a coward back in school, but you never were cruel. It does not suit you. Please stop, or I might lose all my hope in humanity."

"I am your last bastion of humanity?" Remus smiled, the first time in the evening.

"Don't flatter yourself, the company you keep is mainly Death-Eaters, so by comparison, you are a saint. You only tired to kill me once, when you were a werewolf."

"Severus, I am still very very sorry for that day. And so is Sirius. Also, he has been plotting your escape for 6 months now and paying galleons and galleons to any number of shady individuals who promised to break in Azkaban. So far, no results, though."

"No in addition to being cruel, you lie as well? How long have I stayed in Azkaban, for you to lose all your decency?"

Remus walked over and kneeled before Severus. He took his hand in his own and looked in the black eyes.

"Severus, listen to me. I know Azkaban has taken your memories away, but not your logic. I am not being cruel, nor I lie. Lily is your wife, Sirius is your friend, I am your Secret-Keeper. I have your memories, let me put them back in your mind and you will see it yourself."

"How can I trust you?" Severus sounded defeated.

"Here is your wand, Severus." Remus took the wand out of his pocket and extended it to Severus." Mine is in my pocket and I am not taking it out. Probe my mind, see if I am lying. Do whatever it takes to trust me again."

"That won't be necessary, Remus.. I wonder how you have stayed alive all this time with your complete lack of foresight? You do not expose yourself like this to a Death-Eater, who just got out of Azkaban."

"Ex-Death Eater, who happens to be my friend. Severus, I trust you, I know you won't do me any harm. C'mon, use your Legilimency skills. I won't resist you. "

"Get up, Remus, Go get those memories you talked about. Let's see in what fantasy world, Lily Evans is my wife."

"Thank You Sev! I have been keeping them safe and on my person, since you gave me them. And thanks again for your trust. I know you don't give it easily."

"Unlike you, who gives it away without thinking."

Remus wanted to point out that Severus didn't use Legillimency on him, but decided against it. No need to embarrass the man, more. Memories poured in Severus's mind for hours after which he got underneath the covers, hidden from Remus and the world and stayed like that for some time, in fetal position, covered with heavy blankets that looked like a makeshift fortress between him and the world. Remus didn't say anything at first, and just put her hand on Severus back. But the man was intent on staying inside his bubble of blankets.

"Sev, you know I am not leaving you here, you need to come out soon."

"I am sorry about that hug. " Severus sat up in his bed.

"What hug? " Remus knew exactly what Severus meant. The man was embarrassed by his emotions getting the better of him.

"The one in May, it's just you said that Lily would wait for me, and I wanted to thank you... Because that was one thing that I was concerned about.." Severus was out of his fortress, at least.

"Is that it? Oh, Severus, I will never trully understand how Lily deals with you."

"She is very patient with me and if she takes me back after this, I will consider her to be a saint."

Remus laughed and hugged his newly free friend.

"There, so we are equal and you won't be embarassed. And I know you are dying to ask this, your girl didn't get out of bed for two weeks after you were gone. She has not looked at another man for one second and I am fairly sure she cries every night over you. Now stop grinning like an idiot at your wife's misery!"

"Thank you Remus! Thank you. When can I see Lily and my daughter?"

"Christmas Eve. Hopefully by that time you will resemble a human again. Lily can't see you like this."

"Please, Remus."

"Severus you can't walk, you have to shave, you have to rest, you have to eat. I can't let Lily see you like this!"

"Remus, I seldom beg."

"You never beg. And don't start now. It's unbecoming of you. It will do you little good anyway."

"Rem, I haven't seen my girls for half a year. Have mercy."

"Two more days, Sev. You look terrible, excuse me for saying will be scared, Lily will start crying again. Instead, why don't you just listen to me for once and I will try to recover you to the best of my ability and in return I will tell you what to get Minnie for Christmas and even will take you to Gringotts and Diagon Alley, myself."

Lily was right- Severus hardly ate and did not sleep well at night. Although Remus saw only light from Severus's room, and didn't go in. If he did see some nightmare, Remus was sure, he wouldn't want to share that kind of thing with anyone but Lily. Contrary to Lily's belief, Remus was sure that Severus was able to send him flying with some nasty spell for keeping him away from his wife as it was. No, Remus was not sure, if he wanted to push his luck.

An hour or so passed and the light in Severus's room was still on. Remus, himself was very sleepy, but he couldn't sleep if his charge was not. Lily was not here, so Remus came up with the next best thing. He got up, took the Pensieve, the Ministry officials were using, and got out the memory of Lily's first night, after Severus was taken to Azkaban. The one when Lily was planning to bribe and seduce anyone preventing Sev's freedom. He quietly took the Pensieve to Severus's room and put it on the floor in front of the door. He knocked on the door and quickly left. Half hour passed with no new developments. Then a silver doe appeared in Remus's room. Severus was asking him to come to his room. Remus jumped out of his bed and ran to the other room.

"Severus, are you alright?"

"I am fine, Remus, it's just the trip for the Pensieve was the last thing I could do without exhausting myself. It appears you are right, I get tired to easily. I apologize for getting you up in hurry."

"What is it, Sev?" Asked Remus, hoping that the Slytherin would cut the chase and just tell him whatever it was he wanted to tell.

"The memory, the one you left for me.. Is it real?"

"I don't taper with memories , Severus. That's something your House members would know about. Alright, the last thing was a little mean, but Sev, you just asked me to come here, so you would insult my honesty?"

"No, Remus. I did not. Slytherin honor, I did not. Remus.. Rem, Lily did not go on with her plan, did she?"

"What plan?" It was late at night and Remus was really in a mood for some Marauder mischief. He was going to make the sleek Slytherin to come out and admit his incredible jealousy, when it came to Lily Evans.

"You know, the one to get me out."

"Well, she and Sirius tried, but it didn't work out, so far."

"But Sirius, you said, was paying people who would promise him to get me out."

"Yes, he was." So now what? Who is going to be the person to ask the question?

"What about Lily? Did she pay to shady individuals?"

"She tried, but I didn't let her. They were all liars."

"What about the other thing?"

"What other thing, Severus?"

"Remus, I am too weak to penetrate your mind, and you are taking advantage of it."

"Severus, don't be a coward, ask your question or you won't get an answer."

"I am not a coward! Did Lily.. you know.. try to.. use her beauty on anyone at Ministry or Azkaban?"

"No, Severus."

"Oh, thank Merlin! " Severus lied back on his pillow with a sigh of relief.

"So, you would prefer rotting in Azkaban to Lily seducing someone for you."

"Of course, Remus."  
>"Sev, you are one of a kind, I swear." Remus chuckled. "Should I take the Pensieve, if you are done?"<p>

"Could you, please leave it with me until morning? If it not too much trouble? I will return it to you first thing in the morning."

"Sure, Sev. Try getting some sleep, it will do you a world of good. I can't present you this pale to Lily."

"I will, Remus, don't worry. And thanks!" Remus closed the door and shook his head.

In the morning Remus found the Ex- Death-Eater and Harry's one-time-most-hated Professor peacefully asleep, with the hint of smile on his face, clutching the Pensieve. He had spent the entire night, looking at the memories of Lily.


	21. CH 20 Christmas Lights

**London, Christmas, 2018**

"Minnie, you are ready?"

"Yes, mom!"

"Then get here, sweetheart. Uncle Sirius owled me the fifth time since eight o'clock."

"Mum do you think Dad will come back today?"

"I am not sure sweetheart." Her mom looked again sad. She'll ask Uncle Remus, instead. It's Christmas, Dad HAS to come home! Dad was in Azkaban, but both mom and Uncle Remus said that it was a mistake. And he would be back soon. "Can I floo myself, mom?"

"Just make sure you pronounce everything very clearly, hon. I can't let anything happen to you." Her mom hugged her so tight, she almost couldn't breathe.

"Mom, we are just going to Uncle Sirius's for Christmas."

"You are right, sweetheart. My beautiful Ravenclaw." Another hug and many more kisses.

"C'mon Mom, Let's go! All my friends are already there from Hogwarts. Rose, Lily, Reggie, Albie, James, Hugo, Cedric, only I am here."

"Does Reggie still get in fights with people, Min? "

"Mom! He only did it couple of times to help me out!"

"Over Dad, sweetie? The kids still don't let it go?"

"They stopped once James and Albie and everyone else got involved. "

"Uncle Remus told us there was a big hexing-off contest that took place."

"Me and Reggie were studying near the lake, when these Gryffindors came over to say... things about Dad. So I hexed them, they hexed back, but Reggie blocked it, and then he hexed them, so James and Cedric tried to stop them, but more Gryffindors came and they were pissed off because James and Cedric were on our side, and next thing I know, everyone in Slytherin House with Albie and Scorpius Malfoy in front, ran over and started hexing Gryffindors back , cuz they love Dad. And then Uncle Remus ran to us to try to separate us. Mom he looked so shocked!" Minnie started laughing remembering how effective Uncle Remus was. It took him under a minute to immobilize them all and give detentions to everyone involved. She didn't tell anyone, but for a week after that fight, there was a chocolate bar under her pillow every night. Muggle chocolates only Uncle Remus knew about. There had to be a charm that DADA instructor knew. But he looked very disappointed every morning he saw them in the class. Keeping up the appearances, Albie said when they all served detentions. And also, no matter what she would do, no matter where she turned, there were at least three Slytherins from upper years around her at all times between classes. She and Reggie called them the "The Snake Patrol." They would always change, but there always was someone menacing in Slytherin uniform, wand ready, around her, whenever Gryffindors were about to make a joke about her Dad still being a Death Eater.

"Min, just ignore them, I know your Dad since we were nine, he is innocent, I know that!"

"I know, mom. And I know he will come back today."

'Let's go princess." Minnie loved when mom called her princess. Usually dad called her that. And now mom.

Grimmauld Place was looking amazing! Everyone was in Christmas mood, the Christmas tree was huge and amazing, the lights and garlands and live little nutcrackers that were following them and singing Christmas songs, courtesy of Uncle Sirius and Uncle James. Uncle Remus was back from Hogwarts and he told them all that if anyone called him Professor Lupin instead of Uncle Remus, he would turn them all into elves! Aunt Tonks told them it was a joke, but Lily whispered in Minnie's ear- "Let's not take our chances. I don't think I will look good with elf-ears."

They were all running after each other, and her mom and Uncle James and Aunt Cho were trying to stop them from finding the presents and bashing their heads, when Uncle Remus came in, and as Albie ran into him, he got Albie up from the floor and said,

"Minnie, sweetheart, go open the door."

"But.. You say that we are not supposed to open the door. Only adults can.."

"I think today we can do a little exception I think" he said with a mysterious smile.

"Okay..." Minnie said and went downstairs. Uncle Remus was her DADA professor, afterall...

She opened already open door, strange...

"Hello Princess."

So what that she was almost twelve? Almost a teenager? So what that everyone was watching? This was the Christmas gift she was hoping to get. She didn't need that new Nimbus Agility 2.0 customizable for your weight and height. This was the best gift! She just jumped into her dad's arms, put her arms around him and her legs around his waist "monkey-style" like her mom called and stayed like that for the entire time as he was saying hi to everyone, explaining his absence, and all that stuff, when someone comes back from Azkaban.

Everyone was happy and they were asking her dad questions, and her dad was all smiles and talking to everyone, even answering Reggie's many questions, but he never forgot to plant a kiss on Minnie's cheek regularly, as she was still hanging on to him. She was not talking at all, she was sure that if she let her dad go for a moment, this whole thing would become a dream. So, she just hugged her dad tighter, and her dad whispered in low voice, so only she could hear " I am here to stay Princess, I am not leaving you ever again."

The only strange thing was that her mom was so upset with her dad, she just left the room and locked herself in their bedroom in Grimmauld Place, that her parents used to share. And her dad said to Minnie "Sweetheart, I have to go apologize to mom, I will be right back. Could you give me ten minutes or so?"

"But, DAD, you didn't do anything wrong!"

"You are far too kind, Min, I left you guys alone and didn't tell mom. She is angry with me."

"No she is not! She misses you. It's make-belief!"

"I will be right back." dad had sometimes a tone of voice that made all protests futile.

As Uncle Remus was telling everyone what actually happened with the whole Azkaban business (Apparenlty Uncle Remus knew about it all along, because her mom screamed- "Remus I am going to kill you, once I am done killing Severus" and then she stormed off the room. And Uncle Sirius laughed and said only half-jokingly- "I think I can help you Lily."

Minnie sneaked out of the big sitting room, and quietly as she could, approached the room where her parents were screaming. Well, her mom was mostly screaming. Dad was just talking quietly. She tried to listen..

"Lil, you know I had to do it."

"Had to do what? Severus, had to do what?"

"Lily I could not tell you. It was too dangerous."

"So Remus is fine, but for me- its too dangerous? You know I am perfectly capable of thinking."

"That's not what I said."

"Severus, I don't know what you are saying. I think you are half-mad. Scratch that! You were half-mad before, now you are completely crazy."  
>"Lily, I missed you, so." Her dad sounded so tired and sad.<p>

"Stop that! Stop saying these things! Don't be so bloody rational. You left me and your daughter for half a year."

"I had to get Draco out."

"Don't assume that I don't feel bad for Narcissa and Draco's family. My problem is with you!"

"I am sorry, Lil."

"Don't. Just don't"

"I am really sorry, dear."

"What was that nonsense with you telling me to marry another, you fool?"

"I wan't sure if I could get out. I am sorry. I didn't want you to be alone."

"Severus, you are ready to be committed to insane asylum, I swear." Minnie didn't know what was insane asylum. I will ask Albie. He will know. Slytherins know all kinds of weird things.

"I am sorry, love."

They weren't talking for couple of minutes. Minnie was almost sure, they put a silencing charm. But no..

"Sev, come sit next to me." her mom was not screaming, now.

"May I?"

"You are still my husband, aren't you?"

"Always, if you'll have me."

"You are such a fool, Sev." Their fights were like the ones she would have with Reggie, Minnie thought to herself.

"Lil, why are you crying now? "

"Because I haven't cried before."

"You are my Gryffindor lionness." her Dad liked Gryffindor? If Slytherins knew this, they would not defend him that vehemently, she was sure. He was a hero in Slytherin House.

"Don't ever, ever, ever leave me and your daughter again. Is that understood?"

"Yes, dear. I missed you two so much. Please don't cry. "

"I love you, Sev."

Minnie didn't get to hear what her Dad said next, because Harry came up behind her, cast a silencing charm on her and dragged her away from the door, while laughing to himself.

"Minerva Snape-Evans, leave your parents alone for half hour and go play with your friends. " He said not-so-sternly, once they were away from the bedroom.

"Harry, what's Insane asylum?" maybe her big brother knew?

"Why don't you ask your dad?"

"I can't.."

"And why not?"

"Because I kind of .. overheard.."

"Do you see why it's wrong?"

"Don't tell them, please."

"I won't, but you have to knock it off."

"Thanks, Har, You are the best! Harry.. What means insane asylum?"

"What exactly did you hear, you little rascal?"

"Mom said dad belongs to insane asylum. He is not going there, is he?"  
>Harry laughed and laughed. And laughed some more. When he was done, he looked at the little redhead with identical eyes to him and his mom. If he had Timeturner and went back so much that he was in front of Professor Snape who was lecturing about subtle art of Potions and told him that Lily Evans's daughter would be worried about his well-being, Professor Severus Snape would give him a lifetime of detentions for a cruel joke. And that would be without Harry telling him that the said redhead happens to be his daughter..<p>

"Minnie sit down, I got to tell you this story from the beginning, you missed Remus's tale. Remember how Scorpius's dad was taken to Azkaban?"

"Yes.. "she did remember it, during her first year at Hogwarts. Scorpius was from Slytherin, the same year as Albie. They became friends after that. Scorpius would cry at nights apparently. "Well, a small, but very determined group of Voldemort's followers tried to blame him for crimes he didn't commit."

"Why?"

"Draco and his family helped us during war and his mother saved my life, so they wanted to revenge Voldemort's demise. So they went after Draco, because for his parents Draco was more important than Voldemort and the war. So your Dad decided to save Draco."

"Why?"

"Why? He was friends with Draco's father and mother and he liked Draco.. I guess he didn't want to see him suffer for a crime he didn't commit. And also we were suspecting that people were trying to break out from Azkaban, so he decided to investigate from don't ask me why again!"

"Why?" The redhead was laughing but her eyes.. no, she was serious.

Harry kneeled in front of his half-sister to be able to look into her eyes.

"Min, your dad has this bad habit to go undercover, pretend to be someone unbearably evil and win wars on his own, and leave us to wonder how we could misjudge someone like that... He willingly went to Azkaban to save everyone from the real Death Eaters. He got into their confidence once more, the escape was prevented, but for some reason the people in Ministry, those who knew about this, conveniently decided to leave there for some more, to get more secrets out of Azkaban. It's a good thing Remus was his Secret Keeper, whom he told everything without Ministry's knowledge. Remus decided that it has been enough that he spend half a year in Azkaban and he talked to the minister of Magic and they got him out by Christmas. Mum just thinks that it was incredibly dangerous mission and that's her way of saying that anyone agreeing to that mission has to be crazy. Insane asylum is a hospital for crazy people. It's the way people say -you are crazy. Just a joke. Your dad is not going anywhere Min."

"Wow, Har."

"Min, it's nothing, you don't know half of it. He was a total badass during Second Wizarding War."

"Mom told me some stuff.."

"Did she tell you that he saved my life more times than I can count? Did she tell you that I never even trusted him and still he sacrificed his life for me? Without him I would not stand a chance in front of Voldemort and till the end, I didn't know just how much he helped us all?"

"Har, are you the young wizard who defeated the evil wizard?"

"What? What young wizard? " Harry was confused.

"Dad told me a story about a prince, who loved this beautiful princess, and how she got kidnapped by an evil wizard and then a young powerful wizard defeated him, and then the princess and the prince lived happily ever after and had a little girl who kept the prince from following the dark side ever again." Minnie remembered the tale her dad told her a long time ago, when she was little.

Harry smiled at her. "If I am the young wizard Min, then you are the little girl."

"But dad is not a prince.."  
>"It was a joke, sweetie. His last name, from your Grandmother's side is Prince."<p>

"But then, mum.. Well, but she is not a princess.."

"In his eyes, she is, Minnie."

"Oh., I see.." and after thinking for a moment.. "Harry.. Dad likes you too."

"Min, I was so mean to him, when I was young. He didn't deserve that."

"But you said that you didn't know that he was nice."

"Still.. there was no need to behave like a spoiled prat. Hey.. I gotta show you something.." Harry seemed quite excited as he got out of the pocket of his jacket an old and tattered book.

"What is this? Advanced Potion Making?" Minnie read on the cover.

"I was hoping that Professor Snape would return and just in case I kept this with me so I can give him this as a present. "

"Har.. I mean, dad likes everything about Potions, and he will like anything you give him, but this book... Harry this book is so old and partially burnt."  
>Harry looked at the old book in his hands.<p>

"Well, I meant to giftwrap it. It's old and burnt, because I got this out of fire." Minnie was looking at him as if he was crazy. " Min, look at this." Harry gingerly opened the book on the first page, without giving it to Minnie, where in familiar handwriting there was "This book is the Property of Half-Blood Prince"

"Har, that's Dad's handwriting."

"Yep!" her half-brother was beaming a smile.

"Is this from the time.."

"When he was a student at Hogwarts."

"I can help you giftwrap it. Mum showed me the spell!"

"Sure, just make sure to wrap it in Gryffindor colors. A small joke for my Potions Professor."

Soon, her mom and dad were out of the bedroom, and dad said that while the major bulk of the presents he brought with him, would have to wait till morning, he had just the thing to calm all the kids down and keep them in one room. Minnie knew what was he talking when she saw the box in his hand. It was a Muggle computer game!  
>For the next half-hour her mom and dad, being the ones familiar with Muggle technology, hooked up TV and the game, her mom kissed her dad on the cheek once and when everyone in the room started screaming "Ewwwwueeww " in disgust, she turned around with mischievous smile and said<p>

"Kids, we can stop hooking up this game any moment, just say the word."

"Nonononono!" all the boys screamed.

" All right, then. Oh, C'mon Sev, stop blushing." her dad just looked very-very busy with the TV remote.

"Umm.. Albie started "Uncle Sev, I had a question, I mean I had something to tell you. The guys in Slytherin.. They say that you were the best Head of House Hogwarts has had. Their parents and older siblings have told them that they still remember.. Minnie looked at the adults. Her mom and Uncle Remus had teary eyes for some reason. And her dad was looking at the floor. "Were you as good as Uncle Remus is now?"

Minnie saw her dad wink at Uncle Remus and said to Albie smilingly, " C'mon, Albus, noone can top Professor Lupin. It's just myths, I am sure. I am sure if you ask Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Ginevra Weasley, they will attest that I was rather partisan."

"What about my mom? " Asked Rose.

Uncle Sev looked at her thoughtfully and said finally.. "Ms. Granger was more fair-minded than most eleven-year olds are, so she might still have a good word or two for her old professor, I hope."

"Alright, alright, children, let me tell you. We were colleagues for a brief amount of time.."Uncle Remus interjected " Since morning I am hearing everything I wanted to hear about my son's love life and much more, from you kids. Let me pay you back, information for information. Now that we know whom Teddy is dating and for how long and where they went to get Butterbeer." Uncle Remus was laughing. Well, they just thought , he has to know, as Teddy's dad. "Severus was a great Head of House and a great Professor. He cared for all his students, but Slytherins were absolutely his favourites and as I hear, they return the favour. And now we will leave you to your game, although I don't quite understand what it is.." And turning to Minnie's dad and mum, he whispered as he lead them out of the room with hands on their shoulders. Minnie didn't hear everything, but just few bits.

"You two, I got a story to tell you both. Your Slytherins.. They formed.. Followed the kid, so noone would harm her.. C'mon Sev, it's rather cute you have to agree.."

The Christmas Day proved to Minnie how partisan her Dad was. Alright, she had to agree, the new Nimbus Agility 2.0 to everyone as a present was just awesome. Her dad got them all a broom, to those who played and to those who didn't (such as Reggie, or Rose, or Hugo, or Lily) or were so good that didn't need a new broom (such as James or Cedric). But when Albus opened his giant present, wrapped in green paper with snakes on it, out came seven brooms and Minnie's heart sank. The entire bloody Slytherin team got the same exact broom she just got! There will be no winning them, then.

Albus was too busy shouting on top of her lungs out of joy to notice, but everyone else was silently cursing Mr. Severus Snape. Well, not everyone, but Minnie was for sure, and James and Cedric, Gryffindor Seeker and Chaser.

"Dad! It's not fair!" Minnie had to speak up on behalf of everyone.

"What's not fair, princess?"

"They have the same brooms as we!The Slytherins have the same brooms as we do!"

"Then you all have to resort to your Quidditch skills to win I suppose. I am sorry for being unfair and giving everyone identical brooms, pumpkin" Uncle Sev said with a smirk, that Slytherins had described to Albie.

"This is so not fair!" Minnie exclaimed, and stormed out of big dining room where they were all sitting around the big Christmas tree and having a Christmas day breakfast and unwrapping presents. She immediately reappeared to get her speaking goldfish that she got from Uncle Remus (how the man even found that?) to storm out again. She wanted to be alone, but she is not leaving Goldie with them, mean people who think giving the newest, fastest broom to their daughter's rival team is a good idea!

Severus looked at the redhead leaving the room, her green eyes flashing in anger and looked at his wife.

"Sev, go, talk to her."

Sigh. "Lets send Reggie. He is better at this." Reggie didn't misheard, Uncle Sev was sending him to talk to Minnie?

"Yeah! Let's send Reggie! He is the best." His own Dad was exclaiming and laughing at the idea and drinking eggnog.

"Sirius, don't encourage him, Sev, sweetie, you made this mess, you got to fix this. Reggie didn't get the entire Slytherin the fastest brooms, you did."

"Aunt Lily, I can go, if Uncle Sev does not want to." Reggie volunteered.

"No sweetheart, no darling, you are not to go." Aunt Lily hugged him. "Minerva needs to talk to her dad."

Uncle Sev sighed and went after Minnie. When he closed the door, Albie looked triumphantly around the room and said pointing to the door "Uncle Sev rocks!"

"You do realise that there are much more Gryffindors in this room than Slytherins, right?" his brother James said with a menacing smile. "That is the classic Gryffindor mistake, you think your strength is in numbers. Me and Uncle Sev are quite enough, you know." the boys green eyes were flashing with determination. He didn't notice that all the adults were laughing at his point.

"I am on your side, Albie!" Tonks exclaimed and sat on Uncle Remus's lap," I will take on Remus, that's one Gryffindor less."

"I will take on Uncle James, sweetheart." Aunt Cho said laughing together with Uncle James. Her son was not amused. Cedric stood next to his fellow Gryffindors, Hugo and James.

"I never really fitted in Ravenclaw.." Reggie's mum said as if thinking aloud.  
>"You never fitted into anything conventional, darling." Dad put his had around her, as he reclined on the sofa. "Another Gryffindor disarmed, I suppose by a charming Ravenclaw." He looked so happy to be disarmed, Reggie noticed.<p>

"That will be quite enough!" Harry got up and separated his two sons. "I thought you will understand, but apparently, this needs explaining. What would happen if the Gryffindor would win with your new brooms, while Slytherin had slightly older model? Hmm?"

"They would say, that we cheated, as they always do.." Hugo said.

"We never say that!" Albus exclaimed.

"You always do!" all the kids answered.

" What would happen if Gryffindor wins while Slytherin has identical brooms?"

"They can't say that we cheated.. "James said. "Ooo, Uncle Sev is clever."

"Noone doubted that one, hon." Aunt Hermione said smiling.

"When Gryffindor wins, invisible yellow toad population increases around Hogwarts." Reggie's mum said to his dad. "It does?" his dad was the only one who seriously wanted to know more about those invisible toads. If Reggie knew anything about those two, next Sunday, it will be Toad Hunting Day, and they will even bring Uncle James, Aunt Cho or Uncle Remus and Tonks along.

"Who wants more eggnog?" Aunt Lily stopped the conversations about Quidditch and toads at once.

Outside the Christmas room, Severus went and sat next to his daughter on stairs, who was clutching to the aquarium bowl with a goldfish in it.

"What are going to name it?"

"Goldie"

"Because he is a goldfish."

"Yep."

"Is this your dad?" asked the goldfish.

"Yep. His name is Severus."

"Nice to meet you Severus." Goldie said.

"Likewise, Goldie." Her dad said in complete seriousness.

"Why is Minnie upset with you?"

"I did something wrong, Goldie. I didn't want to upset her, honest." was he going to have a whole conversation with her fish? Minnie thought.

"Does she think that you love those Slytherins more than her?"

"That's not true Goldie. I love Minnie the most in my life. I love my Slytherins, but they are not my daughters, this little angel is." he kissed her hair.

"Dad, I am still going to beat the they can't say I cheated. They have the same brooms as me."

" And I am going to come and watch you with giant Ravenclaw scarf around my neck!"

"But you are a Slytherin!"

"I am a father first, darling!"

"Dad, you were the Head of Slytherin, you can't just root for Ravenclaw!"

"Oh no? Mom is a Gryffindor and she can? And I can't? I don't know if you know Goldie, but my daughter is the Ravenclaw Seeker! And she is absolutely the best Seeker I have ever seen."

Minnie put the aquiarium down and looked at her Dad. he was so white and tired looking. He was in his regular black suit, but today he looked so white and sad.. Not sad, but tired? There was a sharp contrast between the man in black, hunched over on the stairs, black hair almost covering his face from the world and the chatty redhead, her long hair flowing down on her bright blue sweater with a giant golden "M", courtesy of Mrs. Weasley and ripped, according to latest fashion, jeans. She, of course did not have any shoes on her, her father noted, and instead was sporting around blue and gold striped socks, again courtesy of Mrs. Weasley.

"What is it Minerva? Something is on your mind. And what happened to your shoes again?"

"How do you know? Are you doing that Legi...Legili.. That thing that Albie says you know? The opposite of Occlumency?"

"No, Min. I would never do that with you or mom. You are forgetting that I am your father. I can see that something is bothering you, it's all over your face."

"Dad.. Were you really in Azkaban? "

"Yes."

"How was it there?"

Her dad looked at her as if she lost her mind. But decided to answer anyway..

"Not very nice."

"Did you want to come home?"

Another bewildered look. "With all my being. Every moment of every hour." Dad pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Did you miss me and mum?"

"Miss? Miss cannot describe what I felt there, Minnie. You and your mother.. She is the reason I live Min. And you.. You are my angel, you are my guardian angel." "Dad, do you still have your tattoo?"

"What?.. What tattoo?"

"The one with the snake."

Her dad's jaw dropped. Minnie never thought that "Jaw drop" was a real thing. Her dad tried to say something, then decided not to, then tried to say something else, again, no sound came out. Last time an adult had trouble speaking, was when she asked Uncle Remus about werewolves. Her mom was right. She was nosey. But she really wanted to see the tattoo. The entire school was speaking about the tattoo and she got to hear all about her dad being a Death Eater and she still didn't believe it and did her homework, like she promised Uncle Remus. All she wanted in return was a tiny-bitty look at the tattoo. Her dad just nodded, not looking at her.

"Can I see it!" Minnie could not contain her excitement, even if someone promised her thousand chocolate frogs instead!

Her dad, still not looking at her, took off his frock coat, slowly unbuttoned his shirt's cuff, and exposed his left forearm and extended it to Minnie.

There was no tattoo there, but instead there was an ugly scar that looked like a skull and a snake.

"Looks cool" She said as if nothing significant was behind that mark.

"Minerva, do you know what it means?" her dad asked sternly. She knew exactly what it meant! She was number one student of Ravenclaw second year and knew stuff that 5th years did not know! How can her Dad think that she didn't know what it meant.

"Dad, I am not a child." she shot back. Maybe too harsh? She thought to herself. Her dad looked like he was going to be thrown to Dragons for lunch.

"No, you are definitely, not a child anymore." this was directed towards himself than towards Minnie. They didn't speak for a moment or two. Dad unfolded his shirt's cuff and buttoned it. The scar was gone. He was her regular dad again, without scary scar.

"It makes you look badass." she said and put her head on his shoulder.

"Badass.. I can think of many other things that it makes me, but badass never crossed my mind."

"Harry thinks you are badass."

"Really?"

"Yeah.. Did you like the book he gave you? It was so old."

"I loved it. It had a sentimental value to me. So it didn't matter how old it was, Min, it was very thoughtful of Harry." Her Dad was going to start a lecture, Minnie could sense it. The big, boring words were in the air."Minerva, about this scar.. This is not a badass scar. It is the daily reminder of my many mistakes...

Minnie knew that interrupting was wrong, but this was an emergency, so she hoped, she won't be lectured on that one as well. First he joins that man Voldemort, then he lectures HER in not making mistakes! "Dad, we all do stupid, idiotic mistakes once in a while. Stop beating yourself about it!"

Her dad looked at her, smiled and said "You know, you remind me of this girl I knew when I was your age." and kissed her forehead.

"Let me guess.. Was it Mum?"

"Am I that predictable?" dad chuckled.

"Yeah!"

"C'mon, Princess, It's cold here. I saw your mom get more eggnog, let's go get some of it, what you say?" Minnie got up, got her aquiarium and followed her dad. She loved being called Princess!

**There are at least two more chapters coming, and if I manage to fit the other ones in between this story, the maybe more. Thanks for reading and please review and ask any questions you might like, I will answer them when I post the next one. **


	22. Ch 21 Slytherin Secrets 1

**Hello! Me again, after some pause. I haven't abandoned this and I don't plan to. However, I am starting to wonder if it is becoming too big of a story? You know, length-wise. I myself, don't read too long stories, because busy does not begin to describe my Muggle life, but I like it that way. So, please let me know, if I should stop this one and maybe write another one, or just keep on working on this one? I honestly do not know. **

**Also, I wanted to have a good name for the chapter, which took me longer to find than writing the chapter. :) **

**This is the Christmas Day, continuation of the last chapter. Thank you for reading and please review if you have time. And thanks for all the reviews! There is another chapter on the same day, coming right up. I just need to brush it up a bit.**

"What do you want?"

"Well, that's not certainly very welcoming or nice, now is it, Sirius?"

Whoever it was at the door, was not being offered to come inside and they didn't like it either.

"Narcissa, I am not a nice person. I think by now you know that." Sirius was still standing in front of the door and blocking it effectively, from the visitors.

"Mr. Black, my wife and I are here to see a friend of mine. Severus Snape? Rings a bell?" Lucius Malfoy asked with his familiar disinterest and condescension in his voice.

"It does, but is he expecting you?"

"Well, for a doorman, you are dressed too well, Mr. Black." Said Lucius, looking at Sirius's burgundy frock coat with black spiderweb design, contrasting otherwise, black trousers/white shirt outfit.

"I am sure, you are not here too compliment my fashion sense, are you?"

Remus ran towards the door before the cold condescension had become hot hatred. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, to what we owe the pleasure?" he effectively pushed Sirius aside to let the guests in.

"So you keep him here, but I cannot come in into my family home?" Narcissa scorned, while Remus was taking her long and intricate emerald-colored cloak.

"My dear cousin, if you say one more word about my best-friend that I don't like, you will regret leaving Malfoy Manor on Christmas Day, is that understood?"

"My apologies, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin" Lucius interrupted nearly giving both Gryffindors a heart attack. Since when Lucius Malfoy apologized? He looked older of course, but much younger than a man in his sixties should look. Good genes and good upbringing, Remus thought to himself, and even Azkaban will not show on a person. Hopefully,, Severus will be back looking his normal self, ghostly, but not as bad as he is now. Both Sirius and Lucius looked just awful when they were back from Azkaban, and now they looked almost alright. Just ghosts of sadness, fleeting in their grey eyes, but nothing else to signify.

"Snape! Severus! Some old friends are here to see you! It's a Slytherin House Reunion! For once the damn portraits are not screaming on top of their lungs about desecration of House of Black." Sirius screamed loud enough to not even use a Sonorus Spell and still be able to make himself heard in the big hallrom/sitting room, where everyone else was sitting around and celebrating Christmas and each other's company. Good thing the children were off exploring the big house Sirius thought to himself. No need for them to witness Death Eater reunion.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy why don't you follow me?" Remus tried to make himself sound as pleasant as possible, given the history. Narcissa was a Black, afterall, and Sirius didn't have to humiliate them by letting them stand in the hallway.

Once they entered the big room, Severus, though surprised, got up and walked to greet his friends. One-time-friends? What were they now?

"Severus, we don't want to take your time for long. We just wanted to thank you in person for getting Draco out of Azkaban. I had lost all hope already. And you didn't have to do it, but you did it anyway." Lucius was once speaking without any venom, any superiority.

Narcissa didn't say anything, but took Severus's hand and pulled it to her lips. He jerked his hand back, and said "Stop it, Narcissa. A simple thank you will do, if you are feeling inclined. But you don't have to do that either."

The pair turned to leave without even sitting down. Lucius took an old photo out of his luxurious silver robes and extended to Severus. "I thought you might like this." And as if to emphasize just how precious the photo was and what it meant for him to give this to someone, he added "I don't have many of these left. Between switching sides and all that chaos of the War, I destroyed a lot of evidence of my old life. But this.. I just thought.. Well, we look so young.."

Severus took the photo, looked at it for some time and said "Black come over here, have a look at this."

"No I am fine." Sirius was standing in the doorframe, hands crossed on his chest, as if waiting to escort his new guests out, which gave Remus and most of the others in the room a bit of feeling of irritation. Narcissa was his cousin, she and Lucius did switch sides, and helped them enourmously, and Lucius was here to thank Severus.. So why the attitude?

"Black, come over here and have a look at this." Severus repeated. "Sirius, it's just a photo.." He added in less demanding tone, hoping that at least that would work.

Sirius walked slowly in a "I am so tired of all these Death Eaters in my house" walk towards the three Slytherins. He stood by Severus, who, yes, although Slytherin, was his Auror partner, and cast a tentative look at the photo. He looked at it longer than usual, and at that point James and Remus, Luna and Lily, Harry and pretty much everyone else in the room, could guess whom he saw there, because , he said as if shaking himself from a spell.

"Narcissa, why don't you and your husband stay for tea? It's almost teatime." He looked again at the photo in Severus's hand- Three young Slytherins were grinning back at him, patting each other on shoulders. Lucius was older, probably already a Death Eater. Severus was seventeen and it was his graduation day, Regulus was a year younger and probably came as Severus's guest. "Yes, you have got to try Lily's tea! It's unique."

As they were sitting around and remembering old days. Lily looked at Remus, hoping that at least he would understand that she was worried that all these stories were bound to become a bickering. Marauders vs. Slytherins? That can't be good. Remus just winked at her and smiled reassuringly. He was on top of this. There won't be any hexing today. He was a Prefect and so was Lucius back in a day.

* * *

><p>"Severus, I trully can't thank you enough for your sacrifice. Draco has been asking about you every moment he has been awake. He asked me to thank you the moment he saw me." Lucius thanked him again, sipping tea.<p>

"There is no need for that, Lucius, I told you already."

"You went willingly to Azkaban for our son, Severus.." Added Narcissa.

"Lucius do you remember the time, when Voldemort asked you to.. entertain me, so to say?"  
>Lucius cast a quick glance towards Lily, looked back at Severus with an expression that screamed "Have you completely taken leave off your senses?"<p>

"O, come, old friend, don't be a prude." Severus continued.

"Are you absolutely sure that this is an appropriate topic for a dinner time conversation, Severus?" still, Lucius was looking at Lily.

"I will ask my dear wife to indulge me and hear my story till the very end. I am sure by then everyone will know that you don't have to thank me for anything."

Lucius downed his drink in one gulp and said. "Yes, I do remember."

"Could you, please tell us in details what happened?"

"If you are feeling suicidal Severus, of course." Lucius was giving him the last chance to save his marriage, Severus smiled to himself. Lucius started. " Miss Evans, your current husband, as you, I am sure know by now, had an unhealthy infatuation with you since he was in school and Dark Lord feared that he will never be a trusty servant, if his heart belonged so hopelessly to a lady who was not on our side. So we talked to him many times until he agreed that there were others, more worthy of his attention than a .. Muggle-born girl who was married to another.. When he agreed that he could do much better than some.. excuse me.. "

Lucius was obviously uncomfortable. The words that they have used to describe Lily were not something he was willing to repeat. Sirius poured him a drink, thinking to himself, that at this point Severus was just being cruel.

"Continue please. " Severus said, praying for Lily to stay.

Lucius downed the drink, instantly and continued, his grey eyes fixated on Lily. "When we felt that he was finally over you, Dark Lord instructed me to take him to an establishment, where we could find a girl that would give our young friend what.. he could not get from you. Which I did." He looked at Severus, promptly drank the second drink, that Sirius filled his glass with, and said "Am I done Severus, or do you need more details?"

"Did everything go alright Lucius?You don't remember anything unusual?"

"No, nothing. You liked the girl, she had red hair just like Ms. Evans." Lucius looked at Narcissa "I waited outside, I didn't take part. Wizard's word."

Lily looked at Severus astonished. She was sure he was inexperienced before they got married. No, it couldn't be. Noone can fake that much anxiety and confusion in one night. Men usually boast in that department and don't tell their first loves that they need guidance. No, Lucius is lying. Sev didn't know how to kiss properly, let alone..It shouldn't matter, if she was his first, should it? Then why, her heart suddenly started pounding?

Severus took her hand in his and pleaded. "Please stay, it's not what you think."

"I can only hope." Lily whispered back.

"Lucius do you remember running back and opening the door to see why there was someone crying? Can you try to think back and remember the young man crouched in the corner of the room and crying and not being able to stop?"

"What are you talking about?" said Lucius, resonating the general sentiment in the room. " Do you remember how confused and upset the girl was? She kept saying that its not her fault that she has green eyes. You can 't remember anything?"

"No.. Severus what happened in Azkaban? You are not well.."

"Lucius, a lot of things happened in Azkaban, but I am not mad. When I was left alone with that girl, I came closer and saw that in addition to red hair, she had also emerald eyes .. I know, Voldemort made you choose that particular girl, you didn't have much say in the matter."

"Severus, I swear on Draco's life, I did not notice the eyes! He just said choose a redhead. I didn't know."

"It's quite alright. It's what happened next that matters. You came in, saw me in the corner, and the girl confused and offended that her appearance made someone break down so completely. What I have always liked about you Lucius, is the fact that you don't ask too many questions. You just paid the girl as much money as you had on you, dragged me outside by the collar of my coat, and gave your wand to me. You told me that you are not good at Occlumency and if I want to live I have to Obliviate you. When I refused and asked you to end my misery right there and then, you kicked me again and again, then threatened that if I don't Obliviate you, you will have to find and kill Lily. So I did. Was I good at it, or do you remember details?"

"No.. no, I still have no recollection of whatever it is that happened in that establishment. " Lucius was in complete shock.

"May I ask, why did you decide to spare my life that night?"

"I really don't know. Nor do I remember. I think it might be because I .. when you arrived at Hogwarts, I saw that you were good friends and.. I don't know.. Maybe at that time I was more romantically inclined...I really don't know Severus.."

"Another drink?" Sirius offered helpfully.

"Please." Lucius looked at his brother-in-law for the first time without malice or hatred. "Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Black?"

"I like you better, when you are drunk, Mr. Malfoy. So yeah."

"Lucius, Dark Lord had every reason not to trust you. You were the original rebel." Severus smiled at Lucius.

"There is no need to thank me for getting Draco out. I made an Unbreakable Vow to protect your son."

"Does it still work, even though you died once?"

"No, actually it doesn't."

"So, you just... You willingly went to Azkaban just because.."

"Just because you willingly stood wandless in front of me and asked your memory to be erased, Lucius, both of us are madmen." Severus smirked and then all serious again, continued "I went, because Albus Dumbledore decided that if we could save one soul from Voldemort, it was worth the sacrifice. Albus asked me to.. to save Draco's soul and I wasn't about to give it away to Azkaban Dementors."

* * *

><p>"Could I steal Severus for one moment, please, I want him to help me with tea. You will need some soon." Lily practically dragged Severus out and into the kitchen.<p>

"Lily, I am so sorry for the gruesome details..But nothing happened, I swear."

"Shut up, Sev."

With this Lily shoved her husband into a chair, jumped into his lap, ran her fingers through his hair and gave him a very long kiss.

"That was.. Lily.." Severus said trying to catch his breath. "That was.."

"To be continued at home, dear." Lily winked at her husband, as she got up from his lap.

Severus was completely disheveled now. He tried to stand up, unsuccessfully.

"You might need to sit down for a moment, Sev."

"I think you are right. It 's just was very unexpected you know?"

"Of course." Lily looked at him just for a second before going back to tea preparation.

"And I have been in prison for a long time." Why was he coming up with these bogus explanations? Your pride takes the best of you, Sev, Lily thought to herself. Admit what is happening and be done with it already! It's not like your Slytherin friends will make fun of you. We have been married for too long for that.

"Of course."

She gave him the sweetest smile which also said -I can see through you, you Slytherin git, who is in as much in touch with his emotions as the Giant Squid of Hogwarts.

" Alright, you win, I still get weak in the knees when you kiss me."

"And that honesty, deserves another kiss, Sev." Lily jumped back into his lap. "Well, did the world come to a screeching end, just because you said that?"

"Are you trying to keep me in the kitchen, Evans?" He did not look unhappy with the events at any rate, if sparkles in his eyes were any indication.

"Just enough till I am done with the tea."

"Can you make it Muggle style?"

"Why?"

"It takes longer to make." Severus grinned.


	23. Ch22 Slytherin Secrets 2

**Hey guys! This is the second part of three-parter chapter, it's just so long, I had to cut it into parts. I will post the third and final part shortly. This chapter has some sensitive topics, so if you are in your teens, I would suggest skipping it. (Drinking, Suicide and Slash).These are mentioned only in passing. But the idea is still there, and I wish I didn't put it in there, but both are very essential part of the chapter, so I couldn't leave it out. So you are warned. I glorify neither drinking, nor suicide. Don't do either of them, it's just stupid. **

**This is later in the evening on Chrismas Day (continuation of the previous chapter)**

Later, that night, Severus was passing the big hall with the christmas tree, to go to his and Lily's bedroom, when he saw Sirius sitting by the fireplace, a glass of drink in one hand a Lucius 's gift in another. Lily would want him to go in and talk to the miserable git, he sighed to himself and went in.

"You are not going to burn that photo, are you?"

"Umm. What? Oh no.. Here's your photo. I was just... Wanted to.."

Severus looked at the old photo, from which younger Lucius and Regulus were grinning back and patting younger Severus on the back, congratulating him on graduation.

"Were they the only guests you had on your graduation?"

"Sirius, let me help you to your bedroom. Ms. Lovegood will be worried. Don't drink more."

"Wow, Severus. Be careful there, you might seem almost human, caring about people, you know?" Sirius paused for a moment, poured himself another glass of firewhiskey and stretching from his armchair towards Severus's armchair whispered as if it was a big secret "People might think, we are friends."

"We are friends."

"I thought Remus is your friend."

"Can you allow me the luxury of having more than just one friend, Sirius?"

"Oh. Then, why didn't you tell me about Azkaban sting?"

"Remus was a more appropriate Secret-keeper. Sirius, this is enough, let me help you to your bedroom." He said trying to take the glass out of Sirius's hand. The Gryffindor was drunk, but in complete control of his senses and did not give away the glass. "I don't think you would let me go to Azkaban. You knew what it was like."

"You are damn right! I would not. You look like a living dead now."

"It will pass. You have forgotten how you yourself looked after Azkaban."

"I had 12 years there! Not 6 months!"

"I know. You are a one-man miracle. Now let's get you to bed. "

"No!"

"I sometimes wonder how does your wife cope with you?"

"The same way yours copes with you, Severus. You know, no one came to my graduation. It was just us."

"Not again! It was ages ago. You patched things up with your family, just let it go!"

"Drink with me, Severus?"

"I don't drink."

"I know, I know. The whole papa Snape debacle. One drink, and we will both go to bed."

"You promise?"

"I solemny swear!"

"Oh, someone tell me why did I come to this room?" Severus asked noone in particular.

"I can tell you why you came in this house, to desecrate the good name of Black family!" screamed a portrait from the wall.

"I have my wand ready, if anyone wants to have a hole in them!" Sirius said getting up and eyeing the few portraits in the room.

* * *

><p>"How come Regulus is better friends with you than me?"<p>

"Oh, not that old thing again!" the firewhiskey was getting to him, Severus could feel it. "When we get back to Heaven, you ask him."

"I don't have a photo with him, and you do, while in Hogwarts. My own brother."

" Sirius, please stop this nonsense. It is too late at night for this."

"How did you two become friends, anyway? Complete opposites."

"He saved my life one night." Severus said quietly.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But how?"

"I accidentally tried Sectumsempra on myself, Reggie was in the same bedroom. He saved my life. The end." Severus got up to leave. There was a reason he didn't drink. People lose control.

"Wait. wait. wait "Sirius shoved him back into the armchair opposite to his own. "When?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Oh, I think it matters."

"Sirius. Please."

"Was Reg in 4th year?"

Severus nodded.

"Was it after that fight you and Lily had?"

Another nod.

Sirius felt alcohol losing its grip on his mind immediately. He drank some more out of bottle. No effect. Damn it!  
>He looked at the man in front of him, in black suit, green tie that Lily undoubtedly chose for him and saw the awkward classmate in him, who after calling the only girl he ever loved "Mudblood" went and tried Sectumsempra on himself. And this too, was Sirius's fault. They just wanted to embarrass Severus, so he and Lily would not be always together,all the time. It worked better than anyone expected. Lily and Severus did not talk to each other for twenty years after that.<p>

"Does Lily know?"

"Of course not. What did you think?" Severus gave a humorless laugh.

"But she saw the scars, no doubt."

"We share a bed. Of course. But they are from my Death-Eater days."

"She believed you?"

"Actually I don't think she did. But she didn't press on. She might know something from the time she was in Heaven."

"Did the school know?"

"Noone knew except Reggie, and now you, thanks to that bottle of firewhiskey."

"You can obliviate me, if you want."

"I am too drunk for it. I might take out whatever little brain you have left." Sirius let the remark pass.

"So, what did he do when he discovered you?"

"I don't remember much. He just asked the counter-curse. I had just come up with the curse. I wrote it down somewhere, on piece of parchment, he found it. I was still working on it. He stayed all night with me, we talked about our pathetic love-problems. By the morning I had my second friend in my life.'

"First being Lily, no doubt."

"She is my first everything. And she is probably worried by now. I must leave, it's past 2 a.m."

"You know, Lily cried and cried after that fight with you. The one in fifth year."

"I... I never knew. She never talked to me again. I tried ..you know, to apologize, but..."

"She was too proud. Ask Remus if you don't believe me. His shoulders were wet from all those tears. Every bloody time you would pass by or if anything would remind her of you. Remus was seriously concerned about her."

"If I only knew.."

"Rem wanted to tell you, but Lily forbid him. So he decided to respect her wishes."

"I thought Remus had more than friendly feelings for Lily himself, actually."

"Severus, we all did at one point."

"Then why would he..help me?"

"Because he is Remus Lupin. He can't help himself."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You never showed any signs. I could see it in James and Remus, but I never thought.."

"You never thought that I can be a decent person, Severus? James is my best friend and that's where it starts and ends for me. I told him, Lily is a hopeless case and we all don't have a chance, but he would not listen."

"If it was Remus, not James.. I mean, it would still kill me, but I would stand aside. Remus deserves her. More than I do. He is the only person whose kindness matches Lily's. They would make a good pair."

"Severus, you are forgetting one thing, and I think it's rather important. Doesn't Lily get a say in this?"

"I don't deserve her, Sirius. Sometimes I wake up at nights and imagine she has come to her senses and has left me."

"Now you are talking nonsense. She had thirteen years to leave you and she is still here, isn't she? I don't know why and I don't know how, but she loves you, you idiotic git. And what you do? You go to Azkaban without telling her!"

Severus didn't answer. Sirius was right. Completely right, in every sense.

"With James, he loved the idea of her being his girl, you know? She was beautiful, she was popular, she was a prize for him. Remus.. He loved how kind she was, her acceptance of him. Me.. I would love to take a muggleborn bride home to my family and it didn't hurt that she was absolutely beautiful. But you.. What did you love about her, Severus?"

Severus looked at the angry fire in the fireplace. He said after some thought, still looking at the fire.

"Everything."

"There goes your answer, if you deserve her or not. You look at her as if she is the most beautiful thing you have ever seen. It's like being in a room with a teenager, I swear."Sirius chuckled.

"To me she is."

"By Merlin, Snape this is too romantic for me,I am starting to miss the Death Eater in you. You shouldn't drink. You lose your bite. Become all.. mushy. I bet she was your first.." Sirius said jokingly, and then his jaw dropped when he looked at Severus. "O Merlin, help me! She was your first, wasn't she? Oh. Oh. This is too good to be true!  
>Sirius was lost for words. He was trying not to laugh, covered his mouth even by his hand, but was shaking from laughter.<p>

Severus was looking at him evenly. He looked a little bit flushed, but it could have been the effect of fire.

"Can I assume, that you are going to make my undying love for my best friend the butt of your jokes till the end of the time, Black?"

Sirius was still laughing. "How about we strike a bargain? You answer my next question, or I call you Virgin Death Eater?"

Sirius actually quite liked the idea that Severus was so faithful to Lily, but he had to use this situation for what it was worth. Severus didn't have a clue, that he just became much much more worthy of Lily, in Sirius's eyes. But the Marauder didn't give away the fact that he was never going to bring this up again.

* * *

><p>"What love problems did Reggie have? I always thought he had something for you.."<p>

"Oh no. He most definitely, did not. I am leaving." Severus tried to leave again, only to be pushed back into his chair again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Severus, you are not telling me something. I always thought Reggie liked men."

"Not all men. Just one in particular. For a long time. I hope he is over it by now."

"Please tell me it's not Lucius. I will leave my cousin a widow, I swear. "

"It's not Lucius. And you don't know your brother at all. He would never fall for someone like that.."

"Then who? Do I know him? If he broke my brother's heart.. I swear, he will regret the day he was born!"

"Careful there. Don't make promises you cannot keep." Damn this firewhiskey! Severus realised that he cannot control his tongue.

"What are you saying? I cannot take down some wannabe Death Eater?"

"You are truly thick in this department, aren't you? He is not a Death Eater. The man cannot break anyone's heart. He is too kind for that. I think that's what got Regulus in the trap in the first place. The guy was almost perfect. Reggie always says- he fell in love with an angel without wings. He is the reason Reg joined the Death Eaters, and he is the reason why he deflected. "

"Regulus joined the Death Eaters to impress this guy?"

"Oh no. No, no. Impress? I did that for Lily. Reggie is smarter than that, to think that he could impress the guy by following Voldemort. But the times were dangerous and we weren't sure if certain.. prejudices.. It would be dangerous to be.."

"To be what? A Muggleborn?" Sirius understood. The guy, Reggie's love, had to be a muggleborn, so he wanted to protect him by joining the Death Eaters.

"A Werewolf."

"WHAT?"

"Pour me some more of that firewhiskey, Black." Sirius obliged. The neck of the bottle made a clinking noise as it touched Severus's glass. "Your hands are shaking."

"You are master of obvious Severus. Since when?"

"I think since he saw the famous Marauders the first time."

"All this time.. I never thought."

"It's alright, you never paid attention to Slytherins. We were the future Death-Eaters. Why waste time on us? We don't understand the noble things like love or friendship or sacrifice. Those were for Gryffindors. Pour me another."

"No! You had enough for today. Severus, you don't drink remember? It affects you, it really does! Sorry, I started in a first place. I think at this point I need to take you to your bedroom. C'mon, Severus."

"Leave me!" Severus jerked as Sirius tried to help him up from the armchair.

"Alright. I will be back. Gotta get another bottle." and he left.

Severus looked at the fire for a while, thinking about days gone by. All of a sudden he jumped up and exclaimed

"That idiot ran to Remus! Oh I should not drink. Reggie I messed up! Lily's gonna kill me!" he stumbled outside to the corridor and made his way to the kitchen, where Sirius was quietly talking to Remus, who looked like a man dragged out of his bed, in a white t-shirt and striped pajama bottoms, sandy hair in a complete mess.

* * *

><p>Severus didn't say anything as he entered the kitchen. Great, Potter is here as well. Great James has to give his opinions! He just came up to Sirius from behind, grabbed his jacket and tossed Sirius across the kitchen. Before Sirius would come to his senses, Severus jumped on top of him and started punching him in a gut. Sirius didn't even try to answer back, he was just trying to stop Severus. This continued only for a minute, as James Potter dragged Severus off Sirius and the two got separated in two corners of the kitchen. Remus was holding Sirius in check and James stood in Severus's way to charge at Sirius again.<p>

"Stop it! You are gonna wake up everyone, you idiot!"James hissed.

"I am going to kill you, Black. That's a promise!" Severus said in a menacing tone.

Remus walked to him from Black's corner. "Jamie, might I have a word with him?" James let Severus go, who in turn promptly slid off the wall and sat on the floor. Remus gave him his mug sitting down next to him.

"Here, it's just strong tea. I think you need this more than me. Besides, the news woke me up like a charm."

Severus didn't say anything, but took the mug nonetheless.

"Sev, you shouldn't drink this much. Don't try to compete with Paddy. You don't drink."

"Remus, you are not a prefect anymore."

"I think I am always going to be a prefect, when I am with you guys."

"Did that idiot dragged you out of bed, to tell you all this?"

"Someone had to. Given that both you and Reg never dropped a hint."

"And Lily."

"Lily knew too?"

"Nymphadora, too. Remus it's pretty obvious. "

"For the life of me, I never noticed. And don't give the speech about Slytherins not knowing what is love or sacrifice, that you gave Sirius. There is no need to make me feel more guilty than I already feel."

"Why do you feel guilty? Reggie chose you, you didn't ask for it."

"He effectively sacrificed his life for me, and I didn't even thank him."

"You were very nice to him both in Hogwarts and in Heaven."

"Poor kid! Sev, did he ask you to look after me on Earth? "

"I would have done it without him asking. I mean, no. Oh forget it."

"You stopped hexing me in fifth year."

"He asked me not to. It pained him to see you suffer. But that idiot was fair game, I told him.'" Severus nodded towards Sirius, who looked so confused, he was ready to turn into Grim any moment.

"And you didn't turn me in to Dumbledore, because of him?"

"Well, yes and no. I didn't know what would you do if you weren't in Hogwarts. Then you would surely become a monster. Just because Sirius is mad, you didn't have to suffer."

"Thank you for that. What about the time when you got me sacked from Hogwarts?"

"I thought you were being careless and it would be better if you weren't in danger of harming someone else, even if you, yourself didn't realize the effect your friend who was freshly out of Azkaban had on you."

"And of course the mishap with Weasley's ear.."

"Well, your life was in direct danger, so I tried to save you."

"Severus, wait, did you owe a life debt to my brother after that?" Sirius was hit with a realization. He already knew the answer to this question.

"No."

"Severus, did Reggie transferred his life debt on Remus?"

"Nothing is sacred with you Black. Yes, he did. On to you as well, but I could not get to Ministry without blowing my cover. Sometimes it's good to do what you are told without asking questions."

James and Remus were just confused.

"What are you two talking about, what life debt?" James asked.

Remus was still coming in grips with the fact, that Regulus Black, the Death Eater, transferred his life debt to him, a werewolf. And Severus Snape, another Death Eater, followed through with his promise.

"Reggie saved his life. Back in school. After that day at the lake." Sirius hoped dearly they would get what he meant.

"WHAT day at the lake?" Remus's voice had a strange quiver in it.

"He went back to Slytherin rooms and Sectumsempra-ed himself. He was bleeding to death when Reggie found him and reversed the curse." Sirius had to speak fast to save Snape from the embarrassment of talking about that day again, but Severus interrupted.

"I went to apologize first, but Lily would not hear me out." As if this explained all of his other actions.

"The day Lily saw you hanging upside down..." James run his fingers through his ever-unruly hair.

"No, the day I called her a mudblood." And that's all that mattered, really.

"So, Moony, you are the smartest of us all. Could you come up with an appropriate enough of apology? Because I am out of ideas and I'd rather have some kind of apology, given what we did." Sirius realized that he was not drunk at all anymore. What a Christmas story!

Remus just hang his head down.

"We were first-class bastards back in a day." James said this as a fact, not to be disputed. He sat down, and took his head in his hands.

Severus looked at Sirius, leaning on the giant kitchen table, arms crossed, glazed eyes looking into nothingness, James sitting at the table, head in his hand, Remus, sitting next to him on the floor, head hung down, silent. Teardrops were falling down his cheeks and back in a day, it would give Severus a great pleasure. But today, the victory was strangely hollow. He realized that he wasn't angry with them anymore. At the time, he was so angry with everyone, those four idiots, with Lily, with his family, with all those pureblood sadists, with his teachers that never once recognized him for who he was... And now.. He was not angry with these three dunderheads, as Lily would call them. If anything, there was a small voice in his head telling him that he probably must do something to stop the werewolf, sitting next to him, from crying. The other two looked just as miserable and the small voice felt bad for them as well, but it was truly concerned about the crying werewolf.

_"I am just concerned that Lily will find out that I made them miserable on Christmas Day"_

_"Admit it , you know, Lily will not know anything, if you just ask them."_

_"I am not concerned about them."_

_"I didn't say you were."_

_"You are just a voice in my head, nothing else. And you sound like Lily."_

_"I sound like your conscience, Severus, it is up to you, if you think your wife is your conscience."_

_"What am I supposed to do? Thank them for driving me to an attempted suicide?"_

_"NO, of course not, but making them miserable does not agree with you either. Say, are you enjoying the view?"_

_"Well, Black looks introspective.. A rare sight.. And Potter.."_

_"What about Remus?"_

_"Stop it! I don't care that he is crying. He didn't do anything to stop them."_

_"He has repaid for it ten-times over. He barged into Ministry and got you out, he cared for you and he brought you home and this is just the last two days we are talking about. He has repaid all his debts to you Severus. You drive everyone away. You made your friend cry on Christmas and no matter if Lily knows this or not, YOU know it."_

_"What would you do? If it was you?"_

_"Oh you are thick, aren't you? I am you!"_

_"Shut up, won't you?"_

"Look.." He started uneasily. "It was long time ago. If you could not tell anything about this to Lily.. I would be grateful."

"Of course." Remus wiped his tears and looked at him with thankful eyes, that made the little voice in Severus' head to finally shut up. "What about the the time we got back to Earth. Those events? You know.. The Veil and that thing with Karkaroff?"

"I didn't do them for Regulus." Severus said without looking at Remus.

"Then why, Sev? Those were quite the acts of self-sacrifice you pulled off. And if those were after Reggie's life debt was paid.. Why? Why would you want to save a bastard like me?"

Severus didn't answer. He just shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his tea.

Sirius, however had enough. "Moony, don't you get it? He considers you his best friend by now! Once a Slytherin considers you worthy of their friendship, they become quite attached. Stop it with your interrogations!" He exclaimed. Remus just smiled at him and put his hand around Severus's shoulder.

"Will you finally admit that we are friends now?"

"Remus, this is entirely too much familiarity. And Don't call me Sev, you are not Lily."

"Admit that we are friends or I am not taking my hand off your shoulder." He had the most serene smile on him, which reminded Severus of Albus Dumbledore.

"Don't you have other worries right now?"

"Severus. I am not joking."

"Alright! We are! Just leave me be."

"We are what?"

"Friends! Let me go. You don't realize how strong you are before full moon!"

"Oh sorry, Sev! Drink your tea, seriously,it will help the headache you are going to have in the morning."

"I hope I will have a headache. Maybe then Lily will go easy on me."

"I will talk to her. It's not your fault. Never drink with Sirius, he will get any secret out of you."

"So you are not mad?"

"For what?"

"Reggie.. Well, for his.."

"Sev, you are one of a kind, I swear. Why would I be mad, if someone thinks of me as worthy of their love?"

"But you love Dora."

"Yes I do. With all my heart. I am also straight, if you haven't noticed. But love is love and even if I cannot return it, it does not mean I am not deeply moved and thankful for the honour. When we get back to Heaven, I am going to give Regulus the biggest hug and personally help him find a guy who is worthy of our Reggie's love."

" Regulus is right. You are an angel without wings."

"No, Sev, I am a sleepy werewolf, who might kill you all in two days, if you don't brew the Wolfsbane in the morning, so drink your tea!"

"Wait a second, didn't Hermione brew it for you when I was in Azkaban?"

"She did, and it was...quite adequate.." Remus was trying to tell him something, but he couldn't..

Good thing Sirius Black did not have similar problems with not wanting to offend anyone- "Oh for Heaven's sake! It was adequate! The girl is good, but she is not you, Severus! I haven't seen Remus in that much pain before! Yes, he gets to keep his mind, but at what cost? "

"Me and Sirius were suggesting him to stop taking it altogether. We would keep him in check with our Animagus forms, but he refused." James added.

"I left all my notes with her, she just had to follow them."

"Sev, don't worry. She is an excellent potioneer and her Wolfsbane is better than anyone's I have tried. It's just with you..It's an art. It's not something you can learn. So, I would prefer your Wolfsbane to anyone's, if you feel better in the morning, that is."

"Thank you, Remus. Doesn't matter how I am tomorrow, I will ask Lily to help me, she is very good at Potions, as you may remember from school days. You shouldn't be in any unnecessary pain."

"Who can forget the Slug Club? Not like we were invited." James flashed a smile at days gone by. "C'mon, Severus, I will help you to your bedroom, there is no need for you to be awake. Especially when you gotta be awake for Wolfsbane. I think me and Remus are quite enough to keep Paddy company."

"James, I got it. I will be back soon. C'mon Sev." Remus jumped up, knowing that Severus still didn't like taking James's assistance. Old habits die hard.

Severus actually didn't need any assistance, Remus thought, but still decided to get him to the bedroom door nonetheless. An old Prefect habit.

"Remus I can't go in. I am drunk."

"Is this your first time?"

Nod.

No judging, no laughing, no smiling, Remus reminded himself. The bloke really thinks he did an unbelievable transgression.

"OK, let's see. You go in, undress and get to sleep as soon as you can. Tomorrow you will be fine. I will talk to her. It's all Sirius's fault. Simple enough?"

"I think so."'

"Then in you go. Sev, I am so sorry. We were all bastards. I don't think there is anything I can say. But.."

"Remus, my head is breaking in half. Are you done?"

"Sev, I am trying to apologize, here. For a horrible deed I did. Don't interrupt." Remus was only half-serious now, realizing that Severus, in his own weird way, was trying to tell him that everything was alright between two of them.

"And I am trying to stop your babbling and see if I can go in without waking my wife up."

"Oh. Sorry, Sev. I was loud , eh?"

"Can't I sleep here?"

"Where here? In the hall?"

"Mmm."

"And how exactly you are going to explain this to your wife? Severus, go in. Just apologize to her. You are not that bad."

Remus almost pushed him in. When he got back to the kitchen, he saw Sirius and James sitting on the floor reclined against the wall, exactly in the same manner Severus and him were sitting a moment ago. He smiled at the miserable duo, James was still in his pajamas and Sirius was still in the full on Heir of House of Black ensemble, with burgundy frock coat and all. Sirius gestured him to join them on the floor and he obliged. They sat there, the three of them, almost until dawn and didn't talk too much.


	24. Ch 23 Slytherin Secrets 3

Severus got in.

Only Lily awoke, or maybe she was awake, waiting..

"Sev? What time is it?"

"Its late Lil. Got talking. Sorry." He took his pillow from the bed and went to the couch in the corner.

"Sev, where are you going?" Lily was still half-asleep, but realized that Severus was planning to spend the night on the couch and not in their bed.

"Lily, we will talk in the morning. I don't want to disturb you."

"You are not disturbing me, what's the matter Sev, what's wrong?"

Here it goes. Severus closed his eyes. "I am drunk, Lily. I drank firewhiskey and now there is not much difference between me and my father. I think you should divorce me."

Lily got up, turned the light on with her wand and looked at Severus. "Yes, I can see that you are drunk. Do you plan on doing this again?"

"What getting drunk? No, of course not." Severus sat down on the couch next to the door.

"And do you plan behaving like your father?"

"What? No. Absolutely not. Raise my hand against a woman? I have many many flaws, but I am not a wife beater, Lily."

"Then I don't see a reason to divorce you, Sev. Especially, given the fact that I love you and I cannot live without you."

"That's what got my mother in trouble. Love has nothing to do with it. Promise me that you will divorce me, if I become like him."

"Sev, what am I going to do with you, huh?" She smiled at him. He was in state of pure panic.

"Lily, I don't think I should stay with you tonight. I am dangerous to you, I am going to leave."

"You will not do such a thing!" this was becoming ridiculous, Lily realized that she was losing her calm with Severus's stubborness.

"Then, at least tie me up to a bed post, or to this couch, or I don't know, Immobilize me, DO something to protect yourself!"

"Tie you up to a couch? Sev, you are definitely drunk." Lily laughed at the idea.

"Lily, I don't understand how you can be this calm! Don't you understand? I am dangerous to you. Forget this, I will ask Remus."

Lily pointed her wand at her panicky husband and shot ropes at him. A second later, he was sitting on the said couch, unable to move, hands behind his back, tied up with ropes.

"Happy? Do you see that I can protect myself?"

Severus nodded, finally at peace. He let out a deep breath.

"So, are you going to sit there all night, while I sleep?"

Another nod. Two can play this game, Lily thought. It's to Voldemort that you appear as a powerful Occlumens, Severus, you are powerless against me, I know exactly how to get you to do what I want. Lily gave another smile to her husband, sitting on a couch, ropes cutting circulation in his hands and legs.

"I mean.. Why would you want to come and lie here, in this comfortable bed, if you can sit on that couch.. It's not like your wife is in this bed, and you may not know this, but you are going to have a headache in the morning and I could comfort you and make it better, but I am sure those ropes are so much better than a loving wife.

"I'll live." was the ever-laconic answer.

"Sev, I am lonely without you.. I have been sleeping alone for the past six months, and now this.." Just a touch of pity.., Lily thought to herself.

"Lily.. I am doing this for you."

Lily looked at Severus, who was almost ready to give up. Lily got up from the bed and came closer to Severus, kneeling on the floor in front of him. She looked up at him and caught his gaze.

"Are you sure, you want to stay on this couch today?"

"Lil, why are you torturing me? Azkaban was quite enough, Lil. Please.." And then after a pause, "I could do, it you know? When I was in school. I could cast the killing curse on him, it was just , mum forbid me. She loved the bastard. She still does!"

"But you made up with him, Sev! In Heaven.."

"We were on speaking terms. Again, for Mum. I hope he still goes through his trials when we get back there!"

"Sev, it's up to them. You can just support them and let bygones be bygones. Now, I know that it's more serious than simple misunderstanding. I know Severus! Don't give me that look! I was there, if you remember."

"You didn't see everything, Lily!"

"I saw enough. I can draw my own conclusions."

"What if I become like him too? What if I make you hollow inside? What if I throw my own child on to the wall, just for standing up to me?" He seemed horrified and disgusted of the idea.

"Love, you don't discipline our child. Any trace amount of discipline comes from me. You have never raised your voice on Minerva. It's a miracle she is not as spoiled as she should be, given the fact that her father just leaves the room when I need to give her stern talking. What are the possibilities of you just changing overnight, huh?"

"I think I might have been more.. normal.. if he wasn't my.. father." The last word was spit out with utter disgust.

"I don't want normal, Sev. I want you."

"Really?"

"Come to bed, Sev. You are no danger to anyone. You are not Tobias. You are my Sev, C'mon, huh? "

She smiled and put a strand of his hair away from his face. To the world Severus Snape was Hero of War and intolerably sharp-tongued, short-tempered powerful wizard, an Auror, Potions Master, Spy, the Last of the Princes. To Lily, he was a confused man, with emotional scars deep enough to keep him awake all night, scared of his own power and ruthlessness. On most nights he would wake up from his nightmares that reminded him of old but not forgotten deeds, wrong and right, hurting just the same. On others, he would have seizure after seizure, and Lily wouldn't know what to do to help her friend, just holding him and hoping he could hear her. Cruciatus had its side effects, if one endures it for seventeen years. And the saddest thing, the one thing that broke Lily's heart the most, was- when she would look into his confused eyes afterwards and tell him he was having seizures, he apologized for waking her! Of course, noone knew of these facts, those were for him and her, and not for anyone else.

She got up from her knees and kissed him. "You are my Sev. I am not scared of you."

He swallowed hard and whispered "Lily, promise me to divorce me if I become like him."

"If I promise, will you come to bed and sleep it off?" Lily knew just how stubborn Severus could be. Better agree with him and get him to bed. Lily decided that a tender kiss on his forehead would do more than all the words in the world.

"Yes." He answered.

"Then I promise. " Next kiss was for Sev's lips to finally admit defeat. Lily didn't like manipulating him so blatantly, but what is there to do in the middle of night, when one's freshly free husband refuses to sleep in a bed and wants to be tied up for the night and divorced in the morning because he has gotten drunk for the first time in his life?

"Good."Severus said with relieved sigh.

Another flick of Lily's wand and ropes disappeared. Severus walked to the bed and just let himself fall into silky comfort of pillows.

"Now be truthful, did Sirius have anything to do with this?" Lily got his boots off and now was struggling with his suit.

"Yes, he got into one of his moods by staring at the picture Lucius gave me. And then I don't know what happened and next thing I knew, I was talking about Regulus and his undying love for our werewolf."

"Sev, you told him?"

"I am sorry, Lilyflower, firewhiskey does not agree with me. I tried to stop. It's like Veritaserum, I swear. Better yet, he told Remus. But he didn't seem to mind."

"Why should he mind? It's an honour. My problem are the other two. Sirius and James are good men, but they don't know when to stop."

"That's what Remus said, too. You two are too nice." Lily was working on his tie now. "Lil, you are going to choke me." But he did not try to stop her.

"Then don't move, you can't sleep in a suit, Sev." Lily was almost done undressing her sleepy husband, the shirt and pants could stay. They looked comfortable enough.

"I think you and Remus would make a great pair. He deserves you."

"You are babbling now, Sev."

"Am I?"

"Yes, you just now paired me up with Remus Lupin. Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Never, Lilyflower.I can't live without you."

"That's good to hear." She settled next to him, put her hand on his chest and buried her face in his white shirt.

"Sev, would you consider giving that picture to Sirius?"

"Why?"

"Severus, you know wonderfully well why. It's Regulus's picture with his friends. And he is so happy there."

"No thanks to Sirius."

"Sev c'mon. You are better than this. I know you. "

"If you want, you can give it to him in the morning. I don't mind. Just get it out for me, please."

Lily got up and took the old photo out of Severus's jacket's pocket. A quill appeared in air at Severus's command and Lily watched it to scribe on the back of the photo the words "I don't care what people might think. We are friends, Sirius."

Lily smiled, put the picture on the table, so she would remember to give it to Sirius first thing in a morning, and got back to her original position in bed, next to Sev.

"Thank you, love. See, I do know you better than you do."

"Tell him to not get me drunk like this again, please. He will listen to you."

"Don't worry. I have quite a conversation to have with him about it. Although I suspect James and Remus are having the same conversation with him right now."

"Minerva cornered me over the.. today.. in the morning, she wanted to see my arm." Severus was mumbling now half-asleep. They had a ritual to tell each other about their days. Even months in Azkaban didn't erase that.

Lily started smiling to herself, face still buried in her husband's shoulder.

"She did? Did you show it?"

"Yes. I think I scared our brilliant daughter for a brief moment."

"I don't think it's that bad. You had to do it sooner or later. Waited too long, if you ask me."

"She took it better than I expected."

"See, I told you."

"I don't want you to divorce me, Lilyflower."

"I won't Sev. I lied earlier. Just go to sleep."

The dark room was silent for some time. Lily was almost sure that her friend was finally asleep.

"Lil, I am so sorry for the fight. The one in fifth year."

"Where did THAT come from?" Lily lifted herself on arm off Severus's shoulder and now was looking at his contour in the starlight that was the only light in the dark room.

"Sirius told me that it affected you more than you let it show." He turned to Lily. She was silent for a while, and it almost got Severus panicking. "Strange, how one cruel and stupid word can change one's life."

"Water under a bridge, Sev."

"I made you cry Lilyflower, you never told me that."

She didn't answer immediately. She unbuttoned his shirt instead, just enough to expose his chest and slowly traced one of his many scars, hidden from the world. With tears in her eyes, she whispered.

"Oh yeah? And what did I make you do?"

"May I hold you, Lil?"

She nodded. Severus wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Lil, it's nothing, just nothing. Don't blame yourself. Please don't blame yourself. I was just being an idiot. You know how I am. Overreacting to everything. I won't do it ever again.I promise."

"Did it hurt Sev?"

"No, no it didn't. It's just.. I lost my consciousness soon after, so it didn't hurt at all." This was said to stop Lily from crying and achieved the complete opposite effect. She was sobbing into Severus's shoulder. In fact it hurt like hell, but he wasn't going to say that! Drunk or not.

"Who.. Who found you Sev?" She asked in between sobs.

" Reggie did. Lil c'mon, it's much better than Cruciatus."

Sobs got even worse. Severus was at loss. He didn't know what to say. He was holding her with one hand and running his hand on her back. That's what Lily usually did, when he was having a dream. And it always worked. Unlike now.

"Lilyflower, I am not good at this. What should I do to stop you from crying?"

"Just do what you are doing now. It will be over soon. I am okay Sev. It's just... Everytime I see them, they just break my heart all over again"

"How long did you know about this?"

'I was sure you weren't alright after that day, but I didn't know what was wrong. We didn't have one single mutual friend I could ask without making it obvious. And then, when I saw you the first time without a shirt... You were too quick to explain that it were Death Eater day scars. Sectumsempra has fairly distinct scarring pattern. And they were older than any other scars. Love, you have too many scars! And I am the reason behind most of them! What a wife I make!"

"Lil, don't cry. You are the reason I live. You are my savior, you know that, right?"

"Sev, I wasn''t even a good friend, some savior am I! Saviors don't give scars like these."

"Even these scars, they helped me. In Azkaban, I couldn't take my happy memories of you or our girl, so I gave them to Remus for safekeeping. But these scars... Well, they are not exactly a happy memory, but they are still your memory and that, my love, the Dementors could not take away.. So I still had my Lily with me, even in Azkaban."

She looked up at him with a smile through tears. "Sev, remember how you would tell me all those scary stories about Dementors?"

"That was so long ago.. How old were we? Nine, ten? What a terrible way to woo a girl!"

"Terrible, but effective! Still works!"

"You mean, you actually want to hear a Dementor story?" He smiled without the usual smirk that was for everyone but Lily.

"Yes!" Lily made herself comfortable lying on top of Severus.

"Lily,Lily,Lily. You are making a drunk and sleepy man tell you a story about Dementors.. You can get me to do anything, you know that?"

"I am not abusing that power too much, am I, Sev?"

"No, no. You have an adequate control over it. I will let you know, if it ever becomes excessive."

"Please, do. It''s just sometimes I need to use subtlety to get to a point with you, love. Your stubbornness is hard to deal with head-on."

"Like now with Dementors. You have decided that if I talk about Azkaban with you, I will feel better sooner. So you are going to get it out of me no matter what I do."

"Sev, you need to talk to someone! Talk to Remus if you want! Sirius would definitely symphatize with you. I just need to make sure that you have someone to talk to. They are good friends, they will listen."

"They are. But I have only one friend whom I can tell everything. Where was Remus when we were telling each other all our secrets? Where was Sirius, when you would listen to me rant for hours? They were busy trying to make my life more unbearable than it was."

"So you will talk to me about Azkaban, if you feel the need?"

"Of course, Lilyflower. When there was an instance when I could refuse you anything?After all these years." Severus was sure, Lily liked his answer, because she started kissing him on the neck, well knowing that soon a Silencing Charm would be needed. Couple of nights like this, and he would forget he was ever in Azkaban! He just held her tighter.

"What did you say to Headmaster? Always?"

"Always, Lil."

"Always, Sev."


	25. Ch 24 Amortentia

Today was the day that her father would be in a bad mood even if Slytherin won all the House Cups for the entire eternity, Minnie got absolutely best grades in the entire world and Britain won all the Quidditch World Cups from now to the end of times. By now Minerva knew what was the reason behind the sour mood. Of course, he would never admit that there was even a bad mood to begin with, but from last year's screams and shouts, Minnie figured out the reason behind the short yes or no answers, "I am not hungry, thank you-s," "I don't have a problem, Lily, I am just busy-s" "These potions will explode, if I continue this conversation-s" or "why don't you all go out today and have some fun, while I finish my book, I am sure Potter and Black would be happy to accompany you girls"

This was the anniversary of wedding between Minnie's mom and Uncle James. And Minnie's dad was fuming, of course. It was decades ago, it was all in the past, she was married to Minnie's dad for sixteen years and still this August day was able to make the man absolutely miserable and quite frankly, dangerous to be around. The last thought was not even Minnie's idea, it was her mom's, because she got dressed up and told Minerva that they should go to Uncle Siri's because things are not going to get better with Dad today, as far as she can tell.

"Mum, you go ahead. I will stay with him."

"Min, darling, he is very angry. And it feels like my presence gets him even more angry. He gets like this every year. All jealous of imaginary things, and then turns to his moody self the entire day, imagining things that are not there. He is torturing himself in that lab of his, reliving old miseries. And everytime I go in, he just look at me, like I haven't been his wife for all these years. I got all serious there, didn't I? Well, anyway, sweetheart, I will be back in an hour or two." Her mom smiled a bittersweet smile at Minnie.

"If it becomes too much, I will join you guys."

"Make sure he does not blow up too much stuff and if you could get him to eat something.. I know.. I know.. He is not hungry. Of course he is hungry. He just does that because he is mad at me and he would much rather blow cauldrons up. Oh listen! I have an idea. I am going to leave a memory in his Pensieve. If I tell him to look at it, he won't, but if you do, maybe he will?"

Fine! Now I am the go-betweener for you two. It's like a kindergarden here, nothing more. Of course Minnie didn't say this aloud. She just smiled and said

"Of course, Mom, don't worry. I'll make Dad eat and will try to get him out of his lab even."

"That's my girl. I will be back shortly. What do you want from Diagon Alley? Don't say nothing, I am getting you something. And for your moody Dad as well, he can sulk all he want. I will get him candy, that should cheer him up. "

"Whatever you want, Mom, just come back soon, or he will go mad. Madder than usual, I mean."

Minerva heard her mom to go to dad's Potions lab to tell him she will be out for an hour. No answer.

"Severus, I am repeating, I am going Grimmauld Place, and then to Diagon Alley, you are more than welcome to join me."

Mumble-mumble.

"I see you are very busy, but it appears that you might have an underlying problem as always with this day."

"I have absolutely no problem with anything and anyone today. You see things that don't exist, Lily. Have fun."

"You are not coming? Are you sure you don't have a problem with me going out?"

"I don't own you, Lily. Go out, stay in, your choice. I plan to catch up with my research today, if Ministry or Black don't bother me today, it would be a success."

"Be careful and eat something."

"I am not hungry, thank you."

"We went over it in the morning. I have left you and Minnie lunch. And I charmed it, you don't even have heat it up. Just eat something, please."

"Isn't Minnie with the rest of the rascals?"

"She wants to stay with you. I think she is afraid if she leaves us alone, we will hex each other to the next year."

"Why would she think that?"

Why? Minnie thought to herself. Because you behave like a madman every year this day. That's why. And all that curt answers go to prove my point. It's like I am the adult here, and you two are the kids, I swear.

"What is this? Severus, what is this potion? Do not pretend like I am crazy or worse, than I am average at Potions."

"I wasn't going to do anything with it. I swear!"

"Oh really?" "Yes! I was just... Didn't know what else to do with my time."

"Severus! You are impossible! You wanted to know if I will figure it out, didn't you?"

"Well. You clearly did."

"It smells like summer. Like the grass, near our playground. And my mom's cookies. It smells like the dungeons leading to Slytherin Common room and like your hair when you just get out of shower. I hope you are satisfied! Because I don''t think I am drinking it." SPLASH! SMASH! Sound of broken glass. Minnie was sure, her Mom just smashed the freshly brewed Amortentia to the wall.

"I didn't mean for you to drink it! Lil. Wait. Stop smashing everything! Lily! Stop! Please! I was just.."

"You were WHAT Severus?"

"I.. Lily, at least don't aim at me!" SMASH! "Lily, that was poisonous! LILY!"

"Severus, what the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? MY PROBLEM?"

"Yes! Your problem! Amortentia? Freaking Amortentia? You think there is an urgent need to give me a love potion?" SMASH! SPLASH! SMASH! Glass breaking, metal clinging.

"Lily, stop! I didn't.. I am sorry. I really am!"

"Are you, Severus? Are you? Really?Or are you just saying this, because you think that's what I want to hear?"

"I said don't AIM at me!"

"Severus, I assure you, if I was aiming at you, you would be covered with at least five different potions!"

"Then thank you for not aiming at me!"

"Which one of these barks you are using for Wolfsbane?"

"You don't remember?"

"We weren't taught it! And I advise you, you answer quickly, because there is so long I can wait for Remus's sake!"

"Alright. Alright. Don't touch these ones. I will replace the others." SWING!

"Lily, you have lost your mind."

"Why don't you make a potion for it!"

"You really think I intended this for you to drink?"

"Then why on Earth would you brew a love potion? Unless.. It was for someone else?" Another SMASH.

"Alright, time for you to go. Now you are actually going insane. "

"Severus, I am going to ask this question once. For whom did you brew the Love Potion?"

"I can't believe this! You are actually jealous of me? ME?"

"You didn't answer, Severus. What are you doing? What is that potion?"

"Veritaserum."

"Why on earth did you down Veritaserum?"

"So, you would believe me. Ask your question, Lily."

"I won't."

" What did you want to know?"

"I didn't want to know anything under Veritaserum."

"Ask. Your. Question. Now."

"For whom did you brew the Amortentia?"

"For you Lily."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see, if you still love me."

"It wasn't for me to drink?"

"Never for drinking. I just thought if you would smell just one thing reminding of me.."

"Why did you need a reassurance like that, Sev?"

"Lily, I thought, after all this time, you couldn't possibly still love me."

"Surprised?"

"Relieved."

"You still get jealous, Sev? Over my first marriage? Isn't it time to give it a rest?"

"I can't. Don't you think I tried? I keep imagining him holding you in his arms, and I just see red."

"Severus, that was years ago! The man is married with a child. I am married to you, with a child!"

"I know, Lil. It's completely irrational. There is no reason for it. But.. I just can't. When I imagine anyone else sharing your bed..Anyone else having your love.." SMASH!

"Severus, do not destroy your own potions."

"Why? You can, and I can't?"

"Alright, wreak havoc. See, if I care."

"Tell me something, Lily. Whom did you love more, me or him?"

"I am not having this conversation! Goodbye Severus. I will be back shortly, when the desire to strangle you goes away."

"C'mon, Lily! Don't let good Veritaserum go to waste. Ask me anything!"

"Severus Snape! I do not need Veritaserum to ask you a question. Believe it or not, I trust you enough to not resort to Potions!"

Lily stormed out of lab, went to the fireplace, and grabbing handful of floo powder, disappeared in the smoke. Severus ran after her out of the lab, but stood by its door. He just muttered.

"I was just.. It smells like our playground to me as well..And the lilacs around your house.." Then noticing Minerva, he composed himself and said. "Minerva, stay out of my lab for the next hour or so."

And went back in to the smell of the playground.. How playground smells anyway? Minerva laughed at the two. She should have extra allowance for babysitting two adults.

* * *

><p>Minerva went to check out the Pensieve her Mom left on the table in front of the TV. Minerva decided that since Dad is so busy, she will just look just a bit into it, before handing it to him. Afterall, Mom didn't explicitly say to stay away from it, right?<p>

_She looked into the Pensive and immediately, she was back in old day. What year it was? Hard to tell, but Mom was there and she was just a bit older than Minnie herself was. Maybe 19-20. Not older than that. She was such a beautiful girl, her mom, Minnie noted. She was still a beautiful woman and Dad had every reason to be jealous. Whenever they were out, Minnie could see everyone look at her. Of course Mom was saying that everyone wanted to see Dad, but Minnie was not buying it. Yes, Dad was famous, but Muggles were looking at them as well, and let's be real, they had no clue who Dad was. But as a teenager, Minnie could judge her looks better and if she was in Hogwarts, oh man! Guys would go insane! _

_She was running towards a car, careful to stay out of anyone's attention. Now she was in some building, probably Police station. She did not belong here. Too young and too innocent. She was asking something from the old man behind the glass. Everyone was looking at her, wondering why a girl like that was here in this old police station with robbers and murderers. They gave her something to fill out, then she got out a pack of money and without counting gave it to the old policeman. He counted it, gave some back to her, and the rest he put away. _

_She was waiting for something, no, someone, and she abruptly stood up, when she saw two policemen come out behind the back door. They unchained a thin young man, who cursed at them, tried to walk away, fell on one of the laughing policemen's outstretched leg, got up, cursed at the policemen again and stood away, just in case. Minnie looked closely and yes! of course! she would never mistake that voice! Her dad. Barely twenty years old maybe. He looked very thin, unfed, unwashed, with longer hair than now, of course in black suit, and so angry at everyone. He looked around to see someone familiar, someone who bailed him out. And then his eyes stopped at Minnie's mom. The cleanest, nicest person that place had ever seen, probably. _

_"Mrs. Potter, what are you doing here?" He sounded so angry, but his eyes.. They told whole different story. It was as if his biggest, the most improbable wish just came true._

_"Severus, out, right now." She whispered to him._

_"I am sorry officer, you did a mistake. I don't know this woman." he said to the officer._

_"Son, I am ready to break your bones after knowing you a night. If there is a girl that is willing to put up your bail for you., you better accept it. In either case, you better do something else, as incredibly stupid as the last stint to get here. I am not taking you in."_

_"I am not coming with you."_

_"Severus, please..." She looked at him with eyes that were ready to well up with tears. He saw them too, as Minnie did, because he didn't say anything back, but followed her outside to the London morning. "My car is just around the corner. Tell me where to take you."_

_"Does your dear husband know about your little adventure?"_

_"No, but he said that he heard that muggle police got couple of Death Eaters and you were among I figured., I will slip out, pay my dear friend a visit."_

_"You know that you are not saving anyone here, right?'_

_"Of course not, get in the car."_

_"I am too dirty for your precious car." He made it sound like an accusation, like it was Lily's fault. But deep inside, he seemed to be embarrassed by the state of his clothing._

_"Severus, get in the car. Neither James, nor Sirius know about this. I can't get caught aiding a known Death Eater." Lily pushed him in and closed the door. "I got you some food. Also clothing if you want to change into something muggle-looking."_

_"I am not hungry, thank you." Minnie thought that this passive-aggressiveness was apparently nothing new to her mom. She has been dealing with it, longer than Minnie expected. _

_"Bullshit! You are not hungry! Eat these sandwiches, drink this tea, or I am gong to drive you right into Dumbledore's office."_

_" You can't drive to Hogwarts."_

_"Yes, now correct me! Like I am not mad at you enough. And I am very-very-very mad at you! Is that clear?" Minerva had never seen her mother that angry. Her dad was scared of her too, because he just nodded and bit the sandwich Lily shoved into his hand, and started the car. "Where should I drop you off?"_

_"Anywhere you want."_

_"In other words you have nowhere to go."_

_"Don't assume things, Mrs. Potter." He looked defiant. Strange, though, Lily just got him out of prison, the least he could do is to say thank you._

_"Don't make my name sound like an accusation, Severus!"_

_Lily drove in silence, as Severus ate his sandwich and drank the tea. Minerva was sitting in the back seat and watching this memory, completely mesmerized. They were so young, not a lot older than Minnie. Her Mom was right about her Dad being hungry. He was hungry, he was just too proud to admit it. Lily gave him another sandwich and looked at him in a way, that made all protests pointless. He bit the sandwich and looking at her with half- amazed , half- amused expression, asked._

_"And how on Earth did you get the money to get me out?"_

_"Not your concern, Severus."_

_"Surely, you didn't ask your rich wonder boy for it?"_

_"I said, drop it, Severus." Lily wasn't looking at him._

_ "Stop right here. I am getting out."_

_"If I stop here, are you going to get yourself arrested by that constable?"_

_"That's my plan, yes.I don't need Potter's help to save my life. " Minnie disagreed. Uncle James was supernice, why not? So he was rich, but so was Dad now. To hate someone just because they have the means to help you.._

_"Don't be stupid. I just got you out. You have a long life as a Death Eater ahead of you. Don't waste it away." She said with sarcasm, but didn't stop. And then as if finally making a decision, said. "When you marry a pure-blood wizard, you get a lot of fancy jewelry at your wedding. And some of them can be accidentally lost."_

_For a moment Minerva didn't even understand why her mom was talking about jewelry, but then looking at her dad, she understood how the money for the bail came about. He was trying very hard to look very tough and strong. He was a kid, absolutely a kid. Too young to be in a mess he was in. He looked out of the car window and said. _

_"Lily.. You should have not done that." Minerva realized, it was the first time he called her mom by name. _

_"Nonsense, it's just shiny rocks on shiny metal. This does not change anything. Absolutely anything. And I don't want to know why you got arrested in a first place." Severus nodded. "Now. I am going to find a quiet street, and park there. You are going to try to sleep a little. Then we each go to our lives. None of this is going to be mentioned, is that clear?"_

_"Yes, Lily. But you better obliviate me. You know, the people I hang out with... I am learning Occlumency, but I am not good enough yet to keep you safe. "_

_"Of course. A Death Eater in the car with a Mudblood! Unacceptable."_

_"Don't call yourself that!" Her dad actually raised his voice on her mom, Minnie noted._

_"Why? You did."_

_Severus took his head in his hands and didn't answer. _

_"Just.. Obliviate me, Lily, that's all I am asking for." he sounded absolutely defeated by life. Minnie's mom's voice softened as well._

_"Alright. Now, sleep a bit, Sev. I am not sure when was the last time you slept in peace."_

_He did as he was told. He tried to find a comfortable position and soon was asleep. Lily waited until he was deep in sleep before moving him in a way, that his head was on her shoulder. She hugged him tightly, almost waking him up. He just whispered._

_"Thank you, Lil. Thank you. You were the only person in the world that gave a damn about me."_

_She waited till he was asleep again, before saying._

_"I still do, Sev. And always will."_

_They sat in the car for couple of hours more, in a complete silence. Minnie's Dad was peacefully asleep leaning on Minnie's mom's shoulder and she was thinking about something, as she was absentmindedly running her fingers through his hair. Finally, Lily levitated Severus's sleeping form from the car to a park bench, got the bills that the policeman gave her back, put them in his suit's pocket, and covered him with a heavy blanket, planting a kiss on his forehead, obliviated him and looked at him for along time, wiping her tears away. Then she quickly turned away, got in her car and drove away._

* * *

><p>Minerva got out of the memory. Now that is real love, not the things she saw in the movies. So they fight, so what? And Dad gets jealous of anyone that looks at mom. An Order member going on her own to a police station, harboring. feeding and clothing a Death Eater... A Death Eater sleeping on a shoulder of an Order member, that could have easily given him up to Aurors..Two people from absolute enemy camps.. Trusting each so much, as to have 3 hours of absolute peace in the middle of First Wizarding War. Minerva looked around. Dad was still in his lab, blowing stuff up. Mom was with Uncle James and others. Right. Being stubborn, aren't we? She got into the lab.<p>

"What are you doing here, Minerva?Can't you see I am busy?"

Minerva realized that if she behaves like her Mom was in the memory, maybe he will actually listen!

"No, dad. You don't look all that busy to me."

"Oh no?" an amused smirk.

"Dad, I got to show you something. Mom left it for you."

"If it's food, I swear.."

"It's not food. I think you might like it."

"Let me guess.. Some sentimental thing, that will make me angrier that I am already."

"But you told her you are not angry." Minerva just loved her Dad's expression. Outwitted! There!

"Why would I be angry?"

"How would I know? C'mon, Dad, your potions will wait." She held his hand and dragged him out.

"No, they won't.. But, alright. Let's see what is it that is so urgent, that my dear wife had to leave before going to celebrate her anniversary with her husband." he mumbled under his nose.

"What?"

"Nothing, Minerva, show me what it is so I can go back."

"Dad, it's in this Pensieve. There is a memory, mom wanted you to see."

"Alright, let's see what it is."

* * *

><p>Finally, when Severus was done looking at the memory, he got up to see that Minerva had left the room and now was in the kitchen, humming some song. Smart girl. Knows when to leave people alone in their misery and happiness. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and went in the kitchen.<p>

"Dad, you hungry?"

"Yes, please. Whatever it is that mom left before going."

"C'mon. Help me with the plates. I am not mom, I am not going to do all the work alone."

"No, of course not, tell me what to do." He chuckled under his nose. The girl was all Lily in looks, but her character- there was definitely Severus' lashing tongue there, for sure.

They ate in almost complete silence. Her dad of course with excellent manners, and Minnie eating and doing acrobatic tricks on the chair just to annoy him. But it wasn't working. He was just smiling at her the whole time, instead of at least once saying that she is going to choke on the food or to sit up straight.

"Hey, Dad?" She was hanging upside down from her chair. Let's be a bit childish and annoying, shall we?

"Yes, darling?"

"If you are a wizard and you have loads of money, does that make you a rich wonder- boy as well?"

"I am too old to be a rich wonder boy." Severus answered, not being able to stop from smiling.

"Then a rich wonder man, huh?"

"No, never. I just inherited money from your grandmother's side. It didn't make me a spoiled brat. It is definitely not something that defines my entire existence."

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Did you like the memory?"

"Obviously."

"Was she always that beautiful? "

"She still is. But there are things that are more important than one's looks."

"I know, Dad. She is beautiful inside and outside, right?"

"Precisely."

"I think she loved you even then, Dad."

Severus smiled.

"I think I am not going to have this conversation with my daughter."

"Dad, I look like Mom, right?"

"Mirror image of the girl I went to school with."

"Dad, you had quite the competition, I bet, back at school."

Severus was trying hard to not take the bait.. But the question made him.. nostalgic?

"Yes.. Quite.."

"How "quite" are we talking?"

"Enough to make me absolutely miserable."

* * *

><p>"I have candy for everyone who is miserable!" Mom got in, with a big bag of candy in her hand.<p>

"Mom!" Minerva ran towards her mom.

"Did you bring chocolate frogs?" She gave her a kiss on a cheek and was already getting a candy out of the bag.

"How could I not? I have two kids home, who love them. Kids were asking why you weren't with me, Minnie."

"Not true, you have one. Dad's not a kid."And then she mouthed, without sound, so Mom would be the only one to see. "Pensieve-done!"

"Really?" She smiled. "Sev, catch!" And to Minnie she whispered "Thank you" and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Lil. oh c'mon! Really?"

"Who is it?"

"Godric Gryffindor. Now my appetite is gone. "

"And you are telling me he is not a kid. You can have mine, Sev, it's Harry." Lily said laughing. "C'mon, Sev, here, have some Jelly Slugs. I know for a fact, you love them."

"Thank you, love."

"Oh, now love, huh? You are definitely in a better mood than I left you." Lily hugged Severus, who standing now by the table, looking at his Chocolate Frog Card.

"Your daughter, who took off to Grimmauld place without asking for permission right now, might have helped."

"I am glad someone did. I was getting tired of "I am not hungry, thank you-s. I think she had enough of us for one day."

"The memory definitely helped, as well." He kissed Lily, remembering the memory.

"Did you eat something, before we unleash this bag of sweets upon us?"

"I did. Honest. I did. And I am not locking myself in the lab today."

"So, the research waits?"

"The research waits. My lovely Gryffindor is home, how can a research on potions ever compare? You know I always wondered how did I end up from police station to that bench without one recollection. And whoever covered me with a blanket? In the middle of London."

"Your guardian angel?" Lily gave him a cheeky smile.

"My guardian angel indeed." The hell with what day it was and that she was married to Potter at one point. Lily was his wife now!

After couple of minutes, once they were on the couch in front of TV, Severus' long legs on the table, Lily on his one side, the bag of candy on the other, he said casually.

"Lil, you know that whoever stayed in that police station ended up in an asylum, right? Before Voldemort sent someone to get them, they all looked crazy enough to be drugged and taken to a hospital. He got them all out, but you could tell, Muggles had their drugs pumped into them well enough to cause permanent damage. Want sugared butterfly wings?" He said getting some candy out of the bag.

"Thanks.I didn't even think of that, actually. I just thought you didn't belong in the police station. Sev, what's with your hand?"

"I cut myself, cleaning up the mess. I scrubbed and scrubbed, but just in case, keep Minerva out of there. She might start smelling Grimmauld Place. "

"Where did you cut yourself? Let me have a look. Sev, why didn't you tend to your hand?"

"You are better at it. And I was hoping to score some sympathy points. Sorry about Amortentia. "

"Absolutely not! You are not going to be out of trouble that easily. But for now, let's see your hand. It's quite deep, too. Severus, did you sit there and bleed the whole time?"

"It stopped after a while."

"A while? Severus, I am going to beat you up, one of these days. Sit still, I am going to try some healing charms, that won't leave scars. I think you have enough of those."

He sat still. Lily took his hand in her own and with her wand sealed the scar on his left hand, without one scar. He whispered a quiet "Thank you" which sounded a lot like an apology. She looked at up at him with a sad smile.

"You are welcome. Sorry for destroying your lab. I lost all control over there."

"You and me both. You didn't at least brew a love potion."

"No, I did not. I just smashed it all over the wall."

"That's allright. I will work with the smell of your hair in the air. If anything, I should be thankful. You know I smell the playground as well?"

"Really? Remember in the spring? All those flowers blooming?"

"My last spring there was the year before Hogwarts. I never once went back after that year. I was always at Hogwarts."

"Well, except on our wedding."

"Except on our wedding. How was the zoo called Grimmauld Place?"

"The zoo was fine. They were asking about you. Remus even volunteered to come talk to you, if need be. But I told them I can handle my silly Slytherin."

"What do I do to get out of trouble of Amortentia?"

"Make out session on this couch. Like teenagers. No excuses, Minerva is gone, we are all alone."

"Your wish is my command, madame."

After the first time they had to stop kissing to breathe, Lily said still panting.

"If you promise me to not behave like a total git next year this day, I will tell you a story. And promise to not brew Amortentia for me."

"I will try. Promise. I will at least try. What is it?"

"When we were on the run from Voldemort, I could not sleep at nights, I was so afraid that Harry was in danger. So Jamie and I went to get a Draught of Peace. And as it happened.. Sev, are you even listening?"

"Mmm." He was busy kissing her. "I can multitask."

"Right. Anyway, when we went to the shop, someone was buying a bottle of Amortentia. So they opened the vial."

"And you smelled dirty Quidditch uniforms? " Severus smirked. "No, silly. Why would I tell you a story about Jamie, in the middle of this?"

"Wait.. Wait. wait. wait. Severus actually stopped kissing. "You.. "

"I thought I would smell something Quidditch related. But it smelled like it did today. Of you and of our playground. Back to making out! We don't have much time."

"Right...You know.. I am starting to like this day a lot more.. And I am not quite sure, but the floo network might be down for the next 2-3 hours."

"Oh, you sneaky Slytherin! I am liking this day as well, Sev."


	26. Ch25 The Flying Car 1

"Snape! Are you alone?"

"What is it Sirius? Remus is here." Not one moment of peace, he thought to himself.

"I can leave, hey Paddy!" Remus got up to leave.

"You are fine, sit down!" Severus said, together with Sirius's head in the fireplace.

"Listen, I just had a conversation with Harry, we are expected tomorrow at British Museum."

"What now?"

"Ah the usual, suspected, expected Muggle abduction, maybe prevention of some attack, we have guests from Middle East."

"Recent?"

"Two days, maybe. The Central Office of Magic of United Ancient Middle East contacted Britain yesterday. They are missing couple of artifacts, that need human sacrifice.

And they have every reason to believe that the twin of the ancient stone is in British Museum. Hence, the trip to London. I will brief you tomorrow in more detail."

"It's serious enough to get us involved?"

"They expect some jinn to be involved, so they need special agents. Some of the Aurors are too inexperienced in these things."

"Is there any way to not get your godson involved? Lily will not sleep at night."

"Then don't tell her."

"I can't lie to her. If she asks, and she will ask, as she always does, I won't be able to lie. Let's try to keep Harry out of this."

"Severus, he is the Head of Auror Department, how exactly you are going to keep him away?"

"Harry is still scared of me, I will just tell him to stay away."

"Well, you can try, it won't hurt."

"Is that all Sirius?"

"Not entirely, no.."

"What else Sirius, we are in the middle of chess here."

"Is Remus winning?"

"Of course he is and you are taking my attention away."

"Excuses, excuses." Sirius laughed.

"Sev, you are not that bad."

"In comparison with you I am, you freak of nature!"

"I didn't have much company during summers, so this was all my entertainment. I was playing with myself."

"Severus, Reggie is coming over."

"Alright, you know the floo network is always open between Godric's Hollow and Grimmauld. He can come anytime."

" He is coming the muggle way. He will be there in an hour. I got him a taxi."

"Why?"

"It's complicated. I think. I don't quite get it myself. But I think he wants to ask your daughter out on a date."

The next one minute Severus cursed non-stop. Remus closed his eyes, cringing. There were things even he didn't know. Interesting they were all directed to Sirius and none at Reggie.

"Are you done?" Sirius asked when the swearing stopped.

"They are only sixteen, for Heaven's sake!"

"Severus, it's just a movie date."

"They are like brother and sister!"

"But they are not!"

"No, Black. NO! No dates of any kind."

"Severus, if you give my kid a hard time, I swear you will regret that you didn't close the floo when you had the chance!"

"Yes, Black threaten me. That always works!"

"That's not a threat, that's a promise!"

"Anytime, anywhere, Black!"

"Okaaay! That's quite enough! Remus jumped in front of the fireplace. "Severus, don't take his bait, Sirius, be quiet for a moment!"

" My daughter is not going out with that man's offspring!"

'Like I asked for this to happen! But believe me, I have tried to stop this. Not going to happen! And believe me also, the competition is not looking good for you either!"

"What competition?"

"I don't know, the kids Reggie has been trying to stop from jumping on Minerva since the first day. All Slytherin! Want to create the perfect Death Eater! Too bad you don''t like young boys, so they have to settle for your daughter."

"Who? I want names`and possibly addresses! Why you little pricks!" Remus covered his eyes with his hands. It's like a conversation between mad and crazy.

"Calm down, Reg, keeps them away. Don't you see? He is the only one that likes Minerva for who she is instead of her father!"

"My daughter is fully capable to stand up for herself."

"But all the dating decisions are left to her father, the vampire without heart."

"Who does not want flees from you."

"Will you two SHUT UP?" Okay, Remus hated to raise his voice. But it had to be done. "Sirius are you alone?"

"No, Jamie is here, the girls are out."

"Ask James to come closer to the fire, please."

"Prongs! Prongs! Moony wants to speak with you!"

James's head appeared in the fire. "Hello, Rem! What's up!"

"James, tell Sirius, I will do everything in my power to convince Severus to be civil."

"And if it does not work, just Immobilize him for a moment. I am sure Lily won't mind."

"I think Lily will beat me to it."

"Well, then I think we shouldn't worry. Send the kids my love. They should have good time, even if their fathers are incurable idiots."

"My sentiments exactly."

"Alright, Rem. Come back soon. We miss you here."

"I will. Be careful tomorrow if I don't get to see you and see that Dora and Sirius do not do too much brave stuff."

"Sure, Moony."

* * *

><p>"I am not incurable idiot." Severus was a bit calmer now and less pale from anger.<p>

"Oh no? Your turn."

"No."

"Are you not an idiot, or not an incurable idiot?"

"Not an incurable one." They both laughed.

"Who would be the ideal candidate for your daughter's affections, Sev? From given candidates."

"Regulus Black. Without a doubt."

" The boy that is coming to this house as we speak?"'

"The very one."

"Then why all that?"

"He is a Black."

"You have at least two friends who are Black also. You know, the kid's uncle and father."

"They grew up together. Like brother and sister!"

Remus had a plan. "Lily! Lily come over here!" He screamed on top of his lungs.

"Yes Remi?" Lily appeared in the door frame."

"Where is Dora?"

"Helping Minnie to dress up. I think they are on fifth outfit."

"Why?" The famous eyebrow raise.

"Severus, less you know about this the better. Don't ask."

Remus sighed in relief. Lily was on top of this disastrous first date. "Lil, could you tell me how you and your husband know each other?"

"? Rem you know how. Oh. I see!" Lily smiled a smile that put her right in Marauder ranks." Well, we were best friends first."

"Could you say- you were like a brother and sister?"

"Well, yeah, definitely. Attached at the hip."

"And it worked out?"

"Well, at first we were both a little bit thick in the head, and some of us did couple of things we regret even now, but then it all worked out. Knock on wood. Never better. We have a 16 year old daughter who is going on her first date and if her father does not behave, I swear I will turn him into a hippogriff!"

"Technically..."

"Severus, silence!"

She came over, standing right across him, arms crossed at her chest.

"You will behave when the kid is here?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do not mock me! You will not pull any tricks?"

"No."

"You will not lecture Minnie on anything inappropriate and you will not come up with reasons why she should not date Reggie?"

"No."

"Dating boys and talks about bees and flowers are my domain, right?"

"Right."

"And you realize that it's just a movie date between two friends and there is no need to blow it out of proportions?" Lily added smiling, as a peace offering. Sev's ego was not something she wanted to crush.

"I see it now. But for full disclosure, our own movie dates.. My mind was not very innocent there." There were few times, Severus still could remember every one of those days, in the summer before the unlucky fight, when they would sneak in the neighborhood movie-theatre and watch movies.

"But you were a model gentleman Sev and that's all that mattered. I loved them."

"I loved them too."

"Then let's not ruin it for them, huh, love?" Lily leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course, Lil. I will stay here. They won't see me." Severus smiled back at his wife. The girl would make fun of him constantly in front of all their friends, and maybe Severus would even admit that most of the time it was deserved, but then when it seemed that she was being too harsh, she would do a gesture like this kiss, as to show that it was all in good fun and he was her husband and her best friend, and she loved him with all his faults.

"Sounds like a plan to me.' Lily returned to the girls.

"It's good somebody has some control over you. Mate."

"Again?"

"Sure."

Chess pieces stood in lines again.

* * *

><p>Lily opened the door to see the sixteen year-old Heir to House of Black, standing outside. Tall as his father, although not as well- built, but rather skinny, beautiful black hair up to his shoulder, alabaster skin and striking grey eyes, the boy reminded Lily of her charismatic classmate, when he was running around in Gryffindor uniform with James and wreaking havoc in girls' hearts all around. Elegant and aristocrat through and through, the young man in front of her, however, was not Sirius Black. The boy grew up in front of Lily's eyes, and he was very kind and intelligent, honorable and fair-minded like his father, but he was also shy and introspective, a bit of eccentric and reclusive. Somehow, Lily would see the boy transform when he was around Minnie, become an open book. Lily thought that there was some subtle similarity between the friendship these two shared and what she and Sev had, and it made her love the grey-eyed Ravenclaw even more. Regulus looked uncomfortable in his well-made, strict and simple black suit, that Lily was sure was not his Dad's idea, who preferred unique colors and eye-catching designs. The boy shyly looked at the floor as he extended the bouquet of white roses he had in his hand.<p>

"Aunt Lily, these are for you. Is Minerva ready?"

"Reg, you didn't have to do this. They are beautiful, thank you. Minnie is upstairs. Why don't you sit down?"

"Where is Uncle Sev?"

"Reggie, hon, are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Not entirely, Aunt Lily. But I have to do it."

"Alright.. as you wish..In the library room, playing chess with Uncle Remus. Reggie, you know Uncle Severus can be harsh at times and a bit overprotective, but he loves you like a son. He has said to me many times that you are quite an impressive young man. If he appears a bit, you know.. off, it's just he loses all reason when it comes to Minerva."

"I know, Aunt Lily. It's alright. It's Uncle Sev, he is a good guy, and unless he says an outright no, I will be fine. I hope, he won't"

"You will actually listen to him, if he refuses to let you two go to movies?" Lily's eyes grew wide, just imagining what would Sirius have to say about it.

"Of course. I will respect his wishes. He won't refuse this, if there isn't a good reason."

"If he so much as thinks of saying no, just let me know, sweetheart." Lily planted a kiss on boy's forehead. "Good luck! Stand your ground." Alright, maybe Lily was already picturing Reggie's and Minnie's wedding, so what? She wasn't going to play Cupid here, it' just she knew how scared the young man had to be at this point.

* * *

><p>"Umm, Uncle Sev? May I come in?"<p>

"Yes."

"Severus, please."

"I got it Remus, don't worry."

'Hey Uncle Remus."

"Hello dashing young man! What you are up to?"

"Umm, I came to ask Uncle Sev something. No, Uncle Remus, don't leave. It will be easier with you here."

Remus sat down. This kid had to be in Gryffindor for just opening that door.

"Uncle Sev, I am here to ask Minerva to come with me to the movies."

"I don't see Minerva anywhere here. Check her room."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"No, no. That's not what I meant. I want to ask you if you are cool with it."

"Cool with it?"

"I mean if you agree."

"Oh, I see. Where are you going?"

"There is this movie theatre, around here. Minn..Minerva knows where it is."

"Alright. Have you ever been in a movie theatre before, Regulus?"

"No, Sir. But Minnie, I mean Minerva has been. She said she will show how everything works. "

Remus was trying extremely hard not to laugh. Sixteen year old Sirius and sixteen year old Reggie could not be any more different. The kid was bright red, and couldn't know what to do with his hands. He winked at the kid. "I am here if you need me, kid"Severus is not that scary! He thought.

"Regulus, do you know how to drive?"

"I kind of know, but I don't think I should endanger.."

"Minerva does. Give her these keys. Tell her I expect my car to be in the driveway by eleven."

"You mean the Jaguar?"

"Do you see any other cars in the driveway, Reggie?"

"No Sir."

"Then the correct conclusion will be.."

"The jaguar."

"I see Ravenclaw still values intellect."

Remus gave him a stern look.

"Sir, I mean Uncle Sev. I mean, are we allowed to drive?"

"No, not really. But I hope you two will find a way. Don't worry kid. The car flies and can be invisible as well."

"Oh thanks, Uncle Sev!"

"Do you have Muggle money on you?"

"Yes, Sir. Dad changed some for me". He got out of his pocket a giant stack of bills.

"You decided to buy the movie theatre?"

'No, no Sir. I just thought, you know, I have to be a gentleman."

"Relax, Reggie. I was just joking."

"Oh."

"Open all the doors in front of the ladies' room."

"Dad told me."

"Good. Don't get into fights intentionally, but if you see someone wants it desperately, I will clean up the mess tomorrow. And stay away from downtown. Especially British Museum. Is that clear?'

"Yes, Sir. Dad told me that."

"You can stay here once you two are back. I'll tell your parents. Now go, Minnie is waiting for you and bring her back before eleven."

"Thanks, Uncle Sev!"

"Reg, eleven!"

"Of course, Sir. I promise."

* * *

><p>It was half past eleven, Severus got up from his armchair. "Remus, get up, we need to floo Sirius."<p>

"Uh, mmm. Was I asleep?"

"Yes, you were, my company does that to people."

"Oh, c'mon. Sev. It's just I feel comfortable here. Why are we to floo Sirius?"

"It's past kids are not here."

"Well, they are kids. It's normal."

"Minerva is a kid. Regulus promised, I don't think he would break that."

"Severus, let's wait a bit."

"I am flooing Sirius, Regulus would not break his promise." He repeated it to himself..

A quarter past midnight, Sirius, James and Luna were in Godric's Hollow, wands and brooms ready.

As they were getting out of the house to scour the neighborhood, something appeared in the sky that they all hoped escaped Muggle attention- In the sky, a flying carpet was being followed by a black jaguar.


	27. Ch 26 The Flying Car 2

"I got this, you all stay back. Sirius, wand ready, I think you will be doing that briefing sooner than tomorrow."

"It definitely appears that way." Sirius said before taking off at incredible speed on his broom.

"Don't talk nonsense, my daughter is in that car!"

The next second a flash of light escaped Severus's wand and Lily was Immobilized before she could get on her broom. Severus walked to Remus.

"Please keep her safe for the next half hour. I will solve this thing, whatever it is, easily, if I know she is alright, Remus. Promise."

" I promise, Severus." Remus decided that any discussion about him coming with them was at this point hopeless."Severus, remember, jinn change appearances, look athe eyes, they should be red. Red, don't forget!If it has red eyes, whatever it is you are seeing, is a deception."

"Thank you Remus for keeping her. Luna can't leave either." He added for Sirius, who was already in the air, closely followed by James and Tonks.

* * *

><p>Regulus and Minerva were coming out of movie theatre, when they saw a guy in his late twenties walking between two dark figures. The strange thing was, the man's feet were off the ground, as if he was being levitated. The young witch and wizard were not trying to get in trouble, but this was a case needed to be investigated. The trio turned into a dark street. The lucky thing was, that's where Minnie had parked her Dad's flying car, away from prying eyes. The trio went a little past the jaguar, and one of the man summoned a carpet out of thin air and pushing the young man on it, he himself followed. The last figure jumped on it as well, as the carpet was coming up in the air. The carpet,that was a flying carpet, of course, levitated in the air and started flying away to the general direction of the City.<p>

"Reg, quick, get in the car! We are following them." Minnie herself, got behind the wheel and started the car, being careful to leave the headlights off. The jaguar was in the air and following the carpet at a safe distance soon after.

"Min, not to steal away your thunder, but do you have a specific plan about this?"

"That I am leaving to you. You are the smartest of us."

"Minerva Snape, you won't get your way with me with need to inform someone who can do something about this. Careful, do not crush birds!"

"I am an excellent driver, Reg. See?" She almost hit a bird as she was smiling ear to ear to Regulus, just to irritate him.

"Of course you are. Just look ahead of you, please."

"So, any news on our plan?"

"I say, see if they don't have other accomplices, find a secluded place and stun them. Put them in the trunk and drive back to your house or my house."

"My Dad will kill us if he finds out about it."

"My Dad will do the same. Your Mom can stop him and Uncle Remus is there, too. Two people he listens to. My Dad does not listen to anyone!"

"You are right. Then Godric's Hollow it is. Should I go closer?"

"No, Min, it won't be safe, there are houses underneath. What if we fall, we will endanger all those Muggles."

"You know, Reg, all these adventures in the books, they are not what they are drummed up to be. Maybe Gryffindors like them, but not me."

"I am scared too, Min, but I am sure the guy on that carpet is more scared."

The carpet was getting away, so Jaguar sped up as well, cutting through fall skies.

"Reg, any ideas why I can see Uncle James in the rearview mirror?"

"Wait, what? Oh it is him. This can't be good. Min, you should slow down. "

"And lose the carpet? "

There was no need to slow down, however, as James Potter was as good at flying with a broom as to catch up with flying car easily. He came up to Reggie's window and screamed

"Regulus, Minerva slow down the car, your Dads cannot catch up. Just for one moment."

He was so serious, both Regulus and Minerva just froze. Uncle James could be scary, as it turns out. That one moment was all it was needed, and soon Sirius Black was flying next to Minerva's side of the car in no time.

"Regulus, move to the back right now! Minerva, you open the door and slowly move to the passenger seat, but not before I am holding the wheel. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Do not let go off the wheel, before I tell you, alright?"

"Yes, Sir." Said Minerva, noticing that Regulus moved in the back seat at lightning speed.

Sirius was behind the wheel now. He took hold of the wheel, and said as calmly as he could, "Min, sweetheart, let go off the wheel, you did beautifully. Now if you can join Reggie in the back seat too, I have to pick up my partner."

Minerva saw Uncle James, fly higher up and instead of him, she saw her Dad on the broom, flying parallel to the car now. Now, they were in deep trouble, for sure. Minerva moved to the back seat and sat behind Uncle Sirius.  
>Uncle Sirius in meantime, opened the door to the passenger seat and screamed.<p>

"Jump in!" Severus, came closer and jumped in the car.

"Minerva, hold these." He gave his and Sirius's brooms to her, opening up space for him and Sirius. Both Aurors had their wands ready.

"Alright, kids, put your seatbelts on. This might be a bit scary." Said Uncle Sirius and it's a good thing both Reggie and Minnie did not think of arguing, because next moment the car started accelerating at insane speed. The people on the carpet clearly realizing that they were being followed started darting the carpet right, left, up an down to escape from the Jaguar, but Uncle Sirius was having none of that. Both kids realized why everyone was saying that Uncle Sirius was driving his bikes too recklessly. Minnie never realized that cars can be driven in the air like this. Up , down, left, right, up again, almost brushing the houses and trees, next high again, but not losing the sight of the carpet for a minute. The flying carpet was amazing, but both Minnie and Reggie had to agree that the most amazing thing was Uncle Sirius's driving skills. The man was a pro when it came to driving at insane speeds. Minnie held Regulus's hand, hoping noone would realize it. Alright, maybe she was a bit scared, so what. They were flying so fast, landmarks were breezing by.

"Sirius, you tired them enough, go closer. I am ready."

Apparently this was not the best Sirius could do. Because he just said

"Very well, Severus. I am going in for the kill." And the Jaguar made a war-like noise and sped up. Soon they were flying side by side with the carpet.

"Kids, lie down, make sure they don't see you. Severus, you are ready?"

"You got my back?"

"Of course. Just be careful. Can you see them clearly?"

"Come closer, Sirius. Just a little. Thank you. This is fine. Alright, Remus said look out for red eyes." Minnie and Reggie both got up to see the red eyed man. "Sev, look out, he is aiming."

"I got it. Don't worry. Closer." The man aimed and Minnie saw her Dad easily deflect the spell, with a non-verbal spell.

The other man aimed at her Dad as well, but Uncle Sirius somehow was managing to drive the car with one hand and with other aim at the other man and deflect his spell that was going to get her Dad. Spells were flying left and right, and so far both Aurors were managing to deflect them, but for how long? Both Jaguar and the Carpet were zigzaging the night sky at insane speeds. Severus opened his door and got almost out of the car, only holding on to the car by one hand. Minnie almost closed her eyes but could n't help peaking. Her Dad was at danger of being stunned with a spell at any point. Was this what her Dad and Uncle Sirius did as Aurors? She needs to tell this to Mom and Aunt Luna. This is too scary. Suddenly one of the men turned into this old-looking man in wizard clothing with a long white beard and wizard cap. Her Dad just froze his wand in hand, unable to raise it. Uncle Sirius shouted "Protego Duo" aiming at her Dad, who was now covered by bluish light. "Shield Charm" whispered Reggie to Minnie, still holding her hand, the first time in his life.

"Severus, it's not him! It is using your inner fears and demons, listen to me! Severus, you got to cast the spell, this is not human in front of you. And it's certainly not Albus! Severus, I can't aim well enough from behind the wheel. I might get the hostage. Please listen to me! It is not him!"

Minnie watched as Uncle Sirius was deflecting spells from both men, trying to convince her Dad to cast some spell, while casting shield charms to protect them all. Why was her Dad frozen like that? Was that a new spell that she didn't know? That was a jinn in front of them! Red eyes glowing in the dark, he was casting spells at her Dad and Uncle Sirius was trying very hard to bring him back to reality.

"Severus! Severus this is the jinn, Red eyes, remember? Albus's eyes were blue, surely you remember that? Severus, your child and my child are in this car, at least for them, c'mon! Mate you are stronger than your fears. Cast the damn spell!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

The old man disappeared in a puff of red smoke. The second spell was cast towards the second man "Imperio" Regulus moved closer to Minnie, who just hugged him, burying her face on his shoulder. They were both shaking. First Date that included not one, but two Unforgivables!

Their Dads were not just scary, they were terrifying! Regulus didn't know which one of them was worse? His Dad drove like an absolute madman, one hand one a wheel, the other holding the wand and casting spell after spell. That man had total disregard towards every law imaginable.

Uncle Sev.. Uncle Sev was his hero, the man he always looked up to. He was so composed usually, so smart, so in control... Regulus knew Uncle Sev was the most dangerous wizard to cross paths with, he wasn't deaf and people were talking about him constantly, but when he would go to Godric's Hollow to play with Minnie, he was so nice to Regulus, he would tell them stories when they were little, help them with homework, when they started going to Hogwarts. Uncle Sev bought him Muggle books, that his Dad and Mom never heard of, taught him spells to use when fighting against 3-4 Gryffindors or Slytherins, spells that came very handy, when people realized at Hogwarts that a beautiful girl like Minerva likes her geeky friend Regulus Black, instead of some arrogant Gryffindor or some cruel, blue-blooded Slytherin. And now Uncle Severus, cast two Unforgivables one after another..

Reggie saw Uncle Severus get out of the car, jumping on the carpet. The carpet was listening to the man, who was now under Severus's command. He helped the scared young man to the car, and got back in the car himself. The Carpet followed them as they descended towards a small street, where Uncle James, Tonks, Harry and other Aurors were waiting wands ready. Regulus and Minerva stayed in the car, when Sirius and Severus got out, handed the hostage to Tonks, and the man with the carpet to Harry and the others. They signed some stuff and got back to the car. In the car, Severus said matter of factly-

"I am taking the Carpet to Remus. You think he'll like it?"

"Like it? Try Love it! But can you do that?"

"I have to follow murderers and their Jinn, I have to relive the worst moments of my life, I have to cast an Unforgivable in front of our children, but when it comes to Flying Carpets, Ministry has something to say? I don't think so."

"No, you are a Slytherin, Severus, no doubt about it. But may I say, it was nice working with you tonight." Severus didn't answer, just looked out of the window. Sirius knew exactly what was bothering him. He tried as diplomatically, as he could. " Severus, it wasn't him. Don't sulk again. Don't worry about the kids, they will come around. " Sirius looked at the pair in his rearview mirror. Minnie was hugging Reg and if Sirius was correct, she was crying. These kids will see nightmares for weeks to come. But right now, the Slytherin Death Eater was his number one problem. Why is it that Lily and Remus always know what to say? There were no more conversations in the car until they reached Godric's Hollow.

Sirius barely stopped the car, when Minerva and Reggie got out of the car and bolted towards the house, passing everyone at the entrance and leaving them puzzled. Sirius got out of the car, Lily and Luna ran towards him simultaneously. James and Tonks who had already apparated to Godric's Hollow were standing next to Remus now.

"Thank you Sirius, the kids are alright and you guys are alright, I was so worried!" Lily had forgotten to be mad at Severus for not letting her follow them.

"Umm, Lily.. about that. Severus had to perform couple of Unforgivables today, to save the situation."

"I know that, James told me. Is that why he is not getting out of the car?"

"Lil, the Jinni, it turned into Albus Dumbledore right before he cast the spell.."

"Oh god, Siri! Is he alright?"

"I really don't think so. He is sulking. And the kids are terrified of us. I am going inside and I am raiding your kitchen, you stay here and try getting him out. Ask Remus for help, if needed. I am done for tonight." Sirius run his hand through his long hair and slowly walked towards the house.

Lily opened the door to driver's seat, got in and sat there for at least half hour, just convincing Severus to get out and come to the house. In meantime, Tonks went up to Minnie's bedroom only to return and send her husband instead.

"There is a giant sign on the door saying "No Aurors allowed." She said, before pushing Remus towards the stairs.

Remus was good at this, because soon the sign came down and both Regulus and Minerva had to admit, that they put the events in motion themselves and got themselves in a situation that could not be solved without violence, as unwanted as it was. And that their Dads were not awfully scary monsters, they were just trying to save lives and free the hostage and keep two teenagers safe. They even walked to first floor sitting room to apologize for scaring everyone.

"Uncle Sirius, forgive Regulus for scaring you. He was doing it because I asked him to."

Sirius cast a glance at the two, embarrassed teenagers and winked at Luna. Minerva was standing up by Regulus's side, who was mindlessly fumbling his wand. Remus's facial expression had one sentence "Sirius, don't be a prick." Sirius had every intention to be just that, if only for a moment.

"So, Regulus, do you plan to risk your life whenever someone asks you?"

"Sorry dad, I didn't plan to scare you."

"That's allright, I am more concerned about your loyalties at this point." Every adult in the room was having a hard time suppressing laughter, except Severus who was still lying on the floor and at this point rolling his eyes at Sirius's little game to fish out a confession of sorts out of the two lovebirds.

"Minerva is my best friend, dad."

"So, Regulus, friends before blood, huh?"  
>Regulus didn't say anything. It was Minerva who answered the question.<p>

"Uncle Sirius, Reggie and I.. Well, I think he agreed to help me, because.. He is my boyfriend."

"I am?"

Remus covered Tonks's mouth by his hand. He himself could not hardly suppress laughter, at young man's surprise and excitement at the news, but Dora was becoming hysterical. Alright, Remus had to agree, it was quite amusing looking at the pair. Even more fun was to look at the Don Juan of the Gryffindor, Sirius Black who just saw how his own son was completely hopeless with fair sex.

"Yes, silly! Why would I wear a dress otherwise?"

"That's true. You hate dresses. Well, and I am wearing a suit. My mom told me girls like suits. It's like modern day knight armor." He looked at his suit, as if to see if it looks like an armor.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Son, focus! Stop discussing your suit! "

"Regulus, you sound surprised."

"Uncle Sev, if you knew how popular Minnie is, you would be surprised too!"

"Really now?" Severus looked at Lily, who was standing next to Luna, the only adult in the room, who was as serious as the two teenagers. Lily herself just winked at her husband. Her smile was contagious, because he had a faint smile once he looked back at modern Romeo and Juliet.

"And I take it you are not?" Sirius was in pain now.

"Dad, everyone was asking her to go to Yule Ball with her! Everyone! "

"And you hexed all of them!"

"Well, no, not all of them. Most of them." A triumphant smile. "Noone asked me, except Minnie."

"Reg.. That's because I told all the girls, that they would regret knowing you, if they did."

"Remus stop laughing. James, that goes for you too! Oh Merlin help me! So, not only you didn't invite her, but she had to threaten others for you? Son, are you allright in the head?"

"I think so. Why?"

Sirius sat down on an armchair. Luna came closer and told him in complete seriousness.

"He is an excellent student, Siri."

Which made Severus collapse from laughter, and James exclaimed, "Luna, you just made my day!" Remus and Tonks were too busy wiping their tears to say anything.

Lily approached Reggie and kissed his forehead. "Reggie, sweetheart, next time, just ask Minnie out. Don't hex half the school. Don't get in trouble to get her attention. Don't act all jealous. Just be her friend. In other words, don't act like my best friend used to act. Allright?"

"I wasn't like that at all back in school." Severus said and then looking at the three Marauders, added "It wasn't by choice."

"And you, young lady! Threatening girls? Waiting until the last minute to ask, so everyone asks you? Isn't it easier to just ask him, if you see he is shy?"

"Well, mum, I just thought the boy has to be the one to ask, you know."

"Min, honey, sometimes even the bravest boys become scared. Had to figure it out all on my own. Took me awhile."

"So, despite all my son's efforts, he actually found a girl that likes him. Minnie, dear, if he continues to be this shy or misbehaves in any way, you just let me know allright?"

"Allright, Uncle Sirius. Reggie is the best and it's fine if he is shy. He is the smartest guy in Ravenclaw, I think."

"Listen, I apologize for effectively ruined evening, you two. I think you are pretty tired of our company. Reg, you know where is the spare bedroom? " Severus was so happy that the kids were talking to them again, he even let the whole boyfriend situation pass.

"Thanks Uncle Sev, Aunt Lily. Sorry, Mom, Dad, again. I am going to bed. Goodnight everybody." Minnie followed him. Too closely for Severus' comfort.

"My son has a girlfriend, now that is a miracle! That boy is hopeless, I swear." Sirius shook his head.


	28. Ch 27 The Flying Car 3

The door to the house was left open. Harry chuckled- with four Aurors inside, why would they close any doors? Especially when two of them were Sirius Black/ Severus Snape pair? At this point it was wiser to save the world from those two. The last trick they pulled out of their sleeves, was in-air battle with jinn and flying carpets. Apparently at one point Professor Snape was jumping from flying Jaguar to a flying carpet and back. He stepped in and walked in the living room. Sirius was sitting on a couch surrounded by Tonks, Harry's mom, Luna, James and Remus. They were discussing the night's events. Severus was sitting away from them, in an armchair and looking at fire.

It was as if Harry was in the first year Potions class. The man was married to Lily for 17 years and still was scary to talk to.

_What could he really do? _Harry thought about this.. Well, anything, really, but no, he would not, would he?

_ Mom is here, she won't let him go overboard._

Harry was not really all that scared of Severus Snape generally, but the night's events had the ability to unhinge the man.

_You got this, you could handle him when he hated your guts, he is much nicer to you no_w.

_ But I wasn't asking him how he killed Dumbledore's image._

_No, you were asking him how he killed Dumbledore._

_He is going to hex me out of window. And I am talking to myself._

"Excuse me, everyone, I am here with official business."

"Nonsense sweetheart! Come, have a seat. You are not leaving without eating." Lily was all over her son.

"Ma, I have to talk to Professor Snape."

"You can certainly try, darling, but he has not uttered two sentences together all evening."

"Harry, come over here" Sirius whispered." The Jinnie turned into Dumbledore, before Severus, you know, flashed him up with Avada Kedavra."

"Oh.. That wasn't in the report.."

"Harry, is there any way, you can avoid bringing it up again?" Remus cast a look at Severus with worry.

"Remus, maybe he has to talk to someone about it."

"Believe me, we tried.." Tonks said "Even Sirius tried."

"You are saying this, as if I am heartless."

* * *

><p>"Sir, may I ask you couple of questions about tonight?"<p>

"No."

"But Sir... "

"Potter, I am really not in a mood for this."

"Sir, tonight's events have obviously affected you, I think it might actually help you."

"Alright, I am done for today." He got up to leave.

"Professor, it was not the Headmaster, the jinn take our worst fears and memories and shapeshift into them. You had to do it."

"Do you want me to go over how I killed the man? I just did it again, the memory is still fresh. I remember, you wanted to know this so much, you could not stop yourself."

"Sir, that was so long ago, I didn't know.."

"That's alright, It's one of those things, you don't easily forget, I can go over that one too. You see, when the man your trust the most, asks you to do the unforgivable.."

Everyone was silently watching the exchange and the next minute they saw Severus twitch, tremble, fall down and continue shaking on the floor. Lily jumped up and ran to Severus. She took him in her arms and started saying something in his ear. Harry was not sure he could hear her.

"Ma, what is happening to him?"

Sirius was the one to answer "He is having another seizure. It's from too much stress, we think."

"You think? This has happened before?"

"It has. The first time I saw it, we were chasing down a Death Eater, and he just went limp. Needless to say, I left that Death Eater to attend to this one. Here Lil, put this pillow under his head."

"And has he seen someone for this?" Remus asked. He was sitting on the floor next to Severus, watching him to extend-flex his limbs, without his will.

"Lily dragged him, they think it was because of Cruciatus for seventeen years combined with walking through the Veil, plus all the stress of spying and all. It will pass, don't worry don't stare at him when he is back."

Remus looked surprised and pleased at Sirius's show of actual concern.

"You look concerned, Paddy."

"Nah, it's just I don't want his cranky comments. Besides, through no fault of my own, he is my partner at the Auror Department. So, I had to ask Lily what was happening to him."

"I, for one, am concerned about him." Remus said defiantly.

"Me too." Tonks joined in.

"I have always been concerned about him, that much black clothing cannot be good for the soul-fairies." Luna, of course, had her theory on everything.

"I am concerned about him as well, even though he is, you know, Snape." James said. Lily smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"Alright, maybe I am concerned too." Sirius conceded, not realizing that the charade was played for him.

"I know, darling. You don't have to say it. But thank you, nonetheless."

"Ma, does this usually last this long?" Harry was still crouching next to Severus and Lily.

"It should be over soon. He will be disoriented a bit, but then that will go away as well. Don't worry too much, Harry, sweetheart, you didn't cause this." Harry had his own opinions about it. Cruciatus was Voldemort's work, but Snape spied on him for Harry's sake. And the additional stress and reminder of the day that Snape had to kill Dumbledore, that was also Harry's fault. So, even if Harry did not voice this, he was convinced that the man's seizure was all his fault.

"Harry, do you have to do this?Maybe Sirius can answer your questions?" Remus said looking at Severus, still shaking violently.

"Well, I should not have pressed too hard. But I really have to Remus, it's for the report I have to give to my Middle Eastern counterparts, so they can close the investigation. I think he has to talk about it either way, you know, to get it over with. It has affected him pretty strongly."

"Darling, I agree with you, he has to speak his feelings, but he won't. Maybe you can try getting him talk one-on-one. Without us. It might work." Harry was amazed how well his mom was taking the whole incident. She was holding in her arms a shaking, trembling man whom she loved and who, for her memory went through so much hell that even now, over two decades from the war, was still being haunted by it every day.

At last Severus stopped shaking. Now he just was lying down, head in Lily's lap, paralyzed. He slowly opened his eyes, looked around in confused daze.

"C'mon Dora, Luna, dear, C'mon, get over here. There is no need to stare. Prongs, I said, get over here. "

"Why are you not asking Moony to stop staring?"

"Do you think he will listen? Those three are beyond my control, so I am taking at least you away." Sirius gestured towards Lily, Remus and Harry. None of the three had even faint plans of leaving Severus to himself. Severus finally got back from his daze. He scanned his surroundings. He looked up at Lily, who was still holding him, then at Remus, then at Lily again.

"Lil.. What happened? Where ? Oh bloody hell.. I had one of those again.. " He seemed embarrassed by the seizure and by his helplessness against it.

"It's gone now, Sev, you are fine. We got worried a bit, it usually does not last this long. How do you feel?"

"Don't worry, Lily. I am fine. I mean as fine as I can be under circumstances, but fine. I am sorry, I scared you, again. Remus, I am not one of your Dark Creatures you need to study as DADA teacher. Stop staring at me."

"I am the only Dark Creature in this room, so don't worry, Severus. We are just worried about you, that's all." Remus said on behalf of everyone as matter-of-factly as he could " C'mon, let me help you stand up." Remus said extending his hand towards Severus.

Severus took it, and to Harry''s surprise, as he was getting up, he said relatively quietly,

"I didn't mean it like that, Remus, honestly! You know that."

"No worries, Sev, I know you didn't. No need to apologize. Are you alright standing up? Here, lean on my arm for support." Which Severus did.

"Thanks."

"Sev, how about you go out to have some fresh air, Harry will come with you, just in case?" Lily was still on the plan to make Severus talk.

"Can't Remus come instead?"

It was no secret to Harry, that despite all the snarky comments and eye-rolls that Severus cast towards the man, Severus considered Remus his best friend. He was friendly with both Sirius and James, but with them it was more a competition and they did not have the saint-like quality of Remus to handle Snape's idiosyncrasies. There was a certain air of blind trust that the Slytherin had in Remus, that was really quite remarkable on its own, given their history.

"No."

"How about Black?"

"How about you go out with Harry and answer his questions while you are enjoying the night air?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you know you do."

"Using your mother's influence, I see, you were busy, while I was out, Mr Potter."

"Severus, I swear, if you continue being a git.." Lily said with hardly suppressed laughter.

" Lead the way, Mr. Potter. Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>The fresh air was indeed a pleasant addition to the evening. Harry offered his arm for Snape to lean on. The man just looked at him as if Harry just turned into a Thestral, and did not take the offer.<p>

"Professor, I have only few questions and I don't want to cause you any more stress."

"Ask your questions, Harry. "

"What curse did you use?"

"Avada Kedavra."

"Was he changed into Albus Dumbledore's image already?"

"Yes."

"Was he causing any harm to anyone?"

"He was trying to annihilate my daughter, my partner, his son and myself. And we had every reason to suspect that he was going to sacrifice the kidnapped man to resurrect an ancient monster through two sacrificial stones."

"I think that's all for now. The story corroborates with our information. I will try to not bother you have had quite an evening without me pounding you with questions." Harry has learned over the years of watching his mom handle his one-time Professor, that the only way to calm the man down was thorough patience and kindness. Demands, threats-none of them ever worked. And how can you really scare the man that sported the Mark on his arm and was in the Order of Phoenix simultaneously? It worked. Snape's posture relaxed, he slowed down his walk, put his hands in his coat's pockets.

"That's alright, Harry, you are doing your job."

"Sir, you might be surprised, but even Sirius and Dad were concerned about you."

"I am sure you are mistaken."

"No,Sir, they actually told so."

"I see. Is there anything else, or can I go back and maybe lay in my bed for a change, not to mention my chess game with Remus. I actually was almost winning this time, before all hell broke loose."

"Doesn't he try to let you win? He always does it to me. You know Remus, he actually feels bad if he keeps on wining."

"I warned him not to, but he tried anyway. This was before Minerva was born. I levitated the chess board and crushed it into a wall. Remus understood the point. "

Snape was actually being a nice conversationalist. It was now or never.

"Sir, there is one more thing.. Sir, if I could take back the words I shouted at you that day at the Astronomy Tower, I would."

"Harry, if that was possible, I think I have much more to take back than you do. Don't think about it too much."

"Sir, you know Mom has forgiven you a long time ago. Forgive yourself."

"I can say the same to you."

"Thank you, Professor. I have wanted to say this ever since I saw your memories. Dumbledore asked too much from you. It was not very fair or kind to ask you to do all the stuff you did. I love the man, but he could be quite manipulative. I don't think he realized that you couldn't refuse him anything."

"I think he realized it all too well. For what it's worth I did not agree with his plan to send a child to his death, either."

"It was the only way, Sir."

"Did not make it any easier to feel the realization that I failed one thing I lived for: to keep you alive." This was not said in a heroic or self-sacrificing way other heroes of the war would often talk about it. It was said in a tone of a man who failed to do the most important task in his life. Failed miserably and now was very ashamed of it. Harry felt sorry for the man. He was so young when he came to Headmaster, and in a way, so idealistic, even though to say idealistic about a Death Eater is strange, to say the least. Snape agreed to do Dumbledore's tasks for Lily, to keep her son alive. He didn't even bother to look at the big picture, for him , the war against Voldemort was as personal as it could be. So in the eyes of the twenty-something Severus, fresh from Godric's Hollow and crying in Dumbledore's office, Harry's death was the ultimate defeat.

"Sir, I think Headmaster demanded the most from people for whom he cared the most and in whom he put the most trust."

"Harry, you were the Gryffindor Hero, who had to be sacrificed for greater good, I was just a spy, a hopeless, damaged Slytherin, the man took pity on me, nothing more. But you are right, I never learned to refuse the old meddler."

"I disagree, Sir. I think he loved you more than you think."

"Harry, there is only one person in this entire world who loves me unconditionally and who believes in me at times when I do not believe in myself. And I can assure you, Harry, it is not Albus Dumbledore."

Harry didn't know what to answer to that. True, Dumbledore loved Snape like his own son in the end, and according to Remus, was meddling with Severus's and Lily's love life in Heaven, like a concerned, but very nosey parent, but he didn't pay attention to shy Slytherin while he was in school, being groomed to be a Death Eater. He was not a shiny, righteous Gryffindor and he was not saved from bullying, from his family problems, from werewolves in Shrieking Shack, from Voldemort. Only when he repented because of Lily, when he broke away from all the shackles life put him in, only then Dumbledore saw what was in front of him all along.  
>Perhaps they do sort too soon, Harry thought, and perhaps no House is better than the other. Peter Pettigrew who betrayed his friends out of fear was a Gryffindor, Regulus Black, who sacrificed his life for a man who could never return his love was a Slytherin. Draco Malfoy who carried Snape's body to Malfoy manor the last day of War and who never once refused Harry's request to visit his grave was a Slytherin. Hermione Granger, the smartest girl he knew was a Gryffindor and Luna Lovegood, who went through entire war without a blink of an eye, was a Ravenclaw. And the man walking next to him, the man who gave his life without second thought to the memory of a girl he loved, the man who waited patiently in Heaven and on Earth for her to make the first step, the man who took upon impossible challenges and risked his life and his soul for his friends,was a Slytherin.<p>

No, Harry was sure, Snape both needed and deserved Lily Evans. She was that one person, he lived to prove right. To prove that he deserved her trust.

"Sir, did it bother you that much that I looked like my Dad? You know, I can't help it."

"I behaved undignified around you Harry, I had hard time separating you from ..some of the memories I had of your father. He and I, we are on much better terms now and I can see what others saw in him, but believe me he has changed a great deal since we were in school. I have apologized to your mother many times for the way I treated her orphan. When I first saw you... It's hard to describe.. It's as if all the bad memories, all my mistakes came together in one awakening moment. All I saw was her eyes.. but then.. all your other features were James's. It was as if it was my daily reminder of what could have been mine if I was not the biggest idiot that ever walked this earth. In addition, everytime I looked at you, I remembered just what I did and how I played the most cruel joke I could have played on myself. Fate can be excruciatingly cruel sometimes.. Just too. But so cruel. That prophecy... If only I stopped and thought what was I about to do. I was so angry at the time and so drunk with power, I was so lost without her... You should have had childhood, where your parents took you to Diagon Alley instead of Hagrid, Harry. I didn't mean to, I really didn't."

It hit Harry suddenly, that Severus Snape was apologizing to him on this empty street that was lighted by occasional streetlight.

"Sir..Professor, you don't have to go on. I know what you mean too say. Thank you."

"Just like Lily.. She never lets me finish my apologies to her either.."

"Sir, may I ask you something?"

"Go right ahead, it's not like I haven't been interrogated by you all evening."

"It's just it had been bothering me. Why didn't you ask her out?"

"Whom?"

"Mom. You know she would agree instantly."

"Would she? I was in Slytherin, I was not popular, I was not handsome, I was neck-deep in Dark Arts, my father was a poor drunk, I had no prospects. Why would a girl like Lily go out with a guy like me?"

"Professor, excuse me for saying this, but when you locked yourself in Azkaban, you weren't exactly popular, and your looks were the same. You were convicted for treason and you left all your assets, rich as you are, to Mom, so you, yourself, didn't have a sickle to your name. And Mom almost lost her mind from missing you. So yes, I think all you had to do was ask her out."

"Life is so simple when one is a Gryffindor."

" Life is so complicated when one is a Slytherin. C'mon, Professor, let"s go back. Ma must be worried about you already."


End file.
